Falling Over Her
by Mussofan04
Summary: Shane is the jock, Mitchie is the school nerd and tutors him outisde of uld a freinship form. She hides behind the nerd image.He wants a date. Add a boyfriend and pressure to have a girlfriend.Anything could happen at school,hes falling over her.
1. Shane

**Full Summary of Falling Over Her**

_Shane Gray, the jock and most popular guy in school. He is almost failing English and needs a C+ to resume as captain of his baseball team with only 3 weeks to do so. Mitchie Torres, Nerdy girl, with an amazing boyfriend who she loves very much. Popular jock, meets the nerd of the school for tutoring with outside of school tutoring sessions so they aren't seen together. It starts of as hate and turns into a friendship? One night, he sees her not so nerdy, he wants a date, does she satisfy him with one still with a boyfriend. Friends hound him about getting a girl when he only wants one. What happened when the popular guy is just happening to fall over the nerd of school? Anything could happen after all he is falling over her._

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 1: Shane**

**Shane's Point of View**

I take a look in the mirror slipping my team jacket over my shirt. My look was now complete with my sneakers, skinny jeans and t-shirt. I zip up my team jacket enjoying the feel of it after almost a year. The red material of the jacket felt good around my body as I zipped it up. I admired the C on the top corner. I smiled knowing on the back my name was splashed across it. I slip my white sunglasses over my eyes as I quickly run my hand through my hair once more letting it fall messy. I grab my gym bag and leave my room hoping into my car and headed towards school.

My name is Shane Gray and I am the captain of Anaheim Central High school's baseball team. The Anaheim Armadillos to be exact and we are very well known for my pitching arm. I have led the team for the last two years to championship and was part of the championship team when I joined in grade 9, when I wasn't captain.

I am now a senior in school and this year we want one more championship for us seniors who are graduating and we are sure we can do it. It was 3 weeks before try-outs. I was guaranteed a spot as well as the other seniors coming back from last year. We all helped decide the grade 9, 10 and 11's who join our team. It was the second week of March. We just returned from spring break and the first week of April so in 3 weeks we start assembling out team.

So far my grades have been great and my spot will be secured today after I get my report card. I get at least a c+ in all my classes and that secures my spot. I was never that great in school but for myself, my team and the possibility of a scholarship I did the best and with all my marks above a c+ I always average a B average, good for any scholarship.

I pull into my parking spot at the school, the same one I had at the end of last year, grade 11, when I got my licence. I smiled seeing my friends on the front steps waiting for me. I get out of my car slinging my bag over my shoulder and heading towards them locking the door. They were all wearing their jackets too, perfect that was the plan.

I rule this school and people bow down to us. Well if we want them too. We aren't the bitches of the school like the cheer team but we know we are better than anyone. Basketball, soccer, hockey and football were lower than us at this high school. If you belonged to the baseball team you were everything everyone wanted to be, and being captain made that more true. So along with my team I rule the school.

I am a typical jock well I have the rep of a typical jock. The girls fawn over me all the time and okay it's nice sometimes but others it's ridiculous and rather annoying. I am a teenage guy and don't want a girl right now. Sure having someone to show off would be nice but whatever I rather be playing baseball or chilling with the guys.

The typical jock is a player and I am not. I hooked up with a girl at a party once and all of a sudden I'm a total player. She knew I wasn't into her like that but whatever. I live with the rep but it's not me. That is the only act I put on other than that I am full jock material. I rule the school with my best friends beside me and we were one unstoppable force.

"Sup" I say making my way onto the stairs and my friends all look up standing up joining me.

"How's it going?" My best friend Josh says high fiving me

"Awesome, you guys ready" I asked as they nodded I made my way to the door pushing it open as we entered. Josh beside me with the other guys behind us we made our way to the lockers we has since we were in grade 10. They were the best lockers in the school, in the main hallway that attached to every place we would need to go. It also had the office attached to it and the trophy case where all our pictures and trophies were placed, something we worshiped as we saw it every day.

It is an unwritten rule that me and my right hand man, Josh are in every class together and we are. A lot of the team were in the same classes if not with me and Josh. Bryan my other closest friend on the team was in all my classes but one. I was friends with all my team but those two had my back all the time as I had theirs.

The three of us made our way to homeroom and walked in right as the bell rang. We were never late but we were never early either. It was just the way we were. We looked like good students but not the best or the worst, best of both worlds really. We all walked to the back and sat in our seats. Seats any of our team sat in on the first days were ours unless we decided to move. People didn't try to argue they just knew it as another unwritten rule. The best part about running the school was we knew the rules and controlled them. The school fell into place around us. The school followed like clockwork, it was so predictable it was almost boring now.

It was now lunch time and I made my way to the front steps and sat down with my friends eating our lunch. The day was beautiful. The sun was shining. There was a slight breeze but not too cold. It was the perfect beginning of a week. I hated Mondays but Mondays like this were better than rainy Mondays those were honestly the worse. I usually missed rainy Mondays at school. I didn't want to get out of bed because the rain made me tired and there was really no-point to being out on a depressing day. The only time I don't mind the rain is when we have a baseball game. I loved playing in the rain there was something about it that was thrilling.

"Shane!"

"Yeah, what" I ask. Apparently I zoned out for a bit.

"Just asking if your spot was secured"

"Yeah I have being doing everything necessary to stay on the team, it's my last year as captain and in high school I would do nothing to jeopardize that. We are winning, it sounds so lame but the armadillos are undefeatable. We will defend our title with honour as usual" I say.

"ARMADILLO'S" all the guys shout and I laugh cheering with them.

"So are we still on for pizza after school to celebrate us all securing ours sport" Matt, a guy on the team asked.

"Definitely and at Papa's Pizza we will meet there around 2:30" I said and everyone nodded. Lunch then went by uneventful. I just talked with the guys until we had to head to our last class where we were getting our reports.

We weren't allowed to open them in the class room. I just stuck mine in my book and made my way to the locker when the bells rang. I open mine and quickly shoved back in my locker before anyone could see. I slipped a couple of books in my gym bag to take home. I had to wash my gym clothes since today we did drills they were gross on the first day of the week.

"Are we going" Josh asks and I smiled

"I'll head over in a few I forgot my text book in history and we have that stupid chapter to read for the quiz tomorrow, I'll meet with you guys in a minute" I said and they all nodded leaving. I watched as the last of the team walked out of the school. I waited another 5 minutes as the hallway was quiet as most people were either leaving or on one of the busses waiting to head home.

I pulled my report out staring at what I didn't want the see. I don't know how it happened I did every piece of work maybe it just wasn't good enough but I didn't think I would be staring at a big fat D- for English. This was really bad. AS of now I was no longer on the team and the team couldn't know that. I had to raise my grade, over a whole grade and that was going to be hell.

I took out the other paper that was in the envelope to see the risk letter from the teacher. My homework had been lacking creativity and more explanation of the questions then a direct answer. My paper apparently only got a C and lowered my mark worse. I read it realizing that in order to get at least a c+ I would be working my ass off. The rest of the work sheets, in class assignments and homework would have to average no lower than a b+. The worst was next Friday we had a mid-term Grammar test and I would have to get an A on that. Then the next Wednesday the final week before the tryouts I had the mid-term exam for the course. I would have to get really good on that to get to be on the team.

I was starting to panic a little. I didn't think I could do it on my own. Hell I didn't even know how it got so bad. I was studying and did my homework like I always did. Maybe I had been rushing it a little because I wanted to do other things with my friends and such being the 12th grade but seriously enough to get a D- that was really bad. I didn't know what other option I had. I closed my locker slinging my bag over my shoulder and heading deeper into the school. Towards the library, one place I never went. I walked just past the library and walked into the guidance counsellor office.

"Can I help you" I heard and turned to see the secretary that worked at the desk by the door.

"Yes please. I know it's late but I wanted a tutor for my mid-term in English. I don't mind how much it costs I just need extra preparation, English isn't my best subject" I said and she nodded typing on the computer.

"There is one on the list for English tutor that hasn't been taken yet. She is usually but not this year. She won't tutor slackers though, she takes work seriously"

"Great, I will do it" I said. Great what I needed a nerd teaching me. I didn't really care at this point as I would be serious and maybe she was just that good to get me where I needed to be. I have to try, and hopefully succeed.

"Okay, her name is Mitchie Torres her contact information is on the network. I will inform her she has a tutor request, you must contact her to confirm though" She said and I nodded

"Okay thanks" I say smiling and walking out of the office heading towards the front doors so I could get in my car and head for pizza with the guys. I was curious to who Mitchie Torres was. I never heard of her. Maybe she was new? Well they said she was usually taken maybe she just wasn't memorable to me. I would definitely have to look her up later. I toss my bag in my car and pushed the thoughts of school away from my mind as I leave the parking lot and make my way towards Papa's Pizza. I wouldn't worry about it until I was home. The guys would freak if they found out, so it would be my secret, plus it's not like they really needed to know. After my tests, which I better ace the marks would be lifted by the Monday as the coaches get the lists of the seniors playing. My name will be on that list, it had to be.

I arrive and walk in meeting the guys ordering a drink and we all cheer as we order our pizzas. We usually all hung out together and do whatever. We play video games every once in a while or we go and shoot hoops in the park. We were truly good friends and would be outside of high school as well. I am not thinking about school and it is hard too when I'm with the guys, so that's what I do and enjoy the time with my friends.

It was 5:00 when I got home and made my way upstairs tossing my bag to the floor by my bed. I made my way into the bathroom and had a quick shower. After washing all the school grim off my body I got dressed and made my way downstairs. I sat in the kitchen talking with my mom snacking on some carrot sticks she had cut well she starts on dinner. It was 6:30 when my dad arrived home and we sat down to eat dinner. We were a close family and ate dinner together at least 3 times a week. Family was important to me and I was taught they come first so I was sure to spend time with mine and enjoy it as well.

After dinner I loaded the dishwasher then made my way back upstairs turning on music and lying on the floor doing my homework. I don't know why but I loved lying on my carpeted floor to do my homework. With the music playing I got lost in my world and was able to do my homework without interruption. I only had Math and History tonight, thankfully no English. I finished the homework around 9:00. I then used the answer guide at the end of the math text books to check my answers. I would also go over them when I got them wrong to see what I did incorrectly.

I was getting tired and would get ready to go to bed soon. I usually was in bed by 11 so about 2 hours. There was at least one more thing I had to do tonight. I grabbed my laptop booting it up and setting it on my bed as I sat in front of it. I signed in and brought up the armadillo network. It was like a social network but only for the school. It was mandatory to make a profile in grade 9. You could talk to your friends, share news and change your pictures. It was mostly used to let people know about games or events of the sports teams and clubs at school. The only time I really went on it was to let people know a game was coming up. Well that or I was curious to see who someone was so yeah that's what I'm doing. I log in with the username the school gave to me and the password I changed it to. I smile seeing the picture I had put as my profile a couple weeks ago.

It had been taken when I was playing ball with the guys. I was jumping up and the ball was flying out of my hands. The picture looks like I was in action as they took it. I went over to the search bar and typed in Mitchie Torres, looking for who would be my tutor.

Soon a page came up that had the name Mitchie Torres. I looked at the picture disgusted but recognized her. Well I never knew her name, I did now. The picture was scary. She was wearing sneakers with knee high socks. She had on a plaid skirt and then a button up blouse. She had her hair pulled into a tight pony tail. She had black square classes on her face. She was the school nerd. I recognized the guy that was beside her. He was on the soccer team actually. He wasn't popular but wasn't an outcast either. He was like a middle class student of high school. I don't understand how he could date someone that… there really are no words to describe…her.

I really didn't want to have to be tutored by the biggest nerd in the school. I needed it though and I needed to bring my grade up, so I didn't see what other choice I had. One thing I knew was the guys or really no-one could see me with her even if it was for tutoring. No-one could associate her with me or that I wasn't passing with the good average by myself. This was the worst possible situation but I will suck it up and do it. After all it's like taking one for the team.

I looked through her profile. She didn't seem like a very interesting person at all. She didn't take part on any team or clubs. Her hobbies included reading, and dancing. I mean she could've been a part of the dance team. I couldn't help but laugh. She was a nerd and probably not coordinated enough to dance at a good level. I found her locker number on her profile and wrote it down. I wasn't messaging her to tutor me because people could see that, I would have to do this discretely. Luckily her locker was in the math hall and I have math I could do this. I sigh closing my computer after just browsing the net and placed it on my desk. I got ready and crawled into bed. I needed to get tutoring soon because I needed to be on that team. I sighed closing my eyes and letting myself fall asleep, these next weeks will be hell, but it will be worth it, I hope.

First period just finished and Josh and I are headed towards math. During first I decided that I would ask her to tutor me tonight around 3:30 in the library. Everyone would probably be gone by then, my friends for sure anyway. I was going to put a note in her locker and hopefully she would meet me there. I scribbled the note and it was in my hand as I made my way to math. I saw her as she closed her locker and walked away. I was close to her locker when I "pretended" to trip and caught myself using my hand and her locker. The note easily slid into the slot between the locker wall and the door. I straightened up and re-joined Josh walking into math. I was glad that worked because I did not want to be seen trying to shove a note into her locker, even more embarrassing then going into the library.

It was after school when I left to go play ball with the guys. I knew I had to be back for 3:30 but I couldn't stay here the whole time. I just told them I had to leave early to meet my mom up at home. We played ball and it was about 3:20 when I said I was going to head home. Bret, a team mate asked if I could drive him home since he leaved two blocks away from me. Knowing I couldn't say no and even though my house was in the opposite direction of the school we both got into my car as I headed towards our houses.

I dropped him off and drove off headed towards my house. Soon I doubled back and headed towards the school. I pulled into the parking lot at 3:55. She would probably kill me as I was slacking off. I didn't really care but somehow I would have to make her tutor me I needed it. I got out of my car and grabbed my books from my locker and made my way to the library. When I walked in the librarian didn't even move and I walked over to the study tables. I saw her there packing her bags.

"Hey, wait" I said walking over and sitting down placing my books on the table. "Sorry I was late"

"Well yeah be sorry."

"Well I am here now, so we can start" I said

"I can't I have to be somewhere at 5 and don't have time to be stuck at school waiting for some jock who isn't even serious about this. If you wanted my help you would've been here on time. 3:30 is late anyways school is out at 2:05 you had plenty time to get tutored, so no" She said

"Look I know you don't tutor slackers but I'm not a slacker I really need help with English to be on the team."

"Well you should've thought of that before you were late, I have somewhere to be"

"I just can't be ready at 2:30"

"Why not"

"I could be spotted in the library and I cannot risk that with who I am or be spotted with… well you" I said

"Well then you should've asked for another tutor oh and by the way if you wanted on the team that badly you would've got the marks yourself."

"I usually do I got far behind. Look I will pay really good money but I need you to tutor me"

"I have to be out of school by 4:15 the latest every day and 15 minute or even 45 minutes a day won't get you ready"

"Then we will meet at 2:30"

"You are willing to get spotted to be on your precious team"

"I will not be spotted and I need to be on that team. I am the captain and it could get me a scholarship, I need a C+ in English I have a D- right now" I said and she looked at me

"That will almost take a miracle. I don't even know if I could help you. No matter what, you will be spotted. Lots of people study in the library after school and since that won't work you don't have a tutor" She said and started walking away.

"Whoa I never said that we would be meeting in the library. We will be meeting at 2:30 outside of school I need to try, come one I pay well and you can do whatever nerdy thing you have to do at 5"

She looked at me sceptically "Like where"

"The park, the school field, no one is there this time of year, under the bleachers maybe… just somewhere I won't be spotted with you, or that my friends would hang out with"

"The park" She questioned

"The one on Crescent Avenue, it's near my house there's picnic table and almost no-one shows up there until at least 4 when the elementary school kids are home from school."

"Well it's the least degrading suggestion you had, under the bleachers was really low"

"I don't care I just need help in English and you are the only one available, so nerd are you going to help me"

"Fine, because you are desperate. I have a name its Mitchie not nerd and if you so ever as insult me to the point of making me want to strangle you, which wouldn't take much at this point I will no longer tutor you. I will help you at the park every day at 2:30 until 4 at the latest. Don't take this for granted as you will not get a second chance. You may think all girls fawn over you but you're just another jerk I rather not be spotted with either. So the park it is, works for both of us. One more time late and that's also the end. If you don't raise your grade it's because you are truly horrible at English, now if you excuse me I am going to be late thanks to you." She said slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out of the library.

Did I seriously just get told off by Mitchie Torres the school nerd? I laugh, as if. She would love to be spotted with me no matter what she says. I walk out of the library and start towards my car. I guess I should get home and do my homework. I would have to come up with excuses to tell the guys.

I arrive home and go to my room starting on homework. I think I would've preferred meeting under the bleachers. I don't understand how she would even go out dressed in things like that, I wouldn't be caught date in something so horrible or even glasses I would have laser eyes surgery or contacts or something. I sigh flopping onto my bed. I guess I didn't really have a choice at this point and the park was better than anywhere else at this moment. Today is Tuesday and the test is a week from Friday. Seven days to get ready for the Grammar test, she was right I might just need a miracle. Hopefully torturing myself by being in her presence would be enough. With her attitude and her just being her I will be lucky to survive tutoring without having to go to therapy after. I just hope this year's team was worth all this suffering. I guess I would find out. 7 days of tutoring for the Grammar test starts tomorrow, well I guess here goes nothing.

**A/N: Well you really got a taste for who Shane is in this story. A jock so he's hot but not the nicest guy as you can all guess. I never really wrote his as a mean character and he might change in the story or he just had his walls up and his "rep" to protect, you will have to read to find that out. So this is my new story. It's just the first chapter and there is more to come. I think I will write a few parts in Mitchie's point of view so you get to know her in this story but I am not sure yet. I am excited to write this story and see where I can take it. Please read and review and let me know what you think about the start of this story. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	2. Mitchie

**Falling Over Hey**

**Chapter 2: Mitchie**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

What an arrogant, inconsiderate, self-centered son of a bitch. I cannot believe I actually agreed to be his tutor. What the hell was I thinking? Some of my friends are right. I am way too nice of a person sometimes. I was so mad at him though. He insulted me to my face so many times. I was almost seriously ready to strangle him. I think the main reason I decided to tutor him was he said he would pay really well and the money was always welcome.

I change in the bathroom then go to my car throwing my bag into the backseat and head towards where I was to be in 45 minutes, since Shane wasted my time. I hated having to go to this high school when it doesn't help me with what I want to pursue after high school. Alright well first I guess I should explain it.

My name is Mitchie Torres I am just about to turn 18 and am a senior in high school. I am very smart in school. I have an amazing average and keep it above an 85 at all times. I don't force myself to study to do so well the academics come easily to me. However being in the school I am and do well in doesn't help me with my post-secondary education I wanted to enrol in. I actually have a good chance for it.

I wanted a scholarship to study dance in New York at Julliard. I have had a couple scholarship offers from other schools. The scouts from Julliard though are coming at the end of April to decide their final offers to recipients they believe deserve scholarships. See Anaheim Central High school isn't the only school I attend. The reason I can only tutor until 4 is because I have to go to the other school I have 2 classes at from 5-7 every night of the week.

The other school is the California School of Performing Arts. I was accepted there in grade 11 until I graduate. The thing was there were acceptance conflicts and they had accepted too many students that could fit in their academic classes. I was the last once to confirm the acceptance and they wanted me to continue with their program and the 2 dance classes that were mandatory to stay. I had to take all the same classes just at a different school.

It was slightly depressing. I hated the school I went to and all the jocks and cliques that were created. I was an amazing dancer and all my friends except Adam went to CSPA. The only thing I really had at school was my boyfriend. Everyone thinks it's ridiculous he dates me, but he actually knows me and not who I am at school.

At CSPA you can look like who you are for school and there are no cliques. If you are skinny or heavier, if you wear your hair in one way all the time, wear whatever you want to wear it didn't matter you were just another fellow performer. At a regular high school image was everything and I had an image I made because I did not want to be noticed. I was about 5"8', with long dark brown hair and was fairly slim. I wore contacts for my eye sight and rarely ever tied my hair up unless I was dancing, normally. Guy's looks at me, they always have but that was the last thing I wanted going to ACHS. The guys there were pigs and I already had a boyfriend, who went there. I understand it would be better if I was myself but I didn't want to be noticed. I wanted to do my work, keep up my average and then go to my dance classes just getting through high school so I can go to a school where I belong and can dance.

I got a whole new wardrobe in grade 9 it included knee high socks, which can be cute worn in the right way. Plaid skirts, blouses, khaki pants some shorts that go my knee which I never would actually wear anywhere else. It was definitely conservative. I wore flip flops sometimes but usually sneakers or ugly heels. I always tied my hair in a tight ponytail and instead of my contacts I wore the glasses I usually only wear at home because they are rather hideous.

I didn't want to be noticed so I wore things like that to hide who I was. I hid behind a nerdy image and it worked because I was smart enough to be considered one. My boyfriend new about all this and didn't care he rather me be comfortable then be uncomfortable with staring and everything that comes along in a normal school. English was my best subject and my teachers had asked me to tutor so I did. I never thought I would have to tutor Shane Gray which brings me back to why I am mad while driving to dance in the first place.

I would tutor everyone who asked as I loved the money to buy clothes I wear anywhere but school. I love the make-up I use and I always need new stuff for dance as well. I was good at school and I felt like I could help people. I hated jocks the most and the other tutors usually got them but not this time and saying yes totally screwed me over. I mean who gets tutored in a park? Well apparently Shane. I was slightly regretting it but I couldn't back out now and I could use the money and would have to make the best of it.

I pushed my anger and possible regrets to the back of my mind as I park my car at the CSPA parking lot and get out. I sling my gym bag over my back and walk in. I was in yoga pants and a purple sports bra with just a hoody over top. I tied my hair up in a lose ponytail. I had my sneakers on and made my way to dance. I always changed before I left school so my friends here didn't see what I did to hide in school. They knew I dressed and hid like a nerd but they never saw what I wore and I planned to keep it that way.

I get to class and walk over to my three friends that dance with me. "Hey girls" I smile placing my bag by the mirrors "How was your day"

"Good and yours" My best friend Kenzie asked

"Same old, I hate school I wish I could be here but there is only 3 months left thank god" I said and the three laughed. It was Kenzie, Amy and Laura. They were my friends since grade 7 in middle school. They all got accepted in grade 9 to attend this school when I was stuck going to ACHS. I finally got accepted for grade 11 and 12 and they were all excited until we found out I would still have to endure high school and just be here for dances.

"I wish you came here, it would be so much better, that school is so high school-ish" Amy said and I had to laugh, we all did. She didn't really know how to describe things so she usually added the word ish.

"How is good old ACHS" Laura asked and is scoffed.

"The cliques as usual and now I Have to tutor this stupid jock who needs it to be on the baseball team and we have to do it outside of school because being seen with me is bad for his 'rep'" I say using air quotes and they all roll their eyes.

"Typical" Kenzie says "How's Adam" She asked

"Good, I'm seeing him later tonight for dinner."

"Sounds good" She nods and I do to so as we all start stretching before the teacher arrives.

"Who is this jock and is he hot" Laura asks

"Of course he is hot he is on the baseball team and totally fit" I said… why did I just call Shane Gray hot ewe. "I totally regret saying that, and I rather not tell anyone because I don't want to be seen with him as much as him being seen with me.

"I guess, well as long as you last those three months and get a scholarships we are all good" Kenzie said and I smiled

"True" I smile and keep stretching as the teacher comes in and we do our lyrical/contemporary class. After that at 6 I walk across the hall for a hip-hop/jazz class. We do a mix of both in the second class. I love all three styles but my lyrical which is also known as contemporary is my favourite genre of dance. To me the music you use and movements show more emotions and expressions. That is a reason I am so passionate in dance it is how I express myself without using words.

I finished my dance classes, showered and got changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a nice red top that went to my hips, hanging off one of my shoulders. I let my hair down brushing it out. I say bye to the girls then get to my car heading to Le Chateau, it was the restaurant I was meeting Adam at. It was a fancy but casual restaurant. We chose to go there because we have been dating for 2 years tomorrow and since he has a soccer game we can't celebrate so we decided to tonight. I smiled parking at the restaurant and slipping my black heels on, fastening the heart shaped pendant necklace he got me around my neck and got out slipping my phone in my pocket. I walk into the restaurant and sit down across my boyfriend who had made reservations.

"Hey babe" I said smiling giving him a quick kiss

"Hey love, how was dance?"

"Good, so much better then school, but I'm even better now because I am with you celebrating our second anniversary" I smile huge.

"I cannot believe it has been 2 years already. The best 2 years though" He smiles giving me a quick kiss. "You are almost done with school and your tutoring and I am almost done school with a possible soccer scholarship, you with dance it couldn't be more perfect"

"Perfect" I said smiling. I was faking it since he mentioned tutoring and that made me mad again. The worst though was it brought Shane into my head. I just wanted the night about us where we were both focused on each other but he brought up tutoring, which meant Shane.

"I have some news I got today since our game is tomorrow"

"Really what is it?" I asked smiling again

"Well tomorrow a scout is coming from Columbia."

"Wait, Columbia, you mean the university in New York, near Julliard" I ask

"That would be the one. They aren't known for their teams but they have been really good the last few years and I would love to be in the city of New York playing, maybe helping out the team. Most of all though I would be near the woman I love" He said and I smiled

"You would give up your dream school for me, I don't want you to do that you wanted to play at UCLA forever" I said and he smiled

"I do but your dream is Julliard and you have worked harder than anyone, if you get that scholarship you are going to Julliard and I would follow you"

"Well we can decide when that happens. However I want you to go to UCLA so if we both get our desired scholarship we go but stay together. Long distance is hard but if the love is to last it will plus I do love you Adam" I said smiling

"I love you too Mitchie" He said taking my hand. I was so happy and no matter what thoughts were in my head I put all my focus towards Adam. We were high school sweethearts and maybe that's what we would always be for many heard to come, that was always a fairy tale, marry your high school sweetheart, well you never know it could happen.

Dinner was amazing and I had a lot of fun with Adam. It was about 9:30 when we left the restaurant hand in hand. I loved him and he was so much fun to be on dates with. "So since we can't celebrate tomorrow" He said kissing me as I leaned against my car.

"Yeah" I say smiling as I giggle kissing him back running my hand through his hair "The Marriott then?" I asked and he nodded

"In 15" He said and smiled

"I will see you then" I smiled and I watched him get into his car and drive away. I soon got into mine and headed towards the Marriott hotel. Adam and I had sex for the first time about a year ago after our one year anniversary. We did it every once in a while, I loved making love to him. We wanted a special moment for our second anniversary, the Marriott was a gorgeous hotel and perfect for us to celebrate our second anniversary and make love.

I pulled into the parking lot seeing Adams car there. I smiled walking in and seeing him standing by the elevator. I smiled walking up to him hugging him giving him a passionate kiss. I smiled as we made our way into the elevator and to our floor. I smiled kissing him against the door as he unlocked in. We made our way into our room placing the do not disturb sign on the door and closed it letting ourselves be consumed in the darkness and the secrets of our love.

It was about 1:45 when I parked in the laneway. My parents never had a problem with me being out or getting home late. I didn't have a curfew but I had a condition to follow. I would always have to make it to school and always keep my marks up. I have never failed at that command so I was able to do as I pleased. Adam was staying at the Marriott and I felt really bad I wasn't in bed wrapped in his arms after we made love. I always loved the way I felt when we made love, it was a feeling only Adam made me feel, but I couldn't stay with him. I wanted to but that was another condition of my parents, if I was staying somewhere they had to know where. I hadn't talked to them since the morning. I had dance and they knew I was going to celebrate my anniversary with Adam. Also it's not like I could tell them me and Adam were staying at a hotel. That would've never flown with my parents and I understood that. The best thing about Adam was with everything I do, he understood and would always try to understand my reasoning and every guy should have that quality.

I made my way up to my room quietly and changed into pyjama pants and a tank top. I looked at the two hickies that Adam had left around my collarbone. I let my hair down and turned off the light crawling into my bed. I was in a really good mood, and what I did with Adam helped that. I had the best boyfriend, taking the dance program I used to only dream of and everything felt like it was falling into place. I was going to get through these last 3 months of school be done. I was happy about that and with a smile on my face I let myself fall into a peaceful slumber leading into the next day.

It was now 7:30 the next morning and I was in a complete rush. I woke up late I was just getting dressed and I was usually almost done by now. I woke up late and desperately needed a shower before I went to school today. I just finished getting dressed which wasn't very hard. Almost the same thing every day, but I did decided against the socks today and left my legs from my knees down bare and slipped on a pair of sandals instead. I didn't have time to dry my hair so I left it wet and tied it up into a ponytail. I quickly used make-up to cover up my hickies and grabbed my bag racing downstairs. I grabbed a juice box and banana as I went to my car. My parents were at work early today. I took a few sips of my juice as I pulled out of my laneway and headed towards school.

I arrived at school about 15 minutes before the bell. I ran up the front steps and entered the hallway. I fell in-step coincidentally beside Shane and his friends. I ignored him like the plague and eye contact but I could hear what they were talking about.

"So man where still on for after school. We were going to go to the diamond out back do some pitched and stuff you know warm up before the tryouts. Get your pitching arm back in shape"

I rolled my eyes, wondering if Shane would actually say no to go to tutoring or what his excuse would be. I heard him sigh "Sorry can't I am grounded for the next couple of weeks" He said and I tried not to laugh, what would the golden boy, player of the school be grounded for.

"What the hell did you do, your parents rarely ground you" One of his buddies who I didn't know his name said. I was wondering what his answer would be.

"My parents went for dinner last night and I didn't hear them come home. They came into my room seeing me and a girl making out topless under my blankets in my room. The door was closed and apparently I crossed to many lines, so I'm grounded"

"Way to go man, that is so hot, which girl" Some other guy asked

"Just a girl from the church, quite hot, surprised she was into something like that she always seemed like a good girl unfortunately though we got interrupted but whatever no big deal, there's always other times"

"Well I understand that, sorry to hear you're grounded but the biggest party of March is on Friday, how are you going to come now" another one of his friends said exasperated

"I never said I wouldn't sneak out, I will be at that party, don't you worry" He smiled "I have to head to class see you guys later" He said turning down a hall as I saw his friend, who I knew as Josh, the other golden boy follow with him. Of course he would get away with that. He was truly an arrogant ass, truly a player, if I haven't made it clear before I hate jocks. Well all but Adam of course, he has some pride in himself. I held back a scoff and silently rolled my eyes making my way to my locker and to the homeroom siting down just as the bell rang. I hated being late and rushed but I would be lying if I said last night wasn't worth it.

It was about lunch time when I got a few books from my locker and made my way out to the bleachers. Adam and the team had a soccer practice before their game tonight. It was at 4:30 and I felt really bad I couldn't be there. Especially since the scout was coming. I waved to him from the bleachers as he smiled practicing. I watched him well I looked through some English things looking on what I should work on with Shane before his two mid-terms. Next week would for sure be all grammar just what would we be doing this week, he needs to be ready for his course mid-term as well, he really did need a miracle.

I finally got working on an outline of what I could work on with him and also help with current homework if he needed it. I wanted to be nice and help him but I was hoping he would somewhat be nice and willing because he seemed like he really needed it. I felt disgusted by what I heard today but I couldn't picture him as Shane the jock but as Shane, who needed tutoring. I closed my book as I felt a person peering over my shoulder. No-one could know I was tutoring him and I knew I was hiding it for his sake, cause he seems worried and even though it was insulting, being the way I am at school I understood I really did.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled seeing Adam. "Hey love" I said standing up and kissing him quick

"Hey" He said smiling "You look really cute today, your hair slightly curly and you bare legs" He smiles "Come on I'll walk you to the next class" He said and I smile grabbing my books and taking his hand

"Since when do you walk me to class, being the class nerd and all" I giggle as we make our way into the school

"Since you are my girlfriend, and you know I never really cared about that"

"You sure it isn't just because last night" I said teasingly

"Could be that" He replied and I pushed him gently laughing with him as we made our way to my locker. We got my books and I smile leaning against my locker talking to him. I looked over to see Shane walking towards math. He caught my eyes for a second before he looked away. I smiled taking Adam's hand and made our way downstairs towards my history class. We stopped at the door of my class.

"I guess I won't be seeing you after class" he asked

"No I'm sorry. I have tutoring then dance. Good luck at your game I wish I could be there. You will do amazing" I said smiling

"Thanks. I always play my best, and I will call you after pizza with the guys" He asked

"Sure I will be heading straight home after dance to do some homework and such. I love you Adam and good luck" I said smiling kissing him quick. He kissed me back then squeezed my hand making his way towards his class. I walked into class sitting down starting the lesson. I really felt bad I couldn't see his game. I did know that seeing him every day at this horrible school was better than not at all during the week, which would've happened if I went to CSPA all day. We have been friends since grade 8 and started dating the March of Grade 10, it was almost then ending of the year so he knew I might be separated for Grade 11 but he was a really big reason I made it through this school. I sighed listening to the teacher go on and on about history as I focus on it wanting this day to be over.

I was done school and got my books and headed to my car. I hadn't brought my dance clothes in this morning since I was late and I would have to change there since I wouldn't be here until 4 today. I got into my car and headed towards the park. I only live about a mile away actually. I lived in the same subdivision as the park so I guess as well as Shane. I parked in the parking lot and grabbed my school bag making my way towards the picnic tables. I turn around to see Shane get out of his car and I continue to the tables where our first tutoring session would begin.

**A/N: Alright so that chapter wasn't very exciting. I was just explaining who Mitchie was so you got a taste of her life and what she is doing. Who she actually is, just everyone thinks she's a nerd. The next chapter the tutoring will begin; there will be more conversation between Mitchie and Shane. I will update again soon. Let me know what you think so far, and how you like this kind of Mitchie.**

**~ Kim**


	3. The Tutoring Begins

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 3: The Tutoring Begins**

I left school and arrived at the park about 25 after 2. I got out my car to see Mitchie walking towards the picnic table. I see her look over to me. She just turned back around ignoring me and continued towards the picnic tables. I am a teenage guy and I couldn't help but notice her long legs as she kept walking. The way her hips swayed, damn that skirt looked really good on her. I mean any guy would notice that. I shake my head avoiding the thoughts as I approach the table and sit down placing my bag down on top of it.

"Hey" I said nodding my head as I watched her continuing taking books out

"Hi" she said "Okay so I kind of came up with an outline and we will make changes to work more on your weak spots so you can possibly pass" She said opening a note book that had my name on top and it was filled with writing.

"I thought you would help me pass not possibly pass" I said

"Well it's not like I can take the test for you Shane. I can help you in every way here and when I tutor you but it's up to you to do the work and the test and be committed to remembering it and actually study instead of doing whatever else you do"

"I actually do study unlike you, where you run off somewhere at 5 for god knows how many hours"

"You know nothing so stop commenting on it. Let's just do this. I thought this week we could work on just Basic English for about 45 minutes then the last 45 minutes I can help you with your homework if you want"

"Fine but what is Basic English in grade 12" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Well I don't have much today because I don't know what you really need to work on. It includes writing exercises, reading something and writing about it or learning how to interpret what it is about not just relying on words."

"Boring"

"That is why you could be failing. Okay so we can start on that this week. Do you know if you will be getting a review for the Grammar exam" She asked

"Wednesday" I said

"Alright sounds good we will work on that Wednesday and Thursday. So this week we can just work on whatever really, next week we will do Grammar and look over the review. Friday you will probably get the exam review and we will have 3 days to go over that. Alright we should get started."

"On what, you said you didn't really have anything for today" I said hoping I could just leave

I watch her roll her eyes then reply "I don't but here" she said handing me a sheet with random sentences on it. "There are grammar mistakes. Some numbers need to be spelled instead of showed. Some sentences needs commas or be split into two sentences. Do you have homework tonight?"

"Yeah I do" I said pulling out my binder and opening it to the sheet the teacher handed us explaining our homework assignment.

"Okay I'll look it over and you can do the sheet so I can see what you know about grammar" She said smiling starting to read the sheet.

"Fine" I said grabbing a pen from my bag and working on the sheet. It seemed totally lame but whatever, if I wanted her to tutor me I had to obey. She was such a nerd though making an outline, god she really needed a life.

I look up to see her flipping to a blank page in her notebook and writing looking over my homework assignment. Was she doing it for me? That would save me a lot of time. That way I can play video games or watch movies or work-out at home as I am "grounded".

"Alright done" I said smiling handing her the sheet. I groaned as she adjusted her glasses like an older person and grabbed a red pen reading it over. She made a few marks then put the pen down.

"Alright so it is actually pretty good just a couple of things. This sentence though, Jenny wanted to buy 15 dollars' worth of gum but she only had nine dollars left."

"What about it."

"You changed the number 9 to the word. That is usually correct. All numbers below 10 are usually spelt. However since there is another number that is greater than, both should be in numbers."

"Oh okay I'll remember that, what was the other mark you did."

"Oh just that you could've removed the comma instead of leaving it there, it's a short sentence so you wouldn't need a comma to take a breath. She jumped the puddle gracefully, like a frog. It sounds fine without the comma so you wouldn't need it" She said and I understood. She talked in a very clear voice unlike the creepy teacher with the raspy voice, I could understand Mitchie. That was at least a good thing.

"Alright, that's all"

"Yeah you know a good amount about the basic Grammar tomorrow we can do writing for reading or something. Did you read your homework assignment" She asked

"No not yet, I don't usually until I go home to work on it" I said

"Right, well it's good if you read it before class is over in case you have any questions. Since we have time left I can help." She said with a slight smile. She had a pretty smile. I roll my eyes at myself.

"Alright what is tonight's torture" I asked and she laughed

"It's not hard. You are to pick a word off of this list she gave and write a one paragraph about your definition of it. I chose one and wrote an example down"

"Can I see it" I asked

"Yeah, the words are pretty basic, I chose love, here" She said and I rolled my eyes. Great I would have to write my own because well honestly Shane Gray would never hand in something cheesy he wrote especially something that was about love. I took it and read it anyway though.

_What is love? Love is a four letter word that is hard to describe. To me love is something two people share. It means they care for each other more than normal and want to be in an important relationship of some kind with the other. Love is not forced but always unconditional. Love is a strong bond that is hard to be broken, and that is what love is to me. _

"Talk about cheesy" I said giving to her

"It doesn't matter it was an example of my definition of love. I could've gone on for a few more sentences but it was just to be a paragraph. It doesn't have to be long a quarter or half page. What word are you going to use" She asked and I look at the paper.

"I'll use fun." I said

"Alright it's common but very good. Fun can mean many things so that should be good. Do you want to write it now or just want to go. I can make up some sheets or something tomorrow to work on."

"Fine, if you must actually make stuff for me to work on. I'll write it now. It's nice out so might as well"

"Do you want me to stay" She asks

"I don't care, but if someone else comes I don't know a nerd like you."

"You are an ass, I am leaving, don't choke and fuck that assignment up." She said getting up. I just salute her mockingly and start writing. If I do my homework now, at least my English it's something I won't have to do tonight.

I look up to see her at her car. It was weird though she must've thought I wasn't paying attention. Her skirt was pulled up to her waist where it probably should've been and ended half-way to her knees. Her legs looking longer and she had taken off her blouse leaving her in a nice white fitting t-shirt. What the hell? Since when do nerds wear stuff like that? I watch her get in her car and leave and I was confused. I thought nothing of it and continued doing my homework. It was a nice day so I finished my English and worked on my other homework. Might as well as I was here. I already didn't enjoy tutoring, she was going to make up some things for me to do which was really nerdy, who does that, well apparently she does. I finish my homework grabbing my bag, got into my car and made my way home.

It is now about 9:00 and I just stepped out of the shower securely wrapping a towel around my waist. Tonight had been a lazy one. I got home and played some video games until I helped my mom get dinner ready. We ate like we usually did as my dad got home. I then did the dishes by myself tonight and then made my way back up to my room. I watched the first period of the hockey game then decided to work out. I turned on my music and did a work out. Just the usual, did some push ups, sit ups a few chin ups and then worked my abs with an ab roller. That would be why I just stepped out of the shower.

I slip a pair of pyjama pants and flop on my bed. I just let the light in the room stay on as I lay on my bed shirtless just lying there. I never cared if I was shirtless in front of other people when it was like 100 degrees outside and I was playing sports or helping my dad outside or something but for some reason I loved just lying in my room in nothing but my pyjama pants, plus I did have a nice chest. That was undeniable.

I was tired and figured I would go to bed soon. First I grab my laptop and turn it on. I boot up and sign onto the Armadillo network. I posted that the tryouts would be in 2.5 weeks and that anyone who was interested could sign up on the board near the gym. I was about to sign out when an instant message came up from Josh.

_How was your homework date today? _I read and almost choked. My homework date, oh shit.

_**It wasn't a homework date and since when does my team not trust me.**_

_You said you were grounded_

_**I am but I didn't want to stay in my house, homework was just a cover. How did you know anyway?**_

_Matt went for a run and spotted you. The girl was leaving, but he said she was pretty hot, from the back view anyway._

_**Yeah it was a good view but whatever. I'm about to get off, what are you doing on this lame ass of a site?**_

_Nothing much, just announcing tryouts which I see you already did. Is she your flavour of the week?_

_**Maybe, shit my mom is calling me, probably reminding me to go to school and straight home, later player**_

_Major Player_

I laugh at our lame excuse of a goodbye we always say. It had been something we said when we were in grade 7 and it just kind of stuck. We didn't really care how lame it was. I closed my computer placing it on my desk. My mom wasn't really calling me but I didn't want him asking more question about my "flavour" of the week. I wasn't a player but my friends thought I was, I just never really was into that, or any girl for that fact. I mean I've been on dates and such but I focus so much on baseball that I don't need a girl right now. Eventually and definitely in college, right now I had to get into it, and raise my grade.

I turn of my light and get into bed. I sigh laying there hearing the faint sounds of a television playing somewhere else in the house. I must've been lying there for at least 30 minutes until my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

It was now the next morning. I woke up around 6:30 not being able to sleep anymore. It's 7 and I just crawled out of my warm bed now. I opened my blinds to be met with a rainy Thursday. I hated rainy days like I said before. I didn't mind Thursday's that much but I still hated getting up and going into school when it rained. I referred to stay in bed, sleep or watch movies anything but school. I sighed going to my closet and getting dressed.

I went downstairs around 7:30 and just grabbed a muffin from the fresh batch my mom must've just pulled out of the oven. I said good morning to her and sat down eating my muffin sipping a coffee I poured myself. I was finished and in my car before 7:40 and headed towards school. 0

I make my way to the stairs with people looking at me. I was walking by a nerd you started laughing. "What are you looking at?" I said snapping getting to the stairs "What the fuck?" I said looking at them.

"Don't freak out. I went to close our IM conversation last night and it kind of posted it I didn't notice until this morning and deleted it."

"You what, how can you "accidentally" post it you press post or close, no-one was supposed to see that"

"Don't you think I know that, at least not everyone saw it I deleted it this morning."

"Oh I am sure everyone did, fuck man" I said clearly pissed. Suddenly I remember that he was talking about Mitchie on there. Oh shit! I mean it's not like we insulted her I just agreed she had a nice ass. OH FUCK! "I have to go" I said going into the school at a pretty fast pace. She probably would've thought that was degrading.

I got to the math hall and stopped. I walked towards where my classroom was and saw her walking away from her locker. She was just about at a math room. I went up behind her and pulled her into the class room closing the door behind me. I was confused as she just walked over and sat down.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Waiting for class to start, although I could've done without being pulled into the classroom" She said sternly.

"Whatever, so did you not see it?" I asked hopefully

"Oh I saw it" She said

"But you don't seem mad" I said

"Oh I'm not mad I'm pissed, like what the fuck, I can't believe you are so into your reputation to not admit you are being tutored. You're right you are too high and mighty to need it. I mean you really are a class A Jerk. I don't know why I ever agreed to this in the first place. At least no-one saw me" she said

"Yeah thankfully no-one did. That would've been worse. Look I need the tutoring, I'm sorry we will just have to be careful."

"Or we can meet in the library like every normal person would"

"No we'll do the park just meet me at the far entrance there is some tables there and more secluded"

"Fine, whatever I cannot wait until these weeks are over, and now I want00 a payment end of each week. Meaning tomorrow next Friday at tutoring and then next Tuesday the day before exam got it" She said

"Whatever that's fine, cannot wait till it's over anyway and I'm on the team once again leading it to championship.

"I don't care that you talk about me behind my back, since apparently you are now a coward to say it to my face. Although those insults seem pretty sincere which they shouldn't be since I'm spending my time tutoring when I could do something much better. So leave before I change my mind and stop tutoring you now" She said and I was just confused. No nerd ever stood up to me. Yeah some normal cheerleading girls have but never a nerd.

"Fine, but kiss my cheek?"

"Okay no way, you are a freak"

"I can't leave a math room unless I was making out or something, that's weird"

"It's called taking a class"

"I meant by myself when classes aren't in session" I said and I was surprised when she got of her seat and walked towards me. She stopped and leaned closed so her breath was felt on my lips.

"You want something to prove talking wasn't what you weren't in here for"

"Yes" I said firmly not letting the lump in my throat form

"Fine" She said sighing. She lent in before I felt her hand slap across my face.

"BITCH" I hissed looking up at her

"Well you wanted something, get out of my face you pig" She snapped and went and sat back down. I was so pissed I left the room slamming the door and moved away from it before it sounded so no-one saw me. I was totally going to have a hand mark on my face, damn for a nerd she hit hard.

I met up with my friends in the locker. It was currently blocking my face. The bell rang and most of the guys left. "Did you fix whatever it was" Josh asked and I looked at him closing my door.

"Guess not, what the fuck man, who did that?" He asked and I laughed

"Just a girl my hands got a little carried away, I had to make up what happened some way, and she loves my body" I say shrugging and he laughed

"Apparently her hand loves your face more then she likes your hands" He said and laughed and I just shrugged

"Not going to lie it was worth it, god she is developed" I said walking into homeroom and sitting in my chair. He just shook his head as the teacher started the lesson. I was lying through my teeth and he believed me. I'm pretty sure he knew I wasn't a player but maybe he thought I turned into one. At least Josh wasn't one to judge. He would if he saw me hanging out with the ugly nerd though, and knew she left this mark on my face. I was still so pissed. I was also jealous that Josh could balance school at an 85 average, focus on sports and have a constant girlfriend all at the same time focusing attention of all of them. I didn't need a girl and I was the captain but sometimes I wanted to have someone that I could confide in and believe, maybe love. Oh what the hell am I saying, I loved baseball and my scholarship was more important than love. I shake my head clear of the thoughts paying attention to the teacher. I needed to focus on keeping my constant grades and raising English. I would worry about everything else later. It would be better that way. Plus love would come, it was just a matter of when, but I couldn't worry about that, not now anyway

It was about 2:30 when I sat down at the picnic table on the other side of the park across from Mitchie. She smirked seeing the mark still on my face and just got stuff out of her bag. I was so pissed I almost wanted to leave.

"You know you are a totally bitch for slapping me today"

"You wanted me to kiss your cheek, you deserved a good slapping"

"That's what most girls say, but it's a spanking"

"I stand by comment of you being a pig"

"I never said you were wrong" I snapped bag and she scoffed. I really like getting her angry. She drags her hands in her hair sighing and closing her eyes. If she ditched her glasses and had some sense of fashion she might be considered quite pretty, especially when she was angry.

"Lets' just do your tutoring, after tomorrow only 7 days left and it's the weekend, so whatever" She said handing me 2 sheets.

"What is this?" I ask and she rolls her eyes

"2 exercises that improve you're reading and writing we will work on it together. Then if you have homework we can look over it if we have time, these might take while, if one of these are your weakness let's start"

"Fine" I groaned "What is the first one"

"Well your grammar is pretty good so I didn't think we should focus on that. The first sheet is to work on one aspect of grammar though. Most grammar exams cover every aspect and the most difficult is identifying similes and metaphors. Also terms like oxymoron and such. So I made a list of all the different types you might have to identify, just a list of 6 and different sentences that could be it. You can either do it now you use it as a study guide as well. The review next week will help us really focus on all of it, but maybe cover most of it before then, so you feel prepared for almost all."

"Alright I guess that's good. I'll do it now maybe just a couple so I know if I got the basis down." I say letting the anger deflate from me. I had to focus on my grades.

It took almost 20 minutes to finally figure out what the differences were. Metaphor was comparing something to another without the words like and as. The simple sentence, the apple doesn't fall from the tree, is comparing, usually a child to their parents it's a simple metaphor. I came up with a simile, on request by Mitchie and came to the first thing in mind. Her bright brilliant eyes shone like the sun on a hot summer day. It made her laugh. The first time I heard her laugh. It was sweet I guess.

She finally rolled her eyes and we continued working on the other sheet she had prepared for me. It was a reading exercise. Just to read it and then tell her how I interpreted it. It was a piece of Shakespeare; I was happy that I actually didn't mind what we had read from Shakespeare and quite liked the old language he had used to write in.

I interpreted it pretty spot on. We then focused on my homework. It was just to complete a few questions about the literature we were working on. I had actually read the book so it was pretty good. We had just finished a book and the midterm would be on it as well. It was just before 4 when I finished.

"Done" I said happily, less homework for tonight

"Right" Mitchie said "well you are pretty good in English. I think you don't really need tutoring honestly. Maybe you just got lost everything by being a senior and let it get to your head.

"I used to rush it but I was never good I would manage a b- on my own and I need the c+ I did get carried away but I do need this help to raise it."

"Alright, well it's the same deal as before. I have to go but I will see you same time tomorrow"

"Yes, bye nerd" I said as she stood up

"I don't know why I bother you're such a jerk" She snapped and walked away. She always got really defensive and I really have no idea why. Oh well I won't have to deal with her for a while. I laughed silently at how repulsed she pretended to be towards me. I knew it was an act because no one hated me or felt disgusted by me. I was gorgeous and all the girls knew it and enjoyed it. She was just too proud to have a boyfriend to admit that she felt the jock and king of the school amazing. I got to my car and headed home. I almost didn't want to come back tomorrow. But I knew I had to. Maybe it would be better if I stopped insulting her. She would be more apt to helping me although she already is. Nah, I don't know it is way too easy to make fun of someone like that. Well I guess we will see where tomorrow takes us, where tutoring in general brings us. I'm going to admit, I doubt I would be hanging out with her after tutoring, actually I know for a fact I won't be.

It is now Friday and I just arrived at the park. I was walking towards the table seeing Mitchie already there. Surprisingly she had her hair down. It was long with dark waves within it and not straight how it usually was. She probably ran out of hideous elastics to tie it up with. Her hair though was not.

"Hey, ready for my last lessons of the week" I said sitting down.

"Hey, me too" she said smiling a little. She really did have a nice smile.

"So what are we doing?" I asked

"I honestly don't really know. You have done well on pretty much everything. The definitions are really the only weak part I found so far. Your writing isn't that bad, so I don't know."

"Actually I can write but it's when it gets into writing a paper that I really mess up. Also essays even if there five paragraphs, I can do it, but unless it's something I don't really care about the slightest bit I struggle."

"So you struggle creating arguments and points to back it up in your writing?"

"Yeah I mean I understand what I'm trying to say but it never comes out. It was on my risk letter as well that on short answer question and such I don't get right to the point I more explain it and don't say the answer right out."

"Well we will definitely have to work on that for the exam. There will for sure be short answers maybe even an essay question, we can work on that. I took writing craft as an elective, it's one of my favourite things, so I can help:"

"Sounds great" I say and for some reason smile. I felt really good and at ease today, even around her.

"Oh did you get your homework assignment form Wednesday back" She asked

"Yeah and the teacher looked over the questions from last night"

"And…" She asked almost really curious

"The writing was an A- because it was just a definition. The questions I got a b+ but I really should work on that"

"That's good and of course, we can start. Do you have any of the other assignments you've done that need writing or short answers you haven't done good on."

"Yeah" I say removing a few sheets form my binder and handing them over. It was short answer questions on two tests and on a piece we read, I had read that too.

"Well they are correct. You are right though, so is the teacher, you don't say the answer you explain it without saying it. I mean it is good to explain a few things about it but maybe one or two lines saying the actual words of the answer" She said and I nod

No sooner do we start working that it's almost 3:45 and the day and tutoring had gone by pretty fast. I was just working on my English homework getting help if I need it as she sat in the sun doing some of hers. Bored of the silence I decided to break it.

"So any plans for the weekend" I ask

"Not really, probably just relaxing or homework, whatever I feel like doing I guess. What are you doing?"

"Well I'm going to the party tonight" I said and she nodded

"Wait, aren't you grounded" She said and I looked at her

"How did you know that?"

"The rumour of having a girl in your bed shirtless, started by you" She said

"Where did you get that bull shit"

"I was near your group when you said that. You aren't grounded, you lied because you have tutoring, unbelievably your friends actually believe it, but none of my business, and I shouldn't suspect more out of a player"

"I'm not a player, and I don't really want a girl topless in my bed. I am more focus on my sports believe it or not, but I have to live up to my rep"

"Well maybe you should be yourself, that is a lot better then be hated for things, you don't believe in."

"Not all players are bad and of course my friends believe it. I can't tell them I'm in tutoring; they will never let me live it down."

"Well an image is important to protect"

"How would you know"

"Just guessing, well I have to go Shane, have fun at your party hooking up with all your sluty girls, oh right you're not into that" She said teasingly "Every teenage guy is, maybe you just get off in baseball more so" She said getting off the bench

"You are a bitch you know that" I tell her

"Proud of it" She said smiling and turning to walk off

"See you Monday" I called and she nodded laughing walking to her car. She was a bitch and it pissed me off how she said that. I do like girls, I am a teenage and my manhood does react sometimes, but I wasn't a player. I was angry as I made my way to the car. Although part of me knew she really wasn't that bad, and then cursed myself for thinking I could be friendly with her, I would ruin my rep that way. Was it really that bed? Yes it was.

I get home and get ready for the party. The guys were picking me up down the street around 9:30 so I had a few hours to wait. It was 5:30 when I sat down on my bed dressed, showered and freshly shaved, looking amazing for the party and maybe the girls I would kiss, because that I always did at parties. A lot of girls were good kissers, plus lots wanted to kiss me and not to brag but I was a pretty damn good kisser myself.

I lean back on my bed letting some of my tiredness drift me off to sleep as when my phone went off telling me my friends were about here would wake me up. A nap before this party, that I would be at really late probably end up crashing there would be good. I did know one thing though I was definitely ready to have a good time. Tonight I would forget about my grades, tutoring and Mitchie. I would have fun with my guys, make-out with a few girls and just have a good time. Unfortunately as I fell deeper into my nap the picture of those eyes and the smile plagued my mind, what was happening to me?

**A/N: There it is, I know my updates are spaced but I am getting it done and struggling to get where I want with this story. I know what it going to happen just has to get to that point, its coming. We will learn about the real Shane, well more about Shane, he is really this cocky jerk though as well. So are those Mitchie's eyes and smile corrupting his mind? Will a friendship be in the future? Anyone notice or have thoughts about how Mitchie was a hypocrite telling Shane to be himself when she isn't herself? Will her secret ever be discovered by Shane? Guess you will have to keep reading. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	4. Not That Bad

**Falling Over her**

**Chapter 4: Not That Bad**

It was now Saturday afternoon and I was currently lounging in my backyard by my pool in the new bikini I recently bought. The sun was out and it was absolutely gorgeous. The sunlight was making my belly button ring shine brightly. My iPod is blasting from my deck outside and my sunglasses are currently covering my eyes. Sunscreen left a greasy feeling on my skin as I rather get a tan than a sun burn, so it was worth it. I didn't understand how anyone would want to waste this day in bed recovering from a hangover received at the "party of the year" last night. I heard it was pretty insane this year. I had gotten off the phone about 30 minutes ago with a hung over Adam. He was all upset he had to work. He really should've thought of that. I enjoyed tutoring for my job that way I didn't need to work on the weekends. I could enjoy them like I currently am today.

I roll onto my back and carefully untie my bikini top and let the strings lay by my side letting my full back get the sun with no tan lines. Sometimes I would tan naked but I didn't feel like it today. I only really did that because my parents weren't home all the time. They are home most of the time but it is almost summer time and they go on vacation a lot. Well they go for business but always stay a few extra days for vacation. They always say adults need adult time. They are ridiculous to think I don't know what that means. Thinking about that gives me chills, gross.

This week I am home alone until Saturday. This Friday a few friends were coming over for the night. My parents never cared if we drank or that but it had to be responsible with just the usual 7 extra people who came it always was. Laura, Amy and Kenzie came with their beau's then Adam. I made sure he booked off that Saturday so I wouldn't have to listen to him complain, that was the worst thing about Adam he was a complainer, I could've done without that quality, but I love him and I guess I accept his flaws, well I have learned to.

They always said my house was the best party house and I didn't really know about that but it was pretty awesome. For the three of us it was a big house. My parents had amazing jobs and got paid well and we were well off as most of the people in this development. Shane and other people from school live around here. Some of the houses are smaller but others ones our slightly bigger like mine. When I was 15 my parents decided to add an attachment onto the house and it was for me, almost my own apartment, minus a kitchen. It was just above a half of the second story and gave me my privacy. We added a staircase from the hallway up to it. When you got up the stairs there was a little living room. I had a TV with a Wii connected. There was a shelf with games and DVD's. The TV was about 42 inches and I just loved it. The room was painted a gorgeous light green and had a hardwood floor. I had 2 white leather love seats set up facing the TV. I also had a bar fridge, as it was easier than going downstairs for a drink when watching TV or hanging with friends. Then there was a short hallway. There were 3 doors. The first door opened to a little laundry room. It had a clothes rack and then my washer and dryer, I had my own since I did my own laundry and I hated going up and down to the basement just to do my clothes so I helped pay for them. I used the clothes rack to dry my delicate clothes that couldn't go in the dryer. One leading to the bathroom which I also had access to from my room and the other was to my room. I loved my room. It was painted two shades of purple, my favourite colour. Against one wall there was a giant bay sized window with white lace curtains and a window seat with a comfortable purple cushion. I sat on it a lot when I would paint my nails using the natural light or just to read on rainy days.

On the wall adjacent to the window was my queen sized bed. It was so comfortable and I loved it. To sleep, to make out in, make love to Adam and to cry if I had to. Which I didn't do much, cry. The bed frame was white and the sheets and blankets were purple and white. There were two bedside tables with lamps and my own phone line with my iPod deck which had speakers all around the room. Just a bit away from my bed was my desk. It was piled with books and some movies I watched on my computer. Then my mac book which I used a fair amount, well when I wanted to. There were three different levelled shelves near my desk that had trophies and a couple of my dance medals on them, ones I was proud of.

The wall across from my bed had the door leading to my bathroom as well as my door to my closet. It was almost the size of my bathroom. My bathroom had a nice soaking tub and a stand-alone shower. My bathroom was painted a light yellow with white flowers along it. I had helped design this whole part and loved it. I had a shelf in my bathroom with all my toiletries. My closet had to be one of my favourite parts though. I loved clothes I just didn't wear a lot of them at school. You knew the real me once you saw my closet. There were 4 big sections within the 3 main walls. There was a vanity on the far wall with a counter in front of it. The mirror with lights along it was built into the wall. Along the small counter was my make-up case, my hair products, a plug for my blow dryer, straightener and curling iron. The two sides beside my vanity were different. One had hooks which held belts and purses. The other side had squares, like cubbies which held my shoes. I loved high heels and sometimes since I didn't wear them to school I would just put them on and walk around the house for the hell of it. On the one wall there was four sections made out of the one. They all had rods to hang stuff on. I hung up a lot of my shirts, ones that I didn't wear to school but they were too nice to fold. I had one section full of shirts and another one with skirts and cute summery dresses. The third was sweaters and jackets. The fourth one held up some of my more conservative clothes, that my parents always deemed respectful. Knee length skirts, long sleeve V neck tops and long sleeve turtle necks which I never wear. The other wall had shelves and a set of drawers. The drawers held my bras, panties, sports bras, bathing suits and socks, just the regular stuff you don't want on display. On the shelves I had all my jeans, in different vibrant colours, washes of denim or destroyed. I loved clothed as you could tell. I had other shirts, shorts, pyjamas and a lot of yoga pants and work out tops. My closet was a big joy in my life.

On the wall with my door I had a full size mirror just to see what I looked like when I was dressed. I loved my little space. My parents were rarely up here sometimes just to say hi if I hadn't seen them in the morning or for a while. I loved hanging out with my friends in my "apartment". I sit up tying my bathing suit back around my body. I removed my sunglasses, boiling hot I walked to the edge of the pool and dive right in being swallowed up by the clear gorgeous refreshing water.

I swam for a little bit getting some exercise as I did a few laps. Being cooled off, I got out of the pool walking over to my chair and wrapping the towel around my waist. I dried my hands grabbing my sunglasses and my iPod and making my way back inside. I lock the back door and make my way up to my apartment. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and make my way to my room. I place the water, half done on my desk and make my way to the bathroom. I took of my swim suit and towel tossing them in the hamper, full of laundry which I would be doing tomorrow before Monday. I got into the shower washing the water off of my body.

It was now around 10:00 and I was just about to watch a movie. The rest of the day I did some homework, read some of a book I had started and cleaned up my room a bit. I was now in a pair of my plaid pyjama pants and a tank top curled up on my couch with a blanket. I turned on the movie, the princess diaries. I haven't watched the movie in forever and I felt like a chick flick. After the movie around midnight I turned off everything and made my way to my room crawling into bed. I grabbed my cell and texted a goodnight to Adam then turned it off as I closed my eyes and let Saturday end as I fell asleep.

It is now Monday and I was just on my way towards the park to tutor Shane. School wasn't that exciting today. I hung out with Adam a lot today, walking to classes, eating lunch it had been a great Monday and I hope tutoring wouldn't ruin it. I get out of my car grabbing my bag heading to the table where I saw Shane sitting. I looked at my phone heading to the table seeing I had two text messages from Kenzie.

_Mitch, conditioning is now tomorrow from 7am-noon. So classes are cancelled today :) _

_Oh and tryouts for solos are Wednesday at 4, see you tomorrow, love you, Kenzie_

I smiled laughing at her text messages. I forgot conditioning was this week. We conditioned once a month before we did recitals and just to stay fit. Of course we would do conditioning before tryouts for solos. There were 3 given to seniors and 2 given to juniors for the recital. I didn't get one last year and I really wanted one this year. Then I remembered tutoring, Shane might be mad I could not tutor Wednesday after school, guess tutoring might be hell tonight.

I sat down "Hey Shane"

"Hi" He said smiling "How was your weekend"

"Good, just did stuff around the house and such, you"

"Good, the hang over wasn't too bad"

"Ugh, Adam was complaining all weekend I wanted to scream at him, if he doesn't like it don't drink" I said annoyed. That really bugged me about Adam

"Yeah well it's worth it sometimes. I deal with it. The party was sick though, the girls were there and showing their usual hotness and kisses were everywhere"

"Yeah changing subject" I said and he laughed

"Of course for the prude" He said and I glared at him

"You have no idea" I said and he rolled his eyes

"What are we doing today" He asked

"Grammar and your homework" I said and he nodded

"Alright I only have grammar homework tonight."

"Well let's work on that then. It's probably to help prepare for the test as well."

"Yeah I read over a bit of it and understand most of it and what I have to do. Maybe after the next three days and today I will be ready for the exam Friday."

"About that I can't make it Wednesday I have to be to my commitment around 3:30 so I can't tutor you"

"What but we have to go over the review. You said every day, if I have difficulties and only that hour and a half on Thursday it won't be enough, how could you bale on me after giving me all the rules" He said , wow he was really pissed about nothing I said I couldn't make it not that I wouldn't tutor him.

"Wait, stop rambling. I never said I couldn't tutor you just that I wouldn't make it here after school"

"Well we can't before school I wouldn't have the review"

"Stop talking and let me finish. I will be done around 7. If you want to come over to my house around 7:45 we can do it there"

"Your parents wouldn't care you have a hot guy in your house" He said

"No Adam is over all the time. My parents are out of town, so I am actually giving up a night Adam could come over to tutor you so are you coming or not" She asked

"I come nightly" He said and I groaned

"To my house Shane or not" I said

"Fine I will come, but just because I need the tutoring" He said

"Alright" I said writing down my address on a piece of paper and handing it to him "You know where it is"

"Yeah about 5 blocks from my house, so 7:45" he said

"Yeah that should be good" I said smiling for some reason

"Alright, you're still coming tomorrow"

"Definitely" I said and he nodded. The rest was slightly boring we just randomly talked and sat in silence as he worked on his homework. He didn't ask much. I looked over it and he had no problems with what he was doing. I don't think grammar was his problem but I promised, for some odd reason, to help him so I would.

"So it was really okay?"

"Yeah you honestly have no difficulty with this stuff on this sheet. I mean there will be things on the review you will have troubles with but we can work on that Wednesday. Like I said a few days ago you are good at English, well parts of it anyway."

"Thanks. I mean some English always was fascinating to me but I don't know it's boring"

"But useful" I said smiling.

"True, well I'm done this and apparently aced it" He said cocky

"You are so cocky it's infuriating" I said rolling my eyes and he smirked

"Yeah well most girls love it"

"I don't envy them at all" I said and he just rolled his eyes

"Denial, denial" He said and I growled

"Whatever" I said packing my stuff

"It's just after 4 shouldn't you be running off now" He said

"It's cancelled today and tomorrow afternoon" I said and he nodded his head

"Ah I see. I have to go back to being "grounded"."

"Well since you lie to your friends you kind of deserve it"

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do since you don't have your nerd convention to do" He said and when you think he might be nice he insults you.

"First of all stop calling me a nerd when you know absolutely nothing about where I go after school and second how can you be so nice one second and then you're a jerk who I really want to slap again, and you know I would do it"

"You are a nerd, I call them like I see them, second I chose my mood to fit the people I'm with and you wouldn't want to slap me again"

"I do want to slap you again but I'm not going to, I rather not waist a good slap" I said he groaned

"Right, speaking of not knowing where you go after school why don't you tell me"

"Because it is honestly none of your business and there is no reason I would want to tell you. As for what I am doing tonight since my COMMITMENT is cancelled for the day I have no idea. Probably swim, do homework, relax with my boyfriend and have a good evening, as for you, you are stuck in your house, playing video games"

"There is nothing wrong with video games"

"I never said there was" I said "I like video games honestly"

"Really, do you have system" He asked our anger instantly deflated.

"A Wii" I said "I play every once in a while mostly on weekends." I said and he nodded. My phone rang and I grabbed out seeing a text message form Adam.

"From Adam" He asked

"Yeah I should get going. I rarely get a night off during the weeks so I wanted to finish some stuff at home and just relax. I will see you tomorrow for tutoring at 2:30 though." I said standing up and placing my bag over my shoulder watching him do the same. We then started walking towards our cars together.

"Yeah, sounds good." He said. I don't know why but this felt friendly almost and we were both smiling and not snapping like our normal encounters consisted off.

"I have one question though, since you hate being grounded why was that your excuse, couldn't say you were dating some girl and wanted as much time with her as you could get before baseball season started."

"Because my friends would want to meet her and since there is no girl it wouldn't happen. It's just complicated since they want me to have a girlfriend when I don't want one and just yeah, grounded was the best option"

"I see" I said reaching my car which was parked closer to the grass then him. "I am going to go have a good night Shane see you tomorrow" I said getting into my car.

"Tomorrow" He confirmed and I watched him head to his car as I slipped on my sunglasses and made my way out of the parking lot driving to my house.

I got home and went to my room. I did some laundry taking my delicate clothing from the drying rack which I had washed yesterday and put them away in my closet with some other clothes that I had freshly washed. I got changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

After dinner I watched some TV and waited until 9:00 when Adam arrived. We just hung out in my room and after he called his parents and said he was staying at his friends, Deans, because they had practice tomorrow morning, leading into the week of playoffs, I place my lips onto his as he hovers over me and we let ourselves get swallowed up, together in love, in the darkness of my room, under the shadow of night.

It was now 6:30 am, Adam and I were up. I was ready to leave as I had to get to CSPA for conditioning today. Adam was still sleepy but he was dressed. He was heading to Deans, for about 7 as Dean was covering for him. We walked out to the laneway and shared a passionate longing kiss that lingered a bit until we pulled apart.

"Have fun today baby. I will see you again tonight?" He asked

"Sure, but tomorrow I am tutoring after tryouts and classes, but we can continue Thursday night, you can come over after your game?" I offered

"Of course love you babe" He kissed my cheek squeezing my hand

"Have a good day" I kiss his cheek as well. I watch as he gets in his car and leaves. I get into my car putting my sunglasses on as the sun is still rising into the sky and I get onto the road heading to conditioning, I loved it but it would be hell, as always.

It was now 10:00 and my body was burning after the drills we have done so far. I let the water slide down my throat as the sweat collected through my hair, under my arms and down my back. They were working us harder than they had the last couple of months. Probably because the tryouts were tomorrow, they wanted us in our best shape and there was only one more conditioning before our recital at the end where the scouts were coming.

I loved dance and I like that they made us do conditioning for ourselves it was a good way to stay in shape. I always did a work out every day. It was swimming laps or a quick run to the park and back, about 2 or 3 miles. This was hell though. We did everything imaginable. We worked, our legs, our ankles, our feet, our hips and pelvises, our abs, our arms and our necks. We even did major cardio exercises that had our hearts beating rapidly for a long time, with muscles burning we all felt really lose and amazing after it all. I put my bottle of water down and join my friends and the other seniors and juniors on the floor to continue our conditioning. The freshman and sophomore's condition from 1-6 as we the juniors and seniors are 7-12. We don't have class this day and conditioning was good. I never had to do the afternoon conditioning as I didn't join until grade 11. Also there we no academics this day, which is fine, a nice break for students and I wasn't required to be at school either.

The academics at this school were always from 9:30 until 4 and then the arts classes always started at 4:30 or 5 that's how this school works. I smile hearing one of my favourite songs come on and I lose myself in the music and movements as we start that last two hours of conditioning.

I just got home and it is about 1:00. It was 12:15 when me and the three girls walked into subway and got sandwiches for lunch, a healthy lunch after the hell of a workout. We ate and then all made our separate ways. I had about an hour and a half before I had to be with Shane for tutoring.

I showered and tied my hair up in a messy bun. I slipped on panties and a sports bra and lay down. I soon felt myself falling asleep my body resting from my day. I woke up yawning and jump out of bed seeing that it is 2:30. Shit I was late. I grab a pair of yoga pants slipping them on a hoody, grabbing my keys and my untouched back pack and get to my car. I get to the park and get out walking towards an annoyed looking Shane, letting my hair down then retying it

.

"Shane I am so sorry I fell asleep and woke up like 5 minutes ago. I'm so sorry" I say

"You say I can't be late but you are, and asleep what about school?"

"I was excused from school today for my nerd convention as you call it" I said sarcastically

"Don't be sarcastic"

"Look I am really sorry that I'm late I want to help, I won't be late again" I said sweating. It was really hot outside. The sun was beaming and since I was only in a sports bra I had put on a black hoody.

"Alright fine, are you okay, you seem exasperated"

"Just really hot" I said

"Well yeah it's like the hottest day of spring so far and you're in a sweater"

"Yeah well didn't have much time to get dressed as I was late" I said

"Well take it off" He said

"Yeah I can't?"

"Oh nothing underneath" he asked and I nodded trying not to let my blush show, why did him saying that make me blush?

"Yeah"

"Well I am sweating too and it is so hot." He said in only a wife beater and shorts. He did have nice muscles though. "I am not getting tutored. I am sorry but it is too damn hot."

"Definitely, I'm going to go home and jump into my pool"

"Nice, I don't have a pool"

"You can come and go swimming if you want? I mean you are coming to my house tomorrow anyway" I said shrugging

"Well no-one would see me so sure sounds fun I guess. I won't stay long just want to get cooled off" He said

"Alright follow me" I asked and he nodded. Together we made our way to our cars and I headed home him following. We went to my back yard and I took off my sweater revealing my purple sports bra I was wearing. I watched him as he peeled off his wife beater. We both dived in and let the water cool us off. It felt really good the water clear and cold. I would've jumped if it was freezing. It felt that good over my body.

"This feels amazing" I heard Shane say as I turned at laughed as his hair was sticking out in every direction and stuck to his face. There was a reason I had mine tied up when I went swimming. He glares at me then removes the hair from his face

"Yeah it does feel amazing, I love my pool"

"Do your parents actually let you swim by yourself when they aren't here?"

"Yeah my neighbours always know I'm in the pool if I'm by myself and I'm only in for about 10 minutes at the most"

"Oh alright, well that's good because you wouldn't want anything to happen."

"Definitely not that's why I don't stay in long. Just to cool myself after tanning or running" I said and he smiled

"Sounds good I would love a pool. A lot of my friends have one and well I'm grounded" He said and I couldn't help but laugh.

Soon we got out of the pool and I grabbed towels from the pool shed and passed one to him as I wrapped one around my hips the pants sticking to my legs. I couldn't help but noticed his toned chest. He was toned, a lot more then Adam but as much as I hate to admit it Shane is _HOT_, shirtless for sure. I did the best to remove my eyes and shake my head of those thoughts.

"Well I should get going home. Thanks for letting me come for a swim."

"No problem it was nice to swim for a while without having to be in and out fast. So thank you. Tomorrow you can come over around 7:45 or 8?" I asked him

"Yeah, you can let me know when your home and I can come over to be tutored" he said

"Oh alright, your number" I said grabbing my phone from the kitchen counter as I went into my house and returned handing it to him.

He put it in and then he handed me his phone that was removed from his shorts pockets and I entered mine. "I'll text you when you can come over" I said as we made our way to the front so he could leave.

"Sounds good" He smiles

"I shouldn't admit this to you but Shane you really aren't that bad when you aren't being a jerk. I guess cockiness could be tolerated"

"Yeah, well sorry to admit this, you aren't so bad either" He said and I couldn't help but smile as he did as well.

"You tell anyone" We both said and laughed

"Agreed not to tell" I say and he nods

"Agreed" He nods "Well me and all my amazingness will see you tomorrow around 8"

"There is the cockiness" I roll my eyes "and yes"

"Okay bye" he said opening his door

"Bye" I said and watched as he left as I make my way into the house and up to my room stepping into a pretty cool shower watching the chlorine off my body well I still feel cool. A hot shower would've ruined the whole point of swimming in the first place.

I was sitting on my bed doing homework before Adam came over. For some reason I grabbed my mac book opening up the Armadillo Network. For some reason I went straight to Shane's network and looked at his list of favourites and hobbies and stuff. Sure his reputation was ridiculous and really demeaning but he was actually pretty nice as his true self. Well I think it was his true self. I truly meant what I said, even though I shouldn't have told him, I meant it. Shane Gray, after all was not that bad.

**A/N: Well there it is chapter 4. I am getting into the story. So they both think the other isn't that bad. Will a friendship soon be in the mix? They also have each other's numbers will they talk a lot? There are the three days and then the two the following week. What will happen during then and when tutoring finally ends. I will update when I can. Please read and review, let me know what you think so far. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	5. Friends ?

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 5: Friends?**

I once again look towards the clock in my room to see the annoying red letters showing that only 10 minutes have gone by. It has felt like forever and it is 4:30 in the morning. It was one of those nights when you are tired and you desperately want to sleep but your body won't let you. My mind did not want to rest or stop thinking about what I was currently thinking off. You want to know what it is that I'm thinking about, well one hint. Amazing gorgeous eyes, a 100 million watt smile that just almost takes my breath away and those three words she said I was, not so bad. Yeah that's right, for some ungodly reason I am thinking about Mitchie Torres.

God she infuriates me and is now keeping me up at 4:30 in the morning when I am to get up in two hours for school. I agreed with what she said, she said I wasn't so bad well I meant it when I said she wasn't so bad either. I mean she invited me over to house just to swim and we barely insulted each other all day. I mean sure I was mad when she was late but I don't know it quickly deflated. The swim was nice and we were nice to each other but it felt all wrong to me.

I was the jock of the school I ruled it and she was the nerd we weren't supposed to get along at all. My job was to spit out insults every chance I could at her, call her names and she would run off crying and hate her life. I mean I think it started that way I mean she was a nerd. I hated the sight of her and my desperate need of her for my survival on the team. She would stand up to me although I think some of the comments hurt her and now here we are. How did we get here? It went all wrong, yet why didn't I care it got to this point?

I mean there was no way I would want to be friends with her. That thought gives me chills. I couldn't be friends with a nerd but that was the most confusing part. She doesn't seem like I nerd. She dressed the part to a tee and I hated looking at her in those clothes. She is no doubt smarter than anyone at school but her attitude doesn't put her as a nerd, yet she is so much like one. Her attitude is very bold and she seems that she can be out spoken and doesn't hide her opinions. She seems so full of life at moments then all dull and boring. Except for her amazing eyes filled with life and her attitude as she talks back to me she is a full nerd, than why is there something bothering me that doesn't fit?

"SHANE YOU ARE DRIVING YOURSELF CRAZY" my mind screams at me and I know I am. I have no idea why this is bothering me or why I even want to know. I mean I shouldn't right, it would be wrong? Okay I am definitely thinking about this way too much and will lose my mind. I don't even know what I think anymore. I just need to focus on my work, my grades, my sport and just remember she is there to tutor me. That's all she is for and after that she will just be another person I knew. That should be throwing herself at me but isn't. I think that infuriates me the most. All the girls in the school are and that one that should be the most isn't. I mean that's how it is to happen and had so I have no idea why it bothers me. I could have any girl in the school if I wanted a girlfriend, I don't, but still, shouldn't every girl want to be with me, every single one. That's what bothered me. Thought a part of me still thinks she is too proud to admit it.

I close my eyes pushing all thoughts of her and everything else out of my head. It was time to sleep at least an hour so I could be somewhat awake for the day, to at least get through school then I can come home and sleep before I go over to Mitchie's for tutoring. I sigh closing my eyes. I feel my body finally almost asleep.

"Good morning this is 106.7 Kiss FM Anaheim. It's now 6:30 time to start the day. Here is Adele with Rolling in the deep, or in this case rolling out of your bed and get ready, here it is" The voice of the annoying radio announcer sounded through my radio. GAH!

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out of the dark_

_Finally i can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and…_

I finally hear my hand collide with the snooze button making the sound stop. I didn't want to hear music I wanted to sleep, so badly. I deserved to sleep, my body honestly hated me. I hadn't slept a wink this whole night. Today would be hell and I honestly and no good excuse why I didn't sleep. Just thinking about something I don't even want to mention or my mind will go all crazy again. I groan getting out of bed turning my alarm off as it started again. I make my way to my bathroom starting the water and stepping into it. Hopefully the water would help me wake up a little.

I got showered and ready for school and made my way into the kitchen around 7:15 to see my mom and dad just about to leave no coffee made. The one day I need it they don't make it, they must have to work early. I say a quick good morning and grab my keys heading to my car. Well not my car my cousin was borrowing my range rover to move but I was getting it back tonight. I was using her Chevrolet Cruz and no offence I liked it but I wanted my range rover back. I got into it and headed to the closest Starbucks, usually I wouldn't but this morning I was desperate.

I got the biggest sized of a caramel Frappuccino imaginable and got back into my car heading towards the school. I was drinking it down wanting the caffeine to kick in. I was just so tired. I arrived at school and sat on the steps with the guys kind of listening to them, and talk about how I was drinking a girl coffee, well I just responded with I don't give a shit. I was not in the mood to care. It was a bright sunny day, so the cool drink was nice and also why did I have to be tired, the light just hurt my eyes when I would usually welcome it with open arms, still do, but ugh, this day was hell already.

I was at my locker getting my books for my second class when I heard Bryan and Josh approach. "Hey man" I heard josh say

"What" I practically snap

"Whoa sorry, I'll see you in class" he said

"Sorry, no sleep"

"To many girls" he says and I just roll my eyes as he laughed with Bryan as they head to our next class. Oh my god I have got to wake up and stop snapping at people. I have snapped a lot today and I felt bad about it, I wasn't normally like that, well maybe to lower class men but not to my friends at all. My phone vibrates and I open to see a message from Mitchie.

_Someone moody today, no sleep last night, was the girl to much?_

_**Not in the mood… and no girl… well not last night**_

_JERK!_

That was the only response I got. I didn't care to reply and headed to my next class closing my locker begging myself to wake up. I needed to get through this day and get to tutoring, that might be a good part of the day, and I need to stop thinking that. I shake my head and make my way into my next class and sit down.

It was finally lunch time. Bryan and I didn't have a lunch I mean I didn't have time to make one so we got into my car and went off campus for lunch. I grabbed a burger from McDonalds and an iced coffee from Starbucks, I needed another one. Caffeine may not be the best thing for the body but it was the only reason I was still standing today.

I went back to school and I had English for the last class of the day. It was a good thing I had to pay attention in this class or I think I would've slept even with the caffeine. My mind really had to let me sleep tonight, I could sleep for hours and it still would not be enough. English finally finished and I said goodbye to my friends and headed home. I got home and left the keys in the hallway on the table as I made my way to my room. My shoes at my door, my back pack halfway across the room my shirt at the foot of my bed. My jeans beside my bedside table and my body fell face first into my bed, my head buried in my pillow as I close my eyes and let my body finally rest.

I wake up and turn to see it is almost 7. I was happy that I got about 4.5 hours of sleep it felt better. I sit up pretty much wide awake now. I would definitely be able to make it through tutoring now. It was weird that my parents didn't wake me for dinner though, if I am asleep they always did. I got up and got dressed. I put on a clean pair of jeans and a yellow polo. I ran my hand through my hair, and I slipped on a pair of converse. I slipped my phone into my pocket after retrieving it from my jeans earlier in the day. I toss the clothes into the basket and grabbed my back pack.

I went down stairs tossing my bag by the door my keys still on the table and walked into the kitchen. I just had to wait for Mitchie to text me then I would head out. I was almost exited to see her. I totally now just cursed myself for saying that. I really have to stop thinking to myself, it was driving me crazy, but the more nagging question, why was she in my head?

"Hey" I said seeing my dad sitting at the table my mom at the counter "Did I miss dinner"

"No I got home late we are just about to eat" My mom said and I smiled

"Great, I had a rest after school, not much sleep last night" I said

"Spare me the details" My mom said laughing. She always teased me like that even though she knew I was different and wasn't a teenage boy staying up sexting with other girls or looking at porn. Not to say I haven't but seriously not like my parents would know that. That is stuff I keep to myself.

"Right mom, cause I do so many bad things" I said and she laughs and I do

"You are too good of a kid, sometimes" She said handing me a bowl of salad as I make my way to the table and set it down sitting in the seat I usually do. Soon I am eating dinner with my parents. It was nice for some family time.

"Do you mind if I skip dishes tonight, I'm going out?" I asked "I can do them tomorrow after school before you get home" I finished

"Its fine me and your mother can do them tonight. You have been home a lot lately go out have some fun" My dad said

"Will do, and alright thanks. I will be home less when Baseball starts"

"And we will be at every game to embarrass you as usual" My mom said and I groaned, although I appreciated them coming to the games. A lot of our community came to our games. Like I said before baseball was big for our school and around here. We were baseball fanatics.

"Thanks for that" I said and the three of us kept talking and we finished eating. I just finished and put my dishes in the sink when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked to see it was 7:50. I opened it and read it.

_Hey sorry it's a little late but you can come over now?_

_**Sure I will be over in 5 **_

_See you then…_

_**And my amazingness**_

I sent and put it back in my pocket. "Alright I am going to go I shouldn't be home to late, see you tomorrow" I said to my parents

"See you later, and before 2" my mom called

"Yes mom, bye" I said from the hallway. I grabbed my back pack and my keys, which that I noticed were no longer for the Cruz but for my range rover. Sick my cousin must've picked her car up well I was sleeping. My range rover was my pride and joy. I got it for my 18th birthday. I smiled getting into it and pulling onto the street heading towards my tutoring session, towards Mitchie.

I pulled up to her house and parked. I looked up to see the third story part lit up. I saw a shadow and figured it was her. It had to be one of the only houses with a third story, even though it was just half of it. It was probably added onto the original architecture. I smiled grabbing my bag and locking the car walking to the door and ringing the doorbell. The house was quiet but I remembered her parents were out of town and I doubted she could make a lot of noise, since she was a nerd and everything.

"Hey come on in" She said and opened the door. I walked in slipping off my shoes

"We can study in my room" She said and I nodded and she led me up the stairs. I am going to curse myself, but hey I'm a teenage boy. I noticed she was in yoga pants and a fitting white tank top; there was also a clear view of the back of an ocean blue bra. I didn't think any nerd would wear form fitting clothes but she proved me wrong. I had to say it looked pretty damn good on her too. I got to the second story I figured her bedroom was here until she headed up another staircase so her room was apparently on the third floor.

We got to the third story and I saw a living room that looked like she only lived in. Was it that she had her own like "wing" of the house? That was kind of cool not going to lie. We walked down a little hall and into a big room. It was her room clearly. It was purple and was actually gorgeous, not going to lie I didn't expect a room like this for Mitchie, a nerd. My mouth must have been a gape.

"What? Not what you expected?" She asked and closed my mouth.

"Not at all, I thought it would be different" I said and she nodded

"And look like what exactly?" She asked now facing me. Before I answered I noticed her bright blue bra showing through her white tank. She must have at least a C cup sized chest, and okay my teenage hormones must stop now. Although they did look nice and she was developed.

"GOD STOP IT SHANE!" My mind screamed at myself and I decided I better answer before she realized what I was thinking about.

"I don't know just different, lots of books, school work everywhere. I don't know, just not this" I said

"Alright well since we established this is what my room looks like do you want to get started? She said and I smiled.

"Sounds good" I said placing my bag down.

I watch as she grabs her books and sits on the floor. Guess we were sitting on the floor. I grab my books and my pens, and sit across from her on the floor. "I got the review?" I said and she nodded.

"That's good, do you mind listening to music well we do homework" She asked

"Nah, it's good as background noise" I said and she smiled. I got out my books as I watched her get an iPod and placed it on the dock beside her bed and pressed play. A really loud song came on throughout the room then she turned it down switching music.

"Sorry my workout mix, I switched to all my music" She said sitting down

"Its fine, you have speakers all through the room I see"

"Yeah the only way to listen to music, so can I see the review?" She asks and I hand to her.

"That's it" I said and she nods looking over it. As she keeps looking over it she asked me a question.

"So how was your day, I walked by you once you seemed quite annoyed?" She asked

"I got no sleep, and no there was no girl, I was tired but my mind wouldn't rest, one of those nights" I said

"I hate when that happens, I sometimes just stay home, but I prefer to attend school"

"Yeah it sucked all day, but I had a rest when I got home, so I'm good to study"

"That is probably a good thing there are 5 pages in this review and only 2 things we have covered, so I guess we better start on this. Is this all she gave you or any sample questions?"

"Yeah, just these two pages" I say placing them on the floor and she groans

"This is what I covered with you before this weeks' homework" She said and I sighed. This was bad.

"Well that sucks guess we will be here a while"

"Well do you have somewhere else to go?" She asked and I grinned at how she got mad

"No, I was kidding, we will do what we can"

"Alright well can you start with the sample questions referring to the review, using it as a study guide and your class notes? I will be doing some of my math, you can just ask when you need help though" She said

"You are going to do homework when you are to be tutoring me?"

"When am I supposed to do my homework then Shane, this is usually when I do it, but since I couldn't tutor you today I am right now so I need to do some of mine too alright? So start with what you know and do what you can. When you are done we can start going over this review with what you know" She said and I smiled, she was speaking softly and I was happy that she didn't make plans for the night so she could help me.

"Alright sounds good" I smile and start working on my homework. It was quite peaceful working on homework with Mitchie. It was relaxing even though we were doing school work, which doesn't make sense but I felt relaxed. It was 20 minutes later when I finished the two sheets of practice that I understood. I started reading the review glancing over at Mitchie every once in a while.

I don't understand why I was somewhat attracted to her, because even though I didn't want to admit it I couldn't deny it anymore. Not that I would ever act on it, because it's not like I would ever date her or anything she was just a modestly pretty girl. She was practically in her pyjamas and she didn't care that she was in front of me or have make-up on like all other girls would. We would have pyjama days in school in our freshman year and they would wear skimpy pyjama shorts, tank tops and have their hair done with make-up I mean really. I was happy she didn't try, although she had a boyfriend so that might be why I'm slightly attracted. I smiled watching her, head bent writing down math homework her hair hung over her shoulder. She was beautiful. DAMN SHANE NOT NOW! I screamed at myself. I could not get distracted right now, especially with my spot on the team at risk.

"Mitchie"

"Yeah" She said lifting her eyes to mine

"I'm done what I can do, most of review questions" I said

"Okay" She said smiling "Do you mind if I just finished these last 5 questions then we can work on your stuff I promise" She said and I nodded

"Sure go ahead"

"Thanks, she said returning to her math homework. Do you want something to drink or anything?" She asked

"Yeah sure, I can get it?" I asked

"The fridge in the room just outside, it's by the Book shelve, grab me a vitamin water" She asked and I nodded

"Sure" I said standing up stretching and walking out of the room. I walk into the room taking in the sight. This was like her own private paradise away from her parents. I would love something like this. I loved eating with my parents but I liked to have some alone time as well.

I walk into the room and start passing her book shelf seeing the fridge. I grab two bottles of vitamin water. I smile seeing movies she had on her shelf with some books. She definitely was into chick flicks, like a normal girl. She was somewhat not a normal girl though, that was a nice thing about her. I head towards her room. I stand at the door frame watching as she puts her math books away slightly dancing to Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. I had no idea why I knew that was the song I just did. I also noticed she was singing. Wow I would be so embarrassed to be caught doing that, but she looked so innocent and kind of cute doing so. She turned around and caught sight of me stopping. Her lips stopped moving and she turned red.

"Sorry" She said

"Its fine" I said chuckling handing her the water. "It's a good song" I said and she laughed

"You listen to Taylor Swift" She said

"Guilty I guess. I like a few of her songs, I know this one" I said and she giggled

"Really" She said and I nodded "Prove it" She said and the chorus was starting

"Fine I will" I said and then started singing the chorus

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the side walk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Meet me with those green eyes_

_Baby as the lights go down_

_Its' something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_Because I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

I stop and she let out's a laugh as the rest of the song plays. "Not bad" She said smiling and I smiled

"Um thanks" I said blushing a little. I needed to stop that.

"You have a pretty nice voice, you were like in the song, slightly creepy" She said

"You are so funny" I said rolling my eyes and she smiled

"Hey was I allowed to see that, you saw me dancing and singing" she said

"Well I didn't chose that, you did that without the knowledge of me being here" I said

"You win, can we stop now" She asked and I laughed

"Sounds good" I said taking a sip from the water

"Let's take a break for a minute" She said and I agreed.

I Gotta Felling by the black eyes peas came on. I liked this song and as it started I started singing and I have no idea why. Soon though she joined and we starting singing the song and within a minute of the song we were moving around dancing. We probably looked ridiculous but we were having fun laughing, dancing and singing along. We would look at each other at the rap part and singing together it was rather really fun.

"Twirl" I called grabbing her hand and twirling her and we both laugh. We finished the song and she fell sat down on the floor laughing. I went over to the work and sat down. I caught my breath then burst out laughing

"We are ridiculous" She said and I nodded

"Oh well it's a good song, we needed some fun, with all this torture" I said and she laughed

"Nothing is torture like calculus, sure it's easy but it's just tedious to right out all the steps but I'm done so let's start on your review" She said

"Sounds good" I smile

It was about 9 and we started my review. I was catching on pretty well. We were on the second part going over some of it around 10 and I was making notes as well and she was highlighting and writing little reminders on the review, for a good study guide. We started working on the third part a little and then she stopped.

"I am so tired right now" She said lying on the floor staring at the ceiling

"I think I understand most of this and we covered 3 parts out of the 5, I think I am doing okay so far" I said

"Yeah you seem to be catching on pretty fast" She said sitting up yawning "What time is it?" She asked and I looked at my phone

"11:30" I said and she nodded

"Bed time" She said and I laughed

"Really you could to be at 11:30" I asked

"Yeah why, I'm not up till all hours of the night" she said

"Oh no I'm usually in bed by 11, I hate mornings but I love my sleep" I said and she laughed

"Oh, well then it's past your bed time Mr. Gray, you better get home" She said and I laughed

"I actually should" I said starting to pack my bag. She stood up as I stood with my stuff

"I'll walk you down" She said and I nodded as she lead the way. We were down the first set of the stairs then started the second set to the ground floor.

"So I will see you tomorrow" I asked

"Yeah we can work on the rest of it. If you want I can make up a sample exam and help you through it tomorrow"

"Wouldn't that take more than that hour and a half?"

"Probably but if you want you can just come over again and we can work on it, it's better fresh in your mind the night before you do the exam" She said

"You sure you just don't want another jam session" I asked with a smile and she laughed

"Well maybe but we will do homework, come for 8 and we will work on it" She asked

"Sounds good I will see you at 2:30 then?"

"Yeah we can meet in the park if you want"

"Okay, if it's hot do you want to meet here?"

"Do you want to come back to my house Shane?" She asked

"Maybe just use your pool" I said and she laughed

"We will see, goodnight Shane"

"Goodnight Mitchie. Thanks for this I had fun even though we were doing homework, and if you weren't my tutor you would be a really good friend" I said, wait did I just call her a friend

"Did you just say we are friends" She said

"Did I, sorry I didn't mean too… just… "I started and she cut me off

"Shane it's fine you would be a really good friend too"

"Does this make us friends" I asked

"Maybe" She said shrugging

"Well Goodnight I should get home" I said opening the door

"Goodnight" She said

"Friend" Is aid giving her a quick one arm hug and she smiled

"Friend" She smiled and I looked back at her as I made my way to my Range rover. I got in and saw her close the house door. I pulled onto the road heading home. Rain started to fall as I made my way home. What the hell just happened? I gave her a one arm hug, had fun and called her a friend. Did I just become friends with a nerd? If it was true why was I smiling, and not upset? God I definitely feel another sleepless night coming, great.

**A/N: So they are friends? Well that is slightly confusing. We saw a little bit of a different side of Shane in this chapter. He admits she is attractive, but she is a nerd, well he thinks so. This could get more interesting as it goes on. I liked them interacting a bit more and having a bit of fun. What good can from a relationship between them? Can any good come of it? I guess we will have to see. I will update when I can, hopefully soon. Any thoughts on the story so far? Or things you think might happen? Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	6. Indie Camp Rock Awards

**Hey Everyone**

**Just wanted to let you know that nominations for the second Indie Camp Rock Awards are happening. I posted their profile link to my profile so go there and you can find where to go to place nominations of stories and authors you think deserve to be recognized. I was nominated last year, I have no idea who nominated me but you have no idea how happy that made me feel that someone enjoyed my stories so much. Anyway I just wanted everyone to know so you can nominate and vote for your favourite authors and stories that become nominated. This is a chance to let authors know they are recognized and thanked for their stories, even with just a nomination means so much. For you who are authors good luck to you all.**

**And those looking for a update on this story, it's coming I'm working on it.**


	7. Two Jerks

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 6: Two Jerks**

I lock the door and turn off the lights going back up to my room. I heard the rain starting to fall onto the roof as I watched Shane's taillights disappear onto the road. I had a constant smile on my face although I was confused. He gave me a one arm hug and my shoulder still burned do to that, and it felt wrong but I somewhat liked the warm feeling of it. Also he called me a friend. I mean I called him one first but I don't know I liked the idea that maybe we were friends of some sort. I mean it was weird but it was almost satisfying to. He was a jerk sure but he wasn't a constant jerk, it definitely seemed like there was something behind his reputation like he kept saying. For some reason I also felt that other than people really into his life I might be one of the only people he showed that to. Okay that is it. I am eating way too much sugar and turning delusional. I really need some more sleep.

I get changed into plaid pyjama pants and remove my bra tossing it into my hamper. I crawl into my bed turning off my lights and placing my phone on my table. I was just about to close my eyes when it vibrated.

_**Hey, I'm home, I gotta feeling of a good night's sleep**_

_I gotta feeling to turn off my phone so I can sleep:p_

_**Sorry, night**_

_Night_

I laughed sending back to Shane and then put my phone on silent plugging it in to charge. I had a lot of fun tutoring Shane tonight, which was weird but hey he couldn't be all bad. I guess Adam again wouldn't be coming over tomorrow, although I don't think I really minded. I closed my eyes with a smile on my face and let myself fall asleep, with brown eyes lingering in my mind as dreams came to form.

I just woke up and it's 6:35. I have been annoyed all night. I didn't get to sleep until about midnight but I had woken up almost every hour due to dreams, amazing dreams. They were all the same about this mystery man. I could see his body and amazing brown eyes but not the rest of his face, which drove me nuts throughout the night. As usual I always woke up before he kissed me or held my hand, or asked me out, always the best parts of course. I had kissed him and I knew he was about to part my lips with his tongue, which would've felt do real when my alarm began to sing, it royally pissed me off.

I sigh just lying in my bed staring at the ceiling. I really should get up and go to school but I felt like staying in bed. Probably due to the rain pounding down on the roof and I jump back in my bed hearing thunder. I groaned finally getting out of my bed and into the shower letting the hot water stream down my body.

I got out and got dressed. I put on a pair of bootleg dark washed jeans. I put on a t-shirt and a fitted sweater with a hood. I kept my hair down as it was wet outside and straightening it and then getting it wet would just make it worse and my nerd image would look worse then. I sighed adding some make-up and slipping my glasses over my eyes. I loved my contacts but to be who I was at school my glasses were a necessity.

I grabbed my bag and lifted my hood up over my head. I grabbed my keys and walked downstairs. I retrieved my cute purple rubber boots from the cupboard and slipped them over my feet. I know the high rubber boots were somewhat a fashion in high school girls and I loved wearing rubber boots that looked cute. I slung my dance bag over my one shoulder and left my house heading to school.

I ended up turning onto the main road leading to the school behind Shane and followed him all the way to the parking lot. He smiled in the review and waved. I lifted my hand in a wave smiling as he noticed me. Why was I doing that? I roll my eyes at myself and turn down the lane where I usually park my car. I soon pull into a spot.

I get out of the car and make my way towards the school. I am halfway there when I feel a hand catch mine and smile turning my head towards Adam as we lock hands. "Hey love" I say giving him a quick kiss he gladly returns

"I'm good how are you and how did the auditions go?" Right the auditions. I cannot believe I forgot about them. God that mystery guy affected me more than it should have. I should've got a text message by now to know if I got one or not.

"I'm good and the auditions went well" I say trying to remember them "I'm waiting for Kenzie to let me know"

"I'm sure you did great, sorry we couldn't hang last night, I'm glad we can tonight, my game is at 7 but should be over at 9:30 I can come straight over, save a shower for later." He said and I giggled then remembered I promised to help Shane again since his test his tomorrow.

"Yeah love about that you see…" I stop hearing my phone go off singing Rolling in the deep. I laugh remembering Kenzie set that up as her text message tone. I grab my phone and open the phone. "OH MY GOD I GOT IT" I say hugging him as he laughed

"Which one did you get" He asked and I smiled

"I got one of the three solo's for the seniors and of course I will be doing a contemporary dance I have the song and now just need to work on the choreography and with my teacher this is so exciting. I also get the solo spotlight in our hip hop routine, this is amazing I am so excited" I say and keep rambling and he stops with me catching my lips with his and I kiss back.

"That's amazing I am so proud of you" he says hugging me "now what were you saying about tonight"

"Yeah, I would love for you to come over and we could get all sweaty together and shower but we can't. I know we didn't hang out yesterday but I really need to tutor again after my classes. The exam is tomorrow but I promise tomorrow we can hang out all of us likes we planned, or just the two of us and I can cancel with the others?" I asked

"Why would you tutor again Mitchie you said tonight"

"I know and I am sorry but they really need this much help, look tomorrow just us I'll tell the girls tonight okay I promise, I love you Adam, I'll make it up to you" I said leaning up and kissing him sucking gently on his bottom lip. "Let me make it up to you" I said smiling up at him through my lashes. I know I won once he sighs and his hands find my waist pulling me close kissing him again.

"Okay tomorrow, just us" He says kissing me quickly

"We have school unfortunately" I said giggling and locking my one hand with his as we stand side by side and head towards the school.

I walk up the stairs hand in hand with Adam smiling. I glance at Shane and "accidently" trip over his foot to signal a hello. I caught myself and stood up. He laughed along with his friends giving me a slight almost barely noticeable nod and I just looked at Adam turning a little red and continue into the school. There laughter is cut off as the doors close behind us and we walk further into the school where students are starting to crowd into. If I wasn't pretending to be embarrassed I would've laughed at myself. I didn't' care he was laughing even if it was real, he had to play along anyway, he knew I was saying hi, that much he understood. A verbal hello wouldn't work inside school halls or on the property that was for sure.

It was lunch time and I was way beyond bored. Adam was off with his friends doing drills on the field or something and I didn't really feel like watching that. I grabbed a sandwich and just finished it when I decided to go for a walk around the school. I walked towards the gym for some ungodly reason. I hated gym and thankfully I never had to take it due to dancing at CSPA every day. I was about to turn around when I heard feet pounding against the gym floor. I walked over and leant against the door frame.

I groaned inwardly not wanting him to know I was but there he was of course. Even though it was raining it was humid and hot as hell. Adam would be shirtless running around the soccer field which I would love to watch but I honestly loved this view better. Shane was in the gym, his shorts hanging off his hips showing the amazing hip bones I can't help but notice. He was shirtless and the sweat was dripping down him making him that much more attractive, and his hair was stuck to his forehead, yup he was definitely the hottest guy in school, although I have a boyfriend, it never hurt to look. I'm glad I have fast reflexes because my hands just went out and caught the basketball that was hurling towards my head just in time.

"Jerk" I said and I looked up and saw him looking at me sticking his hands out. I roll my eyes tossing the ball as he catches it.

"What are you doing here Torres?"

"What does it matter to you, the all high and might Mr. Gray" I said and he laughed

"It doesn't just noticing you liked the view that's all" He shrugs and tosses the ball through the hoop.

"You wish" I said scoffing and he smirked

"As always a pleasure Miss Torres" He said mockingly and walked over to the bleachers. I pushed myself off the door frame and as the doors close I sat down on the bleachers.

"You are a real jerk you know that" I asked and he smiled

"I've been told" He says and I smile

"Right, so what are you doing throwing the ball around, shouldn't you be making out with a cheerleader about now" I said looking at my watch and he just laughed

"You know me a hell of a lot better than that by now and just working off some frustration, clearing my mind. Friends are a little too much sometimes, which brings me again to what are you doing here?"

"I was just going for a walk and saw you here, no-one was around might as well hang out say hi" I said and he smiled

"Hi" he says and we both laugh

"Hi and bye. I should go start getting ready for class and such but do you want to come over to my house. It's way too hot outside to be in the park, and if it's not raining a swim is always an option" I said standing

"Alright bye Mitchie I'll be there just after two" he said and I nodded. I heard footsteps on the other side of the locker room and softly ran to the gym doors and did a quick look back before leaving, no one on the other side to witness me leaving. I peer through the window of the door to see the soccer team walking into the gym freshly showered from the locker room, god that was way to close. I turn around and head towards my locker ready to finish the day, with a smile on my face. Was it weird and bad to admit Shane brought that smile to my face? Who am I kidding it's ridiculous!

I had Math last today. I sighed getting to class just before the bell rang. My mind was so full of different things I didn't even know if I would be able to pay attention. I closed my eyes trying to gather my mind and took a deep breath. The bell rang and I opened my mind taking out my pencils, opening my book and doing the best I could as the teacher started the lesson. That stupid sweaty body UGH! I almost screamed until I remembered I was in class, I could scream as much as I wanted later.

Finally the bell rang and I was up and out of my chair so fast I almost fell out of the classroom. I caught my balance and made my way to my locker which was only about 20 steps away. I grab my books and head to my car. I get into my car and get home just before 2:30. I grab my phone and text Shane that I would meet him in the foyer. He quickly sent back and I made my way up to my room.

I got changed into a green bikini. It covered everything necessary and a little more. I had skimpier bikinis but I was not ready to let Shane see my fit body like that. It might give a way to much about my secret. I mean we were only swimming but still I need to be slightly conservative. I mean he couldn't know my secret that would ruin everything. I groaned deciding I didn't want to wear my bikini. I through off the top and grabbed a green sports bra pulling it on. I left my bikini bottoms on and slipped on a pair of black compressions shorts that stuck to my body without water. I would feel a lot better in front of Shane. As long as he had his shirt off we were all good. OH GOD, I totally did not mean to think that.

I tied my hair up and washed my face free of make-up placing my glasses back on my face. I grab two towels wrapping one around my hips. I start downstairs when I heard the door open. He was here. A smile went onto my face and my pace quickened a little.

"Hey" I said coming down. I placed my one foot on the tile floor my flip-flop as I squeal falling.

"Mitchie" he said laughing well he grabbed me pulling him to me before I could fall. Damn he was fast. It was a moment before I realized he had pulled me forward and my body was now pressed against his. I clear my throat and step back but not before realising how his muscles felt against my body. "You okay?"

"Yeah wow thanks for catching me" I said "I would've hit my head on the stairs"

"Yeah well I need you as a tutor after that fall anytime you want"

"Again jerk" I said pushing him tossing him a towel.

"You love it"

"Let's just swim before I have to leave"

"Alright" He said and I started leading him out towards the backyard through the kitchen. I glanced back at one point as he pulled his shirt over his head. God damn my hands against his abs would feel amazing. ADAM, my head shouted at me and I scowled at myself. I turned back and stopped just before I walked straight into the glass door. I pulled it open and stepped outside.

"Are you normally this un balanced or do I make you nervous" He asks slipping his sandals off and placing his phone on the table beside his towel

"Shut up" I said not really answering his question. I had been clumsy today, was it really because of him?

"One question, why aren't you wearing a bathing suit, that's the attire you wear to swim in, if you didn't know that"

"I knew that and I do I have bikini bottoms under my shorts, but I couldn't find a top so I'm wearing a sports bra is that a problem"

"Not at all and most guys would realise that sports bras make girls boobs look bigger" he said and I almost lost my balance. He said what now? And most guys would notice, who was he kidding? He noticed. I immediately crossed my arms over my chest. "Don't flatter yourself" he said and I rolled my eyes tossing my towel to the chair and walking over dipping my toes in the water to test the temperature.

"I don't even know why we are friends want to remind me" I asked still facing the pool. Before I heard an answer I heard footsteps and before I could turn around arms caught me and I flew into the water and I was swallowed into it. I turned around glaring at him as he let go and I swam up catching my breath, which had been cut short.

"That was fun" he said and I shot him daggers

"Again that brings me back to my question, you're a bastard"

"Sorry it was fun, be a friend" he said smiling and I hated him so much for that amazing smile, not that I noticed or anything.

"Yeah I guess it was kind of" I said and we swam a bit. We did laps back and forth in the form of races. Surprisingly I won most of them. My legs were really strong though, his were probably to but his arms would be stronger being a pitcher and all. And how they felt around me, there were very muscular even how they looked when he swam. I need to stop this.

We decided on two more laps. We were on the last one when rain starting falling in sheets. It was cold and slightly stung when it hit my body. Soon lighting struck and I pulled myself out of the pool followed by Shane. I ran grabbing my towel wrapping it around my body. I grabbed my flip flops in my hand and ran inside. Shane grabbed his phone and wrapped a towel around his waist following me.

I closed the door locking it. The tile floor of the kitchen was cold. We made our way upstairs to my room. I told him to go into the bathroom. He went sitting in the tub. I went to my closet quickly changing into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt wrapping a towel around my hair. I grabbed a pair of Adam's boxers he had in my room and walked to the bathroom. Your shirt his dry but here" I said tossing them to him

"Thanks" he said and closed the door. I sat on my bed and turned when I heard it open. I tried not to stare so I adverted my eyes. He was in his white t-shirt and the black pair of boxers which I now noticed where boxer briefs. If you don't know they totally show what the guys got going on down there. I loved Adam in those but in those seconds I think Shane won.

"It's just after 4 I have to go soon" I said quietly

"Yeah, I think I am going to head home now and get changed, shower I'll be back around 8?" He asked

"Sure, sounds good. I will want to eat so I can make something or maybe we can order pizza"

"I'll bring the pizza and I will see you around 8 okay" he said

"Yeah sounds good" I said making myself look at his face and nod "See you then, want me to walk you out"

"I got it" he said and I nodded looking down knowing I was blushing, even though I saw a rose tint upon his cheeks as well

"Okay bye" I said and I heard him descend down the stairs. I sighed a huge sigh of relief when I heard his car pull out of the laneway. That was almost awkward and I hated thinking he beat out Adam but it was right there and just, what the hell is happening to my thoughts, I love Adam. That was the worst part, the way my mind said it, it was like I was trying to convince myself. I almost laughed when I thought Shane could be taking over, as if.

I went to my closet plugging in my blow dryer and drying my hair. I tied it up still a bit damp into a loose pony tail. I changed into a sports bra and a pair of sweat pants. I slipped in my contacts and went to my car heading towards CSPA.

"Hey girls" I say smiling walking over to my friends in dance. "How are you?"

"Good how are you?" Kenzie asked

"Good thanks I'm really excited I got the solo and solo part in hip hop."

"That's good I am so happy for you" Amy said hugging me and I laughed as Laura clapped for me and hugged me

"Yeah Mitchie you definitely deserved it"

"Thanks I tried"

"So what's the plan for tomorrow" Kenzie asked

"Right, um I think we are going to have to cancel and wait until next time my parents are away, probably next month. I have to tutor again tonight so Adam isn't coming over so it's just me and him tomorrow I hope you don't mind?" I say

"It's cool we can hang out another day" Amy said

"Yeah get it on" Laura said and I glared

"Laura stop, and probably" I said as then we all danced. I did some stretches with them rolling my sweat pants up to my knees as the teacher walked in and we started dance the lesson. The contemporary dance was amazing and we had 4 more weeks to polish it for the recital. I loved the moves that we all put into it. The 25 of us all had different styles of contemporary movements which made the dance stand out.

I was excited when we got to the hip hop/jazz class. We just finished our Jazz dance last week which Kenzie got a solo in which I was happy for her. I had got a solo in the hip hop dance for the recital. We were starting the hip-hop. The best part about the teacher for this, she let us put in parts as well so it was a mix of choreography. We had 4 weeks to choreograph, practice and perfect it.

The hard part was on top of the three dances I was doing two more. Amy, Kenzie, Laura and I were doing a country jazz type dance. We were really excited about it. We had the music and the costume ideas now we just had to put it together. Then I was doing the lyrical dance. I had the music and an idea for the choreography. Next week two of my dance days were to work on my dance and finish the choreography with our contemporary teacher. The others worked on their solo's that day, well the others who have solo's. Amy got a jazz solo for herself which I agreed with. The third for the seniors was taken by Alex. He was an amazing hip hop dancer, and he was another student fighting for a Julliard scholarship as well. There were 5 offers this year and a lot of us wanted it but I think we both did the most.

The recital consists of 20 dances. There was 2 group and 2 solo from the freshman and sophomore classes. Juniors and seniors had 3 group dances and 3 solos. It was how it was always was. I was very excited. It was my second recital but last year had been amazing and since I got a solo it will be even better. All of us dancers made it one to remember though. I was excited we were doing it the last Thursday of April exactly a month and a week from today.

After dance I went home and had a shower. I changed into a pair or pyjama pants, a tank top and slipped on a hoody zipping it up. It was a little chilly in my room. I opened the window a little though letting the air drift into it. I don't know why but after a rain storm the air always seemed really fresh to me.

Around 8:30 Shane and I were laying on the floor working on his grammar review. We had just finished eating pizza. It had been really good and we had listened to music and talked while doing so. Weird I know but it actually felt like we were true genuine friends those 30 minutes and even right now it felt like it.

The review was going good. He was struggling a bit. He had trouble with the last two parts we were working on so it was going to take a bit. I was happily good at these concepts. Not the best but I understand them. It was about 10 when he finally got the hang of them. We both sighed when he finished looking over the review and we finished making it a proper study guide.

We took a break and ended up dancing to a couple of songs. We both sat down on the floor talking for a bit having a drink, cooling off from the dancing and mentally preparing ourselves to start working again. I smile handing him a practice exam I wrote.

"Okay Shane how about you do that. I have the answers so we can look over them, if you must you can use your study guide for it, but remember you won't have that tomorrow so only use it if you really have to" I said and he smiled

"Alright, thanks" He said and started working on it

"I'm going to do my homework" I say pulling out my math and some of my literature class work and starting working on it.

10:45 rolled around and I finished my homework. I rushed it a little but did the best I could I didn't have much time tonight. I got up and put my books away. I closed my window as rain soon began to fall again.

"Done" Shane said as the clock changed to 11. He was going to have to leave soon.

"Alright let's look it over and see how it is, did you use the guide?" I asked

"Just once" he said and I smiled

"That's really good" I smiled. I moved beside him and we started looking through the exam I made up and he did pretty well. He got a few things mixed up but he couldn't get perfect I mean that was impossible for me as well. I mean on this exam I would but that's because I well wrote it.

We finally finished going over it and he smiled seeing where he went wrong and tried fixing which he did. We finally decided he should get going as he had to sleep before his exam and that he would want to look over the study guide again just to refresh his memory and I suggested for him to do so in the morning as well.

"Alright well good night Shane. I am sure you will do amazing tomorrow" I smiled

"Thank you Mitchie. It means a lot that you helped me tonight. I really needed it I might get to be on my team"

"If I have anything to do with it you will be putting on that outfit" I said smiling

"Alright well I should go, thanks again and good night"

"Good night" I said giving him a quick hug as he gives me one

"I will text you and let you know how it goes tomorrow" He said and I nodded

"Okay, good luck"

"Thank you good night" He said as I opened the door. I watch him run funny in the rain getting into his range rover. I waved as he waved turning it on and leaving my lane way. I make my way back to my room and get into bed. I was tired and satisfied with the progress I helped him achieve. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

The next morning I made my way to school meeting Adam at the entrance again. I was excited for tonight with him. I was meeting with Shane at 2:30 again to start on his work for the exam next Wednesday. I knew he would do well on grammar I just had a good feeling about it.

It was lunch time and I was at Adam's locker when he came up and I smiled greeting him with a kiss. I saw Shane approach his locker with his friends down the hall.

"So babe excited for tonight" I said smiling

"About that, I kind of promised the guys I would go out and celebrate our win last night. We are advancing to the semi-finals and that's a really big deal" he said and my mouth dropped

"Wait you aren't coming?" I said

"No, I wanted to celebrate, tomorrow"

"My parents are coming back tomorrow night so no tomorrow doesn't work" I said slightly raising my voice

"Okay well next time we will I promise"

"No that is not okay. You made me feel horrible yesterday and now you just ditch me?"

"You ditched me yesterday" he said

"I did not. I was tutoring which is my job. He needed all the help he could get for a test today" I said and knew everyone now had their attention on us. But I didn't care I was so mad right now.

"Oh so it is a he? Are you cheating on me?"

"How dare you accuse me of that? Seriously you think I would cheat on you. I would never date or do anything with a jerk like that, oh but apparently I am already" I said crossing my arms looking at him angry, my voice was really loud.

"You know I'm not a jerk"

"Well you are not proving it" I said my anger now getting the best me "You know what fine go hang out with your friends. I'll just invite the guy I tutor over and have the best sex and fuck all night, because since you know we do it already" I said sarcastically. I heard some laugh but I didn't care. He was mad, I knew something bad was about to come but I was ready.

"Who would fuck a nerd like you" He spat at me. Okay I wasn't ready for that. He out of everyone knew I wasn't a nerd and it hurt he said that. I huge slap in my face because he was better than that. I looked at him with hurt and anger running through my face.

"YOU JERK!" I screamed and raised my left hand to slap him. He grabbed my wrist stopping me but I was fast raising my right hand and slapping him across the face.

"What a coward nerd move, slapping me" He said and I was ready to slap him again harder. I would regret it though so I just turned and walked out of the school with all eyes following me. I wiped my tears away from my face as I went in another door grabbing my school bags and going to my car. I was done school for the day. I was so angry, hurt and humiliated. I hated Adam right now. He was honestly a jerk almost more than Shane at this moment.

I got home and got out of my car. I immediately started crying as I started walking to my door.

"Mitchie" I heard a male voice. I was sure it was Adam so I ignored it. "Mitchie" it said again as i felt hands on my shoulder. I immediately step away turning around ready to slap him and shout at him. I froze seeing it was Shane there in front of me.

"Shane" I said in a whimper still crying.

"Are you okay" He asked and I shook my head. "Come here" he said suddenly wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped mine around him crying into his chest. I didn't know why but it felt okay to cry in his presence. Although I shouldn't want to. This is what friends were for right? I didn't mind being in his arms

"Let's go inside" He said and I nodded. He helped me with my keys and went up to my room. He sat on my bed and I sat beside him hugging him again crying. I felt safe in his arms, like I usually do with Adam. Shane was a jerk, Adam was jerk and suddenly I realized I was between two jerks. But whose arms was I really supposed to be in, my jerk of a friend, or a guy who shouldn't be a jerk to me. I have no idea just knew I was involved with two jerks, in different ways.

**A/N: I like this chapter. It has a few fun parts with Shane and Mitchie. A cute Smitchie moment at the end when they hug as she is upset. I hate Adam at the moment anyone else? I am starting the next chapter soon. I am excited to continue getting more into the story. I hope you are enjoying the story so far as well as this chapter? I would love to hear your thoughts. Don't forget nominations for the Indie Camp Rock Awards end Wednesday the 15****th****. So nominate your favourite authors and stories. The link is in my profile if you want to get in on the nominations. Good luck to all you authors out there. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	8. Weekend Comfort

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 7: Weekend Comfort**

I opened my eyes taking in my surroundings. I turned my head to see an unfamiliar clock saying 5:00. I was not in my room or even my house. I was in Mitchie's room. I smiled looking down to the beautiful girl sleeping. Her head was resting on my chest my one arm was around her. We must have fallen asleep when I was letting her cry. She was really hurt by what Adam said and I was really pissed at him. I could not believe he did that to her. She did not deserve to be treated that way. Plus I was the only one who could get away calling her nerd to her face I mean seriously? Who did he think he was? Oh right her boyfriend, did I mention how angry that made me.

I smile though at my position right now. We were really friends and that is why I ran out after the fight waiting for only a few moments so no-one would notice and come right here. I was actually worried, I could not believe him. I was really glad English was the class before lunch today or I would've had to not come here. I did know that Mitchie had needed a friend and since it didn't seem like anyone else would run after her, it was up to me and I didn't mind. There was something about her that made me being friends with her okay, even though it shouldn't be.

I smile at myself as my one hand strokes her hair keeping it away from her tear stained face. She might think she looked like a mess but honestly she was beautiful so vulnerable like this. I have never seen her cry before today or thought I even cared but I did. She always had a hard outside shell, but when you get to know someone, become friends you see something else, you see who they are and how they can be. She could be extremely vulnerable, but even more beautiful when she was.

I just laid there stroking her hair as she started to stir. "Shane" she said quietly moving her head to look up at me and I smiled.

"How are you feeling" I asked confirming it was me

"Alright, still upset a little what time it is?" She asked

"About 5:30" I said and she shot up

"Oh my god I am so late" She said getting off the bed. Before she could go further I stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down, it's all good" I said passing over her cellphone. Her friend had asked where she was and that she was late.

"I am not feeling well sorry I didn't call taking a personal day, ttyl bff" She read "You wrote that"

"Yeah sorry if it was totally cheesy and not you but I think she or he bought it"

"She would've because it totally sounds like a text message I would send"

"That's good so it's covered you can relax you deserve to, don't worry about it. She told the teacher you were sick" I said and she smiled

"Thanks Shane." She said smiling looking at the message her friends sent back confirming that. "Sorry about almost hitting you earlier I thought you were…"

"Don't. You need to relax and get everything off of your mind so no mentions of his name, let's just hang out alright. How about you shower, clean up, get changed into comfy clothes and relax and I will get us food" I said

"Alright" she said smiling "The kitchen in an hour or so"

"As long as you need' I said smiling "Feel better, a hot shower can do wonders" I said hugging her quick and exiting her room to leave her to herself and her shower. She was stressed and that was obvious. A hot shower always calmed me down and I was hoping it would help her relax. What I had to do was get comfort food ready. Everyone liked comfort foods when they were upset. That was about the only time I cook but damn I made good comfort food.

I grabbed my keys and headed to the store about 4 blocks away. I grabbed everything I needed for the most amazing taco's you would ever taste, mine. I got other things such as ice cream, chips and popcorn, everything you needed for comfort food. I grabbed a 12pk of Pepsi and headed back to Mitchie's house. I had only been gone 20 minutes. I headed into the kitchen and started making tacos my specialty, and very good at it if I do say so myself.

I cut up some lettuce and tomatoes and got the sour cream and cheese out. I poured a bowl of salsa and placed it on the island they had in their kitchen. I found a frying pan and finally figured out how to turn the stove on. I chopped up some onion and then cooked the meat. Mitchie would be down soon and I wanted it ready or just about when she arrived. Tacos weren't that healthy but when you were sad you honestly never cared, well I never did.

I put the shells in the over to warm up and I was just about to put the meet in a bowl when I heard the soft padding of feet against the tile. I turned smiling to see Mitchie a small smile on her face. She definitely looked refreshed. She was in slightly baggy sweat pants and a tank top with a hoody half done up the one shoulder hanging off her arm. Her hair was damp and tied up on top of her head in a messy bun. She looked amazing in sweats not going to lie. The best part was the cute bunny slippers upon her feet.

"Hi" She said smiling

"Hi I love your slippers" I said and I saw her blush slightly

"Thanks they are comforting to me" She said "And this smell sure seems so to"

"I don't know about you but I love eating junk food when I'm upset. Tacos are a good start. So I went to the store picked up a few things. I hope you don't mind I used dishes I will definitely clean up after. So tacos with all the fixings then we have chips, popcorn, ice cream and pop"

"You are such a girl but I love it" she said smiling sitting upon a stool at the island

"Well at least you appreciate it" I said smiling. I couldn't help but smile

"Of course and Shane thank you for all this and this afternoon, but you don't have to stay. I can eat my ice cream and junk food alone watching chick flicks and crying in a therapy session of my own. You probably have somewhere way better you can spend your Friday night"

"Hey you are my friend and I love ice cream therapy sessions plus to my friends I'm grounded and there is no kick ass party tonight so I am all yours"

"I'm so lucky" She said gushing mockingly and I just rolled my eyes

"Ha you are not funny"

"Don't deny how funny I actually am" She said making a silly face and I crack a smile laughing

"Okay you are whatever" I said and got the rest of the dinner ready. I sat on the island beside her getting both of us a soda and started preparing my tacos as she prepared hers.

I had never done a girl therapy session. I mean I have always been the dumper not the one who was dumped. But still ice cream was always good and I knew girls loved this stuff. Unfortunately she probably wouldn't break up with him but still we could have fun well it lasted. I loved seeing her cry and be vulnerable. Okay that sounds horrible I don't like when she cried but you had to admit she was beautiful as those tears slipped form her brown eyes. Wow I am being very cheesy right now, oh what the hell I don't care. It's staying in my head that's a good thing. I would not want to, or willingly say things like this out loud.

"So how did I do?" I asked as I watched her starting to make her second taco

"You are a mad genius at tacos. I wish I could make stuff like this" She said and I laughed

"It took practice trust me" I said and she giggled, I loved her giggle by the way.

"Well I'm glad you practiced" She said and I nodded

"Me and you both"

We finished out tacos and then cleaned up. We made our way up to her room with the rest of the junk food. I sat upon the couch as she chose a few chick flicks. Her player held 4 discs so she slipped them all in. She came over pulling a blanket over the two of us as she turned the light off and put on her first movie. She put on sleepover. I had actually watched this movie before. It was okay, Steve Carrel was in it and he is well amazing and funny. I smile grabbing another pop and placing the bowl of popcorn between us as it started.

It wasn't until half way through the third movie, A Cinderella story with the gorgeous Hilary duff in it that Mitchie leaned over laying her head on my shoulder lifting her legs onto the rest of the couch. I wrapped my arm around my shoulder. I lifted my legs resting my feet on the coffee table leaning back against the couch a little more. Soon her breath fell even and she was one again sleeping in well practically my arms. I felt at ease as I listened to the movie and soon found myself fall asleep beside her, holding her, under the same blanket, if I didn't know better I would say we looked like a couple.

It was about 4am when I woke up at looked at my phone. There were missed text messages from a bunch of the guys. I just left it in my pocket turning it off I was glad they didn't interrupt anything tonight. I had so much fun with Mitchie. I smile looking down at her fast asleep beside me, a smile playing on her lips. She should probably get to bed and I should go home. My parents would probably be pissed, well maybe not since it wasn't a school night.

"Mitchie" I said quietly in her ear

"Shane" She said sleepily.

"Yeah wake up, you should get to bed" I said and she stirred

"Too comfy"

"Alright I'll carry you" I said not knowing how she would react. She was clearly still asleep as I sat her on my lap her head burying itself in my neck. I could feel her breath against my skin as I stood up wrapping my one arm under her legs and one on her back as I started making my way towards her room.

I luckily avoided tripping over pop cans, bags of chips and popcorn, even ice cream containers. I made my way to her room and over to her bed. With one hand I carefully pulled her blankets down. I set her in her bed.

"Do you want your sweater off" I asked and she nodded stating to unzip it. I helped her remove it from her arms and I placed it on the floor beside her bed. She was in a green tank top. Oh god she didn't have a bra on and that was the first thing I noticed. I kept my cool and covered her up.

"I'll clean up then I will head home" I said to her

"No stay, you shouldn't drive home tired" She said a little more awake now

"Okay I'll take the couch" I said trying to get the picture of her naked under her tank top out of my head.

"Come on, you need a bed plus I still miss Adam and you're my friend it's not like anything will happen. My bed is big enough" She said rolling over to the other side.

Don't get in that bed! My head screamed but suddenly I was moving and soon lying down on it now just a few inches away from touching her. I was really uncomfortable in my jeans and top but I was not getting unclothed, that would just be way to much sexual tension.

"I've slept with guys in boxers before Shane seriously if you are uncomfortable in jeans just take them off" She said as it was obvious. Aren't nerds usually uncomfortable sleeping with guys pretty much naked? Well she probably had sex with Adam. OKAY DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT. IT WILL MAKE YOU UPSET. It did kind of upset me and also she isn't your typical nerd.

"Thanks" I said standing up removing my pants. I kind of blushed remembering I was in a pair of boxer briefs. Some like she gave me the night before. These ones weren't as tight around there though. Apparently Adam was small, and why am I thinking about this. STUPID HORMONES, ugh!

I take off my shirt staying on the white wife beater that was underneath it. I was still clothed, although I felt tension within my body. Not that she had any but god I did. I mean seriously my hormones are crazy. I am a teenage boy do you really expect anything else. "Goodnight Mitchie" I said softly. There was no reply. I leant up on my elbows and looked to see she was asleep. Her back was facing me. I leant over a bit and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Friends do that right? I removed a lose strand of hair from her face then lay back down on my back. I closed my eyes trying to ease the tension and finally I let my body fall asleep.

I woke up a smile on my face. Then it faltered. I realized in exactly what position I was in. I was spooning with Mitchie. I mean it's good we had clothes on but seriously. My one arm was around her and my body was practically moulded to hers, or hers moulded to me. I almost smiled when I felt a strain in my boxers. Right my morning hard oh god. I quickly rolled over as it fell. I'm so glad she wasn't awake. Then I heard it, a soft giggle escape her mouth. OH GOD. I let out a groan my face probably turning red. I was embarrassed. No doubt about that.

"It's okay Shane don't be embarrassed"

"I should be this wasn't right I should've slept on the couch or gone home."

"Seriously Shane its fine you're not that only one it happens too, it does every morning to guys."

"Still I shouldn't have been in the bed with you in the first place"

"Shane its fine we are adults…"

"You are not my girlfriend it was not right" I say half shouting. She doesn't know the whole thing. It wasn't just the morning, the fact was I had a really sexy dream of guess who, Mitchie. It was bad and I was embarrassed. Sure I have dreamt about her before last night but I had always been alone in my room not in the bed beside her, it was wrong.

"Okay sorry and I know that" she said. I nodded standing up and pulling my jeans doing them up, letting them hang on my hips. I swear I saw her watching me put on my jeans but then again I couldn't focus on that right now. We were still friends but at the moment slightly awkward.

"I think I should head home, thanks for last night though Mitchie it was fun"

"Wait" She said and I turned facing her

"Come over later, I will make lunch we can swim, promise no awkwardness, the morning forgotten" She said. Yeah we both agreed this was awkward. I was a little hesitant. "A fun filled day, I could still use it" She said and I sighed

"Alright I will be over around 1"

"Okay I will have lunch ready, have a good morning Shane"

"Thanks Mitchie, you too" I said leaving. It was about 10:30. I got home and was about to start up the stairs when my mom and dad immerged from the living room. Oh god this could be bad.

"Shane Joseph Gray, where have you been all night" My mother scolded

"Sorry I fell asleep at a friend's house and didn't wake up until 4am and just ended up staying"

"Well who's house" She asked and I was about to say Josh before my dad spoke up

"Don't say Josh, Bryan or Alex because they tried calling asking if you were home. They apparently didn't know where you were"

"Just a friend's house"

"SHANE" My dad said

"Okay a girl's house, but nothing happened I slept on the couch" I said fast. They kind of just glared at me "I swear we are just friends" I said honestly and my dad just nodded and left the room.

"Upstairs" my mom said and I walked upstairs as she followed, we were having a talk. At least it wasn't THE talk we had that a long time ago and it was way too awkward. The best thing that it was my mom talking about me I trusted her to keep my secrets if one came out.

I got to my room and sat on my bed as my mom did too. "Okay Shane what is going on" She asked

"Nothing I was seriously at a friend's house, nothing happened"

"Shane I am not talking just about that. Your dad only talked to Alex. Bryan and Josh asked if you were not grounded anymore, apparently Alex didn't ask. So once again what is going on?" She asked and I sighed. This is what I meant about secrets.

"Look mom you aren't going to be happy, but I just don't want dad or any of the guys to know. It's embarrassing and I kind of wanted to keep it to myself"

"If it's safe to keep hidden I won't tell anyone" She said and I sighed

"I wasn't doing well in English and I wouldn't have been able to keep my spot on the team. So I have been in tutoring for the last week in a half."

"Shane that is nothing to be embarrassed about, you could've told us and your team would've understood to."

"It's not so much the tutoring but who is tutoring me. I know it's wrong to call people names and stuff but I am being tutored by what I thought was the biggest nerd in the school"

"But she's not. See you never judge a book by its cover"

"I know mom and no she isn't as much as a nerd as I thought she is just very smart. She also dresses like a nerd so she seems like the school nerd that's all; I never even knew she existed. I mean it's just I wasn't going to have my c+ average in all my classes so I got help. Bryan and Josh wouldn't but other guys would say I'm not a good captain because I didn't keep up my grades and would try to get me out of the spot. I want my scholarship mom"

"I understand Shane and honestly you are an amazing captain. You are doing the responsible thing by getting tutoring and working hard to get your grades up. You do what you have to so you can be on the team and also you always help the guys. You are being a captain for the team even off the field"

"Thanks mom" I said smiling. She made me felt better "I still don't want anyone to know. That's where I was Wednesday, Thursday and well last night. She is my friend now and none of our friends know just because yeah. We are just friends though, and she was upset last night because she was in a fight with her boyfriend and yeah I was just hanging out. I fell asleep on her couch watching movies, I am sorry I didn't call" I spared the full details.

"It's alright Shane and don't worry I won't tell anyone. Thank you for telling me though. Your father and I are going for lunch then going grocery shopping for the week¸ do you want to come or anything you want to get"

"Not that I can think of and no I was going back to Mitchie's for lunch. We are going to work on school work maybe go for a swim she is still a bit upset so yeah"

"Alright have fun Shane and will you be home for dinner" She asked

"Probably I will call if I won't be though. Thank you for understanding mom" I smiled

"You're welcome, bye Shane" She said walking to the door

"Bye mom, thanks" I smiled as she walked out the door. I felt better telling my mom. She always knew how to make me feel better. It was 11 so I had 2 hours before I was going to be at Mitchie's again. I was thinking about having a shower but we would be swimming so I will just shower tonight.

I was still a bit tired so I lay down on my bed and relaxed well I checked my missed text messages. I texted the guys back saying I was on a date. I mean I wish I kind of was but I wasn't, she had a boyfriend. I also said I had left at lunch for a dentist appointment. That would get me out of missing my last class.

I put on my iPod and just listened to music. I closed my eyes letting my body fall asleep. I had a pretty good rest and woke up at about 12:45. I sat up stretching knowing I really needed to change before I headed back to Mitchie's. I smelled and was still in my clothes from yesterday. My phone vibrated and I looked to see a message from Mitchie.

_Do you like egg salad?_

_**Yeah that's good I will be there soon**_

_See you then_

_**Yup**_

I laugh at her random question and walked over to my closet tossing my clothes into the basket. I slipped on a pair of swim shorts and a wife beater. It looked pretty warm outside. I slipped on a button up shirt leaving it undone. I grab a towel, a shirt and a pair of shorts tossing them into my back pack with my books. We might as well tutor a bit today if it will help. In 4 days I had my midterm exam and even thought it wasn't constant the thought was always at the back of my mind.

I slip on a pair of flip-flops slide my aviators over my eyes and head outside to my car to go to Mitchie's. I arrive and let myself in heading to the kitchen. I smile upon seeing her. There was a plate of at least 5 egg salad sandwiches cut into 4 triangles. There was a bowl of potato chips and a pitcher of lemonade. "Wow you went all out it looks awesome"

"Hey and yeah might as well, a healthy, light, good, refreshing lunch. Do you want to eat outside or inside?"

"We can eat outside it's gorgeous outside" I smile and lift up the bowl of chips walking over to the door opening it for her. I then follow her out to the deck. We sit down at the table and start having lunch. She grabs her iPod and puts on music.

"So how are you" I ask

"Good thanks. I washed up and I am so excited to go for a swim" She said smiling. I noticed she was in jean shorts and a tank top. She looked really good and she had her hair left down. I liked the way her hair curled naturally when it was left down.

"Yeah it will be nice to go for a swim. It is gorgeous outside and the sun is hot. I was thinking maybe after a swim we could do some tutoring. Get a head start. Then we can continue Monday. I am a bit nervous but I am sure we can get me to where I should be."

"I am sure we can. Tomorrow I am a bit busy so today and the Monday and Tuesday" She said

"Yeah that's good" I confirm. I will probably just relax tomorrow and do a few things around the house."

"Alright, well we should get swimming in like 15 minutes" She said finishing eating.

We soon both dived into the pool letting the water swallow us up. It was really refreshing and felt amazing. We began doing laps and having a few races. At one point we were in a full on splashing war. It was really fun. We were laughing and screaming. I am sure I won as we stopped she was absolutely dripping with water more than just being in a pool. It was hilarious water was dripping from her gorgeous long eye lashes and her nose and yeah she was just soaked, more so then I was.

We must've been in the pool for over an hour and a half before we got out. We lay on the lounge chairs as we dried off. She was in a bikini this time. She looked amazing in one. It was red and covered her body in all the right places. The ties on the bottoms were strings. You could see a little bit of a tattoo. It looked like words and I didn't bother asking what they side, might be too personal. She also had her belly button pierced which I noticed for the first time.

We got out and made our way to her room. I got changed as did she. We sat on her floor opening her window letting the air blow through her room. We put on music letting it play in the background. We then started working on my work. It was around 6:00 when we stopped. We had got pretty far and I was getting more comfortable with a few things. I was happy that I was doing well so far. We decided to just order in Chinese food for dinner. I then called my mom letting her know I wouldn't be home for dinner after all. We finished that and then worked on my English for about another hour then I decided to head home. She walked me out to the laneway where we were currently standing now.

"I had a good day today thank you Mitchie, a lot better than last weekend's hangover."

"I never saw the point of getting drunk if it just causes pain, I am glad you enjoyed today. I had a lot of fun and didn't think about Adam at all. I am not angry anymore though." She said

"That's good and you're such a good girl not drinking" I said in a mocking tone

"I drink, just not excessively, I had fun though" She smiled

"I had fun and definitely never judge a book by its cover or in this case a nerd"

"Jerk" She said and we both laughed "Thanks again, I got a lot of comfort this weekend with yours tacos, you owe me them another time for tutoring" She said and I smiled

"Will do, I should get going, have fun tomorrow with whatever well I relax. I will text you later" I say opening my range rover door and tossing my bag inside.

"Yeah talk to you later, have a good Sunday" She said giving me a hug which I returned. I took in her sent. It was vanilla mixed with chlorine from the pool. She smelled really good.

"Bye" I said hopping into my car. I smiled waving at her as I headed down her laneway. I glanced back to see her closing her door as I pulled onto the road heading home.

It is now about 7:30 Sunday and I just got back in my room after doing dishes. I did my homework earlier today so I wouldn't have to now. Last night when I got home and showered I watched transformers 1 and 2 and then went to bed after seeing my parents for a few minutes. I was feeling really good after talking to my mom. I was so glad yesterday afternoon wasn't awkward between me and Mitchie. I mean I was still embarrassed about the morning but I did not mention it, because that would've made it awkward.

I just sit on my bed after a hot shower. My legs were slightly sore. That was another thing I did today. I went for a run. I changed into a pair of plaid pyjama pants and sit on my bed. I turned on a hockey game just watching it to pass the time. Around 8:30 I grabbed my phone and decided to text Mitchie. We hadn't talked all day I hope she had a good day.

_**Hey Mitchie how was your Sunday?**_

_Good thank you. How was yours¸ relaxing?_

_**Yeah it was, went for a run and just hung out, finished my homework. What did you do?**_

_I went to lunch with a couple of friends then I just got home from seeing Adam_

_**Oh?**_

_Yeah we worked everything out. I mean we just got angry and said things in the heat of the moment. Thank you for being with me on Friday._

_**Any time, I am glad you worked it out. **_Yeah I wasn't glad but I was her friends had to at least say or act as if I was.

_Thanks I was happy. I love him I mean it's been over 2 years so yeah. He is on his way over to see me and my parents just got home last night so I will talk to you later_

_**Alright goodnight Mitchie, see you tomorrow at 2:30**_

_Yeah meet at my house, the park is so over rated_

_**Way over rated see you then**_

_Goodnight Shane_

I sigh closing my phone and turning it off. Why was she back together with Adam he was a total jackass but like she said she loved him. I laid down closing my eyes. It's not like I wanted to be with Mitchie I mean I don't think I wanted to be. I was just happy we were friends, for some unknown reason I can't explain to be honest. We had a fun weekend though well the first two days. It was relaxing for me and for her it was a comfort weekend.

**A/N: There we go the 7****th**** chapter. I am really enjoying writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it. In chapter 9 or 10 something is revealed and I'm excited to write the chapter. Thank you to all who reviews last chapter I was happy at the feedback. There were a few cute moments between Shane and Mitchie. I feel bad for Shane and his teenage hormones and confused mind. Let me hear what you think about this chapter and does Shane know he likes Mitchie and denying it, or is it possible he just never felt this way before. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	9. Tutoring Ends

**Falling Over you**

**Chapter 8: Tutoring Ends  
><strong>

It was Monday morning when I woke up feeling happy. I had made up with Adam and he had spent the night last night. Of course he slept on the couch as my parents were home but we were able to make-out for a while. He just left to go get ready. I was also friends with Shane, not that many people knew that, actually only the 2 of us did and we were both okay with that.

I did feel bad about it though. I kept my real self away from him and I knew it was wrong. It just seemed better that way. I was done tutoring him tomorrow. It's not like he would want to keep hanging out with me. We could be friends but we wouldn't see each other a lot or at all and just text, it was just better. I would be leaving in the fall and another friendship with someone so different I just don't understand how it could withstand distance, or the chance of other people finding out. The friendship was better left hidden, or in the past.

I get up getting ready for school. Don't get me wrong I would love to still be friends with Shane but if we sever the ties it would be better. None of his friends would ever know and he wouldn't be risking his reputation. I think he somewhat realises I'm not as much as a nerd as he thinks, but what he doesn't know is I'm not a nerd at all, I'm just academically smart. I think I mostly think we should stop the friendship for his benefit but I don't think I would bring it up with him unless he did, I don't know maybe having a sweet, good looking, popular friend had perks. Who am I joking, of course it does? After all he does swim at my house, topless.

I look in the mirror feeling the heat rushing to my cheeks. I fan myself and continue straightening my hair. Finally my cheeks go back to their normal colour as I tie my hair up in a ponytail. I left it a little looser than normal but still my nerd look. I slipped my glasses off and applied my mascara and eye liner before placing them back upon my face. I walk over to my mirror and look me over. I was in a knee length plaid skirt. I had on a pair of low-top converse. I then had on a t-shirt with a checker style vest over top. It was almost hideous. But this was me, at school. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. I grabbed a muffin saying hi to my parents. I gave my mom and dad a quick kiss on the cheek as they gave me a hug and I got into my car heading to school.

I arrived about 20 minutes early before classes started. I was in a good mood today and just got ready faster than normal. I walked into the school going to my locker and placing my bag away. I just walked around the school for 15 minutes then went back to my lockers grabbing my books. I was texting Kenzie the whole time filling her in about the weekend about. I accidently told her I ended up letting the "jock" sleep over and now I have to give her details after.

I got into math and with a good mood I smiled actively listening. We were working on a review for our calculus mid-term exam that was on Thursday. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Lunch was fun. Adam and I went off campus and went to a café down the street. It was very good. It was a health food café. I had a bagel with cream cheese and a small Cesar salad. Adam had a garden salad and a BLT. We split both our meals so we had a bit of everything it was pretty good. We arrived just before the bell rang and got to the final class on time.

I just grabbed my homework and back pack and headed to my car. Adam met me there. I just talked with him for a few minutes. We made out for a bit and I hugged him one last time seeing Shane pulling out of the parking lot.

"Babe I have to go to the library to tutor, I will call you later" I asked

"Okay I am glad you are done tutoring this week we can spend more time together"

"Yes I promise we will I love you Adam see you later" I said kissing him softly

"Love you" he said returning the kiss. I smile watching him walk to his car. I got into my car and headed home. I arrived pulling in beside Shane. We both got out and started towards the house. We got into the house and went straight to my room.

"As much as I would love to swim we have to work because you Shane have a mid-term Wednesday. You can come back tonight and if we get enough done we can swim tomorrow or maybe Wednesday after you test"

"Maybe, we will see, shall we start" He asked

"Yes" I said sitting beside him on the floor with him and started working on his work and studying as we still had a lot to cover. This again would have to be a miracle. We had less time and more to cover then we did for grammar. Oh help us all.

It was 4:30 when we both left the house. I add to go to class and he was headed home. He was coming over after dinner and I was grabbing something to eat with Kenzie and the girls as I apparently had to share details. Honestly though there wasn't really anything to tell. I definitely was not going to tell them what happened in the morning, I wouldn't do that to Shan even if he was a "jerk" I was supposed to dislike. The truth was we were friends and yeah I guess I should tell them that too.

I get to class and arrive putting in my contacts and changing in the bathroom then heading straight to class arriving just in time. I said hi to the girls then started classes. It was 7:30 as me and the three girls got a table at the diner we loved to go to. It was a fun place to hang out and be with your friends. The best part was there was an arcade. It was always fun to play in. We wouldn't be doing that tonight as I have to be home at 8:30 to tutor Shane I might as well get the details that I am willing to share out of the way.

"Okay so Mitchie details" Kenzie asked after we finished ordering food

"There really isn't that much to say. He came over after my fight with Adam I was really upset"

"Okay but that doesn't explain why the jerk of a jock came to see you and comfort you" Laura said

"Yeah I mean really Mitchie, a jerk looking after you, a nerd in your school, it's weird"

"Thanks Amy cause I am such a nerd"

"Just your image" Amy said shrugging

"Yes I know and well since tutoring we kind of became friends. He was comforting me because I was upset and he was my friend"

"Friends, wow Mitchie got some game, wait what did you do to become friends, nothing disloyal to Adam" Kenzie asked. Did she just say that?

"Kenzie how could you think that. I don't know just tutoring and spending time together we learned a few things about each other. He's not that much of a jerk, although he can be. He had a reputation that is just an act, because he isn't a player like he is pegged as. It's just a weird friendship and will probably end this week when tutoring does but as a friend he came to comfort me."

"What else happened?" Laura asked

"Well I fell asleep as he held me. I fell asleep from crying and he fell asleep too. We then woke up and I had a shower as he went downstairs, went to the store them made tacos and we ate junk food well watching movies. We fell asleep on the couch. We then went to bed in my room. Yes he slept on the bed in just boxer briefs but I've done that before as friends, that's all we were, nothing happened"

"Nothing else" Amy asked

"Well we woke up kind of spooning, but clothed and it was innocent"

"Wow, are you going to tell Adam" Kenzie asked

"No and none of you speak a word of it" I said

"We won't" Laura and Amy said as Kenzie nodded

"Now despite that I love Adam and we are together and will be. I like the jock as a friend definitely but just as friends. Also he still remains nameless"

"That is fine we don't need names that is against tutoring confidentiality." Kenzie said and I laughed

"You make it sound like I'm a doctor and don't comment on that" I Laughed "So any boys in your girls life, Adam is the one in mine just a reminder"

"You don't have to convince us" Amy said and I knew she was right. Was I saying it to convince myself, I sure hope not?

"Okay so boys, details please" I said and they all laughed

"Not really I mean I'm still dating Tyler on and off but nothing serious really" Amy said

"Nope boys, waiting for college boys" Laura said and I laughed

"Of course you are Lau" I said and she smiled "You are quiet Kenzie, we know what this means"

"She found someone" Amy said

"Spill Kenzie" Laura said and Kenzie slightly blushed

"Okay there is a guy I've been seeing we've been on 2 dates"

"Why didn't we know about this" I asked

"I just didn't want to say anything if it didn't work out. We still haven't told anyone and we aren't. If it is still working you will find out the night of the recital okay" She said. I could live with that.

"Sounds good" I smile

"Yeah no worries Kenzie" Laura said

"Yeah we can wait, but eventually details" Amy said and we laughed "I'm kidding" She said

"We know" We all said at the same time and laughed.

"Love you guys" Kenzie said

"We love you too" we all say. We keep chatting as our food arrived and we start eating. I sighed seeing it was 8:05 I had to eat fast. I finished and took out 25 dollars laying it on the table.

"Do you guys mind I promised I would tutor tonight since his midterm in on Wednesday?"

"Not at all have fun" Kenzie said winking and I groaned

"Would you stop" I asked and my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and read the text.

_**Hey Mitchie can I head to your place, and in case I end up staying I have clothes**_

_My Parents are home…?_

_**It would be on the couch, I might need a lot of tutoring I'm looking over some stuff and yeah…no luck**_

_Okay leave in 15 I am on my way home_

_**Okay see you soon**_

"I have to go guys" I said standing up grabbing my purse

"Bye Mitchie, text us later"

"Yeah the jock sent in his booty call"

"Bitch" I said to them teasingly

"We love you too" They called and I laughed as I walked out into the parking lot, and got in my car heading home.

I get home and walked to the kitchen to see my parents. Shane would be here in about 5 or 10 minutes. "Hey mom, hi dad"

"Hey Mitchie" my dad said hugging me

"You should go shower sweetie" My mom said and I groaned

"I know. I am tutoring here tonight, is it okay if he stays over on the couch afterward. He needs a lot of help for his midterm Wednesday." I asked

"Who is he? Adam" My dad said teasing me

"No his name is Shane, he's a friend or I wouldn't ask this" I said

"Yeah that's fine, but the couch" My mom said in a warning tone.

"Yes I know the couch" I said walking over to the fridge grabbing salsa then a bag of tortilla chips. "Snack" I said and they nodded

"Go have your shower Mitchie" My mom said

"He will be here in 5 minutes" I said

"We will let him up and he will wait in your living room, just go" My dad said

"Don't question him we really are just friends" I said

"We got it go" My mom said laughing. I smiled weakly then ran upstairs. I put the chips and salsa on my desk and get into my shower rinsing the sweat off of my body. I always showered after class, why did I not think of this before telling him to come over.

I finished my shower and walked to my closet. I dried my hair quickly tying it up into a quick messy bun. I got changed into a pair of pyjama pants. I slipped on a bra and a red tank top. I dried my arms off and removed my contacts slipping my glasses over my eyes. I then walked out of my room and walked into the living room.

"Hey" I said seeing him "Sorry I needed to shower"

"Its fine I was only here 5 minutes"

"My parents didn't bother you did they?" I asked worried, I remembered the first time Adam came after we started dating. That was the most awkward 5 minutes ever.

"No just said that the couch was the only place available" he said laughing

"Of course they did, plus it pulls out, so we are all good. Ready for a long night" I asked as we made our way to my room.

"As I will ever be" he said sitting on the floor as I turned on music and joined him "I brought drinks" he said removing juice boxes from his back pack. Setting them beside the chips and salsa I placed on the floor.

"Juice boxes"

"It's all we had" He said and I laughed

"Its fine I was teasing"

"Oh really I didn't know" he said sarcastically.

"Okay let's do this" I said. We pulled out our books and both lay on our stomach beside each other and with high lighters, pens, pencils, notebooks and sticky notes we started studying.

It was about 1:30 am when we stopped. The salsa and chips were finished. The bag and jar on the floor. There were 4 of the 8 juice boxes emptied on the floor. We had covered one part Shane had difficulty with. I made some notes for him with important parts marked and highlighted. He had done some sample questions and started getting the hang of it. We had quickly covered another part on the review the teacher suggested that he had no problem with. I was still worried though. I decided before tutoring him tomorrow I would be making a trip into his English teacher's room. Tutors could always let the teacher know how the student was doing. Don't get me wrong I was sure Shane could do it, but just in case my word could possibly mean extra credit.

"I think it's bed time" I said sighing standing up stretching and bringing my books to my desk.

"It is" he says yawning standing up as well

"Come on" I said making my way to the living room. I pulled the one loveseat cushions out and pulled the bed out. I made it and gave Shane a blanket and pillow "You good" I asked

"Yeah thank you. Do you mind if I shower tomorrow" He asked

"Not at all one second" I said walking to my bathroom. I set a large, small towels and a facecloth on the other love seat. "Downstairs second door on the right, you can use that one because I will be using mine. But right now if you want to brush your teeth or anything you know where it is" I said smiling and he nodded

"Goodnight Mitchie" he said hugging me as I returned it. We pulled apart and I smiled.

"Goodnight" I smiled and made my way towards my room closing my door. I walked over to the bathroom and closed the adjoining door as well after brushing my teeth. My body was burning where his arms had wrapped around me. I never felt anything like it before. Well I have when Adam hugged me and held me but nothing to this intensity.

I take my bra off tossing it in the hamper and making my way to my bed. I pull the blankets back and lay down turning the lights off. My body was still burning so I just brought a sheet up to my neck and closed my eyes dreaming about my mystery man again sleep consuming me almost instantly.

It was 6:00 when my alarm went off and I pressed the snooze button so fast. I rolled over and wanted to go back asleep. I then heard Shane's phone alarm going off. Ugh why were up so late I had maybe 4.5 hours of sleep or less. Today would suck. I needed caffeine. Hopefully a shower would help.

I got up and walked into my bathroom. I locked the door that led to the hall and started the shower. I stepped in and it felt amazing. I let the water cascade down my body for at least 20 minutes waking me up. I did my hair then stepped out making my way to my closet. I sat down and did my hair. I didn't bother straightening it so I just dried it then tied it up in a ponytail. It was rather curly but I liked it like that, always have. I slipped on a little bit of makeup and put my glasses on. I slip on a pair of jean shorts that go to my knee. I then slip on a white blouse that gave a bit of a nerd look. I was really starting to hate my nerd self but I would do something every day that made me nerdy, although I think Shane was somewhat starting to figure it out.

"Mitchie" I heard his voice.

"Coming" I call quickly. I quickly exit my closet making sure I had everything grabbing a pair of shoes quickly. Flats luckily and slipped them on. I quickly looked in my mirror. "Come in" I called and he opened the door

"Sorry I forgot my shirt in my bag which I forgot in here" he said

"That's fine" I said seeing him in just jeans hanging off his hips. I didn't know what to do and tried my best not to stare. His boxers were peeking out of his jeans and you could see his defined hip bones. I quickly turned my head as he stood up grabbing his shirt.

"Thanks" He said and I turned to see him start putting it on leaving the room. His back muscles where just as nice as the front. STOP! I shouted to myself and finished packing my back. I grabbed his bag and left my room. I stopped in the living room where he was putting the couch back to its original form and cleaning it up

"Shane, you don't have to do that, it's fine" I said

"It's okay you let me stay it's the least I could do" He said and continued

"Alright I'm going to head downstairs, meet me in the kitchen"

"Sure" He smiled and I grabbed my bag heading downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom and dad had left already leaving me a note that they had to go up to San Francisco and will be back Thursday. Of course they would be.

I placed two kinds of cereal and two bowls on the island. We didn't have much breakfast food. It was the smallest meal of the day for our family. I started a pot of coffee and placed milk and sugar on the island. I smiled turning to see Shane take a seat at the island.

"Hey you can have cereal, any fruit?" I asked grabbing myself an apple

"Nah cereal if fine" He smiles

"Coffee" I asked and he smiled

"You are a live saver" he said taking a big gulp as I pushed a mug in front of him

I smile and move to sit beside him. I eat my cereal as I make myself a sandwich for lunch. I hand him the bread and such when I was done and he laughed eating and making his sandwich. "You are a multi task type of nerd" He asked and I look at him

"Sure but that makes you one to" I said smiling and he chuckled

"I'll keep that in mind"

We finish and clean up as we get our bags. I watch him leave my laneway and wait five minutes before I get in my car and go as well. We have a lot of people in our school that live by my house so just in case, we wanted.

It was lunch time and I had finished eating lunch with Adam at a table in the cafeteria. We were sitting with some of his team and their girlfriends. We had 20 minutes left when I excused myself and walked to the English wing of the school making my way to Mrs. Andrews classroom, she was Shane's teacher. I knock on the semi open door seeing her at her desk. She looked up.

"Mitchie, hi can I help you" She asked. I smiled and walked in

"Not really I just wanted to let you know. As you probably did I was tutoring one of your students"

"I heard. Mr. Gray?" She says and I nod confirming it

"Yeah, it seems he has been improving"

"That is the case"

"Well we have been doing a lot of extra sessions for his test tomorrow and I just wanted to let you know he was very dedicated to learning more and taking everything he can. Hopefully he can pull it off and get that mark, and if he does I just wanted to let you know it was well deserved." I said. Tutors sometimes talked to teachers letting the teacher knew about the students dedication to the tutoring and Shane was definitely one of the most dedicated, self-centered jocks I have ever tutored probably the most. The only one who became my friend because I never felt the need or urge to talk to a teacher before, but he deserved it.

"Thank you Mitchie I am glad to hear that. Is that all you needed" she asked and I nodded

"Yeah thank you Mrs. Andrew" I said and smiled leaving heading towards my locker. I got my books for history and headed to my class. Adam's class was beside mine so I saw him for a bit and shared quite a long kiss before making my way into class. Tomorrow night after dance we were going out to dinner, the first time since I started tutoring Shane. This Friday we were going to the movies, with the girls. I was also excited about that, I was hoping I could make time for my friendship with Shane but if not I would definitely have more time to spend with Adam, the man I am in love with, and should be, the only one… I think.

I shake the thought out of my head and get my books out focusing on what the teacher was saying and started on the lesson. I finished class and said goodbye to Adam as I walked him to his locker then headed to mine.

_**I brought my swim suit, think we can swim before some tutoring**_

I read form a text message Shane sent me. He really enjoyed my pool plus I might be able to take another good look at his amazing body. He would probably be spending the night again anyway, he still needed help and hopefully even if I didn't talk to Mrs. Andrews he would get that A- on that test he needs and make it onto his baseball team. I am doing everything I can. I just hope it's good enough. I would feel bad if it didn't work. I needed to stop and think positive I knew he could do this.

_Okay, but be ready to work your ass off after I get home tonight_

_**Yes Mam I will see you soon**_

_Kay _

I sent back closing my phone and grabbing my books heading to my car. I saw Shane just exiting the school with his friends so he would be a few minutes. I put my car into drive and headed home. It was a hot day and I would definitely enjoy a good swim before studying all night. Something that even though the grades came easy, I wasn't unfamiliar with.

I got home and went upstairs changing into my bikini. It was my favourite. It was a dark blue with a halter top and string ties. The bottoms were string ties as well. It covered everything necessary but it showed I was fit. I didn't care if Shane saw me like this. He didn't know how I dressed outside of school and he didn't know I danced, well. I mean he just knew I had a body hell most of the school did but they didn't know I could be hot, which I didn't want them to know. Shane was my friend and honestly he might light looking at my body. Okay I will not think about that and just secretly pretend like I don't notice his, although he probably knows that I do.

I laugh at myself being ridiculous and tie my hair up. I grab my iPod and two towels and walk downstairs. I get to the foyer just in time to see him walk in. "Hey" I said tossing him a towel.

"Hey" He said and we went into the back yard. I put on some music and we both dove into the water letting it surround us. The water was really refreshing. It was always nice to be surrounded by water when the sun was hot. It was an absolutely gorgeous day though. The sun, not a cloud in the sky, it was like summer already and it was just the beginning of April. I loved Anaheim.

We swam for a while then got out. We both went over and lay out on the lounge chairs. The sun was amazing at drying us off. Plus a little heat and Vitamin D never hurt anyone. "So tonight am I coming over?" Shane asked

"Yup, you can stay if you want, my parents won't be back until Thursday now. We can make tacos and have them then study if you want. This is officially your last day of tutoring" I said

"Not going to miss it, I can tell you that much but it was fun" he said

"Fun" I asked

"Not the learning, the making a friend and swimming type of fun" That made me laugh

"Then I had fun too oh and don't forget about those tacos, that was a plus" I said and it was his turn to laugh as I smiled.

"We will make tacos tonight. Will you be home earlier though?" he asked

"7:15, I will have to shower though" I said

"Well about you let me in then I will start dinner well you shower, then we can eat and start studying, I need to do well on that test" He said

"And you will, I promise we will cover everything, plus isn't English your last subject. Sneak away at lunch and look it over"

"I will definitely do that" He smiled "Thanks"

"That's what friends are for. If you didn't know that, and when will you find out about the team"

"I knew that and Friday we get them back, I hope I get it though, because well my friends think I am already on it, so I'm praying"

"Stop being negative that is the worst outcome look at how well you've been doing and believe you will do it"

"Yeah you're right i can totally do it" He said smiling and I smiled

"Much better"

"Mitchie"

"Yeah" I said

"Can I ask you something, you don't have to answer if it's to personal?" He said

My heart instantly leaped into panic. What was he asking, did he know something? Was he going to ask about Adam, oh god what was he asking. "Um sure" I said

"What does your tattoo say or mean?" He asks looking at my hip. Oh thank god, my heart finally slowed and I think I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh it says a saying I really like and believe in. I love my tattoo it's in black cursive writing"

"Oh Okay" He says. I knew he wanted to know what the saying was

"It says soul meets soul on lovers lips" I smile "There is also a heart after the word lips like a period, to end a sentence"

"Oh okay, that's a good saying, did you get it after you started dating Adam"

"No before. I wouldn't tattoo something on my skin forever about someone. I mean even if you know its true things could happen"

"So have you found your soul mate on the lovers lips yet" He asks

"I'll let you know" I said and he smiled

"Okay" He laughs a little as do I.

It was now 11:30 and we were getting well along with the studying. I had left for dance and he went home to grab some clothes. It was 7:13 when I pulled in to see him waiting. He went straight to the kitchen as I went and showered. I had worn a sweater and cleaned the sweat from my face to stop him getting questions. I helped to finish dinner then we ate. The tacos were almost better than the first time. We had then come straight up here and haven't stopped.

"Okay 5 minutes" I said dropping my pencil and sitting up stretching

"Yeah" Shane agreed. "I'll be right back" He said as he stood and made his way to the bathroom. I took that time to go to the living room and I grabbed a couple bottles of water and sat down right as Shane did. I took a few sips and listened to a couple of songs. We then got back to work. He got everything now. He was just practicing and reviewing if he got wrong and I was helping him giving him ways to remember what to do.

It was finally about 2, when I closed my book refusing to do anymore. I was glad tomorrow after dinner with Adam I could study for calculus which I hated by the way. I was tired and starting to yawn and so was Shane. I really didn't want to make the couch bed, although I didn't really have to tonight anyway since my parents were away.

"You can go get changed" I said and Shane made his way into the bathroom since I was already in my pyjamas. He came out in just pyjama pants. He looked good shirtless as I had noticed many times before.

"Are you going to make the bed?" He asked

"You are staying in here, if that is okay I am way to tired" I said crawling into my bed

"I don't know if that's a good idea" He said

"Fine go make it then" I said closing my eyes sleepy "There are towels in the closet in the hall. I didn't hear anything expecting he left until I felt the bed move. Apparently he agreed with me, and plus a bed was more comfortable anyway.

It felt awkward but I was too tired to really care. I felt his foot accidentally; I think accidentally, brush my leg. But I didn't care I mean we were friends, nothing was going to happen. Just before I fell asleep I desperately willed myself to not dream of my mystery guy, I never knew what would happen in those dreams.

**A/N: There it is chapter 8. I think I am holding off until chapter 10 for the reveal. The chapter will be titled revealed and many thinks could come out, at least 2. Also the voting has started for the INDIE CAMP ROCK AWARDS, I am happy to say I am nominated for Alone at 18 which is super exciting. I know some of you have read it. If you want to vote for stories and the authors the link is…**

**(ht)(tp)(:/)(/) (bit)(.) (ly) /mHcVmX**

**Just remove the brackets and spaces and the voting thing will come up. I hope you are enjoying this chapter. I am excited for the next two chapters. Please let me know what you think? Any ideas on what will happen next? Please Read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	10. Thank You

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 9: Thank You**

Her body was warm as my one hand was firmly holding her hip pulling her towards me. I was stroking her side with my thumb. My second hand was tangled in her hair. I slowly wrap my one leg around hers pulling her closer to me. My lips find hers. They fit together like a puzzle. She is shocked for a few moments until she returns the kiss. Her one hand is playing in my hair. I kiss down her jaw and rest upon her neck nipping at it as she lets a moan slip from her mouth running her nails along my back with her other hand.

She was enjoying this as much as I was. The heat the passion it was intensifying. This dream was amazing, than I awoke. My eyes opened and I realized it was no longer a dream. I was kissing Mitchie. She was kissing back still asleep. My hand was in her hair, rubbing her hip and my leg was around hers. Wow that was some dream. I have to stop go back to sleep. But I am kissing Mitchie and god now that I have I don't think I would want to stop. SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND. My mind screams. I avoid my better judgment as I had getting into bed with her. I am about to close my eyes drift into dream land, which wasn't a dream when her eyes flew open.

Okay so she was awake. We both froze, just for a second before she started kissing back as I happily did. Why wouldn't I, I mean I have wanted to do this for a week and my dreams have been telling me that much. We kissed for probably a minute before she froze again and I did. We both looked in each other's eyes and immediately she pulled away.

"Oh my god Mitchie I am so sorry, I was dreaming and yeah" I said. We were still in the same position just not kissing. I felt a tightening in my pants and I removed my leg and hands and rolled over. I was embarrassed and so turned on, it was bad. I mean the kiss though and her lips, DAMN!

"Me too" She said softly. Was she sorry? Or was she dreaming about me too? "I'm going to get ready for school" She said and she got out of bed and heard her bathroom door close. I got up and grabbed my bag. I hated morning hard-ons and that I was even harder because of what we just did. I grabbed towels and made my way to the bathroom begging my body to go back to normal.

I turned on the water and stepped into a cold shower. I needed to cool down. Soon I was no longer hard thank god. That's why I waited until she left to leave, it would've been noticeable. I stood in the shower fully cooling down. I could still feel her kiss on my lips and it might sound wrong but I didn't want to stop. That's why I was about to pretend to be asleep again which was wrong. She was sleeping and it almost felt like I was taking advantage of her. Why did she kiss back though? Was it possible she wanted to kiss me to, well it seemed like that? My whole body had been on fire when we were kissing. I was still trying to control my sped up heart. I finally calmed down and turned the water to a warmer temperature washing my hair and getting ready for school. I got dressed then went back upstairs to her room. She was in her closet with the door closed blasting music.

I made her bed and made my appearance known telling her I would just be waiting. She called okay and I just sat on her bed looking over my notes for my test later this afternoon. Maybe because of this morning but right now I was kind of sad tutoring was over. I really wanted to keep being friends with Mitchie but with what happened and her having a boyfriend that might be difficult. She would be seeing him a lot more and she was always busy after 4, which I really want to know with what, but she won't tell me so I guess it's none of my business? I shouldn't really care, so why do I?

Soon I heard a door close and saw her walk out of her closet. She had her glasses on and her hair was up in her normal pony tail. She was wearing a white long sleeve V-neck stop. It was neatly tucked into a plaid skirt that went to her knees. She had on these clunky heels. It almost looked like she had to try to be a nerd to go to school. She didn't seem like a girl that would do that though, she seemed so true. A stupid smile went to my face. "Hey" I said

"Hi" She said making her way to her desk rummaging through a couple of bags that sat upon it.

She may be a nerd but she did look pretty. She always had it just took me forever to realise it. The clothes might not complement it but it was just the packaging, her whole outer shell was. I would like to think I almost knew her because we had spent a lot of time together. That was just that though, time it was probably over.

She soon dumped contents of one of the bags, make-up beside me and was rummaging through it. "What are you looking for" I asked

"I am praying that I have more cover up to cover this you randomly left on my neck" she said and I looked closely seeing a hicky that wasn't covered by her top. Oh shit. Wait so that actually happened to I kissed her neck and she moaned. That moan was addictive, only to hear it again. SHANE STOP NOW! My mind screamed. I needed to stop.

"Sorry my uh dream" I said and she nodded

"Its fine nothing ever happened, I just need to hide it" She said as she retrieved a bottle. "Thank god" She said and went to her bathroom. I was glad she could hide it. It kind of shook me when she said it never happened. Glad she would know that because I wouldn't be able to forget that easily. My dreams would definitely keep reminding me, I didn't know if I minded or cared. I did care she would pretend it didn't happen but why would she, she had a boyfriend.

That was the truth and I had to accept that and forget that it happened. That would be hard. She soon came out and it was covered. I closed my books and packed my bag. It was hard to not realise how pretty she looked though¸ was it that maybe, nope not happening. I shook my head as we headed downstairs it being 7:15."

She went into the kitchen and started making a lunch. I grabbed a knife to make one for myself either. We were really quiet. She was trying but it was hard for both of us to forget it happened. It was slightly awkward, that would have to change because I wanted to be friend. Although I doubted she still wanted to. We finished the sandwiched and I put the stuff away. She tossed two granola bars on the counter and two oranges

"There you go, you have juice boxes" She said smiling

"That I do" I said grabbing my bag and placing my stuff it in. I grabbed a juice box and passed it to her. "Here"

"Thanks" She said catching it and placing it in her bag.

"I'm going to head to school I will talk to you later" I asked

"Yeah let me know how it goes, good luck" She said

"Thanks for everything Mitchie"

"Anytime Shane" She said "Want a muffin?"

"Sure" I said and she handed me one "Thanks, I'll eat it on my way, bye" I said

"Bye" She said. I smiled and made my way to my car.

I don't know why but I felt my heart pang as I left the laneway. For some reason it felt like what I did this morning just ended all progress I had made and what I had done to earn her as a friend. Maybe it was for the better but honestly it didn't feel like it, not at all. I just couldn't let it distract me I had to focus on today and the test. I would get on the baseball team, be happy, get our way to the championships and bring it home for my final year. I would be focused so much it would be hard to have a friendship, I was sure we could've made it work; well now it seems little to no chance. I sighed as I made my way to school trying to forget about all that and focus on today. That is what I had to do so I would.

"Hey guys" I said high fiving them as I joined them on the stairs "How are you guys" I asked

"Amazing"

"Good"

"Awesome, tryouts next week"

All the answers I got. I was happy being back with my friends it has been a while that was for sure. "Any plans this weekend, I am not grounded anymore, last night was the end of it" I said and they all cheered

"We are going to the opening night at the movies on Friday" Bryan said "That new action film" He said

"Sounds awesome I am in" I smiled it would be fun and keep my mind of a certain someone one

"So anything else I have missed, get me back in the loop"

"You should know you're the golden boy"

"I am but what about after school" I said laughing

"Not much prom organizing starts next week; Josh here got the lake house for the after party already. Tickets are 25 bucks for the transportation there and covers the alcohol his brothers will get" Bryan said

"Awesome man" I smile at him. He has mentioned that and I am glad it worked. His lake house was absolutely amazing for sure. "You guys got dates"

"Mostly, I am taking Mandy, she has been to the lake house before and plus its almost 3 years so it's a given, if only she came to this school" Josh said.

"Well you are planning to go to school together next year so its good man" I said and he nodded. His girlfriend went to this school for arts. She was and amazing inspiring actress. She was applying to all schools for acting so Josh did for scholarships which were working out, they would decide together. The school she went to was called CSPA for short. It was California School of Performing Arts. She started in grade 10 and she was amazing. We were glad she was doing what she loved and having our best friend with her. They were perfect for each other. I had always been a little jealous but I didn't let it bother me I was happy for him, he was my best friend.

"Yeah" He said "Any more of you got dates"

"Yeah" They all chorused

"We just need to ask them, we have the ideas though, how about you?" They asked

"I don't know yet" I said honestly "And no I am not taking Andrea, the head cheerleader I rather die" I said and they all laughed

"Agreed" They said

"Well you should get a girl, there are plenty here and then you and your girlfriend can attend the prom as a power couple" Bryan said

"I don't know I'll keep that in mind" I said and we made our way into the school as the bell rang. Worst part about being the golden boy I was supposed to have a girl and be a power couple. There was no-one I wanted to be with and I had no idea who to ask to prom. Well I did, but that wasn't going to work.

The morning classes went by fast. I didn't pay attention I pretended to take notes but I was looking over everything for my English mid-term. It was important and that's all I was focused on, I was getting past in all my other classes. At lunch time I told the guys I forgot stuff at home. I took my lunch and my book and just went down the street to the Starbucks. I sat down and ate my lunch grabbing a coffee and studied for a few more minutes going over everything.

I got back to school and grabbed my pencil and pens and made my way to the class. We had an hour and half to do it and we had to only have our pens and pencils, no books so that was fine. I was ready for that. We all sat in our seats the test was face down on our desk and Mrs. Andrews closed the door when the bell rang.

"Alright this is your mid-term, good luck and you may start" She said sitting down at her desk. I flipped it over and took my time going through it. It wasn't easy but I remembered what I could and did everything I remembered. It went pretty well. I was the second to last person to leave as I reviewed it. I walked up and handed it to her. She handed me a piece of paper which showed my grammar mark. I smiled at the big red A. She smiled and I nodded leaving. I grabbed my phone and texted Mitchie.

_**Thanks, I got an A on my grammar, the test went well.**_

I was done for the day so I grabbed my bags and headed to the stairs where I was meeting up with the guys. Josh and Bryan where there already as they had finished the test pretty fast.

"Hey how'd it go?" I asked

"Good" They said and I smiled

"Same, so what's up tonight?" I asked

"We are going for pizza then hitting up the go-karts. Haven't for a while and we will be busy with try-outs. A bunch of guys and girls our going" He said

"Sounds good, I'll definitely be there" I smiled. It was great I would be hanging out with the guys tonight. That sounded good. I kind of missed their presence. Tutoring was over and I was going to have some fun. We all met up as the bell rang and got into the cars heading to the pizza palace. We must've been there for 3 hours hanging out and eating.

It was about 6:00 when we left and headed to KARTS PLUS. It was this amazing indoor and outdoor go-kart track. They go-karts went up to about 30 miles an hour which was crazy. There were races and everything. On Wednesdays was a one price for unlimited laps. Which was awesome, it was going to be a lot of fun.

We got there and went to the lockers were we kept our stuff. I took out my phone seeing a text form Mitchie.

_That's good have a good one Shane_

Of course that was it. I made it awkward. Whatever we are having fun tonight and I was absolutely excited for sure. I locked my phone and wallet in the lockers after I paid the 25 dollars and headed to the track. We all grabbed our helmets and put them on. We got into the go-karts and I immediately took off laughing and having fun. It felt amazing we hadn't had fun like this in a while. Sure we were childish but did I care, not at all.

Once we were done we went into the arcade and played for a while. I was having way to much fun being a kid tonight. We all took pictures being totally ridiculous. After a while we all grabbed our stuff and left. 5 of us, who didn't have an exam the next day, came back to my place. We all grabbed chips and soda and headed to the basement to play video games.

Our childish night continued as we chose the Wii and had a Mario kart challenge. Oh my god we were being so lame but having fun doing so. We always did this once in a while and we never complained. We were teenage guys sure, but we were still young at heart. It was the only way to be.

It was about 10:30 when they left. I had a lot of fun. I said hi to my parents and went up to my room telling them I will be home almost every night now. Except maybe Friday I was probably crashing at Bryan's after the movie. I sat on my bed and did some of my history homework. It was about 11 when I put it away bored and got ready for bed lying down. I wasn't exactly tired. I grabbed my phone and decided to text Mitchie. Maybe she would talk to me.

_**Hey**_

_Hi, sorry I can't talk_

_**Oh?**_

_Studying for calculus with Adam, then bed time_

_**Okay good luck on your test**_

_Thanks, night Shane _

_**Night**_

I closed my phone and sighed. Of course she was with Adam the other night her parents where away to do god knows what. Probably sleep together and that plagues my thoughts. Just this morning we were almost fully making out on her bed, not that either of us were totally aware of it, but still. I would feel guilty but she shouldn't and wouldn't because well she pretended it never happened. I sighed, but why couldn't I pretend like it didn't. Did I want us to both know it happened, plus nothing else would've happened it could've, I was happy my dream ended when it did.

I sighed placing my phone on my bedside table turning it off trying to get Mitchie and the thought of Adams lips against hers out of my head. I would not be able to sleep for a while so I put on music and just listened to it thinking about a lot of things, and the last few weeks.

I ended up thinking about Mitchie for a while. I would shudder knowing she was in bed right now with Adam. Why did I want to be in his place? Oh right because I was last night and the morning was amazing. I tried to keep the obvious hidden and deny it but I don't know if it was working anymore. I fell asleep as my mind kept reminding me of the memories for the last week as friends. How we hung out and everything, we were so comfortable around each other. It was 4:30am when I woke up and I just couldn't sleep anymore. I wanted fresh air, I really did.

I got out of bed leaving my pyjama pants on and slipping on a sweater. I slipped on my sneakers and quietly left my house. I left a note on the hallway table in case my parents heard the door. I stuffed my hands in my pockets. It was still dark the street lights on. The wind ruffling my hair but I didn't care. I just kept walking not knowing where I was going.

I soon ended up on familiar ground. God damn it I should've known where my feet was leading me, to Mitchie's house. I looked up to see her room had a small light on. The disturbing sight was the shadows that were clearly on the window seat. Adam and her clearly making out tangled together. I sighed as they stood up. Soon the lights went dark and I just turned and kept walking. The sun was starting to rise when I returned back to my house. It was about 6:00 there was no point even trying to sleep.

I got into a warm shower hoping it would wake me up. I had to get Mitchie out of my head and focus on anything else but her. I could do that, I would have to. I got out of the shower and got dressed heading downstairs. My mom was there and I grabbed a cup of coffee sitting at the table drinking it.

"Is something wrong Shane?" My mom said

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep I just had to go for a walk" I said

"I heard you, thanks for leaving a note, did it help"

"Not really" I said and she nodded

"If you need to talk" She said and I nodded

"Thanks mom, anything for breakfast" I asked

"Yeah I'm just putting on eggs want some"

"Sure thanks" I smiled. I had debated for a second talking to my mom about it. I didn't want to though. I have kept denying it and if I did hopefully it would just go away. I didn't know if you would but I was going to do my best to make it do so. It had to stop bothering me, it would someday, right?

I made my way to school after breakfast. I saw her and Adam arrive together and walk into the school hand-in-hand. She had a visible mark on her neck, definitely not the one I made and I silently groaned. This had to stop bothering me. She was just another nerd, but was she? UGH STOP DENYING IT AND JUST ADMIT IT. My inner voice said and I just shook my head and forced myself to join the conversation with the guys.

It was lunch time and I was sitting with the guys in the cafeteria talking. The only thing was I wasn't listening I was too busy thinking about her again. It was driving me insane. Couldn't I just stop for a day? I was zoning out, maybe I should just go home I was done English for the day anyway, the only class I had to be there for.

"Shane you in"

"SHANE!" Josh said loud catching my attention

"Yeah" I asked

"Are you in?"

"Sure whatever, I'm not feeling well I'm going to head home I will talk to you guys later" I said standing up

"Yeah bye" they all chorused and I started towards the doors. I caught her eyes for five seconds before I turned my head and left the cafeteria. I called my mom saying I wasn't feeling well and coming home and she called the school saying I was leaving. I went home and just laid down. I willed myself to fall asleep again. I plugged in my iPod and happily let my body rest. I fell asleep and for the first time in a while I didn't dream thankfully.

It was about 8:00 when I woke up. I went downstairs saying hi to my parents and seeing they left some dinner for me. I heated it up and ate it heading back to my room. I did my homework than watched a couple movies keeping my mind occupied. IT was 1am when I finished my third movie and decided to try to get a bit more sleep.

I quickly fell asleep, must've been tired but it was a bad idea as I fell asleep dreams of Mitchie flooded my mind. No matter what I stayed asleep and did my best to avoid the very sexy somewhat naughty dream my mind decided I wanted to experience. CURSE HER BEAUTY.

It was now Friday and I was in my last class the bell about to ring in 5 minutes. It was English and needless to say I was a little anxious. Mrs. Andrews was just finishing. She handed our papers out as the bell rang. Everyone left and I looked at the small slip. B+, I sigh. It was a good mark but I needed the A- to be on my team. I got my books and was about to leave.

"Shane" She called

"Yeah" I turned around

"You should be very proud with that mark" She said

"I am I just needed an A- for the average for the team that's all" I shrug

"I know but its okay you got it, you will be on the team" She said

"I will, but I didn't get the marks"

"You didn't but I knew you were getting tutored. You were lucky to have Mitchie as a tutor and should thank her. You worked hard and she told me how dedicated you were and that you made extra sessions and took time to learn. You maybe didn't get it on that test but you deserve to be on that team, you are on the list the coaches our getting tonight" She said and I smiled. Mitchie did that for me, wow she was an amazing tutor and friend.

"Thank you" I said

"No need to thank me, be proud of yourself and thank Mitchie, in all 3 years I've never got a recommendation from her, you did well Shane"

"Alright I will be sure to thank her bye Mrs. Andrews"

"Bring home the championship Shane" She called and I smiled laughing

"Will do" I said and turned leaving my class. I smile on my face. Not only was I on the team but Mitchie gave me and extra push to get there. She knew it meant a lot to me and she did that for me, wow I really needed to talk to her, I didn't want her to avoid me any longer.

I grabbed my phone on my way to my locker and sent a message.

_**Mitchie, I know you might not want to but I really need to talk to you, please only 10 minutes**_

_I guess…where_

_**The park**_

_Okay I can only stay for a few I have to be somewhere early today_

_**That's fine in 20?**_

_Kay, see you then_

_**Yup thanks**_

I close my phone and grab my bag. I tell the guys I will meet them at the movies later around the time it starts. I got into my car and headed straight to the park I got out of my car and leant against the hood waiting for Mitchie to arrive. Soon she did and walked over.

"Hey" I said smiling

"Hi what's up" She asked

"I just needed to thank you in person I'm on the team" I said smiling

"I really didn't do anything Shane it was all you" She said

"No it wasn't" I sigh "I only got a B on the test" She said

"Shane that is an amazing mark, but you needed an A- so how are you on the team" She said softly and carefully.

"I know I needed it. I was bummed the teacher talked to me for a bit. I need to thank you for talking to her. She bumped my grade a little so I could be on the team. You told her how dedicated about tutoring and that really helped me, so thank you" I said her and blushed a little

"It's no big deal"

"She also told me she never got a recommendation from you before" I said and she really blushed

"Shane you were my friend and you worked your ass off for every mark you got there. You deserved it. As your tutor I recommended you but the friend part of me had a bit of persuasion over the tutoring side" She said "You deserved it" She smiled

"Well thank you, will you come see a game?"

"Maybe I will see if I can for sure" She smiled "I have to go but feel good in the uniform you deserved it" She said

"Thanks" I said giving her a friendly hug as she hugged me back

"You're welcome" She said heading towards her car

"Bye" I called

"Bye" She said getting in her car and driving away. With a huge smile on my face I went home and showered getting ready for the movies tonight.

I got out of the shower and dried off. I got changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. It kind of the colours reminded me of the colour of bikini Mitchie wore I couple days ago. I ran my fingers through my hair and slipped on my watch. I sat down on my bed placing my phone beside me and slipping my wallet in my pocket.

I sat there for a few minutes thinking. I was going out and having fun with the guys tonight. This week had been quite a whirlwind but a good one. I was on the team. I quickly grabbed my computer with my thought and went on the network. I changed my picture to a picture form last year. I was sliding to home base for the homerun that won the championship. There was a cloud of dust around my body. You could just make out my face as my hand hit the plate. There was the hand with the ball just above it. I had just made it and I posted a comment.

THE ARMADILLOS ARE READY THIS YEAR! TRY-OUT'S START NEXT WEEK, MONDAY AT 2:45, BE THERE EARLY. LET'S TAKE IT HOME BOYS!

I smile closing the network and sitting back on my bed before I had to leave. There was one thing I don't think was a good thing that came out of this week. I mean I didn't mind and it had been happening for a while. The first time and hopefully the only time I will have to say it out loud. I was no longer fighting it and I took a deep breath.

"I have a thing, a romantic thing for Mitchie Torres"

I whispered out like it was a secret that would be kept between me and these four walls. As I sat there thinking waiting for the time to pass so I could meet up with the boys at the movies.

**A/N: Can I just say AHHH! He just admitted it, he likes her, really likes her! That is perfect. Don't worry that wasn't one of the things to be revealed. I am excited for the next chapter. I know it was short but this chapter was basically to set it up. Oh and if I remember correctly someone else is going to the movies that night as well. That's all I'm saying. Oh and he isn't a stranger about CSPA, he knows about it. I will try to get the next one up soon. I am glad I got this up so fast. So what do you want to be revealed? What do you think about him admitting it? For the next chapter to work it is in Shane's POV. The next one will be in Mitchie's. We will see where she is on all this after what is revealed. Please let me know what you think. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	11. Revealed

**Falling Over her**

**Chapter 10: Revealed**

It was just about 7 when I turned off my car now parked at the theater. It was pretty full. Bryan had texted me 30 minutes ago saying he got all our tickets. It would be busy tonight. Every month our theater does a movie release night. The biggest movie of the month a week early and tons of people go to it, especially from our school. You walk and pretty much recognize everyone. It was crazy but almost like a community event.

"Hey Bryan" I said giving him a manly hug as I arrive. "It's crazy already the movie doesn't start for an hour" I said

"Yeah well it's the biggest movie of the year supposedly so the tickets were gone fast. I bought them 2 weeks ago and picked them up tonight. You look very snazzy you trying to pick up a girl?" He asked and I shrugged him off

"Probably not but a girl might try to pick me up" I said and he laughed

"Of course, most of the guys are in line for the theater to open, I was waiting"

"Thanks so who from the school is here so far?"

"Like everyone, our team and the football team. Mostly random people oh and some of the soccer stars like Pete, Kyle and the guy that caused that scene, Adam" He said and instantly my head starts looking for him. Is Mitchie here?

"Sounds good" I said and my next words died on my lips as I spotted him. Anger bubbled up into my system my fists clenched I wanted to go beat the shit out of him. He was a jerk Friday but this just totally crossed a line. Why the hell would he do that, especially to Mitchie?

Across from me Adam was making out with this hot brunette his tongue buried deep in her throat. She had an amazing body okay I will give him that. The clothes fit her perfectly. She was wearing skinny jeans that hugged her legs. She had on black ankle boots making her slender frame stand taller. She then had on a loose fitting red top that hung off one shoulder. You could clearly see a black bra strap firmly on it. Her skin was slightly sun kissed. So she was gorgeous but he was dating Mitchie and god damn it, he could not get away with it.

I couldn't just go right out and beat him. Of even confront him since well no-one knew me and Mitchie were friends or had been friends, I still don't know where I stand with her. I admitted I liked her to myself and I was not letting a lowlife cheater get away with that. I would have to go to the girl first. If that didn't work I guess I had no choice to go to him. I rather not but if it was for Mitchie I would have to, she did a lot for me, and was an amazing friend and she deserved better than that.

"Dude you coming" Bryan asked bringing me out of my thoughts

"I'm going to grab a drink, save a seat" I asked

"For sure" He said and I smiled. I watch Adam head towards the line as the girl went to the concessions line. I walked up right behind her.

"Hey" I said to her

"Oh, Hi" She said not looking at me. Her long brown hair was hanging down the one side so I couldn't see her face

"You know that guy you are with has a girlfriend" I said

"Yeah and?" She said. She was fucking heartless too does no-one understand how wrong cheating is. If I was with Mitchie I would never ever do that to her.

"She deserves a lot more than that, why would you let him do that to an amazing person"

"You have no say in it" She said her voice slightly awkward and strangely familiar

"Look his girlfriend is smart one of the most intelligent person I have ever known. She has a huge heart and would do something for anyone even if they are an ass to her. She is gorgeous in her own way and can stand up for herself. She can be so strong and so independent and so full of love to give to someone. He doesn't deserve her love at all for doing this to her. Why would you let him do that to her"

"Thanks for the life story" She said "A large coke two straws" She said to the cashier who went to get it for her. I leaned against the counter beside her

"Listen she doesn't deserve this"

"Why do you care?"

"She's my friend"

"Whatever" She said. I was getting really pissed.

"You know what fine I can't get it through your head how unbelievably wrong this is I will have to go to him." I turn to go when I feel her grab my wrist. The touch burned.

"Shane, wait" She knew me? I turned and the burning ran through my whole body as my eyes landed on hers. I swore I blinked 100 times before my vision focused. My mouth was a gape. I did not believe my eyes were they deceiving me, was I hallucinating?

I went to speak but I couldn't my mouth was dry and hurt. My voice squeaked. I steadied myself suddenly feeling dizzy. I was soon calm enough to stand on my own. I licked my lips needing to wet my mouth. "Mitchie" croaked out of my mouth and she sighed. She grabbed her drink and took my wrist again dragging me into the hallway leading to the restrooms.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you wearing" I asked suddenly

"Clothes now answer me"

"At movies staring at a girl I thought I knew when I knew nothing about her at all"

"Look I have my reasons. This is me everywhere but school and now you know."

"Mitchie we are friends don't you think this is something I would've liked to know"

"Maybe but you didn't need to and maybe I didn't want you to every think of that"

"And why not"

"I have my own reasons okay that you won't understand. Our friendship was never going to work anyway. So go back to your friends so I can go back to my date"

"We are friends Mitchie"

"We aren't it was a lie to get you to do well" That was a slap in my face, was it true?

"You're lying just talk to me come on there is something I am definitely missing, why do you hide? Who is Mitchie Torres?

"Shane just stop forget you saw me like this?" She said starting to walk away

"But…"

"Drop it" She said and left. I stood there in shock. I liked someone I didn't even know and I doubt she would let me get to know her. I have to though and her in those clothes are going to make my mind even more imaginative. I would have to get to know her, reveal her, the true her. I couldn't help but freak out. Her beautiful brown eyes that held so much weren't hidden behind glasses.

I couldn't help but feel a little hurt as well. I ran my hands through my hair taking a deep breath calming down. I leant against the wall for a few minutes. I heard the previews start and pushed myself off the wall and made my way into the theater. I saw my friends at the very top. I went and sat down. The worst part was 2 rows in front of us Mitchie sat with Adam. Great, now I had to watch as the girl I like makes-out with her boyfriend the whole movie, I mean I liked Mitchie. Well did I? Apparently I didn't know the real her, the real Mitchie. I liked who I thought she was but was I wrong. Now one more thing to drive me crazy, did I even like her anymore. How could I like someone when who I thought she was, was a lie. Exactly I couldn't. I sigh as my mind was occupied as my eyes stared blankly as the movie started to play. For a first time in a long time, or ever I was completely at a loss.

Eventually I was able to pull from my thoughts and focus on the movie. It was for a grand total for about 5 minutes than the credits started to roll. I sighed and sat further back in my seat, you are kidding me. I was supposed to spend the night at Bryan's but I don't know if I really wanted to. My mind was jumbled I was confused, lost; I just didn't know what to do with myself at the moment.

I wanted to scream and swear. A part of my wanted to just sit and do nothing, I almost wanted to cry, I just didn't know anything anymore. I sighed but got into my car with one of the guys and headed to Bryan's place anyway. I guess I might as well hang out with them and stay up. I didn't think I would get any sleep where ever I was. Maybe for a while, I was hoping somehow my body would let me sleep within the next 24 hours. Although that is wishful thinking because I had a feeling I wouldn't be doing anything of the sort.

We arrived at Bryans and we all gathered into his basement. A few guys started playing pool and others played halo. I just sat on the couch and watched them played halo. I tried to be into them as much as possible and talk and such but I just wasn't feeling it. You know that feeling you get when something changes and you know things won't really ever be the same; yeah well that's what I feel. I mean everything started downhill since we kissed and now it's in a downward spiral and to be honest it freaks me out.

It was a few hours later around 4 when everyone was sprawled out along couches and the floor asleep. Of course I would once again be up all alone. I had claimed one of the couches and am currently sprawled across it. My eyes staring up at the ceiling, my mind in a cloud of fog fighting to find the Mitchie I liked less than 12 hours ago, that I thanked and how that all burst into a million pieces. It also made me mad that Adam wasn't the asshole I thought he was, god damn it.

I laid there not knowing what to do or what to even feel. The clock on the wall which was driving me insane with the sound of every second ticking by, I wanted to kill it. Second by second I laid there my eyes still at the ceiling as the night slowly started to fade and brighten into day time. Saturday of hell will officially arrive once I leave this place. Unfortunately I had to get out of here, because staring at a ceiling listening to the clock wasn't helping at all.

I grabbed my stuff and sent a text to Bryan that he would get when he woke up saying I had to be home. No excuse why just that I had to be. Mostly to sit on my bed or try to do anything that wouldn't drive me absolutely crazy. I left and got into my car heading home. I finally parked my car. I had waited until 8:30 to leave and I had no idea how I lasted that long. It was 9 as I unlocked the door and made my way inside.

I heard someone in the kitchen. Figuring it was mom I made my way towards the room. I decided I could kind of tell her what was happening without saying everything. I walked into the kitchen seeing my mom just sitting down to breakfast. My dad was there though; I didn't really want to say it in front of my dad.

"Hey" I said putting on a smile for the both of them

"Hi Shane do you want breakfast" My mom asked and I smile.

"No thanks just some juice" I said pouring a glass

"Hey son" My dad said, he was so formal

"Hi dad" I smiled "How are you" I asked joining them at a table

"Good I am going to the store today, do you want to come?" My dad asked. He owned a very good music store in town. It was the most successful one. He used to play guitar but he no longer wanted to. He owned the store and was a president of a tech firm company here in Anaheim.

"No thanks, I think I am going to just relax maybe hit the batting cages later" I said and he nodded

"Alright maybe next time"

"Yeah" I smiled. He always wanted me to play guitar then teach at and run the store. I always wanted to go pro and he knew that. I did play guitar and I had an electric one upstairs but I didn't touch it as much as I used to since I started baseball in high school. It was the sport I couldn't get enough of.

"Well you boys have fun I will be cleaning the house" My mom said and I laughed knowing she was done that already

"What are you doing mom?" I asked

"Shopping with one of my girlfriends, get away from my masculine family for a few hours" She said smiling

"Have fun dear" My dad said kissing her and handing her a credit card. My dad spoiled my mom maybe one day when I was married I would be able to do that. If that ever happened, I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Alright well I am off to the store have a good day you two, see you for dinner" My dad said

"Yeah" My mom said

"You will" I smiled. I wasn't doing anything tonight, well maybe sleep but then again I doubted that. I stayed sitting my one hand playing with the class ring that sat upon my right hand. My mom looked at me with a questioning look.

"Shane did you want to talk?"

"More like ask a question"

"Okay?"

"What would you do if you liked someone a lot but then you found out who they really where and realized you never really knew them at all"

"Well first I would have to decide if I wanted to know the real them"

"And if you did decide that"

"Than do what I could to find out who they are and let them know I wanted to. Let them know they can show themselves to me" She said

"Okay" I said

"Is this about a girl Shane?"

"Maybe" I said "I don't really know anymore"

"Well I'm sure you will figure it out Shane" She said giving me a quick hug making her way to the sink putting the dishes down. "I am leaving in about 30 minutes if you leave after me lock the door okay" She said

"Will do" I said smiling and heading upstairs.

I showered trying to get more awake. I would end up sweating later and have to shower again anyway but I didn't really care. I just wanted to feel a little fresher. I walked over to my dresser and opened up my drawer with all my baseball uniforms and such. I grabbed my cleats and my glove tossing it into my gym bag. I slipped on my jacket over my t-shirt and closed the drawer heading downstairs. I left making sure I locked the door and headed to the local batting cages I was familiar with. It was dead at 10:30 on a Saturday morning. The perfect time to hit some balls working off the stress my body was laced with, or frustration.

I walked to the bench paying the bored looking teenager at the booth for a few hours. I sat down placing my bag beside me. I strapped on my cleats and grabbed a bat. I usually used mine but I was waiting for a new one to come in as I had broken mine last year, it should come in early next week. It was the exact same as my last one so the grips wouldn't have to change much. I walked into the cage bringing up some dust by the plate we had to stand on. I pressed start after placing the helmet on my head. I never used one playing but I did here.

The balls had a good pace to come flying. I hit the first one letting it fly. My body felt the intensity had the ball made a crack flying the whole shake of the bat running through my body. It felt amazing. I kept hitting balls letting them fly my arms loving the powerful sensation. It felt good as the sun started beating down across the cages as I kept letting the balls fly.

I pressed stop and put the bat down resting for a minute. "Not only our pitcher but maybe the star first batter this year?" A voice said and I turned around to see the coach that coached our team. He wasn't the coach at our school, like he didn't teach but he was the baseball coach.

"Maybe" I said just working off of steam and practicing

"Initiative, that is one thing that makes you a great captain" I said smiling

"I do my best" I smiled. He was an amazing man to our team and always was there for our team. He was one of the coaches that taught us no one on the team wins or lose. We either lose as a team or win as a team. So far most years we have won as a team and this year we all hoped to do the same.

"That's good to hear, have you been pitching lately with the guys or anything" He asked

"Nah first time hitting today as well, just wanted to get back in the swing of things, literally" I said and he nodded

"Well come on how about you pitch a few" He said and I nodded getting out of the cages. I grabbed my bag making the way to the diamond. It wasn't in use. I grabbed my glove and he passed me a ball as I made it out to the pitcher's mound. I loved the feeling of standing there. I slipped the glove on to my hand and it felt good. I tossed the ball form my one hand into my glove a few times getting my stance.

I grabbed the ball in my stance and tossed it towards my coach as he swung and hit it of course. I had to warm up and I knew that. I had a bucket of balls by my feet ready to keep pitching. I started pitching more frequently my arm getting a good work out getting back into it. I was enjoying this thinking about baseball coming up. It would feel really good. I had to stop remembering Mitchie helped me get onto the team.

I was on my last 10 balls when I was back into it. I was striking out my coach ball after ball. I was throwing straight and curve balls. He wasn't the most in shape guy but really I was just that good of a pitcher honestly. Grade 9 I was a second string pitcher and for the finals I had to stand in for the senior that ruined his arm by landing on it when he drove for a base. You always had to stretch them out in front of you not beside you.

I have been the starting pitcher ever since and that wasn't going to change. I finished the last ball which he again didn't hit. I walked over taking my glove off. I felt really good after all that. "Well I don't think you really need that much of a warm up" He says and I nod

"Well I've always had it" I said and he laughed

"Of course, well I'm actually waiting for son to show up, he's back form college we are going to hit some balls, he should be here soon so I'm going to go" He said

"That's fine I'll probably head home and go for a run" I said and he nodded

"See you Monday Shane" He said and I nodded as he headed back towards the batting cages. I grabbed my stuff and grabbed a bottle of water before heading to my car and back to my house.

I went upstairs and got changed into a pair of basketball shorts. I slipped on my sneakers and strapped my iPod onto my arm. It was getting hot outside being noon so I took my shirt off. I walked out of my house slipping my head phones on and turning on my work-out mix. I slowly ran down my lane way starting along the sidewalk of the division. My feet moving slightly faster as my legs felt the vibrations of my feet constantly hitting the pavement, I loved that feeling. I was working up speed and got to my steady speed that was about 6.5 miles I could run an hour as I made my way towards the centre of the subdivision.

I was getting close to Mitchie's house but I honestly didn't care. I was running letting my feet pound the pavement as my ears were filled with music. I pushed a little harder trying to speed up as I rounded the corner near her house. As I passed her lane way my head turned to look in. She was outside heading to her car with three other girls, her friends for her normal life. That angered me and I pushed harder making my way back around towards my house. I got back to my house sprinting the last block. I walked to up my lane way catching my breath dripping sweat. My body was disgustingly sweaty. My shirt would have been ruined if I had worn one. Thankfully my arm band for my iPod was water resistant and covered.

I through my arm band onto my bed as I made my way to my bathroom stripping and stepping into a cool shower as I was already hot enough. I cooled down washing the sweat off my body then rinsing my hair. I got out and dried off getting into boxers and jeans letting them rest on my hips. I dried my hair with a towel and slipped on polo shirt.

I grabbed my keys and phone slipping on my white aviators and made my way back to my car. I decided I would go to sports check look around for a while. I would soon need a new pair of runners anyway. I headed towards the mall. I got there and headed straight towards sports check. I smiled at the girls there who said hi as I replied. They were from my school and were all SHANE HI in high voices. I wouldn't go for any of them but they would go for me. I made my way over to the show section looking at Nike shoes and Under Armour cross trainers.

I finally decided on a pair of under armours cross trainers and made my way to the clothing. I grab some Under Armour shirts that I loved and some boxer briefs. I wore them under my baseball uniform. I grabbed a wind breaker from under armour in an awesome deep green colour and made my way to the cash. I smiled politely at the girls as they both rang my stuff through. I swear they giggled putting the boxers through, are they that immature really? I thank them paying and taking my bag leaving the store. I decided to head home and relax before dinner. Then I could think about Mitchie as my mind had thankfully been occupied for most of the day.

It was now Monday morning about 6:30 and I just woke up. I had finally fallen asleep about 4 yesterday afternoon after being exhausted. I hadn't woken up since. Now I had a few dreams, a little bit of naughty dreams including Mitchie but I couldn't let them shake me. Baseball started today and I was really excited about that. The guys and I were doing some drills; we would be practicing with the others until Wednesday. That night we decided who we could work with and was on the team. They would meet on Thursday for the cut but I the guys and I had that day off.

I showered and got ready for the day. I tossed my practice uniform in my bag with my glove and cleats then made my way downstairs grabbing some cereal for breakfast. I made my lunch saying bye to my mom and headed to school. This week was going to be a good one. I somewhat hoped Mitchie would talk to me, and maybe be here real self at school but my mind doubted that.

I got to school and met up with the guys. We were all excited about try-outs wondering who would be our new team mates for the championship this year. Also who would we place our votes for to be the captain next year? We would have to look out for the rest of the team for sure.

The day went by fast. Before I knew it, it was lunch time. There had been chatter all day about the try-outs. Bryan and I had to do a message over the PA system in the morning reminding everyone about the try-outs. It was lame but we did it every year. I made my way into the cafeteria placing my lunch on the table with the guys I made my way to the vending machines to grab a drink.

It was then that I first saw Mitchie today. She was wearing her same old nerd outfits. I now truly knew she tried to look like a nerd. I had no idea why it was ridiculous she was gorgeous either way. I mean I truly did mean that, behind the nerd was a gorgeous girl, on the inside too. Somehow I still knew that was true. She was wearing flip flops and I saw a bandage on her foot. It looked like one you would use when you got a tattoo, did she get a new one. MY eyes caught hers but she quickly avoided the gaze and continued to her table holding hands with ADAM. Again I had to control my anger, but why was it bothering me, I didn't know her so how I could possibly still like her. She was clearly avoiding me as well and that made me angrier.

After lunch I was excused from last class as was the other guys to get ready for the try-outs. We had to get drills ready and everything. The sign-up sheets for who was trying out and to get their favourite numbers if they made a team, a number that wasn't taken, of course, we all got our number. Mine was 15th the day I was born. The 15th of July. It has always been my special number.

There was about 30 people come out. We need 12 new players to join us. Before we had started we had said they can again all try out next year as there will be many more spots to be filled. Try-outs were good and we were just finishing. Everyone left except for us. We practiced a bit more feeling great to be back on the field. After I went home back to thinking about Mitchie again. She always plaques my thoughts before bed and during my dreams, I just came to accept that I couldn't get rid of that.

Finally the week was almost over and it was Thursday morning. I was getting ready for school. Try-outs were over and the boys and I decided with the coaches help who would be joining our team this year. We were happy with our selection. I had been trying to talk to Mitchie all week no matter how much I tried she wouldn't. I haven't so much as got a look or a text message. Nothing and it was driving me nuts I wanted to know who she was, or at least talk to her. I just needed to figure it out. I knew how I would talk to her and I don't know what I would find out but I didn't know if it was the best idea, but the only thing I could think off.

School is finally over and I had a good day with the guys and everything. We met with the coach at lunch making sure we were all set on the decisions and we were. The first practice was next Monday. We got right into it. It was almost the end of the first week of April, the third we started the games and we were ready for that, we were ready to get into and get out of the season champions, once again.

I made my way to my car but I leant against it talking to the guys. I was waiting until Mitchie left because I was finally going to see where she went. I would wait there until she left if I had too I needed and wanted to talk to her. It was about 4:00 when I finally got into my car as I saw her make her way to hers. I stayed far behind her but followed her through town. I almost died when she pulled into the parking lot of CSPA. What the hell is she doing? I park my car at the far side of the parking lot and watch as she retrieves a gym bag and makes her way into the school.

There was no way she took classes or anything here. I mean what was she doing here? Everyone who attended classes here went here for the academic part of school as well. I was confused. I had to figure out what exactly was going on. I slowly made my way into the school. There was no activity at all on the first floor. The lockers and walls were flooded with coloured flyers advertising the end of year production. The plays, the dance recital everything that they put on, I knew I was coming to the play. We went every year to support Josh's girlfriend Mandy. I must have wondered around the school for a while. Soon people were walking out of classrooms and leaving. I saw it was just after five. I knew Mitchie was probably somewhere until 7. I was walking around when I heard my name.

"Shane?"

I turned to see Mandy and some of her friends "Hey Mandy"

"What are you doing here?" She asked curious

"I was uh looking for a friend, Mitchie Torres, do you know her?" I asked

"Just of her" She said and I nodded. So people knew her

"Oh okay well thanks anyways" I said smiling

"Wait" One of her friends said "My sister is friends with her, they are in class till about seven but on the second floor room D5 I believe" A blond said

"Oh okay thank you so much, I will see you later Mandy" I said giving them a smile and a wink and making my way to the stairs. I was glad at least somebody knew her. I was still confused she was in a class. What class was she taking? I got upstairs I heard music coming from the rooms. There was in fancy lettering saying Dance above the hallway that had D rooms. She was a dancer? I needed proof before I assumed anything now-a-days with Mitchie. I learned that the hard way.

I walked down the hall way. I found room D5. There were windows on the wall looking into the room. My eyes scanned and I instantly spotted her. Her long hair was up in a loose ponytail. She had on a familiar purple sports bra I had seen her in before. She then had on sweat pants that were pulled up to her knee. There were dancing to quite a slow song. She definitely knew how to move though. I watched until it was over. It was only about 6:00. I moved out of view as some people left. She didn't. I waited until I heard music and walked back over to the window. This was clearly a different kind of dance. Hip-hop I believe.

"Alright so we have 3 weeks before the show, we are half-way through this dance, having to finish it by the end of next week. We will get this. We will dance what we know go over it. Mitchie you got your solo. We will dance to the part then you will show us how you coming along with the stops then we will start work on it okay, we need one run through to where we can including your solo" The teacher said

"Sounds good" I heard her voice. It sounded slightly superior, she never sounded that way at school or when we were tutoring, she was probably good at dancing, and well clearly she was. I was still confused as to why she was attending our school.

I heard Party Rock Anthem come on by LMFAO, it was an amazing song. I watched as they dance the movements very well figured out. There were a few stumbles but she was almost flawless. I watched her the most. They all stopped when she was in the middle as the song paused.

"Every day I'm shuffling" She mouthed along with the song then danced about 4 8 counts by herself then stopped. I watched as they perfected it and learned a bit past that. It was about 5 to 7 when the teacher said one more run through with what they added. I watched enjoying it. They were amazing.

After that they were excused. I leant again the wall waiting for her to leave. She exited the class room. "Mitchie" I said pushing myself off the wall. She froze turning with 3 other girls, her friends, there was a definite hint of anger in her face. She whispered something to her blond friend. It was probably Mandy's friend's sister they looked alike. Her three friends all nodded and kept walking as she walked towards me.

"What are you doing here Shane" She asked anger lacing her voice

"I wanted to talk to you since you are avoiding me and all"

"Wow dense much? Did you not get that I didn't want to talk to you. Think about that?"

"Look you know I am not dense. You know a lot about me actually. Just talk to me for a bit"

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Mitchie you at least owe me that much" I said

"Fine if it will make you stop" She said

"It will"

"Fine but Shane if you ever show up here again" She said still angry

"I won't"

"Fine meet me outside in 45 minutes, I need to shower and change"

"Okay" I said as she turned and walked away. She was angry and only agreed so I would leave her alone. I wanted an explanation and I hoped I would get a bit of one, maybe we could still be friends, although I doubt it.

I made my way outside. I moved my car to the front of the parking a lot where there were no longer a lot of cars. I parked and got out. I sat on the hood of my car waiting for Mitchie to emerge, so we could talk. I didn't know where we would talk, but I hope she didn't have plans it might be a long conversation.

**A/N: Alright so I didn't plan on finishing this but I had to. I love this chapter. The conversation is next in Mitchie's point of view. Where that will leave them? The next one won't be up for at least a couple of days or more. How did you like this chapter? Happy he found out what's up well sort of. Any surprise to how he reacted, he was shocked of course. Any thoughts or any favourite parts of this chapter? Any favourite part of the story so far? We are 10 chapters in, I am happy about that. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	12. Real me

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 11: Real Me**

I cannot believe him. I mean why was he even here? It was creepy because he obviously followed me. I am angry at Shane as I make my way towards the change rooms. I had to shower and change since I was no longer going home but going straight to talk to Shane. I understood why we wanted to talk but I didn't really want to. I mean maybe I did to a point but I didn't need everything brought up and back on my mind. I have to focus on my dancing and everything for the next 3 weeks and he was making that almost impossible.

I sigh getting undressed and stepping under the water rinsing the sweat off of my body. It felt good as it ran down my body. I liked Shane and I wanted to be friends and I felt really bad about what I said at the theater I didn't really mean any of it, but I had to pretend I did. After Wednesday things got awkward but that wasn't the worst part or why I started barely talking to him the rest of that week.

I really liked the kiss and the position we were in and everything about the morning. The warmth of his body as he held me close, the feel of his lips and the way his hand fit around my side. It all felt right and that was so wrong because I was with Adam and I do love him. I wanted so bad to not like all those things so I avoided him when he was a friend that I wanted to stay friends with. The worse part of it all was that Thursday night when I was with Adam every kiss I compared with Shane's lips and that night I dreamt of my mystery man, he revealed himself. I woke up gasping, those brown eyes I had always seen, I had seen every day, I should've known because my mystery man was Shane and that made everything worse and that's why I was avoiding him especially since Friday night.

I think Shane might possibly have a thing for me but I didn't want to think that or know if it was true because I love Adam and am with him. I run my hand through my hair sighing. A lot of things might come out of this conversation and I don't really know if that will be a good or a bad thing and that is what worried me. If I can I will be friends with Shane but that is where I will have to draw the line.

I finished washing my hair and stepped out of the shower getting dressed. I slipped on my yoga pants and a tank top. I slipped a sweater over my tank top and tied my damp hair up in a messy bun. I kept my contact in and grabbed my bag slipping on my sneakers. I sighed looking in the mirror letting my hair down. I hated how it looked up. I sighed letting it rest again my head, still damp. It's not like I was hiding anything from Shane now.

I grabbed my lip gloss and put some on. I put it away fast though once I realised what I was doing. I wasn't getting ready to see Adam I was seeing Shane, god I needed to get over this. I love Adam. I sigh and walk out of the change room meeting up with the girls who were in the hall. I explained who he was and that we had to talk. Kenzie was the only one who knew what happened. I loved the other girls and trusted them but they would sometimes say things without thinking and I didn't need any of this coming out, neither did Shane.

I walk out with the girls and see Shane sitting on the hood of his range rover. All the girls looked at me and I rolled my eyes. They were silently telling me he was hot. I didn't need them to tell me that I knew that already and incredibly sexy sitting on his car I got that too.

"I should go bye girls" I said walking down the stairs and over to him as he slid off the hood.

"Hey"

"Hi" I said "Where are we going to go talk"

"Don't know, my parents are home so not my place" he said

"Same here" I said

"Some where we can be for a while" he said

"Yeah might need a while" I said thinking not really coming up with anything. I was not sitting in a public park discussing this with Shane. It was already 7:30 and would be getting dark, so we needed somewhere not that popular without many people.

"Get in" he said

"What?" I said

"I'll bring you back to get your car later, I know where we can go" He said. I sighed hesitating but decided I trusted him enough. I did know a lot about him. I tossed my bag in the back and climbed up in his land rover buckling in. I looked at my friends who were watching me. I rolled my eyes ignoring them and turned on the radio as we left the parking lot heading to only Shane knows where.

It was about 15 minutes until her turned onto the main street and parked in front of the music store. "What are we doing here'" I asked. I mean it was in public. Although lots of things were closed but still, it was the main street.

"Trust me" He said and I rolled my eyes. He grabbed keys from the glove box and got out. I didn't have a chance but to follow him. He walked over to the music store and opened the door with his keys. What the hell?

He closed the door behind him pressing the buttons on the alarm the opened the door letting me in. it was dark and I could only see because of the street lamp outside. He locked the door then took my hand leading me through the store. We went to the back and he opened a door showing stairs.

"You know this is really creepy" I said

"Trust me, like I said" he spoke and started up the stairs as I followed. Soon we landed and he turned on lights. It was a whole room set up with couches and a TV. There was a desk with 2 computers. Wow what was this place.

"Okay what are we doing in a music store and how do you have keys, a secret job" I asked

"No my dad owns the store. This is the staff break room. We can sit in here and talk. There are no windows so no-one will see the lights and know we are in here, is this secure enough" He asked and I smiled

"Perfect" I said walking over and flopping on to one of the couches "Comfy" I said and he nodded walking over flopping on the one across from me.

"That it is"

"So what did you want to talk about" I asked

"You know you don't have to ask that question. I know nothing about you. I thought we were friends"

"Shane we were"

"Clearly not, because I was always me when we were together. I wasn't someone I wasn't." He said and I sighed

"Shane I was me to an extent just not all me"

"All that crap about being true to myself and that an image is hard to protect. You were lying to yourself as well. You clearly aren't comfortable with who you are"

"I am comfortable with who I am, I don't want everyone to know"

"Why"

"My reasons"

"Let me understand those reasons"

"No this was stupid I'm leaving" I said standing up

"Wait look I don't want to fight, I just am confused I wanted to understand things, Mitchie I wanted to be friends with you, you just have to let me"

"It's not a good idea Shane but you have to know when you were at my house I was myself. I never looked like a nerd at my house and I let you see me in a bikini, share my bed, we were friends"

"I still want to be friends and you always wore your glasses"

"Because I wear them a lot at home giving my eyes a rest form my contacts"

"Oh. There is just so much I saw and everything I am confused about so many things. I don't know you at all and I want to. We had so much fun together and were so comfortable, that all shattered"

"Well I might want to be friends with you too"

"We should talk then"

"We should" I said and he nodded. We did need to talk. We had a lot to talk about but I had to remember I drew the line if it was passing friendship in anyway. I guess I did owe him a bit of an explanation.

"Sorry but I don't really have anything to say but questions" He said and I smiled

"Well you can ask them"

"Why do you go to our school if you dance at CSPA?" I asked

"I was accepted their in grade 11 for dance clearly. I was the last to accept it although I would never reject it. There had been an acceptance conflict. They hadn't had enough room for everyone to attend their academic classes, therefore since I was the last accepting my scholarship if was only fair for me to continue at Anaheim which I detest with a passion. The only good part was Adam" I said although I then regretted mentioning his name."

"Wouldn't you go to CSPA for all four years though" he asked

"I wanted to and I auditioned but didn't get accepted in grade 9 or 10. I wasn't going to audition for grade 11 but that is what I loved doing so I did and got in."

"Oh okay, well were you holding up the nerd image the whole time in Anaheim" He asked

"Yeah I hated those clothes but just high school wasn't what I wanted to be apart off. I wanted to be a dancer where it didn't matter what you wore or who you hung out with just that you were a fellow performer. I always change as CSPA never looking like I do at school."

"Why didn't you dress like you normally would, why did you care so much"

"I didn't want guys or anyone drooling all over me. I wanted to focus and just getting it over with doing everything I could to get into CSPA. When I did I was so happy until I had to continue this. I didn't want to change and show people the real me because of the way they act. They didn't need to know the whole me and I didn't want them to. Adam knew me and I cared about him so that's all the mattered. I know I am considered a nerd and I'm not in any way I'm just smart"

"I realised that a while ago but really found out Friday" He said and I nodded

"I didn't expect you to find out that way"

"Did you expect to tell me at all, since we were friends"

"No Shane I really didn't"

"Why? You're unbelievably gorgeous, hot, sexy whatever you find more lees degrading, I mean I understand not telling the whole school. We were friends though you could have told me, honest" I said

"No because you would say stuff like that. You would treat me different like another hot girl you got to be around, one you would do anything to make her fall all over you, I hate being seen as hot or just another sexy girl a guy wants to get with, that's why I wouldn't tell you. With your rep and everything"

"You know the rep is wrong. I am no player"

"You admitted to thinking I was hot and sexy just now, I didn't want you to see me as that. That is why I was hiding what I actually looked like from you and that I danced and everything that would make you see me like that. You were the first person that didn't care what I looked like, other than Adam and my friends I liked that Shane. Plus you would've been shocked and once again not see me like you did a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah but that's not how I see you. You are sexy and gorgeous but I thought you were beautiful way before I saw you at the theater. Well sort of when you were with Adam there I knew you were hot but when I was describing you to well, you I hadn't seen you like that I generally meant that" He said and I sighed. I saw that coming, great so he did like me.

"I just wasn't ready to face you like that Shane. I couldn't let you go to Adam though that's the only reason you saw me like that. I was afraid you liked me and I am with Adam and that can't happen"

"Okay I am not going to lie I do somewhat like you. You know that. I mean that morning I was dreaming about you clearly, not just some girl. That was the worst part about you avoiding me after that. I mean I knew you didn't like me well I thought you might've since you kissed back but yeah" He said

"I honestly don't know why I kissed you" Well that was a lie. I knew why. It was because I dream about him too but I drew the line with me at friendship, I love Adam. "I want to be friends but you can't treat me differently because you know how I dress and who I really am, the real me" I said

"I won't but I just my feelings aren't only friendly." He said

"That's what I am afraid off. I am with Adam Shane and I know you know that. I just if that's how it is I just don't think we can be friends." I said and he sighed

"I know and I will leave you alone if you can do one thing for me" he said

"Which is?"

"Look at me, at who you know I am. Look at me in the eyes and say you don't have any feelings other than friendly for me that we can forget about all this. It will have never happened and we won't have to be friends" He said. I wasn't expecting that. I do have feelings for him but it's wrong I love Adam.

"I can't do that Shane. I am with Adam though so the more reason to not be friends" He said

"I can't forget that you have some, possibly the same feelings towards me" He said

"You will have to" I said

"Mitchie we could possibly have something and you would never know because you won't give me a chance"

"Shane I can't ruin a 2 year relationship for a chance, odds are too great"

"Don't break up with him. Give me one chance one date and then you can decide"

"You're crazy" I said and I knew he was but did I want to give him that one chance. The one day.

"I am not going to be able to let you go and forget unless I know there is definitely nothing there in both directions" He said

"I am sure there isn't I just can't say it to your eyes Shane" I said. We both knew I was trying to convince myself though.

"Just hang out with me one full day then go for dinner and we will see what happens"

"Dinner as in a date" I asked

"Yeah" he said

"I can't go on a date with you. I have a boyfriend"

"Alright as friends and then once you know for sure there is nothing we can forget everything just one day" He said. As much as I wanted to believe I felt nothing I was sure I did. Did I want the chance though, did I need to give him that one day to figure things out for myself. If it didn't work I was for sure with Adam. Because how I was feeling I think I had to give Shane that day. I actually knew I had to even though I knew it was somewhat wrong.

"One day, what day"

"Next Saturday, all day from morning to night, we will just hang out go swimming or watch movies anything and then dinner, and we can decide after where it goes. You are the deciding factor because you know how I feel"

"Okay next Saturday, I guess that can't hurt"

"Sounds good" He smiled and I couldn't help but smile a little either. I did enjoy those kisses there was still worrisome things if it ended up it was Shane I rather be with but we would have to deal with those things later.

We must've sat there in silence for 5 minutes before I broke the silence "So I guess before we figure that out we are nothing" I asked

"We can be friends if you are okay with that, just my feelings aren't just friendly" He said

"Yeah" I sigh "No matter what I would want to be friends Shane you need to know that"

"I do know that but I don't know if I could do that. It wouldn't be comfortable for us I think. I mean I wouldn't like watching you with Adam but I wouldn't want you feeling guilty since a friend of yours like you."

"Well can we be friends until then because honestly Shane I don't know what will happen. Even when we are at dinner you have to remember I am in a relationship"

"You make this sound like a lose-lose situation for me" He said and I sighed. He's right I did because it probably is. We aren't on a date so it's not like we would kiss or anything to prove otherwise. That was the only time I really felt like I liked him more, and we wouldn't be kissing as friends so I wouldn't have to break up with Adam, even though if I don't like Shane we won't be friends. He's hot and totally sweet but I just don't see him winning or there ever being an us, no matter what the situation.

"I think it almost is Shane but I will give you that day, if you believe you can be my friend after that, without wanting to date me constantly we can be okay" I said

"Okay" He said and I nodded. Silence again took over the room.

"So is there anything else you want to know about the real me, your friend Mitchie Torres"

"I don't know um… favourite colour" He asked and I laughed

"Purple, what is yours?"

"Green"

"Good choice, okay my turn. Favourite food"

"Tacos of course, the only reason I know how to cook them"

"Well since I tasted yours it's my favourite food too" I said as he smiled as well

"What is your favourite kind of dance" He asked, wow getting on my good side talking about my passion.

"I love lyrical, its contemporary and modern, the other class I take other than the class you saw" She said

"That's what all those movements are under" He says and I laugh

"Yeah it is. I likes Jazz too I take it with the hip-hop we do both in that class" I said "Wait you watched the other one to

"Yeah sorry and okay I understand now" He said smiling "I have something else I was wondering"

"Yeah"

"Well I know you have the one tattoo, you had a bandage on your foot the other day…?"

"Yeah me and my friends you saw we all got a tattoo Saturday well I got two, but one matches there's" I said

"That's cool" He smiled

"Here'" I said removing my shoe and sock and walking over. I sat on the couch and lifted my leg so my foot rested on his lap. "That is it" I said and he looked down.

Across the top of my foot in the same black cursive writing as my other read dance like no one's watching. Then on my ankle it read CSPA '11. "Another of my favourite sayings in the world that I will always stand for, dance is truly my passion." Then the other one was for the year we all graduated together. I got mine in black because I like the look of black tattoos my friends got colours"

"Well black looks amazing against your skin, honestly" He said and I blushed

"Thanks" I said putting my foot back down but staying on the couch

"I like the look of tattoos on some people. As long as their meaningful which yours are" He smiled

"Yeah I mean its stuff that will stay with me forever I was sure I wanted them." I smiled

We talked for a while longer just about random things and stuff. It was true we were really comfortable around each other. I was happy I kind of now shared the real me with him. He truly knew me. I honestly didn't think we would be friends after that Saturday if he liked me but we never knew what would happen. If something did happen would I actually truly believe we deserved a chance since I did compare Shane's lips to Adam's, yeah I can't think something is going to happen.

Soon we leave the store and he drops me off at the school and I thank him getting out of the car and heading to mine. I had to get home. We both had school tomorrow. Which sucked but it was what we had to do. I was still going to be my nerdy self. It's not like I expected him to talk to me that he knows the true me, I don't even really wanted that attention of myself as a nerd, and well Adam went to the same school.

All I knew was right now I have a lot to think about for the next week. Saturday things could change, not that I think they would but they could. I never knew what could happen. I guess we would see. I knew this week I wouldn't be avoiding him. I never wanted to too begin with. Okay I did but I didn't because I liked him as a friend, maybe more. I was also happy that at least for another week we would be friends.

I get in my car and turn on my music letting it consume my brain for the time being as I made my way home. I went home and straight to the bathroom running a hot bath. I wanted to relax for some random reason. I had a lot on my mind and the worst part was after he confirmed he felt for me what did I really feel for him? What did I feel for Adam? Questions about Saturday surfaced my brain there was so much that could happen. On top of it all my dance was coming up with my scholarship, prom, and graduation. So much in so little time and no-one knew what could happen. Why was I worried about Saturday? Honestly I fell heat and warmth and sparks when he touched me and if he touches me or if we kiss I might want to really give him a chance and that is the worst case scenario. I should look at the positive but I know this could be a lose-lose situation for me as well.

I strip of my clothes taking a deep breath and sit down in the tub letting the hot water relax my body. I leant my head against the edge and closed my eyes letting my mind water. I really did have a lot to think about.

I got out of the tub wrapping a towel around my body. I walked over to my closet grabbing a pair of boy short panties and a tank top. I then slipped them on and crawled into my bed. The night was hot and it wasn't that different in my room then it was outside. She pulled her blankets up to her neck snuggling into them. She wasn't yet ready to sleep.

As much as she willed it to stop her mind kept replying the way she felt tonight. Even though she was angry she felt jolts of energy when Shane took her hand leading her through the store. My mind kept replaying the morning we had touched and both enjoyed the feeling. She knew she moaned but she never mentioned it, hopefully he hadn't noted that. Shane was full of energy that always shocked her and the touch always burned, in the best possible way. She knew he wasn't just attractive because of his looks but the way I was attracted to him from a single touch. That night his foot touched my leg. Maybe it was accidental but it made my leg warm and again the spot burned. There was something about him that made my body react like it never did with Adam and again another thought filtered to my brain. I begged myself to believe that it was because I was used to Adam's touch but my mind and heart said it was something different.

I didn't know what to do. It was true I liked Shane and loved Adam. I couldn't love Shane nor do I think I ever would but ugh life is so unfair. I don't want to feel this way. Another reason I didn't want the school knowing who I was. I was happy with Adam and I hated boys who fought over girls and if that happened to me I would flip out. Even though it isn't really happening in the back of my mind I knew Shane might want to engage in a fight over me which again brought me to hating it, so much more.

I closed my eyes taking a few breaths. I turned on my music quietly hoping it would help me fall asleep. I felt bad that I was almost questioning being with Adam. I mean I couldn't be with Shane it would never work. Also there was no-one I could talk about this with. Soccer and baseball were already some kind of rivals at school at this would make it so much more. Why did this happen to me. I was to be the nerd not a person two of the sports team top players liked. GAH!

I hated high school and this is just one problem. What would high school be without drama, just school well is that never good enough. I closed my eyes letting my mind wonder as I slowly fall asleep my not so mystery man lingering in my dreams.

**A/N: She likes him, she likes him not? Gosh Mitchie's mind is confusing but we needed a look into it. There is a lot for her to figure out. I think she is denying it like Shane had though. I mean I don't think ruining a 2 year relationship is worth a chance but for Shane I know I couldn't resist. Anyways there is another drama idea for an up-coming chapter. Not sure when though. I have had this idea for a long time and am very excited about it. How did you like their conversation, will they be friends after the Saturday or more then friends? Any idea? Let me know what you thought? Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	13. Midnight Kisses

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 13: Midnight Kisses**

It is currently 12:30 and I am lying in bed with probably the stupidest most ridiculous smile on my face. I swear to god she had this quality that makes me smile for no reason at all. Tonight had been really fun with her after she got over her anger that I showed up at her school. I was a little hurt that she never really planned on sharing that part of her life with me but I was glad I now knew. She was truly amazing inside and out and beautiful all around. I was also glad she didn't mean what she said at the theater because that hurt, she also knew I liked her. She denied it but I hope and think she somewhat has some feelings towards me, I guess we would find out in about a week.

We were again so at ease which each other it was like we were meant to be friends. It was still weird but I was still so happy. I was in a daze on my way home. I dropped her off and headed here. Party rock anthem came on the radio and I was hypnotized remembering the way her body moved when she danced to that song. Her body was so in shape and so gorgeous and she knew how to move it and yeah. I missed the road into the development so I had to do a complete circle just to get home. Like I said she had control over me for some reason. Well I knew the reason because I totally liked her.

I close my eyes willing myself to sleep. Baseball was starting next week which I was stoked for and to bring home a championship and then Saturday I had my date with Mitchie. No matter what she called it, to me it was a date. Finally my minds starts to settle on only thoughts of Mitchie Torres and my body relaxes slipping into the unconsciousness of sleep.

_Our bodies were tangled together the sheets wrapped around us covering only certain parts. The sheets in a knot just like us. My naked chest against her bra covered one. Her long tang legs around my naked ones only booty shorts covering her most intimate part. My lips dragging across her neck nipping, sucking and leaving marks as moans slip from her mouth. I was panting, my neck sweating from the friction we had together. There was a tightening in my pants but I would not pull away. Another moan from her lips let me know she's enjoying herself as my one hand trails to her back. I undo her bra clasp about to remove the material…_

HUMPH!

"God Damn it" I cursed sitting up as I hit the ground falling off my bed. That dream was so hot and it always got closer. I wanted Mitchie my whole body new that. Hell even my head knew that, but I couldn't tell her or act on it. I would have to be my own release god my body wanted her.

I sat on my bed my pants actually tight and not from the morning. It was about 6:45 and I would have to shower soon, if I had to get messy now would be the time. I lay down and just as my hand is about to encircle my throbbing organ the door opens and my mom is at the door. I jump back pulling my hand away.

"MOM"

"Shane, god I'm sorry" She said starting to close the door "I'll let you um be"

This is so awkward. "Nah, what did you want"

"Just to let you know me and dad are going into La for the weekend, your cousin Jenny had the baby so you'll be alone" She said

"Oh alright that's fine" I smile "Tell her I say hi"

"Alright you can do whatever you need to do when you are alone" She said sternly "God I'm glad she had a girl" My mom said walking out of the door. Yeah I was totally not hard anymore my mom totally ruined that. My body was still covered in sweat from my dream. I removed the blankets from my body and went into the shower letting my body stand under the falling water. The heat was turning me on so I turned to a cold shower right before I stepped out. Images of Mitchie always flooded my mind when I was naked in the shower and I always had to calm myself.

I walk out of my bathroom and get dressed. I grabbed my gym bag and my back pack. I was just about to slip my phone in my pocket when it lit up. It was a new text message from an unknown sender. Weird, I opened it up to read it.

_YEARLY PARTY TONIGHT!_

Tonight! Fuck yeah I loved this party. One person from a sports team always got selected to throw a party. They would plan it then the day of everyone from the school got the message. They didn't' when and where but you found out. So it was tonight and later we would get the text of the address and time. This year someone from the soccer team was getting it but we had no idea who and where but everyone was stoked. It was always exciting. Everyone went, well almost everyone. This totally just made the day that much more enjoyable.

I grabbed my stuff and went to the kitchen grabbing some cereal and then leaving for school. Usually I made a lunch but the guys and I were going out for lunch off campus today. I arrived at school and walked up to the stairs where the guys were.

"Tonight" I said sitting down and they all cheered.

"I'm pretty stoked. Mandy is coming of course" Josh said

"We all knew that man" I said rolling my eyes

"Bryan is getting some tonight" Josh said nudging Bryan

"Oh yeah who" I asked

"Allison from the squad, the down to earth brunette, she told me to bring protection and I was all hers. So why the hell not" He said and I laughed

I wish I could get some of what I wanted but we all know that isn't happening. "Good for you" I said laughing. I didn't care really I was going to have fun plus I might make-out with a few girls. Sure I would picture Mitchie but a guy can always dream. Just don't' let it known.

The rest of the day was good. It is now 3:00 and I was bored just leaving school. The classes went by fast and lunch was good with the guys. We went to chick-Fil-a I hadn't had it for a long time. The last class went by really fast. I was excited about tonight though. This party was always amazing and I was happy it was before baseball season for sure. The soccer guys were probably going to celebrate their playoff win tonight. They won the championship, which I planned to do with baseball.

I got home and went upstairs. My parents were gone so I just stripped to my boxers and chilled out. I didn't have much to do. I wasn't doing homework on a Friday that was pointless. I walked downstairs and outside to the backyard. I sat on a lounger in the sun. The heat felt amazing against my skin which was tanning. I grabbed my phone and looked at it through my aviators. I hadn't heard from Mitchie so I decided to text her.

_**Hey Mitch**_

_Hi Shane_

_**What you up to?**_

_Nothing much, I am a little buys though talk to you later tonight?_

_**Oh uh sure, well maybe, I am going to this thing**_

_The party_

_**Yup,**_

_Charging my phone so I have to turn it off, have fun, and see you there._

See you there? What the hell? Mitchie is coming to the party, wow this day keeps getting better? I mean sure she would be with Adam but still she would probably dress pretty nice, plus maybe I could "accidentally" dance with her for a bit. There was always a group of crowded sweating bodies against each other and we all know I've already done that with Mitchie plenty of times in a dream land. Reality that it could happen made me moan. This could be a really good night.

I got up after about an hour and headed to my room. I laid down still in my boxers and let myself fall asleep as I would probably be up late. I woke up around 8 and brought myself to a release after another sexy dream then headed to the shower for the second time that day. I got out drying my hair with a towel and running my hands through it. Leaving it where it lay with a slight dampness to it I wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way to my closet.

Finally I decided on a pair of dark washed jeans that hung off my hips my boxers just peeking out from the top. I slipped on a white wife beater then slipped on a nice green button up shirt doing it up. I left the top button undone showing a hint of my chest underneath. I sat down turning on the TV when my phone lit up. I grabbed it and opened it up.

_771 Long Shore Avenue, 10pm_

My mouth went dry and my eyes bugged out of my head. 10 pm okay that was all good in an hour but that address, one I was so familiar with. That was Mitchie's house. Of course she would have to be there. I then knew Adam was the one who planned this party. I mean her house was the ultimate party house but it just kind of sucked. I loved the time I spent with her in her house, someone no-one else could really understand this might be awkward. I couldn't let it ruin the night. I had to text her though.

_**Definitely see you there; do I get a primo parking spot?**_

_First come first serve, oh and you wish_

_**HA ha ha you so funny. See you later.**_

I guess her phone had been charged. At 9:55 I got in my range rover and headed to the party. I arrived and parked behind a couple cars down the street. Not far at all. I locked my car and headed up the lane way. The house was lit up like the fourth of July and the music was clearly heard all over the place. I said hi to a few guys and the girls giving me googly eyes which made me almost sick. There was only one girl I wanted a smile from tonight. It did help that I was in a good mood and also had a smile placed upon my lips.

I made my way into the house. I headed toward the kitchen in the crowd of people. The backyard was blocked off and the doors were locked which was good. We didn't need people drowning or wrecking the outside, clearly the front lawn and house would already be a disaster. The down stairs floor could clearly hold everyone, not comfortably but well enough. Figuring the upstairs were as well blocked off, not that I blamed her at all.

I grabbed a drink form the keg and talked with a few of the guys that were near the dance floor. After about 3 drinks I joined the dancing fun. Some girls you were grinding on me as I help their hips. I few locked lips and kisses on the necks I was having fun. I only ever saw Mitchie once and she was talking with Adam and some girls near the kegs.

I danced for a while longer until I made my way to couch with a girl name Andy and we made out for a good while my hand firmly on her hip. Her lips weren't soft or moist like Mitchie's so I just pictured her and the kiss was a lot more enjoyable. I finally pulled back my lips swollen. She smiled saying 10 minutes her car and I just nodded as she left. Yeah that wasn't happening.

I finally decided I should "accidentally" bump into our hostess of the evening. I made my way toward the kitchen seeing her there with Adam. Yeah this would be hard. I saw him lean towards her but he tripped and his glass spilt all over her and she let out a squeal. It was such a sad picture because what she was wearing was stunning.

She was in a strapless blue dress that went just to her knees that looked like denim. She had a white jean jacket on that ended at her belly button and the sleeves when to her elbow. She then had on cute brown sandals. She looked amazing. Everyone would figure she dressed to impress but I knew she loved what she was wearing. I watched from the side as she called Adam a jerk and told him to sober up as she turned and walked away.

It was 10 minutes later when I made my way to the main stairs. There were a few people around but they weren't really paying attention. The music was still pulsing through the house as I quickly and quietly slipped up the stairs and made my way towards her bedroom door.

I knocked on the door as I heard her about inside. "Go away" She said and I could tell she had been crying. I just knocked again.

"Adam I swear to god, leave me alone" She said and I sighed

"Mitchie it's me?" I said quietly

"Shane?"

"Yeah"

"Someone else there"

"No and no-one saw me" I said confirming that there was nothing for her to fear. Soon the door opened. She was still in her beer covered outfit, her eyes a little red.

"Hi" She said letting me in. I got in and closed the door.

"You okay?"

"Not really, I am covered in beer and my boyfriend is an ass" She said "I should've never agreed to this but he begged and I thought it might be fun, but it sucks" She said. It was nearing midnight and the party was fun but it was sad to see her upset.

"Yeah but it has been amazing Mitchie. The party is rocking and you seemed to be having a good time"

"You must be drunk"

"Four drinks and it is fun I'm sorry you're upset. How about you shower I will keep a look out here then you can get changed and go back downstairs for a bit"

"Okay thank you Shane" She smiled "I would hug you but I should clean up first" She said giggling and I nodded

"I will wait here" I said and she nodded. She went into her closet leaving the door open as she got clothes and headed to her bathroom. I walked over to the door and looked in. A total girl closet with all the clothes you could imagine. The vanity was all inclusive as well. I smiled seeing pictures of her and her friends along the one side of her closet with drawers and shelves. They were in all sorts of outfits in crazy poses and she was so full of life. I noticed dance trophies on her wall near her bed on the three tiered shelves. They were amazing and she deserved the ones she got. I sat on her bed content waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom.

Soon she came out. Her hair was let down in a damp wavy style. It was gorgeous dark from the water. She had on a skirt that went to her knees and a nice halter top. She then had on some silver earrings. She looked gorgeous as usual. Her feet were bare but it just made her look that much more beautiful.

"HI" I said standing up smiling

"Hey" She said then sighed "I don't think I want to go back down" She sat plopping down on her bed and I sat beside her. She leaned her head against my shoulder and her legs over my lap. My arm was around her back supporting her up.

"Why not, it has to get better" I said

"Doubt it"

"Then why did you agree Mitchie" I said removing a strand of hair from her hair form her face

"I thought it would be fun to have one and attend with Adam because I had too. I did want to dance with him though just once, but he doesn't dance"

"Why wouldn't he want to dance with you, you are a dancer"

"I know but he doesn't like dance he will watch me because it's my passion and support that but just once I would like him to dance, fast or slow it wouldn't matter just once with me" She said. Her brown eyes showed sadness. I rubbed her back placing my other arm around her in a hug. God I loved being like this with her even though it was purely friendly, on her part anyway, I think.

"Well then" I said and heard not like the movies come on by Katy Perry. It was pulsing through the house. It was a pretty slow song, honestly touching. "Will you dance with me Mitchie" I said standing up and holding out my hand. She smiled and took it standing up. I held her hands and pulled her close and we slowly swayed to the song.

I smiled at her as she smiled up at me as we kept dancing. It was so peaceful and quiet. It was dark and a few stars were seen shining through her bay window. She might not be my girlfriend, and may not like me but this was a really romantic moment. Tears spilled out of her eyes listening to the words and I smile lifting my one hand to her cheek wiping the tears my hand resting on her cheek cupping it. The song was coming to an end. I pulled her close for the last few lines. My lips were soon inches from hers. Her hand rose to my one cheek as well. As the last note of the song was sung we were so close. I placed my lips softly unto hers. I felt her lips just start kissing back as the door open and we sprang apart. She ran her hand through her hair letting a sigh of relief out when she notices her friend. I recognized her as the blonde that was in her class. Mandy's friends sister.

"Sorry Mitchie am I interrupting" She asked looking between us

"No, what's up Kenzie?" Mitchie asked. I think Kenzie had an idea what was happening and maybe knew who I was and what has happened. She had a look of knowing of her face. Kenzie lets out a sigh. Oh and she was interrupting.

"Adam passed out. We were wondering where we could put him for the night" She asked "I didn't know if you wanted him in here or what?" Kenzie said and Mitchie sighed before speaking

"We can put him in a guest room on the second floor. I'm not really in the mood to be downstairs anymore. After we get him to bed I'm going to come back up do you mind maybe watching till it ends and people leave or some crash. I know you, Amy and Laura are staying."

"Yeah and that's fine Mitch. You can come back up. We can shut it down for you, but help with Adam"

"Yeah I will be right back" she said to me kissing my cheek. So she wanted me to wait here and she kissed my cheek?

"Alright" I said nodding. I watched as she left with her friend. That kiss was beyond perfect even if it was like 4 seconds. I smiled sitting on her bed. I unbuttoned my shirt. I didn't know what the night would bring but I knew I would not, or at least knew I shouldn't get into that bed with her, but would I? Around her I disobeyed my head many times.

Soon she came back up and walked into her closet closing the door. She then emerged her hair still damp. She no longer had earrings on. She was in a pair of pyjamas pants and a tank top. She looked sad as she walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers. I looked at her,

"You okay?" I asked concerned. She shrugged and pulled back the covers. I sighed but took off my jeans and button up shirt and crawled under the blankets pulling them up. I couldn't resist she was a friend and was hurting. I lay on my side facing her as she was facing me

"He's in a bed downstairs, I hate that he got so drunk, he won't remember anything" She said

"I'm sorry your party wasn't what it should be" I said "He shouldn't have gotten like that, but you got a dance at least" I said and she smiled

"Yeah thank you Shane, it was a beautiful song to dance too. It might be weird but it was very romantic" She said and her one hand makes it way to my cheek, her thumb stroking it. It felt right like it should always be, but I knew it wouldn't. She was sad and I was comforting her like an idiot, letting my feelings control me. She wouldn't be mine but I just couldn't stop myself. Even if I was going to be hurt in the process, it was worth it to see her everlasting smile.

"It was and I'm glad I could help. You are beautiful Mitchie, and that smile is worth everything." Even being hurt, that was silently spoken within my mind.

"I also love midnight kisses"

"They are romantic" I smiled and soon her lips were once again pressed against mine. She pulled back.

"Especially with you" She smiled kissing me and I couldn't do anything but helplessly kiss back. I then pulled back.

"Mitchie we can't"

"Please Shane" she whispered against my lips. I couldn't stop and just kissed back softly as she kissed me. They were romantic and felt amazing with her. I knew it was wrong but it also felt so right.

She eventually pulled back and within a minute her eyes were closed and she was fast asleep. A smile playing on her lips. I sighed crawling out of the bed and slipped my jeans on. I didn't want to just leave so I grabbed a blanket that was on the floor near the end of her bed and walked over to the window seat. I wrapped myself in the blanket and sat on the seat my head against the window staring up into the sky. Soon enough I felt my eyes grow heavy as I fell into a slumber that was much needed as my mind finally went blank.

I woke up to the sun rising in my eyes. I had fallen asleep against the window seat. I sat up stretching and got up. I walked over seeing Mitchie on the bed. I pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her temple. I then sat down.

"Mitchie" I spoke softly and she stirred

"Shane"

"Yeah it's me, I have to get home but I will talk to you later okay, I promise" I said and she nodded

"Okay thank you Shane" She said and I smiled

"Always" I said as her eyes once again closed and she fell back asleep. I sighed grabbing my shirt slipping it on making sure I had everything. I walked to her door and looked back at her sleeping form. I sighed and then left the room. I went downstairs moving my way through passed out sleeping people not being seen. I went to my car and drove home. I went straight up to my bed seeing it was 6:30 and closed my eyes. The memory of our kisses the previous night flooded my brain as I fell back asleep. Had she showed feelings or was it just tricks playing with my mind, I was there and she was lonely, kissing her to make her happy was the stupidest thing to do, I knew I would be hurt but not this much.

It was about 2:00 when I woke up. I changed into pyjamas pants and crawled back into my bed after using the bathroom. I didn't really feel like doing anything. Being an idiot I was sulking. I let my feelings get the best of me. I shouldn't have because I now know how much I loved kissing her at midnight. Dancing with her under the stars and she had a boyfriend. After Saturday if that was still the case, which I somehow had the feeling that it would be I just couldn't be friends anymore it would truly and honestly just hurt me too much. Although if I let my feelings control my decision I would be her friend no matter how much it hurt. I soon hear my phone and retrieved it opening a message.

_Shane?_

_**Hey, yeah**_

_About last night, I'm sorry. I was sad, you were being sweet and romantic and I was there_

_**Don't be sorry, it's alright I understand**_

_I almost felt like I played your feelings_

_**I knew what I was doing its okay**_

_Alright I am sorry though. I was upset at Adam but I am still with him Shane and will be. I'm still in for Saturday and yesterday just it can't have happened. I'm going back to bed but I will talk to you later_

_**Kay**_

_Have a good sleep_

_**You too Mitchie**_

I sighed closing my phone and laying it on the table my blinds still closed closing my eyes in the darkness. I should've known she was playing my feelings but I wouldn't let her know that and feel bad. I let her because I knew what I was doing. She wanted it to never have happened and I almost did but I wouldn't forget. My feelings for her were bothering me. I liked her had a total crush on her but that was the worst part.

Last night I gave into them but just a crush wouldn't have made me do that. God this was infuriating but I couldn't stop how I felt. That was impossible and yeah it did suck, a lot of the time and this was unfortunately one of those times. I definitely knew what I was getting into when I crawled under those blankets and kissed her as she asked. Every time I was with her. I really did enjoy that morning and all the time we spent together. She was gorgeous inside and out and I didn't know anyone else like that and it made her really special, but it was hard because I was in for disappointment, like I had said last night it was a lose-lose situation for me.

This week I would talk to her but probably not hang out until Saturday. I don't think I really could. There was something else I knew. I would honestly be friends with her after Saturday no matter what. I have to be because I care way too much to be nothing to her, so a friend was better than nothing. I knew that for sure.

I couldn't stay away from her. I think I liked her a lot more already because she had a boyfriend but I honestly knew I would like her either way that wasn't something I could stop just like the feelings. I sighed. I guess I at least have a chance to maybe give her one more kiss, a good night one on Saturday. I wish I thought things could change but I really just didn't know anymore.

I was only sure of one thing at the moment. My eyes growing heavy, knowing I needed to sleep more. I was sure that I wouldn't be able to stay away from her. It would hurt but her as a friend was better than nothing at all, like I already knew. So I would still be her friend.

I was officially sure about this. It hurt that I kissed her last night because to her it didn't happen but worse because I would always remember. I would know what Adam was getting and what I have as a friend, Mitchie, with no kisses, god I will miss her kisses. The feeling finally swallowed me up whole and I knew it was true. I couldn't deny it longer. I had tried just like I was when I was crushing on her but I just can't. The truth was I don't like Mitchie but I am falling over her, falling for her. With that final thought, a tear slips down my cheek as my eyes closes and I once again fall asleep.

**A/N: Well that was interesting. I liked this chapter even though it was a little short. Sorry it took so long. Anyways Mitchie gave in but then took it back. I don't think she was just upset. I think she has feelings for him? I guess we will see on their date? He admitted what we all knew was coming. This movie was showing a bit of an emotional Shane with adorable Smitchie moments. I got reviews wanting Adam and Shane conflict it's soon coming in a few chapters probably. **

**The Indie camp rocks awards are almost over final voting ends on July 18****th****. They are now in the second round and we should all vote for our favourite authors and stories. This is the link just take out the brackets and put a dot instead of the word.**

**ow(dot)ly/5wIre**

**I enjoyed this chapter so I would love to hear what you think. Any ideas on just what might happen next? Did you like this side of Shane and seeing his emotions? Do you think Mitchie played his feelings to feel better or might really feel for him? Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	14. Eight Letter Words

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 13: Eight Letter Words**

HORRIBLE.

A simple eight letter word that definitely described me and how I was feeling right at this moment, I cannot believe I did that. The first mistake was almost kissing Shane last night after we danced. Well maybe dancing was the first mistake but still. Then I kiss him loving the feel of his lips on mine which was, yeah you guessed it, horrible. Then I made it worse. I groan putting my phone back onto my bedside table after texting Shane. I told him to forget it ever happened. I made it happen hell I even know I liked it. Although in all eyes I totally just played his feelings, and that makes me a horrible person.

I knew he liked me. I knew he had strong feelings towards me I got that, hell I think I have a few for him but not like he does for me. I loved Adam and I don't love Shane. He doesn't love me he likes me. Why am I even thinking love, god he doesn't even know me enough to love me, like is what he is feeling. I am still horrible. Why did I kiss him? I knew part of it was because I was upset but it wasn't all that and as soon as his one hand cupped my cheek and his lips pushed back sparks flew through me and it was no longer just because he was there, it was because a part of me wanted the kiss, wanted to feel the sparks that ran through my body when we touched.

I close my eyes trying to relax and go back to sleep. I was still so tired from last night and it wasn't because I was up late because I wasn't. I didn't know what it was but I just wanted to sleep and maybe waking up after a nap would make me feel less horrible, maybe. I laid there for almost an hour it being just about 4. I couldn't sleep so yeah still as horrible as before. I sigh and get up. I go to the bathroom and brush out my hair tying it up. I slip on my glasses and make my way down to the living room. I really needed to clean. Cup's and snacks everywhere. There was some beer spilt and a bit of puke at the bottom of the stairs gross. There was no-one here still they probably woke up and left. Adam was probably still fucking passed out in the quest room. I was angry at him, ugh! The girls I wasn't sure they might be here but I had no idea.

I carefully made my way to the kitchen trying not to step in anything. That was the key at this point. I couldn't help but smile when I stepped into the kitchen. There were 3 bags of trash in the corner and the kegs where gone. Adam was mopping the floor. Laura and Amy were scrubbing down the table and chairs as Kenzie was doing the counters.

"Guys, you shouldn't be cleaning"

"You are kidding right, we all wanted you to have this party we had to help" Kenzie said

"Well you three helped last night after I went upstairs" I said

"I didn't" Laura said "I was making out with Kyle actually sorry"

I just laughed "That's fine but Amy and Kenzie you two shouldn't"

"Oh shut up we want to" Amy said "But help" She said and tossed me a cloth as I started whipping the island counter top.

"Sorry about last night babe" Adam said

"I am still angry at you… how's your head this fine sunny day?"

"It still hurts"

"Good" I smile and the girls all giggled as we finished the kitchen.

We finally made our way towards the living room. I made Adam clean up the puke. The girls and I turned on music dancing around the living room picking it up. It was 6:00 when we just finished half of the trash. Not to mention all the scrubbing down and everything we still had to do. I sighed sliding down the wall. "Hungry" I said and the girls nodded

"Definitely" Adam agreed "We could get pizza"

"Yes sounds good" Laura said

"Agreed" Amy said and I looked to see Kenzie as she would usually say something. Instead she was texting. It must be that secret boyfriend.

"Kenzie, stop sexting and answer, do you want pizza" I said and she snapped up her head.

"I am not sexting, I only do that in private" She shot back and we all burst out laughing except for Adam.

"TMI" He said

"You wouldn't say that if it was Mitchie" Laura said and he shrugged

"HEY!" I said and then we all laughed "True, so Kenzie pizza?" I asked

"Sounds good"

"I'll call the pizza palace" Adam said and I nodded

"Alright" I said standing up with the girls. We decided to continue cleaning until the pizza came. When it did Adam forked out the cash for the two large pizzas and drinks since he still owed me. After all I was still mad. I was also not feeling horrible until well now, again. We just finished the pizza and the girls and I were going to finish me cleaning as Adam was going home. The girls were staying over again as we were working on our dance tomorrow. We had 2 weeks from this coming Friday before our show which was exciting but still a lot of work to be done.

It was finally midnight when I was lying in my room staring at the ceiling. Not able to sleep. I still felt horrible and still worried about the feelings of Shane. I must've hurt them because he liked me and I shouldn't have played them. I would love to say that I was sorry and that it didn't happen and it wasn't because I was upset but that would mean I admit my feelings for him to him and I had to deny to him that I had any. I was not giving up my love for Adam for Shane, for his liking and me liking him, it wasn't worth it.

The only thing that was also keeping me was he said he knew what he was doing. Maybe, just maybe he was happy to be kissing me. That he enjoyed and didn't care that I wanted to forget it. Mind you I never would forget it because it was amazing. He said I was beautiful and danced with me something Adam would never do but hey not all guys can do what you want, even though it's a passion. Yeah I will stop saying that now and he still supported me during it.

Of course he cared god damn it. I was so frustrated and it was driving me nuts. I needed to talk to Shane to see he was okay. I mean what I did was heartless and totally bitchy. I mean I officially played them not meaning too. I loved feeling that spark but I felt like I needed to apologize and hope it wasn't bothering him. I mean I am no-one totally special just Mitchie but still I had to make sure. I grabbed my phone taking a deep breath and sending a message. I couldn't sleep even if I wanted too.

_Shane, you up _I sent and waited for about 15 minutes. It was finally when I thought he wasn't going to I got a reply

_**Nope, can't why?**_

_Meet me? I want to talk, need to tell you something_

**It's almost 12:30**

_So?_

_**Fine, the park in 5**_

_Yeah see you then_

I placed my phone on the table and started getting dressed. The air coming through my window was hot and humid. I stayed in my pyjama pants and tank top slipping on flip-flops. I quietly made my way downstairs avoiding waking the girls. I was still feeling horrible so I had to say sorry. He might be mad I pulled him out of bed for this, but he wasn't sleeping either. I got into my car and slowly made my way to the park. He wasn't there yet. I walked to the play structure just past the picnic tables. The park was gorgeous and lit up at night. I let my feet graze the sand as I sat on the swing waiting for Shane.

Soon enough I saw as lights came from the parking lot. A small smile came to my lips as I saw him get out of his car making his way to me as he raises his hand in a wave. He is in plaid pyjama pants that hang on his hips and a zip up sweater un-done. He clearly had nothing underneath. Yeah like that helped me at all. Ugh why did I find him so hot and feel sparks when we kissed, oh well it's not like I could change that, he could never seem ugly, to anyone.

"Hey" He said sitting on the swing beside me

"Hi" I said smiling "It's gorgeous out tonight" I said looking up and seeing the stars shinning

"Yeah it is" He said smiling "But I am sure you came out to tell me something else than its gorgeous" He said with a small smile on his face

"Yeah" I said "Sorry"

"Its fine" He said "So what is it?" He asked. He had a cute smile on his face but there was something in his eyes. I couldn't tell but almost like sadness, yeah that's what I did, oh still horrible!

"No I had to say sorry. Look about the other night I just I was really sorry I kissed you"

"It's okay Mitchie honestly like I said before I knew what I was doing, I should've stopped you I didn't it's over"

"Just I felt like I played your feelings"

"I knew what I was doing, and I know you are with Adam we can just forget it okay" He said his voice clearly a bit pained, especially when he spoke Adam's name.

"I know you won't forget it and honestly I probably won't either"

"That's fine Mitchie I just didn't know why but it's fine you were upset I was there I got it and I let you, no worries"

"Yes, worries. Look the why isn't because I was upset and you were there I wouldn't do that, you know that"

"I don't know that Mitchie, people do things when they are upset"

"Look Shane the reason was…" I was about to say I like the feeling of him against me, holding me, touching me and for god sakes I am losing it, well at least he interrupted me

"Listen Mitchie, I think it's better if I just don't know because of my feelings and yeah" He said

"You're right sorry just know it wasn't because I was upset and you were there, I wouldn't do that"

"Okay it's fine" He said looking up at the sky watching the stars as I do the same

"Just the moment"

"Always the moment" He said. Yeah like either of us would forget even right now was so romantic, we wouldn't kiss but it was after midnight. I can never have midnight kisses with Adam again it was almost mine and Shane's thing now; I really have to stop thinking about this and his feelings. Horrible, one simple eight letter words and Feelings another eight letter word that was just as simple but complicated all the same.

"Yeah well I should get back. Thanks for coming I just needed to make sure you knew that. The girls slept over so I should get back before they see I'm gone"

"Do they know anything?"

"Nope"

"Kenzie knew something was up Mitchie, I saw it"

"She is the only one I told about that Wednesday I trust her. I trust the others but they have the tendency to think before they speak, she'll keep it to herself don't worry I just needed to talk" I said

"Okay" He nods

"Bye Shane thanks again" I said hugging him and then pull back "Sorry"

"Stop saying that" he said with a smirk on his face

"Okay" I said and headed to my car. I heard him take a deep intake of breathe. I felt bad for what I was doing or hurting his feelings, a very complicated simple eight letter word.

I get to my car and turn around to see him back on the swing looking into the sky. He looked so peaceful. I sigh getting into my car and headed back to my house. I get there and carefully walk up the stairs. I get to my dark room and step in closing the door and leaning against it. I turn around and flicked on the lights.

"Oh Jesus" I screamed jumping back against the door. Kenzie was sitting on my bed her arms crossed, clearly wondering where I was "You scared the shit out of me." I said turning my bedside lamp on turning my big ones off then sitting on my bed

"Would you like to tell me where you went at 12:30 in the morning?"

"A walk" I said like a question knowing she didn't believe it

"You took your car Mitchie I'm not stupid. Was it to see Adam or was it Shane" She asked

"I had to see him Kenzie, especially since last night I just had to talk to him, say I was sorry say I didn't play his feelings"

"What happened last night" She asked, right she just walked in on us about to kiss, not that we did, damn it!

"Yeah about that, we kind of kissed, maybe made out a little. Like no tongue or anything just lips to lips for a few minutes that's all" I said blushing

"Did he kiss you?"

"Not exactly, I kissed him. I don't know Kenzie it's not because I was sad and he was there it wasn't like that. I love Adam I do but I like Shane and he excites me. You know when you kiss someone and feel sparks fly through your body, yeah every time he touches my hand or hugs me as a greeting I get sparks. I love that feeling but I hate feelings" I said spilling my heart to Kenzie, which we really rarely do.

"I can't tell you what to do Mitchie, you love Adam, you like Shane and love the feelings you get when you touch each other or whatever, it's hard but you have to listen to your heat, and yeah feelings do suck"

"Tell me about it. I mean you said you are still going strong with that guy, which I totally want to know who. I just I don't think a chance with Shane is worth ending the 2 year relationship with Adam, you know?"

"I don't know but I do understand Mitchie and I don't think you mean to but this is kind of like cheating"

"God I know, I just there is something there and I can't decide"

"You have decided Mitchie you just said it isn't worth ending the relationship you already have" She said and I knew she was right. 2 months I would be done school and leaving in the fall, I would get over this thing with Shane.

"True, it will all be over after Saturday. Before you asked Thursday when Shane well found out the real me I said I would give him one day to hang-out and then he was taking me to dinner, he said date I said as friends. After that we will probably be parting ways, well for me we will be" I said

"Okay Mitchie but if you ever need to talk"

"Thanks Kenzie, and yeah I will definitely take you up on that offer"

"You will be telling me about Saturday, he seems cute and sweet"

"Stop that is so not cool to remind me of because he totally is"

"Right, sorry anyways I want to go back to sleep" She said lying on the side of the bed I don't sleep on.

"Can't you go back to the other room?"

"Too tired" She said rolling over and closing her eyes

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes and then trying to sleep. This was like our old sleepovers. We would gossip and talk to each other about boys. It almost makes me laugh how we were back then. I take a deep breath still thinking about Shane as my mind slowly starts to relax and I soon fall fast asleep.

It had been a few days and it is now Thursday. It is about 12:30 and I just sat down with Kenzie, Laura and Amy for lunch. I was at CSPA for the day. I was here yesterday too. We have extra conditioning and time to work on our dances. From 9-12:30 we had conditioning, our muscles were burning but still, it felt good like always. We then dance all afternoon working on our class dances, solos and well our group one when we can. We are taking this afternoon to do just that. We are finishing our group dance, which we are excited about. We got the approval from our teacher already. It was slightly sensual maybe even a little sexy but we are professional dancers or want to be and we don't laugh at little things. Plus from personal experience this wasn't all that sexy.

We were dancing to country girls (shake it for me) by Luke Bryan it was pretty amazing. We were going country for it as it was a country song, clearly made by the title. We finish lunch and make our way to one of the rehearsal rooms. I haven't talked or even though about Shane a lot. 2 weeks form tomorrow, Friday was our recital and we were working our ass off to finish it off. All of us dancers were doing our best to perfect our dances. There was five scholarship offers for Julliard and whoever got them and accepted got in. If not you could apply for an audition which many of us had. They weren't announced until after they gave the offers. The auditions were always in June. I would really like a scholarship since I will have to move and all that and I would work harder for it. My parents could afford it but I don't want them to have to pay for it all.

The best thing about working with our friends was we all took in each other's ideas and always incorporated them somehow. Laura had this amazing idea for the set and we were doing our best to make it happen, but we wouldn't know for sure until the final week of preparation which that Friday was the show but anything could happen if we wanted it too. We were now taking a break as we started chatting.

"The song was approved by our teachers and the principle final. I mean it's kind of sexy but we are dancing as professionals and there are many sexier dances in the real world of dance." Laura said and we all nodded

"Definitely" I smile "Then at 5 we are finishing our hip hop. Lyrical is cancelled for today. It's amazing though. 2 weeks from tomorrow I am beyond excited guys.

"How is your solo coming" Amy asked me

"Good still trying for the raw emotions but it's getting better, yours?" I asked

"Still putting some more choreography in it to prove myself, I was to "amateur". I was so mad when she said that, so I put in some really show stopping moves and I am nailing them just got to fit them into the timing"

"I am sure you will get it" I smile approvingly

"We always do" Laura said and we all laughed.

Finally we got to hip-hop and in the 2 hours we finally finished the dance. We were doing a bit of polishing tomorrow. Next week we were doing all the polishing and fixing the dances. Then the final week I got Wednesday, Thursday and Friday excused from school for preparing the school and auditorium for the show. We had a huge auditorium and I loved performing on stage even if it was just here. I make my way to my car around 7:15 and head home. My body was sore but felt amazing with all the practicing and conditioning.

I got home and went into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. I was just about to head upstairs when my parents walked into the door. They were back from another one of their vacations. It would've been nice if they were home more of the time. Again they always travelled for work, just stayed extra days to see the world, like they wanted too.

"Hey" I said smiling not hugging them because I was still a bit sweaty

"Hey princess" My dad said hugging me not caring.

"Hey sweetie, how is the recital coming" My mom asked

"Good 2 weeks from Friday, you can both come right" I said hoping they could. Only my dad made it last year but then again he was the most supportive of my parents, especially for dance. I don't why but it was always him.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, I promise" My mom said and I didn't care I wrapped my arms around her.

"Nothing can stop us pumpkin" My dad said and I playfully groaned at the name he called me. We talked for a few minutes before I excused myself and went to have a shower. I stepped into the shower washing myself and my hair.

I got out wrapping a towel around both my body and my hair and made my way back into my room. I got dressed into a pair of pyjama pants and a tank top. I tied up my hair in a messy bun and walked over to my bed where I placed my laptop in front of me and turned it on. My teachers were e-mailing me what I had to cover to catch up since I had the three days off this week. I got my assignments and grabbed my books and started working on them. I didn't do any last night so I had a few to catch up on. I knew I had the weekend but Saturday was a total right off because it was my dad with Shane and honestly I wanted to relax Sunday so I was getting as much as I could get done today. At 8:30 I went downstairs and made some nachos for dinner as I was hungry. I finally again started working on my homework getting most of it done except for calculus which I was not doing at 10:30 that was just not the right time, I could do more at lunch tomorrow. I had tomorrow off as well from school so I could do some there. I was doing nothing tomorrow night homework and mentally preparing myself for Saturday. It was still a little nerve wracking considering last Saturday but I would have to forget about that, it was going to be fun at least hoping it would be that.

I was getting ready for bed it almost being 11 when my phone vibrated. I got it and opened it to see a new text message from Shane. We hadn't talked since the night in the park. I decided we needed a little bit of space until Saturday, I guess this was enough time.

_**Hey Mitchie, haven't seen you, you okay?**_

_Yeah Shane, just excused for conditioning and dance… _

_**Fun how is that coming?**_

_Good two weeks from tomorrow, so any idea what we are doing Saturday_

_**Well thought you could come over here for a bit, don't worry my parents will be home and then maybe go to the beach in the afternoon then back here and dinner out?**_

_Sure sounds pretty good, and I wouldn't be worried about being there alone_

_**I know, just saying anyway I'm watching a game with my dad, so I will talk to you Saturday 930**_

_Okay, address?_

_**554 park view Avenue**_

_Okay see you then_

_**Night Mitchie**_

_Goodnight_

I hung up my phone and finished getting ready for bed. I crawled into bed after turning my lights off. I closed my eyes actually excited for Saturday and let myself slip into dream land.

It was now Friday night. I just finished showering from after dance and was getting some stuff ready for tomorrow night. I was also slightly mad. Today when I went to get my contacts form my optometrist since I was now out, they hadn't arrived. So I was stuck with my glasses this weekend since my last pair was for the garbage, I couldn't wear a pair for more than a week, for this certain kind it was bad or something. It also sucked that tomorrow night I was wearing my glasses, but I knew Shane didn't care but I like my contacts a lot better.

I grabbed my Guess tote bag I got one day when I went shopping in LA. I put in a towel a magazine, my bathing suit with a cute cover-up dress for the beach tomorrow. I then put in a change of clothes for after the beach for dinner. I wanted to look slightly nice. I mean I always liked looking nice. I was satisfied with what I picked and started my homework.

I was excited for our Saturday but I mean I didn't know what was going to come of this. I didn't even know why I was doing this? Oh right because I got shocks every time we touched. I just had to figure this out and I think it might come clear tomorrow, might be worse, but I have no idea.

Finally it was midnight when I crawled under my covers in the darkness. I just said goodnight to Adam who had come over at 9 and just left. I closed my eyes letting myself into dream land thinking about tomorrow. My dreams filled with my not so "mystery" Man, Shane Gray himself.

**A/N: Chapter 13 is done and it was honestly kind of a filler chapter setting up for my next two. The next chapter is the Saturday. Then chapter 15 well there is quite an angry fight coming and definitely excited for that. It leads to something very exciting. Sorry it took a while for an update. It's summer and all that, I will update again soon. What did you like about this chapter? Did you like the midnight talk, it was cute on the swings, if not a little awkward. I am excited for the Saturday "Date". It's in Shane's point of view. Let me know what you think might happen, any thoughts? Please Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	15. SaturDate

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 14: SaturDate**

It is now 6:30 am on Saturday morning and I cannot sleep anymore. Call me pathetic if you may but I am so excited for the day with Mitchie. At first I was worried she would cancel since everything a week ago but I am glad she didn't. I mean she had promised me this so I was sure she wouldn't back out. I was still confused about last Saturday though when we were in the park. I mean it was kind of romantic but so awkward to. The night before around that time we were kissing and then we were talking in a park it was random. She said she didn't kiss me since she was sad and I was there so why? I knew it was better that I don't know but it is still driving me crazy, did she want to kiss me?

It has been running through my mind for a week and it totally confused me, so I had no idea what she actually meant by that, but I mean I want to know but I know I shouldn't it would just suck even more. I had also been worried because I didn't see her in school all week. Monday and Tuesday I wasn't really looking because I just didn't think I could at that moment. Then she wasn't there Wednesday and Thursday. I finally had to text her, I didn't know if she was sick or if something was wrong. Thankfully she was just busy with dance.

I was hoping even after tonight we could maybe be friends because I would love to see the show, well I would probably go either way to watch and support her but it would've been better to be invited by her. There was no way I would say no, she was amazing and I only saw rehearsals, well for like 2 hours. Still a show would be amazing.

Oh and after tonight, that thought scared me even more. Would we be friends, not even acquaintances anymore? I mean could we be more than friends, or could I know she has feelings and therefore it isn't such a huge loss for me right away. I just don't know what will happen. I sit up in my bed shaking that thought from my head. I could worry about that after our day well to me it was our date that was going be like 12 hours long.

I was really excited that is why I am up and out of bed at 7am on a Saturday. I usually am just done getting ready for school. Hell I was totally pumped to not sleep in on a weekend. Then again Mitchie was involved. I roll my eyes at myself in the mirror of my bathroom and climb into the shower letting the hot water wake me up and rinse me off. I wanted to look nice for Mitchie. Hey, who can blame me, no guy should be able too.

I already decided what restaurant we were going to. We weren't going to a fancy restaurant or just a diner, someplace in-between. There was this place 15 minutes outside of Anaheim in a little town. It was really cute and one day I did want to live in it. There was this amazing restaurant called Purely Food. It was the most ridiculous name but it was really good. Inside was dimly lit but had a lot of tables. There was always some chatter but then again you could happily carry on a casual conversation. Not that it mattered but the dress wear was casual and also the prices weren't too high. I just liked it and I usually only came here with my parents and sometimes my grandparents when they wanted to see me. Before you assume I didn't chose this because I didn't want to be seen with Mitchie, because I didn't care, I would be seen with her anywhere. I actually liked and well sort of for her benefit, she might not want to be seen, since she had Adam, let's stop thinking about that.

I get out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist. I walk into my room and slip on a pair of boxers. I dry my hair with a towel and toss it to the hamper. I get dressed in a pair of board shorts and a casual t-shirt. I left my room and made my way down to the kitchen it being almost 8, Mitchie would be here in about an hour and a half. I walk over to the coffee pot and pour a glass and get some cereal sitting at the table beside my parents where they both just looked at me.

"What" I asked with a spoonful of cereal in my mouth

"Nothing" My dad said shaking his head

"It's 8:00 on a Saturday and you're up already and showered and dressed." My mom said

"Yeah so"

"What are you doing today?" My dad asked, of course I knew that was coming.

"Well my friend is coming over at 9:30 then we are going to the beach then back here and to diner"

"Who" My dad asked

"Mitchie" I said trying to hide the smile that was coming to my face so I just shoved another spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"A girl" My dad asked

"Yes a girl dear" my mom said, thanks mom!

"From"

"School" My mom said knowing, my dad not so much. I don't think I wanted him to know but of course they would want to meet her

"Is she a girlfriend" My dad asked

"No just a friend, she has a boyfriend" I said

"Shane don't be that guy" My dad warned

"Dad I would never do that, especially with her, she's happy and my friend, better than nothing" I said

"But you like her"

"I never said that" I said defensively

"Honey it shows but don't worry we won't say anything" My mom said and my dad just laughed

"To be 18 again" He said shaking his head

"It's annoying when your parents do this" I said and kept eating "and no need she knows"

"We are just teasing" My mom said and I nodded

"I know" I said and kept eating. I just wanted out of there. They kept talking and I just kept listening and eating. I finished and put my bowl and glass in the sink and went back to my room. It was just before 9. Could the time just hurry up and turn to 9:30 already so I could hang with Mitchie. The worst part was my parent's rules. No girls in my room with the door closed, so like no privacy to talk or anything, that would blow for a few hours before we head to the beach.

Why do I have to show her my room? Well I have seen hers and honestly a room does show a lot about a person. It's also their own private sanctuary you are truly good friends if you've seen there room. Personally I loved my room even though it wasn't usually this clean, I might have cleaned it a bit last night.

My room clearly showed I loved baseball. My room looked like a baseball diamond, honestly. There was something in each corner of my room. The walls were my favourite colour green. The wall behind my bed which was against the wall, so in a corner was, well half of the wall and adjacent wall were painted with a fence like the bleachers would be behind it. The rest of the walls were all green. In the other three corners. One was my TV stand with my TV and my DVD player. The other corner had a corner desk where I my computer sat. I used to always do my homework on the desk but not so much anymore. The final corner has a corner unit shelve. I had a few books on it but mostly I kept movies and a lot of baseball card collections I had since I was little. I was a baseball freak clearly. On the wall across from my bed I had my dresser beside the door to my closet. The wall adjacent to my bed had a window and across from that was my door to the hall. Than a bit down from my bed was a door to the bathroom. It was an on-suite. There were only 3 rooms upstairs. There was the master bedroom with an on-suite and mine with an on-suite. The third room was a quest room with a small on-suite for when we had, which was rare people stay. Finally I stop looking around my room as I hear the doorbell ring downstairs. I jumped up and was down the stairs at the door just as my parents were emerging to the foyer. Yeah I was fast at that, I almost blushed as they just smiled and shook their heads.

"Go back to the kitchen" I hissed

"No" my mom said standing there and I groaned. No-way around it there were going to meet her, well this is embarrassing.

I open the door and smiling seeing Mitchie. She looked as gorgeous as usual and I gave her a quick hug "Hey Mitch come on in" I said opening the door wider and she came in smiling.

"Hi" she said then noticed my parents.

"Mom, dad this is Mitchie, Mitchie this is my mom and dad" I said kind of reluctantly.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Gray it's nice to meet you" she said politely shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you too Mitchie" My dad and mom both said. I looked at them like can we go now and they slightly nodded. I headed up stairs with Mitchie. She was in front of me and I looked back at my dad and mom.

"She's gorgeous" My dad whispered and I glared at him

"Don't close the door" my mom called and I groaned getting to the second flight of stairs and leading Mitchie towards my room as she giggled. They were mildly embarrassing. Thanks dad, captain obvious I knew she was gorgeous. More so then he would know, god bad picture in my head. I quickly push it back and open my door. She walks in and looks smiling.

"Baseball much" She said giggling then she ran to my bed and sat on it. "HOME BASE" She shouted

"SAFE" I said doing the action and we both laughed.

She was so much fun. I took that time well she was laughing to see what she was wearing. A pair of skinny to the knee light washed jeans. She then had on a nice black tank top with a red bra as you could see the straps. She was in black flip flops that were resting at the foot of my bed. I never noticed she took them off. Her hair was left down in waves, it was gorgeous. She had her smile on her lips and her gorgeous brown eyes, even in her glasses shone. I was slightly confused why the glasses though.

"Your room is actually amazing" she said bringing me back to my thoughts as she looked around. "I pictured clothes everywhere with sport paraphernalia." She said and I laughed

"The sports stuff not much, I have a collectors signed baseball and cards on my shelf" I pointed "That's about it but then clothes, yeah I kind of cleaned last night" I said almost blushing but hiding it.

"Ah I see well that was very kind of you" She said

"Anytime" I smiled

"So what do you want to do for a few hours" She said

"We can watch a movie or talk or whatever, we can then have lunch here then head to the beach" I smile

"Sounds good, do you want to go outside and just talk or whatever" She said

"Sure it's gorgeous we can go out back" I smile and help her up off my bed. We walk downstairs and through the kitchen out to the back yard. I first grab two bottles of water handing her one. We walk to the gazebo my dad had built in the back yard. We sat down at the gorgeous wooden picnic table and started just chatting about anything.

"You look very nice today by the way" I said smiling

"Thanks it's just casual" She said and I laughed

"You pull it off well" I said and she laughed a little

"Well thanks" She says making a silly pose and I smile. We were so comfortable around each other.

"So I have one question, you said you prefer contacts so why are you wearing your glasses?" I asked and she groaned now thinking it was the wrong thing to ask. "Sorry I didn't mean too…"

"No it's okay" she said interrupting me "It's not that you asked my optometrist didn't get them in so I won't have any until I pick them up on Monday before dance" She said

"Oh okay, well it doesn't matter your eyes still shine" I said then mentally slapped myself and seriously blushed.

"Blush is not your colour Shane but thanks" She smiles. So glad we didn't let that make this awkward plus it was a compliment.

Eventually I went inside for 10 minutes just to get lunch. I filled a plate with 4 slices of bread, cheese slices, cold meat and some mustard and mayonnaise. I grabbed a knife and 2 glasses and a 2 litre bottle of lemonade. I carefully and slowly carried it to the table. She laughed seeing me.

"Talented much" I asked as I laid it down

"Very" She said smiling "Like a picnic I love it" She said smiling. The sun was beating down on the gazebo as we started lunch. We were having so much fun. This was my perfect date just hanging out like friends, which is what we are but so far best date I've ever been on and it's only noon.

We finished lunch and are now just sipping lemonade letting our food digest. We were going to go to the beach to hang out for a bit. I've been to Malibu, Venice and Santa Monica beach but my favourite was the one not far away. It was clean and not as busy as the others. It was closer as well.

"So you want to get ready for the beach" I ask smiling

"Sure, just have to get changed" She smiled and we took the dishes in and made our way back upstairs to my room where her bag was.

"You can change in my bathroom if you want" I said and she took her bag and went into the bathroom. I slipped on a pair of swim shorts quickly keeping my shirt on. It was so much easier for us, we didn't have to wear other things to swim in but shorts, guys had it easier only one essential to cover. I laughed at my stupidity and sat on my bed waiting for her to come out.

I promised myself no matter how much I wanted to I would not stare at her today. It made me feel dirty even though she was incredibly gorgeous. I shouldn't feel dirty but every once in a while I remembered she has a boyfriend but today even though I was not going to think about that I didn't want to stare. I heard the door and look up to see her emerge. Well there went my staring promise.

She had on a bright yellow bikini that looked amazing against her lightly sun kisses skin. I could only see the straps of the top as they met around her neck. She had on a strapless black beach dress that went to her knees, as a cover up. Black and yellow, she looked like a bumble bee. "A hot bumble bee" I mumble

"Did you just call me a hot bumble bee" She asked and I got out of my thoughts to see she was right beside me.

"Um…no" I say my cheeks turning bright red. She was seriously the only girl that could make me blush.

I heard her start laughing "I will take it as a compliment" She said through fits of laughter. She also knew I was blushing because of her. No girl has had that effect on me before. "I'm a bumble bee BUZZ" She said and I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me and she landed on my lap looking at me.

"Please stop laughing" I said quietly and she quieted staring intensely into my eyes. Oh no what now. Is she regretting this? I stare into her eyes as well trying to read her emotion. I was about to ask what was wrong until I feel her soft lips press against mine and sink into the kiss kissing back, who am I to say no, really? I didn't care I was kissing back or the fact that I was on my bed and she was on my lap. I feel her hand gently push me back as she follows now lying on top of me, us kissing. My door was open and my parents where downstairs and could come see this at any second and she had a boyfriend and they knew that. I didn't want to stop her though. Her lips are so intoxicating.

What shocked me the most was not when she ran her tongue along my lips asking for entrance but when I opened my mouth agreeing our tongues instantly taking to battle. We were making out on my bed and it felt amazing, I thought a good night kiss but my god this was even better. I had no control over my hands as they start running up her bare legs and went up her dress a little and rested on her round bottom. Surprised me more when I stopped and she didn't remove them. Her hands were running along my toned abs. It was hot then I remembered the beach and decided we really should go. I soft moan escaped my lips which I regretted when her lips met my neck. My lips were near her ear and I kiss it softly.

"Do you still want to go to the beach?"

"In a few" She breathed against my neck and kept kissing me. What the hell does she like me? Does this being "our day" make her feel less guilty about this? I guess it is okay for now, and I had to be crazy to not enjoy this. I brought her face back up to mine letting our lips meet once again in a feverish kiss my tongue once against battling hers. I was in total heaven.

We stop kissing breathing heavily looking at each other with smiles on our faces. She seemed to enjoy and I had no reason to think she was playing me this time. Just slightly confused, that was all. I sat up and she was still on my lap straddling me practically. She leaned into kiss me and I pulled her close my hands on her hips. Her lips were about to touch mine when we heard someone clear their voice and we both sprang apart. She was sitting at the end of my bed as I was now against my head board. I turned my head to see my mom, god damn it, this was bad.

"I was just letting you know we are leaving, behave Shane" She warned turning away.

"Did she see?" Mitchie whispered

"I don't know how much" I said standing up and fixing my wife beater. "We should get going before the high time is over; it's nicest around 1 and 2." I said grabbing my towel

"Okay" She said smiling "Sorry about just now" She said flushed. I was flushed too.

"Don't be sorry and don't worry it never happened" I said knowing she probably wanted to hear that

"Oh it happened, and I won't forget" She said smiling "It's our day and even if there aren't any more we both deserved to know what that felt like" She said smiling "Amazing"

"Definitely" I agreed as I grabbed my wallet and keys then we got into my Rover and headed towards the beach. I was excited for today. Plus she looks totally hot in a bikini, like a bumble bee if I may. I laughed silently at myself and she turned up the music as we let the wind blow through our hair, the sun roof and windows wide open.

We arrived on the beach and there were a few people around but not a lot as it was still only April. We laid our towels down on the sand and sat down. We both put our sun glasses on sitting facing each other. We mostly just talked about stuff that was going on. I asked how dance was going and her face lit up and she started talking about it. She even said I should come watch the show. I didn't need the invite I was still going either way to support her. She asked about baseball and I said I believed we had a strong team and we would definitely be bringing the championship home and she laughed at me being cocky. I was probably right though.

The conversation kept coming so easily we never had awkward silences and we always laughed every once in a while. She was so much fun and so down to the earth, the perfect girl. I decided I loved when she wore her glasses. I knew she preferred her contacts but her glasses framed her amazing brown eyes perfectly. It showcased them more and made them that much more hypnotizing, this morning wasn't the first time I got lost in her eyes.

"Want to go for a walk" She asked after we had been there for about an hour

"Sure" I smiled. I took my top off in case we decided to go into the water. She took off her dress and we started towards the water. I don't know what possessed me to do so but I took her hand and happily she didn't pull away.

We started walking along the water's edge it coming up and running over our feet. The water was cool but refreshing from the warm sun beating down upon us. It was a gorgeous day, on a gorgeous beach with a gorgeous girl and I was having an amazing time. Unfortunately I knew by the end there was a 99 percent chance it wouldn't be happening again. So I was enjoying it as much as I could.

We were back near our spot on the beach when Mitchie ran into the water still holding my hand and I followed. We ran straight through a wave that crashed around our stomachs. It was so refreshing and so much fun. We splashed each other every once in a while. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down. She came up her eyes sparkling. She had thrown her sunglasses on the beach farther toward our spot so she wouldn't get them wet. She got me down once too. I leaned in and kissed her the taste of the slat lingering on our lips. She kissed back before we pulled back smiling. We played around in the water a bit. At one point she was on my back and I dived into the water making sure she got submerged in it with me. She hung on to my back though and we popped back up together her still on my back. I laughed when she finally let go. She turned towards me and ran her hands though my hair kissing me as I kissed her. I would so love a picture of this for memory, this was a real date and she did say she wanted to know what making out with me felt like, well amazing was right.

We held hands getting out of the water and grabbing her glasses making our way to the towels. We lay down and dried off for a bit still talking. Why did our conversations never die? Not that I was complaining. I grabbed my phone from her bag where we kept it and saw it was already nearing 4, wow time just flew by.

"We should get going Mitchie, get cleaned up then head for dinner" I said smiling

"Okay, so you mind if I shower at your place" She asked

"Not at all that's fine" I said smiling and we stood up. We packed our stuff and were heading towards the car. I turned towards her cupping her cheek and kissing her softly taking a picture with my camera. "My eyes only" I promised and she nodded.

"Okay fine" She said with a small pout I quickly kissed off her face as we got to my car and headed back home. Why were we always kissing each other today? Maybe she could change her mind. Maybe I could be worth the chance, maybe.

We got back to my house and I showed her the shower in the guest room getting her towels. She smiled and I made my way to my room to have my own shower to get ready for our dinner. I was excited I had made reservations, just in case. I was about to slip into my bathroom when there was a knock on my door and my mom was standing there. Apparently they just got back.

"Shane can we talk" She asked walking in

"I have to shower before Mitchie is done" I said and she looked at me pointedly. "Okay" I said going to sit on my bed as she did

"Shane, you like her and I understand but I what I saw seems that she likes you too. I thought she had a boyfriend" She said

"She does"

"Shane don't be that guy" She said

"Mom I am not, it's our only day and she wanted to know what it felt like. I wanted to as well and I think she likes me, this is my chance to show that maybe I deserve it, I know its wrong mom I know that I just can't help it, I knew its bad but I like her so much"

"I know that Shane, but don't do this to yourself and get hurt in the process, she looks like a heart breaker"

"She can be. Look mom thank you and I understand and I will be careful, please don't be mad it's my only chance and I had to make the best effort" She said

"Okay but tonight after the decision don't be that guy. Shane promise me you won't ask her to cheat, ever" My mom said

"I would never I promise" I said taking my mom's hand comforting

"Okay and Shane if you ever need to talk" She said standing up

"Thanks" I said smiling

"Now go shower so you don't stink for your date" She said and I smiled walking into my bathroom. My mom was right if I wasn't worth the chance I had to stop but I knew I would. She would possibly have Adam who she loves. If that's who she wanted and made her happy then I would have to let it be. That pains me when I say it but it was the truth. Tonight was our dinner date, so I got under the hot water with a smile on my face.

It was about 30 minutes later and I just slipped a nice button up shirt on over a white wife beater. I was wearing nice dark wash jeans. I had dried my hair with a towel and it now lay where it fell. I had chosen and light and dark green button up. I looked good but casual and that was the dress code for the place. I slipped on my sneakers and waited for Mitchie.

She knocked on the door and I opened it for her. She looked amazing. She was wearing black skinny jeans. She had on a white top that ended just above her thighs and had a red belt around her hips. She had on red heels. She had on red earring as well that you could just see through her damp brown locks left down with a natural wave. She looked amazing, her glasses framing her eyes, which were shinning more with the slight make-up she applied.

"You look gorgeous" I said smiling

"Thanks you look handsome" She said and I blushed

"Are you ready" I asked offering my hand

"Yeah" She smiled taking my hand and we headed down the stairs. I called to my mom saying we were leaving and she said have fun as I closed the door behind us and led her to my car. I opened her door and helped her get in and closed the door before headed to mine.

"You are a gentleman" She said

"My mom raised me right" I said smiling and she agreed

"She did" She smiles and I pull out of the driveway and head towards dinner "Where are we going"

"This town about 15 minutes out of Anaheim it's this amazing restaurant I would really like to take you too" I said smiling

"Sounds good" She said turning on the radio and together we sang to the songs as the sun was starting to set as we made our way to dinner. It was a really romantic drive as far as I was concerned. This day was amazing and we haven't even got dinner yet. Best date ever.

The sun was almost fully behind the horizon as we pulled into the parking lot of Purely Food. The lights were shinning and it was very romantic. The stars were starting to come out as well as the moon. I got out of the car and quickly got to her door to open it for her. It wasn't just because of Mitchie I always did this for my dates, it felt right but even better that I could do this for Mitchie. I took her hand and she got out as we made our way towards the restaurant.

"No offence but that name is ridiculous" She said and I laughed

"Trust me, I know but the food is good I promise" I said and she smiled giggling

"I have no choice but to trust you" She said and I smiled, teasing was always fun with Mitchie, again it came naturally.

We entered the restaurant and got a two person booth. The best part about this restaurant was it was mostly meant for dates. The too person booth had only one bench big enough for two in front of a table. I liked it because we had to sit beside each other and she apparently didn't mind as we sat together our hands still together under the table as we looked at our menus and decided what we were going to order.

We both decided on soda to drink and then I got the club sandwich with Salad and Mitchie got the fish and salad. We shared one thing for sure in common. We always exercised and kept fit for our crafts, hers being dance mine being baseball. I found out she runs every day and I do most of the time so we will have to run together0000 sometime.

We talked about almost anything well we were waiting for our meals. Adam hasn't been brought up and I wasn't going to be the one to do so, I was enjoying my time with Mitchie, and hopefully I would get to have more in the next few weeks, I was hoping there still might be a chance she would give me a chance but I don't know. I would like to know myself that risking her 2 year relationship was worth it, but honestly I couldn't confirm that.

I smiled as we finished dinner and decided to order the chocolate brownie that was to die for. I have had it before and it was always so big it would be great to share it with Mitchie. For some reason I really wish we were together so we could feed each other but we weren't I mean we were on a date but still it wasn't the same. Feeding each other always seemed so romantic, who would've known, Shane Gray was a romantic, but that's a secret.

"Oh my god this looks amazing" Mitchie said picking up a fork as the chocolate syrup covered brown was placed in front of us

"Wait until you taste it" I said smiling taking some with my fork

"Wait on three" She said scoping some up "One"

"Two"

"Three" we said together and took the bite laughing together. She was crazy but I loved it.

"Mm so good" She practically moaned

"I told you, it is so good"

"Orgasmic good" She said and I chocked on my brownie laughing "OH I'm not all innocent" She said taking another bite.

"Never said you were, I mean today" I said winking at her and I made her blush, score 1 for me. I don't think I have ever made her blush that red before

"Whatever you enjoyed it" She shot back

"I guess" I shrugged and she rolled her eyes. Like I said teasing was fun when it was Mitchie and me.

We finished the brownie and the bill came. She tried to pull out her wallet or look at it but I said she was ridiculous. It wasn't way expensive plus it was a date and a real gentleman always pays for his date. I was a real gentleman like she said but I was confused wasn't Adam like this to her. He better be to treat her right, she deserved the best, after all she was the one and only Mitchie Torres, who I was falling over, not like that wasn't obvious, yeah note the sarcasm.

After I paid we locked hands and made our way back to my car. I helped her in then got in and turning onto the road heading back towards home. It was about 8:30 and I don't think I was ready for the date to be over yet.

"Do you want to go for a walk in the park before I drop you off home?" I asked smiling

"Sure sounds good, we can look at the stars" She said smiling. We made our way to the park and together with our hands once again locked, I loved the feeling of her small warm hand in mine we walked to the swings and sat down where we did a week ago. We both looked up at the stars and I had a huge smile on my face. Best night ever.

"This seems to be turning into a habit" I said looking up at the stars twinkling upon us

"I don't see that as a bad thing" She turned looking to me as I looked at her

"I think it's a great thing" I said leaning off my swing and catching her lips in a quick playful kiss then pulled back.

"Agreed" She said reaching out her hand and I took it as we sat there quietly in a comfortable silence. We eventually stood up as it was getting slightly chilly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders to keep her slightly warm as we started wandering around the park a little. We were just walking around casually looking up into the stars together in silence a kiss every once in a while it felt right, it should be what was natural, but I still didn't know. Would I be disappointed on her porch in a matter of minutes? I guess I would see.

We made our way back to my car and I slowly drove to her house. I got out of the car and took her hand walking to the porch by her door. The light was on and it was like in the movies. I smiled standing in front of the door holding her hand.

"Thank you for today and tonight Mitchie I had a great time"

"Me too" She said smiling "A lot of fun and surprisingly romantic" She said getting on her tip toes and kissing my cheek, yeah I blushed of course, she was so cute.

"Yeah well I tried my best, it was the best date I have been on, don't deny it was a date" I said smiling

"It was definitely the best date for me as well. I know it was one, goodnight Shane" She said putting her hand on the door knob.

"Goodnight Mitchie" I said leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips which she returned and then pulled back

"Night" she said opening the door

"Mitchie" I said more like a question

"I will talk to you Monday okay?" She asked. She needed time and that was good she might be thinking about it, a smile on my lips I nodded.

"Okay night" I said kissing her cheek then turning heading towards my car. My hands were in my pockets and a smile on my face I probably looked like a dork but I didn't care. I got into my car looking at the now closed door and backed out of her lane way smiling. I now can't wait until Monday.

**A/N: So here it is and the next chapter is going to be exciting. There is a blow up so I hope you all enjoyed the Smitchie moments this chapter it was cute with a little spice which we needed. I hope you all enjoyed there date I thought it was cute, romantic and all that. I would like to hear what you thought about their date and if there was any favourite part about this chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	16. A Bet

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 15: A Bet**

I let the curtains fall back into place after watching Shane's car leave the laneway. I was still catching my breath from the sweet, slow amazing goodnight kiss we just shared. This was so bad though. I run upstairs after locking the door and grab my phone, I needed Kenzie to talk to and now. I quickly sent her a message.

_Kenzie can we have girl time, I need to talk_

_**Sorry Mitchie I'm with my boyfriend for the night, can we talk tomorrow?**_

_I THINK I MIGHT WANT SHANE_

_**Okay I'm just saying goodbye to Alex be there in 5**_

I was super glad she was coming but sat down on my bed a little shocked. I only knew one Alex and as far as I knew so did Kelsey. It was Alex from school and oh my god they are together. They would make the cutest couple. I am so happy for her, he was always really nice and I was sure she had liked him before I guess she still does, awe cute! Okay I really had to focus on me right now though, I am seriously thinking I want Shane and that is beyond bad at this moment.

Today had been the best date I have ever had. I was being honest when I told Shane that. He was a gentleman, taking my hand, helping me into his car and holding doors. Adam rarely ever did that for me actually he usually made me pay for something's as well and Shane wasn't having any of that.

He did stuff I wanted to do as well and never said no to nothing and listened to me when I needed him to leave to figure this all out. My mind was going crazy. I do love Adam don't get me wrong I do and have for a long time but after this I might love him a little less. I like Shane a lot and at first I was positive risking the relationship I have with Adam, for over 2 years, wasn't worth it but now I think maybe it could be.

I kiss Adam and it's nice but when I kiss Shane or just hold his hand his body sends me into shock. My body feels electric. Shocks shoot through me at an intense pace. I felt sparks the first few times with Adam but nothing like this. It was also so boring now. I liked kissing Adam and all that but it wasn't as good and there was something about Shane. We kissed a fair amount of times and every time the flame seems so intense, or more so. It never dulls and I almost pine for the hug I get when he greets me. God I am screwed. How do I decide between a guy I love and a guy who sets me on fire and makes me like him more every time we hang out or talk. Giving him this day could be the worst decision ever because now the decision I have to make could be much more difficult. I didn't think risking the relationship was worth it and Kenzie said that was my answer but now I was thinking it could be. I hope she gets here soon. I sigh and my phone starts ringing. I see its Kenzie and answer.

"Hey Kenzie, are you still coming?" I asked hoping she was

"I am here I have been ringing the bell for 5 minutes" She said

"Sorry one second" I said hanging up and running down the stairs. I guess I got lost in my thoughts. I opened the door and hugged her as she slightly laughed.

"Let's get upstairs and talk, since you need it" She said as we headed upstairs

"Oh and you and Alex are the cutest couple, I cannot believe I didn't see it earlier" I said

"Yeah, we hide it well, and this is for you only. I don't want anyone else knowing yet, none of his friends know either, not till after school" She said and I nodded

"Okay that's fine, I'm happy for you" I said as we made our way into my room and I flopped onto my bed and she came over as well dropping her purse on my bed. She pulled out Dorito's

"Saviour" I said opening the chips and having some. She laughed at me. She knew I was stressing and she knew I loved Dorito's when I was stressed out and thank god she knew that, they tasted so good at the moment.

"Okay so what exactly is going on"

"The date with Shane" I said sighing

"So it turned out to not just be a day" She asked

"No which is horrible but I mean best date ever"

"Okay well what happened, I mean you said it was a day"

"It was until I kind of made out with him at his house on his bed" I said biting my lip and her jaw fell.

"You what, wow uh he started it though" She asked and I shook my head "Maybe you should start from the beginning, you can't skip parts now because of well this" She said

After like an hour of talking and her laughing and smiling and freaking out I explained the whole day. She even counted how many times we kissed, well tried she kind of lost count, so have I but they were all amazing.

"So being a gentleman and everything he is just so, best date ever" I said

"Wow Mitchie this is more complicated than I thought it was. So we know he likes you and you do like him but I mean I thought you had decided it wasn't worth it."

"Are you listening to me at all now I think it might be? He is amazing Kenzie the gentleman Adam never is, he wouldn't let me try to pay at all. Adam always accepts that. I feel fire rush through my body and he treats me like a real date, not just a friend. I mean we are friends but god I don't know what to do, help me!"

"I understand and I would help if I could but I don't know Shane, I only know Adam who can be an ass sometimes. We all know that, but you think it might be worth it."

"I like Shane and I feel less love for Adam now. I mean I do love him it's true but I don't know something about Shane is different. He knew the real me as a nerd before he knew the true me. He did know me he just didn't know certain things and we are all over that. I know him Kenzie and he isn't the player people think he is and I am also consumed by him. I always think about him and I don't know I compare his lips to Adam's." I said when she interrupted

"True test, compare them when you kiss Shane or Adam"

"Adam, when I kiss Adam I always think how nice Shane's feels against mine" I said

"Wow okay Mitchie this is going to sound horrible but maybe you need to take the risk. I mean if it's him you fall asleep and wake up thinking about you should act on it. Denying this or just trying to settle for Adam because that is what you know then that's not fair to any of you. It's not fair for you, Shane or Adam" She said and she was right it wasn't fair for any of us. Especially Adam but Shane as well and that's when I knew this would be hard. My choice has clearly been made for me but you know that saying, stuck between a rock and a hard place yup that's where I am.

"So I should give Shane the chance because the way I feel about him"

"I can't say yes for you but Mitchie I think you know your answer you always have and you wanted me to tell you that it is okay, so yes if you think it's worth it, it is okay" She said taking my hand squeezing it. "And as your friend me and the girls, if they find out will support you"

That made me feel better and I loved that I had told her everything. She was right I needed her to confirm to me it is okay to give Shane a chance. I didn't want to call him or tell him over text. I said I needed the weekend so I will tell him on Monday after school. A smile playing on my lips I smiled at Kenzie.

"Thank you Kenzie that means a lot. I just needed to talk to you and you are right I knew my answer. I am really sorry I ruined your evening with Alex, so are you having sex"

"MITCHIE"

"Sorry but you were spending the night with him and I told you the first time I was with Adam" I said and she was turning red

"Fine yes we have and I don't mind knowing, but don't tell the girls" She said

"I trust you and you trust me. I love them but we are best friends more" I smile

"Yes I love them too and I can stay here if you want" She said. I really wanted her to go back to see Alex though. I felt really bad that I had ruined their night. I grabbed my phone and texted Alex.

_Hey A, I'm sending Kenzie back, have fun and protection is number 1;)_

_**Groans, thanks Mitchie, night **_

_Night Alex, have fun_

"Okay so" I show her and she glared at me. "Go have fun and remember protection" I said and she grabbed my pillow hitting me with it

"I am going then. I am glad you figured it out Mitchie, I will talk to you later bye" she said smiling and leaving. I smiled happy for her. I got changed and curled up on my couch with my Dorito's and watched movies for a while.

It was now Monday morning and I just let my house for school. Less than two weeks I would be done my dance recital. I would possibly have a scholarship for Julliard and possibly an amazing boyfriend. I decided after I talked to Shane I would break up with Adam and we could see each other in privacy for a little bit. Just so Adam wouldn't know I left him for Shane, I mean it was my choice but I didn't really want to hurt him.

I was so happy I haven't stopped smiling all weekend. I got to the school and got out of my car heading towards the front door. I smiled and waved slightly to Shane as I walked by his car. He smiled and I continued into school. I was excited to tell him I hope he would be happy for us, there was one condition though. He needed to not be afraid to be seen with me and I don't think he would.

It was lunch when I was working on my calculus homework when I decided to text Shane. I smiled grabbing my phone and texting him. I was so excited it was hard to contain.

_Hey, can we talk at 2:15 at your locker?_

_**Sure I will see you then Mitchie **_

_Yup_

When the bell rang I was so happy to get to class. I could have an amazing boyfriend tonight after ending another relationship. I mean it would be in secret for then but still. I practically ran to class waiting for the time to get over. Unfortunately it went by so slow I wanted to scream. Finally though the last bell rang and smiling I went to my locker. Adam walked by giving me a quick kiss saying bye. I said bye but felt bad, he would never expect it but still Shane deserved a chance.

It was 2:13 when I left my locker. There was barely anyone in the school. I turned the corner and stopped seeing his friends around him. Hopefully he would get them away. I needed to talk to him. Soon I saw them pulling out cash and I was confused. I stopped to hear them talking, I really hope he would get them away.

"Hey man here you go" One of his friends said handing him money as the rest soon followed. He held it in his hand kind of confused. What the hell?

"For what exactly" he asked

"The bet we had, you won hands down so you deserve it"

"What bet was that?"

"Who could go out with the most nerd girl in the school not too below their standards"

"Oh, I never agreed to a bet like that" He said but my first thought was I was a bet. He is a bastard, I was a bet he did for some cash. I felt like a complete fool and totally used and broken.

"You did, you said you were in and you won fair and square"

"I would remember if I agreed to something like that plus I never dated a nerd"

"You did agree, you said so that day right before you left when you weren't feeling good." His friend said and I was sad. Tears filling my eyes, he agreed to it and took me on a date and totally played me everything had been a lie. I was going to choose that bastard. I was so, so wrong about him.

"You didn't date a nerd you went way below your standards and dated the nerd of all nerds, Mitchie Torres" His friend I knew as Josh said.

"I didn't go on a date with…" He started

"You did we have proof" One said flashing a picture to Shane who went a little red

"How the fuck did you get that?" He asked

"I saw you walking in the park then followed you back realizing who it was and got a picture so the guys would know you won, no-one could beat that. So you won" A guy said and Shane was angry

"I didn't know about the bet, honest"

"Don't be modest" His friends said. I watched as he looked at the guy on the phone that held the picture.

"What are you doing"

"I just sent out the picture of your victory, this is why you are the king of the school."

"What the fuck did you do that for. No-one needed to know about this" He said. He just practically admitted it was a bet. I tried not to sob as tears were clearly falling down my face. I HATE HIM!

"The school needs to know the king once again earned his title"

"They didn't need to know anything and she won't care she has a boyfriend the kiss meant nothing to her" He said. Did he really think that? It was because of the whole day I was going to choose him. I did have a boyfriend and I better still have it after he just sent the picture. I was just about to turn to leave when the guys spotted me, Shane's back still too me.

"I think it meant something for her" His other friends said nodding to me and Shane swung around quickly his eyes going wide staring into mine. Tears were steadily falling.

"Mitchie…" He said almost desperately. I shook my head and turned starting running down the hall. I heard his friends start laughing. "Fuck Mitchie wait" He shouted and heard his feet start pounding the halls running after me. I didn't want to see him or ever talk to him, he didn't get that pleasure of making it worse.

The halls were deserted as I ran through the school, some scarce people seeing me but did I give a shit, not at all. I honestly just needed to get out of her and see Adam. I needed to explain, well not the whole truth but most of it, I guess. I was running across the parking lot that was empty getting to my car, I just needed to get into the safety off it. I was almost there when I felt his hand clasp my elbow and turn me around

"GET OFF OF ME" I said pushing him off

"Mitchie wait"

"NO"

"I didn't make that bet, you have to trust me, please"

"How can I fucking trust you, I was a bet"

"You weren't not for me I swear"

"You can swear all you fucking want you made a bet I heard it all and got the money I don't care okay, go away" I said wanting to walk away but he stopped. I once again pushed his hand away. I saw his friends emerge from the front door behind him. We were far away enough so they couldn't hear us.

"I didn't Mitchie we were friends, I meant what I said you weren't a stupid bet"

"It wasn't a stupid bet because it really hurt. I guess I just deserve all the hurt in the world because I did it to myself but no-one deserves to feel good because a guy likes them then does this."

"I would never do that" He said but I could tell he was just trying to cover his ass.

"I cannot believe I tutored you and let us become friends. I trusted you and told you stuff I never told other people. Let you have that one day so you could get just what you wanted. Some player you are" I said

"You know I am not a player, you know that"

"I clearly know nothing about you Shane and I wish I didn't think I did because I might not even have a boyfriend I love anymore after this"

"Mitchie you at least owe me a chance to explain"

"I OWE YOU NOTHING AT ALL. Stay away from me and honestly to think I was going to give you a chance. You better hope Adam takes me back because I swear to god you are never going to be a second chance in my books, ever" I said and turned running to my car. I turned to see him standing there blinking. I think I saw a tear slip down his cheek but I didn't care. He played me and he didn't deserve any pity at all.

I got into my car and left the parking lot the tears falling, sobs slipping through my mouth every once in a while. I pulled over and cried for a good 5 minutes. I whipped my face and went to Adam's I had to talk to him. I got out of my car and was just about at the door when he opened the door. I ran to him hugging him. It felt forced but as I kept crying he wrapped his arms tightly around me. He lifted me up and carried me into his house. I sat on the couch and finally caught my breath knowing we had to talk.

"Hey" He said stroking my hair

"Hi, we need to talk" I said

"I saw it, I know" He said and I nodded

"Can I explain" I asked.

"Yeah you can" He said squeezing my hand

"Okay well you know I'm not a cheater I would never do that. It was all a bet which I clearly didn't know and I was totally used. I wouldn't cheat on you Adam because I love you and you know that and I really don't want us to break over something like this"

"I don't want to break up with you either but what I was confused was why you were out with him in the first place, you wouldn't fall for that Mitchie and you have me"

"Okay well he was who I was tutoring. He practically begged me because he was failing and needing a certain mark for baseball. Me being me I said yes and that's who I was tutoring and no don't tell anyone because I'm not supposed to tell you. He was actually almost nice but he said he would take me to dinner as thanks for tutoring so being stupid I decided too. He dropped me off and kissed me" I said. Okay I am horrible and lied but I was played and he needed to know I loved him because I did and I didn't want to lose him. "I was stupid and I know it almost risked this love we have and I am so sorry but you know I am not a cheater"

He just wrapped his arms around me "He is a jerk Mitchie we all know that and I am sorry you were caught in it. You are sometimes too nice for your own good."

"Really"

"Yes and we aren't breaking up" He said kissing me "But one thing"

"Anything"

"I know who you are and you aren't a cheater but you aren't the nerd people think you are either. I know who you are and what you like to wear. Mitchie you have 5 weeks of school left and I want you to be you. Don't regret going to school through this knowing he got the best of you" He said

"Everyone will know he played me" I said

"Show them he didn't play you and didn't hurt you. Don't give him the satisfaction. Show everyone who you actually are" He said and I knew what he meant. Dress the way I like to and just be me. I know this would be a bad reason because he meant it genuinely but Shane couldn't ruin me and doing this would just show him I am stronger than he ever thought. He wanted to play the betting game well he just lost because when I go back to school I will be who I truly am and he will be sorry.

I smile at Adam "You are right and I've always wanted to change my hair and stuff this could be the perfect time." I said "You will hold my hand and walk in with me"

"Always" He said kissing me and I kissed him back

"I'm going stay home for a couple days but Thursday morning I will meet you at school at your car" I asked and he nodded

"Sounds amazing, can't wait. Be who you are Mitchie. You are better than all of them" He said. Adam did it genuinely and I was too but a part of me was getting back at the one who played me.

It was about 4:00 when I left Adam's and headed to dance. I had texted Kenzie telling her what happened. She hated Shane too and was happy what I was going to do. She was coming over helping me get rid of my nerd clothes. Then tomorrow we were both out of school for 'Appointments' and were going shopping. The other girls were as well. We were then going to dance I was going to have fun.

We went back to my house and filled two garbage bags full of my nerd clothes. We will drop them off at good will tomorrow on our way to the mall and my favourite stores. I was also going to change my hair colour. I was going to dye my hair black. I wanted to do it for a while, and this was the perfect opportunity. I still liked Shane and I still would but he would never deserve anything from me, especially love. He was over. I am showing him I am strong and he knew that, but he was stupid too think I would just cry and not show up. I was showing up and letting him know nothing can ruin the end of my school year, my senior year.

It was now Wednesday night and I was at home. I just got out the shower and was getting ready for bed. I went shopping on Tuesday with the girls and did my hair. I am just brushing out my damp black hair and I love the look of it. Everyone at dance loved it and said it looked amazing. The girls loved it and said I looked drop dead gorgeous, Adam even liked it. I took a picture and showed him and he said he couldn't wait until tomorrow. Neither could I honestly. I knew what I was wearing how I was doing my hair everything. I have got many missed calls from Shane and texts I just deleted and didn't care. He could do whatever he felt he needed to but he made the bet and lost me, and that was the bigger los I think. I smiled finished getting ready for bed and text goodnight to Adam as I curl into bed. I close my eyes and let myself fall asleep a smile firmly on my lips. I might still like him a little bit but with no respect or trust for him, that was slowly going away.

There was 10 minutes left to the bell and I just locked hands with Adam in the parking lot after he greeted me with a kiss. I got some looks but everyone was already heading inside the school even the jocks. I really wanted to see his face. I was wearing a pair of light washed skinny to the knee jean shorts. I had on a really nice pair of silver Guess flip flops. I had on a light blue tank top that ended at my hips. A brown belt was wrapped around my jeans. You could see a bit of my mid drift if I lifted my arms but whatever. My hair was slightly curled and left down shinning black. I really loved my new hair colour. I had bangles on my wrist with a couple of my favourite rings and big silver hoops in my ears. I was being me I loved dressing like this, I loves fashion. I had my bag slung over my shoulder and I started up the steps. The thing that put the whole look together was that I was wearing my glasses. They did look okay on my face and didn't make me look like a total nerd when I was dressed like this. Shane would hate this most of all because he loves my eyes when they were framed by my glasses. But that's kind of what I was aiming for.

We heard chatter as we got to the door and pushed it open stepping in. It turned silent as people turned to look and they watched as me and Adam made our way down the hall. I also had make-up on and a huge smile on my face. It wouldn't leave. There were whispers but honestly I don't care. We reached where Shane's locker was and I saw him watch his friends gaze and looked at me silent. I just smiled at caught his eyes for a few seconds then turned back to Adam smiling and kept walking. I cringed a little when I heard a locker slam. I turned back to see Shane push the doors open with a huge force at the end of the hall emerging into the sunlight. He was pissed and I was pleased with that, he lost and deserved to lose. I smile and kept walking towards my lockers as the bell rang and we all resumed our normal day. That was better than I had planned and I still had an amazing boyfriend by my side. Even if he wasn't the one my heart truly wanted.

**A/N: Well that was interesting if I do say so myself. So a bet was it? I don't think Shane really knew, or did he? Didn't seem like it. Mitchie is finally herself. I don't think any of you expected that or a fight between SMITCHIE. It had to happen. I don't think Shane will give up now though. He really does like her and still falling over her. I wonder what he is thinking about this. The next chapter is in his POV. Will his friend ever find out what was actually going on? I want your thoughts on this chapter. Do you think he will get a chance to explain, will they ever be friends and will Smitchie ever get together? You will just have to keep reading. Let me know what you think. Anyone have a favourite part of this chapter? Thank you for the continuous reviews and alerts means lots. Please Read and Review, Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	17. Space

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 16: Space**

I walked out into the sunlight pissed and jealous and just sad. I hated these emotions I had. She looked amazingly gorgeous today. She wore her glasses that framed her eyes perfectly. I have been miserable since Monday when my friends had ruined everything. I have stressed out all week if she was okay or coming back or was going to finish her work at home or at CSPA. I was desperate to explain what happened or know if she was okay. I cared for her so much and I really didn't accept the bet. I was thinking about Mitchie and upset that day I went home sick. This totally sucks.

Monday right before she drove away shocked me. Not only did she think I used her for a bet but she was going to tell me she chose me. That we could be together and now I won't even get a chance. She was one of my best friends she knew things others didn't as well but now she thought I really was a player. I wasn't, sure I kissed a few girls but I never liked them or fell for them like I am falling for Mitchie. I might have even fallen for her already and I couldn't give up I would have to do whatever I could so she knew I never agreed to the bet.

Tuesday I got to school early hoping to maybe catch her but her car never pulled into the spot. I sent her text messages, which she never returned. I tried calling her and leave messages which again were never returned. I don't understand why she did that. I needed to talk to her; if she even read them she might understand I just wanted to explain the misunderstanding. I mean I might have made a bet as stupid as that but not like that. I would never do something to hurt someone like that, especially Mitchie. I mean she had somewhat of a right to not believe me, but I really didn't participate in that bet.

I was mad because she looked amazing and finally decided to show the school who she really was but it was because I hurt her and didn't encourage her. She made me lose which I didn't care but everyone would think I chickened out because I wouldn't retaliate; she never deserved to be hurt at all.

I was jealous because Adam was beside her holding her hand and receiving her amazing smile every second. It was worse because she was going to tell me we could be together and in a couple of weeks we probably could have been holding hands walking through school not caring what other people had to stay. I sighed upset.

I was sad because I am falling in love with Mitchie. She was gorgeous on the outside and the inside and was a very strong, passionate person who followed her dreams. She was an amazing dancer and she probably would hate for me to be at her recital but I knew I had to go. I would be mad at myself if I didn't She deserved to be cheered on. I had to come back for practice this afternoon but right now I just wanted to be at home in my bed. I needed to figure out a way to talk to her. I had also kept avoiding the guys and they knew something was up. I would just go to practice, practice and leave. I was really hurt though, I love her, and I admit it and I would never get her. I would try my best but she said I wouldn't and the way she looked I believed her, I hope she still likes me a little.

I get into my car and head home. I listen to the radio party rock anthem coming on and I scream in frustration as I get closer to my house. I turn off the radio and listen to the purr of the car as I drive in silence. Tears of anger and sadness well up in my eyes. I never cried but losing her was enough to make me cry. I open the door and start upstairs. I got to the second floor and turned towards my room to see my mom walking out of her room.

I turned my head instantly so she wouldn't see the tears but I heard her sigh and was sure she knew I was crying. I started walking to my room.

"Shane"

"Hi mom sorry I don't feel well" I said and stopped when she wrapped her arms around me.

"What happened?"

"She's a heartbreaker" I said

"Shane if you want to talk"

"Not now" I said and pulled away looking at my mom then making my way towards my room and going into it. I locked the door and walked to my bed. I lie on my bed in my clothes and stare at the ceiling tears still falling down my face.

I looked at my phone to see a text form Josh and Bryan asking if I was okay. I just sent saying I felt sick but I would be at practice. I was about to close my phone when I looked at the screen saver. I sighed as it was the picture of me and Mitchie kissing on the beach. I put a tag on it called bumble bee and I laughed remembering it, tears still falling down my cheek.

I closed my phone and set my alarm so I could get back to school in time for practice and placed it on the bed beside me. I closed my eyes and let my sobs subdue and tears dry as I fell asleep. I woke up when my alarm sang and I got up walking to the bathroom. I rinsed my face as it was slightly tear stained and red.

I grab my keys and phone and head into my car and towards the school. School would just finish when I get there. I would have enough time to get my bag from my locker and head to the change rooms. I got there and saw Mitchie walk out of the school as I was heading in. She looked amazing with a huge smile on her face, I would always be jealous of that. I made my way to my locker and got changed into the change rooms heading to the field avoiding the guys again. I would say hi but that was about all.

The practice went by fast but horrible. My pitching was lacking today and so was my batting. I sighed heading towards the showers when practice ended until my coach asked to see me.

"Shane a moment" He said and I walked over as the guys headed to the locker room

"Hey coach"

"What's going on Shane? You can do much better than that"

"Sorry my head just isn't in the right place today" I said

"Okay but try to get back into the mind-set Shane this is your year and I know you will get the scholarship to UCLA if you work enough, get some rest and we will see how you can do tomorrow at lunch" He said and I nodded

"Alright thank you" I said and headed to the change rooms. I got into the showers and washed up. I didn't know how I would get back into the mind-set but I knew I had to find a way because I needed to play my A game that I knew I could. I got dressed and was about to leave when the guys stood in front of the door.

"Shane" Josh said

"What?" I said just wanting to leave

"What's happening that was horrible" He said

"Just an off day I have to go home" I said trying to step around

"Stop blowing us off and avoiding us ever since Monday you have been cold to us I don't understand what your problem is?"

"My problem is all of you being idiots and ruining everything"

"What the fuck did we ruin" He shouted back

"My chanced with Mitchie" I yelled at they all looked at me shocked

"What?"

"You are all so dense. I never meant to agree to that stupid bet. I was friend with Mitchie and I like her more than a friend and she was on her way to tell me she would end things with Adam so I could have a chance and you all ruined that, so I cannot stand to look at you, who are my friends, right now so move"

"Wait you like a nerd" Josh asked

I reached him and pushed him against the door. "She is not a nerd" I hissed "and don't you ever talk or make fun of her. I will not tolerate it. She dances at CSPA and Mandy is best friends with Mitchie's best friend's sister and she likes Mitchie, so I would tell her what you say" I said angry

"Whoa Shane calm down" Bryan said standing between us, "how did you know her anyway, you even thought she was a nerd at first. So I am way confused about it."

"It doesn't matter" I said still angry

"IT DOES" Bryan said firmly

"Fine you want to know" I said and they all nodded. "I was failing English and I wouldn't be on the team. She tutored me so I could pass and be on the team. She is the reason we are the team right now and also the reason I suck because you guys are all idiots. Now I am going to leave and try to get ready to continue my season. Thanks to all of you I am in a slump and just don't bother me. Friends aren't people like you, friends are people who care" I said and stepped around as they parted

"At least we wouldn't get messed up by a nerd"

I turned around and swung my fist hitting Matt in the face who mentioned those words. "Anyone else want to see how upset I am?" I asked and they all stayed silent "GOOD" I yelled and left the room heading back to my car. I was screwed and royally pissed. I love Mitchie and they would never understand. They didn't know what it's like to know someone no-one else knew like you did or care. They didn't know what it was like to almost have something then lose it all. This didn't know what it was like to have a broken heart.

I got into my car and got home. I went upstairs changing into a pair of basketball shorts and wrap my iPod around my arm. I slipped on my sneakers and went outside plugging in my music. I put my ear buds in and let my feet pound the pavement as I started into a run around the development. I felt bad hitting Matt but I was angry and needed to work it off. I was so mad and so sad that I couldn't control my emotions I needed to do something that would help me get into the right mind set, I needed to focus on baseball but all I could focus on right now was Mitchie and how I lost her for good.

I ran a few circles around the development and through the park. It was at least 2 hours before I ran up my laneway and back into the house. I felt a bit better and grabbed a quick shower. After that I went to the kitchen and ate dinner with my parents. I talked with them a little but kept it short because I didn't want them to ask questions. I didn't feel like talking about what was wrong. I wanted to keep it to myself right now. Although it would probably be all around the school soon, well maybe not the guys might keep to themselves so we were still respected. They would think if people knew I like a 'nerd' which she wasn't, would ruin my reputation but honestly I couldn't care anymore. I still wanted my scholarship but I now lay on my bed around 7:30 trying to figure out what I could do that would help me focus on baseball and not my love for Mitchie.

It was about 8:00 when I heard the doorbell ring. It was probably for my parents so I just ignored it and continued thinking. I hadn't come up with anything that would work. I needed to speak to Mitchie for me to feel better but that would nearly be impossible. I sighed until my mother called my name.

"Shane someone is here for you" I sighed then got up hoping that it may be Mitchie but then I remembered she hated me. I got up and walked over to the banister. I looked into the foyer from the stairs seeing Josh.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly and my mom gave me a look before leaving and heading back towards the kitchen

"To talk" He said

"Well I don't really want to" I said

"Oh come on man, just let me talk to you, we are best friends" He said

"Fine whatever, come up" I said walking over to my room as he followed and I closed the door behind him and sat on my bed, he sat on my bed as well.

"So about today"

"No nothing about today" I said stopping him. I was in no mood to talk about anything Mitchie related unless it helped me get her to talk to me again

"I just wanted to say I was sorry about calling her a nerd and I had no idea you liked her"

"No-one did except for her and now the whole school will probably know. Or not because the team will be afraid of ruining my rep when I really couldn't care less about it right now"

"We were just surprised Shane. You always talk about hot girls and such but you've never mentioned her, or anything about tutoring, we thought as your friends we would know that."

"Josh people would try to take my captain spot. I did everything I could and worked my ass off to get the C+ in English and because of it I got an amazing friend. Mitchie is amazing Josh and I sound like a girl gushing but she understood me and the real me. She knew I wasn't a player and all that. We kissed a few times even though she had a boyfriend. I didn't tell anyone because everyone saw her as a nerd. She made that image so guys wouldn't be all over her and such. There wasn't enough room at CSPA and she was the last to accept her spot so she continued here, she's a dancer there. I didn't know that until way after we were friends. I liked her and told her and she gave me one day to show her that I did and date before she went back to her boyfriend. That was Saturday and she ended up liking me to and admitting it was a date. Anyways Monday she was meeting me to tell me she would give me a chance then she heard about the bet that I actually DIDN'T know about and now I lost that chance and I am extremely pissed at all of you for making a bet like that and upset that I lost the first girl I have genuinely liked and have completely fell for" I said and he just watched me. He loved Mandy and we all knew that and if anyone would understand I hoped he would.

"Wow man that is a lot to process. I am sorry if we caused it though, we didn't mean too. I mean I thought it was weird you chose her for the date, but how did you not really know about it you said you were in"

"I wasn't paying attention I was probably thinking about her and staring at her. I don't know why I like her so much or love her I guess but I do. You know how it feels it's hard to stop and I won't be able too."

"You have liked her that long"

"Yeah for the whole month of March pretty much well when we got our report cards before our mid-terms. I never got grounded I was getting tutored, my mom knew, only since you guys asked if I wasn't grounded anymore but I didn't really care. I'm sorry I lied but I had my reasons"

"Yeah that's fine but you could've told us. Matt is really pissed"

"He fucking deserved it. No one should call her a nerd because she is way beyond that. She hated me but I still feel for her, well love her like I fell for her Josh. She is taking my mind away from ball I just want to talk to her and hope that maybe I can re-focus but I don't know, because she, again, hates me."

"Well do what you can because if she means that much and is affecting your game you need to somehow make her listen. Try calling or texting" He suggested

"Won't return anything, been doing that since Monday night"

"Stop by her house then. Today she came into school completely hot and all that I mean it was confusing"

"She always dresses like that the nerd thing was an image she put up. Trust me she is gorgeous and sexy in every way. She would probably hate me even more if I stopped by"

"Just do it Shane, you look terrible and are brutal to us when your down. She might just listen and you want to focus on ball you said so yourself so just do it, the worst can be she slaps you or slams the door in your face"

"True and I am sorry"

"Well I am on my way to Mandy's so I will talk to you later" He said walking to the door "And Shane?"

"Yeah"

"If you really love her you won't give up and by the way I knew you weren't a player, I am a lot more observant about my best friends then you know" He said and I laughed

"Bye Josh" I said

"Bye" I heard him say and he let himself out which he had done many times before. I wish I had a girlfriend and could keep my marks up and on my game like he could. He was a lot of inspiration to me as a friend. A great friend, he was.

It was now 9:00 and I kept thinking about stopping by Mitchie's. I just needed to tell her I didn't make that bet and that I had in fact given all the money back. I could tell her I have fallen for her but I thought that was better left unsaid. She probably would still hate me but her knowing would ease my mind and all. I knew I needed to clear my mind a little first. I was in pyjama pants and a wife beater. I slipped on a hoody zipping it up and my sneakers. I told my mom I was going for a walk and left. I had a couple of miles to Mitchie's. It's faster to drive but the 2 or so miles of a walk would help clear my mind and least give me the strength I would need to face her and just tell her what I needed to.

The night air was quite cold. I was glad I grabbed my sweater. I kicked a rock most of the way with the toe of my sneaker making my way the long way around towards her house. I was now standing at the beginning of her laneway. The lights were on in the third level. The lace curtains on her window were pulled open. The window was open and the sound of music was spilling out into the silent street. I took a deep breath and walked up to her door. I was nervous but I carefully rang the doorbell. I stood outside the door my hands inside my pockets, this could end disastrously. I guess I will know in a few minutes. I heard the music stop spilling into the night and heard her footsteps on the stairs inside the house. Soon I heard her unlock the door and she was revealed as she pulled it open. Her face changed from a smile to a scowl.

"What do you want" She said coldly

"Just to talk, that's all" I said

"I don't want to" She said about to swing the door shut until I stepped my foot inside the door stopping it

"Just give me a few minutes. Just listen and then I will leave you alone. You probably won't trust what I say but I just need to say it and maybe you can try" I said "So please"

"Ugh fine" She said opening her door "Down here in the living room only and not to long I was doing homework since it's almost 10" She said

"I know sorry it's late and it won't be long"

"Just start talking already Shane" She said clearly annoyed. This was my chance and I had to say what I had to say. It was important she knew, she might not trust me but I would know I told her the truth at least.

"Okay well about the bet. I didn't know about it. I said I was in but…" I started and she interrupted me.

"If you said you were in you knew about it and agreed to it" She snapped

"Let me finish… they interrupted my thoughts saying my name asking if I was in so I said I was but I never knew what it really was. I found out Monday when you did as well. I never would do that Mitchie because I genuinely like you and everything that happened was real, I swear. I was distracted with you that lunch hour and not feeling great because what happened that morning. We woke up tangled together and you never wanted it to happen. I liked you then and well I wouldn't forget it happened. I know you are mad and hate me and you have the right to think that way but you just needed to know I never used you or played you, because I wouldn't do that I care too much for you. I haven't felt like this about any other but I know it isn't returned. If you think maybe you could try to trust me again and respect me again I would really like to be your friend."

"It's almost impossible to trust you again Shane that hurt. Even if you didn't know about it you were a part of it and I was played by your friends, through you."

"I still lost, I lost you and well you showed me up"

"You weren't going to get the best of me and I was going to be myself. I'm sorry if that hurt you but I was hurt. I know you want to be friends but I just don't think I can do it. I have a really important week coming up and don't freak out when I'm not at school because I get all next week off"

"Okay and good luck with your show" I said "I have a game next week"

"Good luck with that then and thanks. I just, Shane if you really care for me you will give me this space and not try to talk to me and bother me when I need to focus on dance for my future right now. I know that isn't what you want to hear but with everything I just need the space, especially from you" She said and I nodded. It hurt it did but I understand. Everything was fucked up and if she focuses on dance I could focus on ball and the world would seem right, even though I would still be hurt.

"I understand how it's important for you a ball is for me"

"Yeah it's the same but just for the fact as friends I had a lot of fun Shane and I do remember that" She said and I smiled a bit

"Me too" I said, "I always will."

"You should probably go" She said a little choked up; I didn't want to see her cry

"Yeah I will" I said agreeing

"Goodbye Shane" She said leaning over and giving me one sweet soft kiss on the cheek

"Goodbye Mitchie" I said blinking back tears in my eyes. I got up and headed to the door as she followed and stood behind me. I looked back to see a tear slipping down her cheek. My lip trembled and a tear fell from my eyes as well. I see her brown eyes sparkling with more fresh tears. I turn around and leave closing the door behind me. I took a deep breath as I heard her turn the lock on the door. I shoved my hands once again in my pockets and started into the chilly night air towards home letting them once again sting my cheeks as they fell.

I arrived home and made my way back to my room. I was glad Josh stopped by and spoke to me. He helped a little and I was glad he was my best friend and I did feel bad how I reacted that afternoon and tomorrow I would apologize to the guys. I got out of my sweater and slipped off my wife beater crawling into bed and for the second time today I cried myself to sleep. I missed Mitchie and that wouldn't change but for some reason I felt at ease. Maybe we got closure, what we needed but no matter what it hurt.

It is now the following Wednesday. I am just getting dressed for our first game of the season and I was so pumped for it. I was no longer in bad blood with the guys and we worked it out. They said they were sorry as well and no-one spoke about me being tutored or that I liked Mitchie. I was back into the game and fully focused on our goal and my personal goal this year. Mandy talked to me once and said that Mitchie was doing good and ready for the recital and I was happy she let me know that and that Mitchie was happy. I didn't see her Friday but I knew she was still happy with Adam. Luckily none of this got to him which I was very thankful for. Josh, Mandy and I were all going to the show on Friday. Mitchie wasn't going to be told because she might not let me but I just had to be there to support her. I knew she might get mad but I wanted to be there and see if she got her scholarship which I was sure she would.

Our team was just called and I join the guys making my way onto the diamond. I was ready for this game and to win the first one of the season on our home diamond. Cheers exploded as we made our way. We were in the field first and I made my way to the pitcher mound were I warmed up and got my footing. Friday would be interesting but baseball was all on that mind as I took a deep breath took my stance and throw my first pitch of the game season. I was back in my element and once again nothing could touch me on the diamond.

**A/N: Can't believe I got his up tonight just a few hours after the last one but happy about it. This chapter was almost a filler chapter skipping almost a week as the next chapter is the recital. Does Mitchie still want Shane and is she happy that she knows he wasn't a part of it directly. Does she trust him or want to? She was crying so does that mean that she wants to be friends? I guess you will just have to keep reading and find out. This chapter was emotional and I had tears when they said goodbye, it was like Smitchie was ending. I will update when I can. Soon there is Adam and Shane conflict the chapter after the recital that is what we need. Let me know what you thought about this chapter, any idea on what might happen at the recital? Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	18. Pushing Through The Pain

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 17: Pushing Through the Pain**

It was Thursday night and I was listening to music lying down on my bed, which was very comfortable at the moment. My body ached from all the work-outs this week getting ready for tomorrow. It was so worth it but tonight was just for me to relax by myself and get ready for tomorrow. The recital was coming together and I was ready to dance it. The dances were all together and I was working them as hard as I could. I finally had some raw emotion in my dance.

This week has been intense and not only dance and my physical abuse on myself but emotional issues. I was so stressed making sure my parents could come and everything that went on exactly a week ago in this house, with Shane. I cried, a lot over this last week. I haven't seen Adam and barely talked to him at all. He knew I was really busy but it wasn't just that. I didn't want Shane, well I don't think I do but I just don't know if I can still be with Adam.

After everything I still am not totally in love with him how I used to be and it's almost awkward now. I was waiting until Saturday when we were hanging out to break it off with him because I knew I had too. It was because we want different things and just I know what else is out there and I just won't settle until I find the right one now. I also deserve better, like Shane. Of course Shane does have a part in this and hell I might want to be with him but I don't know.

The thing was I knew Shane wasn't lying when he told me he never agreed to the bet knowingly. I could tell by the look in his eyes and even when they turned to hurt I could tell. I cannot believe we both had tears when we said goodbye but it was like the friendship and everything was ending the book was closed, he didn't want that and I honestly now I don't want it closed either.

I really hoped he would be coming to the show tomorrow but I just didn't know. I didn't want to text him because I told him I needed space and I did and I do. I need to break up with Adam and maybe just be single for a while. I was leaving in September and they would be to, so getting into a new relationship would almost be stupid, but again it could be worth it.

I scream into the empty room frustrated out of my mind. I don't know why I liked Shane so much but I did and I was so out of love with Adam because someone else was moving into the falling zone, Shane of course. God damn it, I couldn't even tell him that because I thought he made me a bet and he never did. The damage was done but why do I want to trust him and respect him the way I did before, oh right because I'm starting to fall. I should hate him but there is something about Shane that makes me want to love him.

I see what all the girls like about him but I also saw so much more as well. I saw him and got to know him and not just the reputation he has. Sure he is definitely the hottest guy in the school no doubt about that but now there were rumours I was the hottest girl, something I never wanted because now the head cheerleader flaunts everything, popular girls and their insecurities. I mean seriously?

I sigh while debating texting Shane asking him to still come to the show. I wanted to but I didn't and would he even text me back. That would make me a total hypocrite saying I wanted space then contacting him but I wanted him to see my dances. My solo now had raw emotion because of what has happened with Adam and Shane and it was sad I almost cry every time I dance it but my teacher says it is one of the most touching contemporary solo's she had seen, which is really good.

I sigh finally quickly texting Shane a message. I asked him to come to the dance because I wanted him to see it but I didn't even know if he was coming. Adam was but I really didn't care it was because both of them my contemporary found the raw emotion I needed. After an hour I turned off my phone with no reply. It was about 10:00 and I am going to bed. I have to be at the school at 6am tomorrow as we start everything right away. We had some really cool things happening so we had to help set that up.

I change and get ready for bed crawling into the comfort of my blanket which Shane and I have shared before. I had with Adam but right now the fresh washed sheets and blankets are the ones I used with Shane. I would love to take in his smell right now but I knew I couldn't. I sigh knowing I might have lost my chance but if he could see me dance it was the last thing I would ask. I close my eyes and tears about Shane once again come to my eyes as it has every night since Thursday I have went to bed. The tears stung my eyes as they close and I fall into another uneasy sleep.

It was 4:30 when my alarm went off and I was up and ready to start right away. I was definitely excited about this day. I was tired but I was dancing for Julliard tonight and I could not be more pumped about that. I was so energetic at 4:30 and I had no reason. The sun wasn't even up but I was. I turn on my music and dance around the room packing my duffle bag with my costumes that I had brought home to iron and wash. I finish packing them and hop into the shower. I then get dressed into a pair of my yoga pants and a sports bra with a sweater. We don't' dance a lot during the day maybe once but we set up a lot of things and it's good to be comfortable. We have lots of body strength which is good to set up some of the sets we use.

I tie up my damp hair as I toss in my make-up and brush into the duffle bag. I grab my other bag with my boots and jazz shoes in it and head downstairs. I grab a travel mug and feel it with orange juice stuffing a muffin into my bag and get to my car heading to school as it is now 5:30. I was so ready for today. My parent's car was in the lane-way so they made it home in time and would be coming which I was really happy about. I would put all the pain because of Shane away and focus on dancing. This would be the night I would never forget, dancing for Julliard and possibly getting my scholarship. My teacher said my solo alone would guarantee that, but you never rely on that, because things can't also go according to plan.

I arrive at school and run up to the girls caching up with them and we make our way into the school. We head straight to the auditorium and sit down on the chairs where some of our class was. The rest would be here soon. I saw Alex and a couple of the guys come in. He came and sat down beside Kenzie and took her hand. Not many people noticed but I did.

"Tell them already" I whispered

"They will find out tonight at the end of contemporary when I end the dance with him" She whispers

"Why?" I said questioningly

"You get caught up in emotions, we will share a small kiss" She said and I giggled

"Cute" I whispered then we just all started chatting until the teachers arrived on stage ready to talk to us about what we had to do for today and how the show would run. We were opening the show with our hip hop then closing with lyrical. Jazz was second then me and the girls would do our group before the 15 minute intermission. There was then my solo lyrical we would be doing.

The girls, and me along with other classmates went onto stage setting up what me and the girls were using for our group dance. In the song it mentions a tractor and truck but we were just using a truck. The auto shop had an old truck with spare parts that they assembled for us. Thanks to Laura and her slutty attitude to the one guy, that was hot, apparently they hooked up and he got the guys to help him do this. I knew it was wrong how she got it but still it was going to be amazing.

The stage was big. There was a curtain at the front that opens to reveal us at the beginning and closed at the beginning of intermission and when it was over. However at the back there was another curtain that was going to hide the truck behind it. It had been taken apart so they assembled it for us. They had the cab and a small truck bed. The roof of the cab was reinforced with wood as Laura was going to be standing on it. The toolbox that sits on the back, usually silver had a wooden top as well as the tailgate. There were two steps from the tool box to the cab which was good. It worked with the song and we had to set it up, it was going to be taken down during intermission as we needed more stage for other dances and to run from other sides for certain performers in dances, who left one side and had to come out the other side.

This show was truly going to be amazing. We all got our set lists and split into the rooms that were backstage. There were mostly little closets that we shared to change. All the grade 11 and 12 girls where in the biggest room so we had a bit of room, but still crowded around the mirrors and everything but we made it work. Sometimes we had to change at the side of the stage but we didn't care I would have to after my solo for the closing as there was only 2 dances before it and I had to change my hair so I had to be really fast. I was totally excited as we went into the room and start setting up our costumes before we go over the line-up one more time and start bringing down other props from the dance studio and figuring out how we would get them to work.

It was finally lunch when we got to take a break. We were going to do a quick rehearsal of a few songs after lunch. We were doing a run through of our jazz dance with the props on stage. Just to make sure it would actually work, which I think it would. I loved our costumes for that number it was like back in the 50's it was just really fun. I sat down at the table with the girls when Kenzie's twin sister and her friends came over and sat down.

"Hey" Jess said, that was Kenzie's twin, and she took acting

"Hey how are classes or practice" I asked

"Fine all we hear is music, we are pretty excited for tonight" Another girl Ally said and I smiled

"US TOO" We all said really loud and then we all laughed. I felt kind of awkward as Jess's friend Mandy kept looking at me. It was totally weird. Almost creepy.

"Mitchie, do you think we could talk for a minute" She asked nervously

I didn't want to but I really didn't want to sound rude saying no "Sure" I said standing up and we walked over to the end of the cafeteria near the windows where there was currently was no-one. "What's up?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you but I would feel really bad if this caught you off guard. I date Josh, he is Shane's best friend at Anaheim, where you go" She said and I was confused

"Yeah what about it"

"I know what kind of happened, well that he likes you I just wanted to let you know he is coming to the show tonight. He didn't want you to know cause he said you might not want him there"

"When did he decide this?" I asked

"Last Wednesday" She said

"He's still coming" I asked

"Yeah" She nodded

"Okay well I actually kind of want him here, don't tell him that but I'm glad he is coming" I said smiling really happy that he was in fact coming.

"Alright just thought you should know" She said

"Thanks" I said smiling and we made our way back to the table to eat lunch. We kept chatting but I couldn't help smiling. I sent a text message to Kelsey explaining that he was coming and she smiled. She knew I was upset about saying goodbye and said it was a stupid idea but he was coming and maybe that meant something.

After lunch we all went to the stage and started running through the dances our teachers wanted to see one more time and the ones we had to plan with props. We just finished our jazz and the grade 9's were about to go on when the one teacher stopped.

"The seniors have a few things still to get ready so I wanted to see a solo actually before they go start getting the rest of the props and such and decorating the lobby as they do every year. If you all want to watch a solo, grade 11's should watch because for a contemporary solo next year you have a lot to live up too. Mitchie do you mind showing us your solo.

"Okay?" I said questioningly

"Well the whole stage is open now so I want to see if you can fully do all the jumps and everything instead of the places last night at the dress rehearsal that wasn't there."

"Alright" I said and got up on stage and took the starting position on the floor at the lights shone. They were practicing this as well and I took a deep breath finding the hurt within me concerning Shane and Adam and found the emotion to execute the dance as the music starts and I dance my solo.

I finish and as I blink back my tears all the other dancers stand up and cheer. The few guys wolf whistle and I laugh. "Thanks" I said blushing and walking down to the girls and the other dancers. I saw a few had tears.

"That really tells the story" Kenzie said whipping her eyes, she knew where I got the emotion from. I hid my tears because tonight I was sure they would escape as Shane and Adam would be in the audience.

We finally got everything ready for the dance and it was finally nearing 5:00. I was getting nervous and excited as I always did before performing. I mean clearly there is a reason I am more nervous this time. I was performing in front of Julliard scouts who were announcing Scholarship offers tonight after the show. That was my dream school and really my only plan, I wanted to leave Anaheim and go to NYC. The other was Shane. I wanted to be with him and I was breaking up with Adam tomorrow. Maybe I wouldn't get with Shane but you never knew, I wanted him to enjoy the show as he kept insisting he wanted to see me full out dance, which I always did at shows.

We walked into the cafeteria where there was water, Gatorade, powerade, juice and Vitamin Water set up. It was for us to choose what we wanted to take back stage with us to keep us hydrated during the show. Then on other tables there was the usual feast we got to eat 2 hours before the show. They had a couple of pizzas which some people ate. I usually stuck to a sandwich and fruit as I didn't want to eat too much or anything to heavy as I was always nervous, but then again more so this year.

After I grabbed some juice, a sandwich and fruit I sat down with the girls. We were just chatting and eating our supper quickly. At six we had to go back stage with the water and drinks we chose then get into our first costumes. This year the way we were starting the dance recital with Party Rock Anthem would be so much fun, we were all really excited about. The 5 guys in our class would be on stage but the rest of the girls and I would be scattered in seats across the auditorium beside people you were coming to the show.

"Alright it is just about six so we ask you to all finish eating select your drinks and head to the changing rooms. Senior girls we need you with make-up and in costume at 6:20 and taking your seats as we open the doors. Alright it's all starting and let this be another recital to remember" The headmistress of the school called and we all cheered and grabbed our drinks heading to the room.

We got to the room and stuff was thrown everywhere as we all crowded around the two mirrors doing our make-up. We had 20 minutes compared to the usual 55 that we would get. The grade 11's that shared the room all waited outside well we got ready. Finally we all emerged and ready in our costumes. We had on baggy sweat pants that were painted like graffiti with the words Party rock on them and different shapes. The guys were wearing them too. We then all had white tank tops on that had the shuffling guy on it that LMFAO sold. The guys had them on wife beaters. We then all had hats on. They were the big ones with white on the front and black mesh around the sides. We had all our hair up in a ponytail through the back of that hat. Each hat was personalized. The front of mine said PARTY in bright purple and red letters with music notes all over it. The one side of the mesh had an M on it with a start criss-crossing through it. The other said had a T with a heart.

We all got accounted for by the teachers and left the stage. We stood by the doors. They opened and we emerged into the crowd looking for our seats. I got on to the row I was to be sitting and walked down taking my seat. The rows were filling quickly. I saw Adam sit a few rows down from me. Well at least he was here. I looked up where there was a lot of noise coming from the doors. There were about 20 people coming in, in red Armadillo jackets. They were the baseball team, holy shit. I spotted him there not in the jacket. He looked amazing. The rest of the team took seats at the top as Shane, Mandy and Josh came walking down the stairs. I looked down the row there was 3 empty seats 6 seats away from me. Oh my god they were going to sit there!

Panic shot through me as they indeed took those seats. I had to dance by them. We were all placing our hat on a guy in our rows, well that made my choice easy. I was so nervous. The lights dimmed and the lights on stage came on. The graffiti paint we used glowed and our shoes which were white sneakers painted graffiti as well had all different colour laces that glowed. We could tell we were glowing right now but all eyes were on the stage not the freaks in the audience. Although I personally loved our costumes, they were my favourite. I smiled seeing my parents in the crowd near the front then looked up at the headmistress as well.

"Thank you for all joining us on this fine evening celebrating our dancers and dance program. We want to welcome two scouts form Julliard who will be handing out 5 scholarship offers after the show tonight. All groups have made a show worth seeing. We noticed a lot from another local school are here so thank you for supporting us as well". I smiled knowing Josh and Shane got them to come. "The seniors are ready to show you what they got and they will be starting us off with a hip hop number. So everyone our seniors" She called and claps exploded

"GO MITCHIE" I heard yelled and I hid my giggle knowing Shane shouted it. There were shouts for other seniors as well. The lights went down and 5 spot lights went on stage where the guys were all posed.

The music started and they started dancing. It was amazing I was so ready to start. I soon as it said party rock we all stood up and started dancing. When the main song started we all started dancing down the aisle towards the main one. I reached Shane and placed my hat on his head as the other girls did as well on other guys and we got into the aisles. I smiled catching his eyes for a minute as we did are dance at one point strutting with swagger up to the stage to continue dancing. We were for sure bringing it this year.

When it said rock it every one froze and I was in the front centre middle. My solo was coming up. I opened my mouth and mouthed. "EVERDAY I'M SHUFFLING" and started my solo. My feet where moving very fast with the music. Shuffling, shuffling came through the speakers and everyone joined. We were having so much fun. There was about 6 8 counts left till the end as me and the girls jumped of the stage gracefully into the aisles walking back up to the rows dancing. I grabbed my hat from Shane sticking it back on my head walking down the row to the empty seat. We all danced around the little spot and on the very last note we all sat down.

The whole audience burst into applause. We all stood up did a little bow and headed to the aisles. "Keep it" I whispered to Shane handing him my hat and running up and out of the auditorium with the girls heading back stage through the school to not disrupt the rest on the performances.

We got back stage and had 3 performances before our Jazz dance. I was really excited for this one. We all put our hair down and scrunched it making it looked curled. We all put on huge silver hope earrings. We all slipped on our black and white checker dresses. We made sure our make-up was still done, cover-up all over our faces, dark brown eye shadow, black liner and mascara and bright red lipstick, the standard make-up for performing.

We got onto side stage and slipped on our black dance shoes. I smiled and saw the grade 9's just finished their performance and were now leaving the stage. The guys who were in black and white suits set up the props. There were two long read counter tops. All us girls were starting sitting on silver stools with red tops. It was like a 50's dinner which the song worked. This was our jazz dance. We all went out with our own stools and sat down our legs crossed leaning against the counter. The guys came out standing on the stage facing us ready for the music to start.

"Here again are our seniors with their Jazz dance. Let's go back to the 50's" The one dance teacher shouted. The spot lights came on and Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars came on and we started our dance. It was so much fun there was no way we couldn't smile through it. I was very happy with how the dances were going. The guys all took a seat on the stools. Four other girls and we all sat on their laps as the others sat on stools. The last note we tuned the stools and then the light went off and we all grabbed our stools and removed the props and let the others go on for the other dances.

I had one last dance before the intermission, the very last dance of this half. It was the dance me and the girls were doing as a four-some. We all got dressed into our costumed. We had on jean shorts that ended at our thighs. We had on white bras and a plaid shirt over them that we tied up to our navel and they were undone. It was sexy but the costumes were professional and strictly for dance. We had our hair tied down in low pigtails and we each had a brown cowboy hat on our heads. We walked to side stage on the final dance before us. We slipped on our brown cowboy boots that went half-way to our knees with dark brown stitching. We were ready for this. When the lights went down we went and climbed onto the truck as the curtains were drawn back. Kenzie and me stood on the tool box with Laura and Amy stood just in front of us on the truck bed. We all took our positions and the lights came on,

"OW OW" People shouted and blew whistles. People were cheering as the song started and we began to dance.

_Hey girl. _

_Whoa now.  
>You know you've got everybody looking.<em>

Got a little boom in my big truck  
>Gonna open up the doors and turn it up<p>

At the line two of the guys that were sitting in the truck open the door and we then stomp our boots against the wood we were standing on, so we wouldn't slip matching the next line in the song.

_Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud  
>Gonna watch you make me fall in love<br>Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor _

Laura walks up the stairs to the roof of the cab as me and Kenzie lift Amy up on to the tool box.

_Up on the tool box, it don't matter _

Me and Kenzie got off and walk up to the tailgate now all in our positions for the first chorus.

Down on the tailgate, girl I can't wait  
><em>To watch you do your thing<em>

Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
>For the rednecks rockin' till the break of dawn<br>For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
>Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek<br>For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
>Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww<p>

Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
>Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<br>Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
>Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<p>

Laura and Amy came off and joined us on the tailgate before they three of them got off and danced to the sides as I stayed on the tailgate getting ready for my flip.

_Somebody's sweet little farmer child,  
>Got it in her blood to get a little wild<br>Pony tail and a pretty smile,  
>Rope me in from a country mile<br>So come on over here and get in my arms  
>Spin me around this big ole barn<br>Tangle me up like grandma's yarn, _

_yeah, yeah, yeah _

On the yeah, yeah, yeah I run and do a flip landing on the stage. My 0ankle gives away and I wince as I continue dancing. My ankle was killing me but I put the sensual smile on my face that we all had through the song and kept pushing through my ankle throbbing, but I had to get through it.

_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
>For the rednecks rockin' till the break of dawn<br>For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
>Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek<br>For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
>Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww<em>

Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
>Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<br>Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
>Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<p>

Now dance like a dandelion  
>In the name of the hill underneath the pines, yea<br>Move like the river flows  
>Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes<br>All I wanna do is get to holdin' you and get to knowin' you  
>And get to showin' you and get to lovin' you 'fore the night is through<br>Baby you know what to do

We were all beside each other at the end of the song for the last chorus. We were shaking it now at this part being allowed to do just that for the last part of the song. Every time I moved my foot and stepped down pain shot through my ankle. It was so painful and I just knew it was almost over.

Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
>For the rednecks rockin' till the break of dawn<br>For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
>Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek<br>For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
>Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww<p>

Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
>Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<p>

_Aww Country girl  
>Country girl, shake it for me girl,<br>Shake it for me girl, shake it for me  
><em>

_Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
>Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<br>Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
>Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<br>_

The song finished and we did our pose. The curtains closed and I immediately sat down tears springing to my eyes. I quickly removed my boot. The ankle was bruising and slightly swollen. "Oh my god" I said as everyone turned towards me, thank god it was intermission, I had to dance my final songs, it's the only ones that would get me the scholarship, no this couldn't be happening.

"There will be a 20 minute intermission, you can purchase drinks in the lobby or use the bathroom" A teacher announced then came back stage. She was my main teacher for contemporary and saw me.

"Alex, Matt help us" She said and the two guys came over. They helped me up and with my one foot lifted off the ground they took me back stage and sat me down. Kenzie grabbed the first aid kit for Mrs. Andrews then went to the room with Laura and Amy to get changed.

"Mitchie what happened" She asked

"Landed off in my boot when I did my flip"

"You kept dancing?" She asked

"I had too" I said and she nodded. She wrapped a tensor bandage around it tightly and held ice on it after examining it saying it was a sprained and me saying OW every time she pushed too hard.

"You did amazing Mitchie I am sorry but you can't dance the last too dances"

"No Mrs. Andrews. I understand I can make it worse but those are my two best dances. I HAVE to dance these dances. It will hurt but I can stand I can do it; you have to let me you can't take those away from me. I can recover after this night but I have to do this"

"The moves you do in contemporary could break it"

"Then so be it, it is my choice and I am dancing these dances, we are dancers, and we face injuries and push through them for it. I am doing these dances, just support me and know why I have to do this" I said begging and she let out a long side.

"Mitchie… look I shouldn't but okay, you sit until you walk on stage and as soon as you get off with your foot up, you promise me this" She said. I knew she would understand she was once a professional dancer.

"Promise" I said

"Alright I'll get your outfit" She said and headed towards the change room to get me my last two costumes. I had to do this and nothing would stop me, I knew that, even a sprained ankle, just one more thing I would have to get passed, injuries was part of it and with Julliard in my grasps I would injure myself worse if I got that scholarship. I took a deep breath and a big sip of water as she emerged with my make-up case, brush and my costumes.

I slipped off my short jean shorts and slipped on the white compression shorts that ended at my upper thigh. They were almost like spanks. They were to just cover everything. I took off my plaid shirt in only my white bra. I undid my hair then slipped my top over it. It was a tank top that flowed down to my thighs hiding the compression shorts. It had a few sequins on it but I loved it. Kenzie then helped with my hair we wet it and I tied it up in a ponytail. There was a strand on each side hanging down. I was too look sad so making it wet was better. I was really excited for this. I clapped as I watched Amy dance her Jazz solo and finish it. The grade 9's were now performing there last dance of the evening and I was then doing my solo.

My nerves fully set in when they finished and the lights went down. I stood up and practically limped onto stage. It was okay though I would do alright. I would fight through it. Just think about the moves and what I was to do next and I would be fine. I got down on the floor at my starting position. After taking a deep breath the spotlight hit me and as the song Broken by Life house filtered through the speakers nothing mattered.

The song took over my body. My ankle panged every once in a while but there was nothing else that mattered. My body moved fluidly to the lyrics and choreography. I could feel the emotion running through my veins. Tears spilling from my eyes as I catch Adam's then Shane's eyes making it worse. I think my ankle brought some of the tears but it wasn't the only reason. I could feel my face change into the emotions. It felt amazing. I was about to turn and my ankle was to support me, I had to do that. I mounted and did my turns and finished successfully. The last few seconds of the song tested my emotions. Tears falling freely I was happy to finish it. The last few notes of music I was breathing visibly finally letting my whole body rest on the stage.

Applause exploded as I got up. Usually you aren't to wear the tensor bandages on stage but my teacher made me. Which was okay I was sure it was still only really sore because of it. If I didn't have it I could've broken it on my turns. I braced myself and walked regular until I was out of sight. I limped over to the chair and sat down. I looked around and tons of people were teary eyed and crying as I was. That song took me to another world and I loved it for that. I was ready to do our last dance and find out who got the scholarships.

After changing we make our way onto stage and into our starting positions to the final dance. We were dancing to permanent by David Cook. It was our contemporary dance and how we were closing the show. I was ready to get this over now. My ankle almost unbearable but I had to finish it. I always finished what I started. I took a deep breath and started the dance as we got into it.

Finally we finished and cheers were loud. Alex and Matt had to help me off stage this time. I sat down at the side of stage as the Julliard scouts were discussing who would get the scholarships as the teacher was saying the last thank you to the audience.

"The other teachers, the dancers and I all want to thank you for all coming and supporting our program and your friends and family who danced here on our stage tonight. We are sure they will all come to do great things with their dancing careers. Now I would like to ask the Julliard scouts to join me on stage to announce the 5 recipients of the scholarships this year. I watched as the older woman and younger gentleman stood up beside Mrs. Andrews. They whispered into her ear and she nodded.

"Alright so I will be announcing the first 4 names as they would like to announce the 5th and final recipient this year. Alright first usually there are 2 or 3 guys and the others are girls, I am sorry to say that this year there is only 1 guy recipient. So I will start with him. He is our king of swagger the one and only every one help me welcome to the stage to receive his offer Mr. Alex Mclean" She calls and we all clap as he walks onto stage collecting the piece of paper they use and shake their hands. He stands beside Mrs. Andrews. He smiled back at Kenzie and Mrs. Andrews continues. "Our next will be the first female recipient. She can be a very persuasive dancer and puts all she can into her dancing and friends. Help me welcome Laura Addison to the stage everyone" She said and we all clapped. She went on shaking hands and stood beside Alex. "Next we want to congratulate another girl who does everything she can to get it right keeps pushing herself and well showed all of us her love for not only dance tonight but a boy on this very stage. Everyone Kenzie Stall" She calls and I scream clapping for her. That was beyond exciting. I was so happy for Kenzie and Alex. I laugh as she blushes but jumps into his arms anyway. There were so cute! "The next is a woman who owns the floor in her style. She is great at all but when it comes to fun and entertaining no-one can quite un-jazz her, every one Amy Riley" She calls and I again freak out clapping. Everyone I love is going to Julliard. Now I was freaking out. There were so many other girls that could get in and I was among them I was shaking for sure. Why were the scouts announcing this one? All four of them looked at me smiling and I forced a smile trying to hide my nerves, could it be me? "I will now hand it over to Mr. Bernie and Mrs. Jones to announce our final recipient of this year." Mrs. Andrews concludes.

"Alright well first we want to thank all of you for being here and having us here tonight. We love coming to the CSPA performances every year. We see the dancers grow and we want to congratulate all of you on tonight. This next woman who is receiving this is beyond talented. She shows her emotion in not just her body and the music but her expressions. Everything flows together and you get hypnotized by her movements. Her dancing ranged from fun to entertaining, to sad and emotional to a tear filled solo that took breaths away" Mr. Bernie said

"She can be very sexy and sultry on the dance floor but professional about it in every way. We all feel her emotions. All dancers and dances have emotions and tell stories but only certain dancers can deliver them and she can. We just found out that she hurt her ankle tonight after an amazing flip she performed off a truck." She said. OH MY GOD I GOT IT…AH! "We all know she will heal up her ankle this summer and storm onto the stage next year, hope fully at Julliard, everyone help me hand this final scholarship to Miss. Mitchie Torres" She finished and I smiled huge. I cannot believe I am a done deal. This is crazy. My dream came true and I just was speechless.

Alex and Matt both came over and helped me. I hobbled over to them and shook their hands getting the piece of paper. I looked out in the audience to see everyone on their feet clapping for me. It might have been because I injured myself but at the moment I didn't care I was way too happy. This was breath taking. I smiled hobbling to the girls and we all did a huge group hug lifting our papers into the air cheering. Nothing could change how I felt at this moment. It was the most amazing feeling, a dream coming true.

After celebrating and everything we all went back stage and got out stuff together the girls helped me and I got crutches from the nurse's office and made my way to the lobby. I Saw my parents and gave them huge hugs. They both said how they were so proud of me. I smiled seeing Shane and he smiled waving his hand. I saw Adam approach and smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek. About 30 minutes later in the lobby everyone was getting ready to leave. Everyone except the dancers and their families where here still. I saw Shane leave about 15 minutes ago I would have to text him later. I had my space and I wanted to know his opinion.

"Babe your parents are about to leave I'm going to drive you home so we can have a proper goodnight, I'm just going to grab the car" He asked and I nodded. I watched him walk out of the door. Great a proper goodnight, kiss and all, I guess I would have too. It could be our last kiss as I decided tomorrow night when we got together I would end it. I had to because I didn't love him anymore. I sigh and make my way back over to the girls. One thing was coming to an end but tonight started a brand new beginning. Tomorrow would be hard to end but tonight I wasn't sad I was happy my dream of getting to go to Julliard just came true. No guilt or worry in my mind I smiled waiting for Adam to get the car. This night couldn't have gone better. This is what I was waiting for.

**A/N: Alright so conflict with Adam and Shane in the next chapter I am excited about that. I liked this chapter and that Mitchie got her scholarship. She is ending it with Adam but can she get with Shane. I guess we will have to figure it out. Was he impressed with her dancing I guess we will find out next chapter, do you have any favourite part of this chapter? Please let me know what you think and how Adam and Shane end up confronting each other. Please read and review, Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	19. Roses

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 18: Roses**

**A/N: For this chapter the first bit is Shane's POV then it changes to Mitchie's then back to Shane's just because there is an important part including Mitchie without Shane so I wanted it in her POV.**

I was happy I was able to see her dance. It was amazing and she deserved that scholarship especially since she had hurt herself. I kept her hat and was quite surprised when she said I could. I just left the lobby and am outside. It was sad to see her on crutches but she was still beautiful. It hurt a little that we weren't together but I just had to be here.

I slowly make my way towards my car. I get in and grab the small cardboard card and a pen from my glove compartment and right on it. I stick it in the dozen of roses I bought for her. I knew flowers didn't make anything better. I actually bought them to congratulate her on her dancing and definitely getting that scholarship, the one she deserved. I was so happy her dream came true. The most impressive thing was her solo. I had tears because I knew it was somewhat about me and Adam and she showed that she was absolute perfection.

I didn't want to give them to her directly because Adam was here and I didn't want to cause her any problems. I didn't see her car but I did recognize Adam's and I was sure he was driving her home. That made me slightly angry but honestly there was nothing I could do about it. I walked over and laid the roses on the hood, hoping she would find them. I walked back over towards the school and leant against the wall in the shadows of the trees. I wanted to see her when she got them but not be seen.

It must've been about 20 minutes when more people were emerging. I soon saw Adam walking towards his car without Mitchie. Damn it why wasn't Mitchie with him? I saw her parents leave 5 minutes ago. Oh of course she was on crutches and he would drive up to pick her up. I hope she would still get them.

I nervously watched as he made his way to his car. He picked up the flowers. I thought he would just put them in his car but instead he pulled the card out and read it. I only signed it SG but love before that and it was kind of personal, I didn't think he would read it. That was totally invasion of privacy. He tossed them into his car and looked around before shoving the card into his pocket. That bastard, I was so furious then his head turned and he caught sight of me. Well this would be fun.

I watched as he made his way towards me. I stepped into the light shining from the school. He had a hard glare on his face. Was he really that insecure, Mitchie chose him but god I was allowed to congratulate her.

"Gray" He said coolly

"Adam" I said in a poisonous voice

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Supporting a friend if you haven't noticed" He said

"No supporting my girlfriend, but you can get off of it" He said

"And if she's my friend" I said

"We all know you just want to get into her pants and her to be another notch on your belt" He said aggravated

"And you couldn't be more wrong"

"Oh really, well I know her a hell of a lot better then you ever will. She would never waste her precious time on someone as foul as you"

"You honestly know nothing about me Adam. I also know a little more about Mitchie as well." I said and I knew he was going to be pissed.

"You don't know anything about her and she is just too nice to say no to the tutoring and dinner and everything."

"Unlike you I can tell when she's lying" I said

"I can tell very well thank you. I don't understand why you would go after her. Can't you go fuck your cheerleaders and be one of their toys for the summer? I am with Mitchie and an ass like you won't change that"

"You see I can't do that because I like another girl who is dating an ass. Never opens doors for her or never had one dance with her. She doesn't let him know it hurts her when it really does. She deserves someone a lot better."

"Like you, you are pathetic and you can stay away from my girlfriend Gray" He said

"And if I don't"

"You will be sorry. Plus with luck she will actually see the ass you are and file for a restraining order. She doesn't want you around her. Especially after all that bet stuff, some piece of shit you are"

"You know nothing about any of that and it was all sorted out. If you are so sure Mitchie loves you and hated you why did you take the card from her flowers. Insecure about it at all" I said and raised my hand just in time to catch his fist from colliding with my face

"She doesn't need to fall for another game you are setting up. She is happy with who she is with. We are both going to New York in the fall."

"Yeah she might not like that so much. I know a lot more than you might think. Oh and she's probably wondering what you are doing taking so long to get your car. You are so insecure you had to come face me instead of not worrying about it and going to get your girlfriend with a sprained ankle"

"Step off it Gray" He said

"I will decide that for myself" I shot back

"Bastard" He said swinging and hitting my cheek with a punch.

"Mitchie will love to know who exactly did that, won't she. I don't go lower then you Adam. You might as well enjoy her well it lasts" I said and turned walking away from him. I never knew he was that insecure. I looked back at him getting into his car as I got into mine. I turned it on and left the parking lot heading home. He was a total ass and deserved a lot less than Mitchie. I treated Mitchie the way she should be. To him it seems like she was like a friend that he got to call his girlfriend and have sex with. I was not okay with that. I hope she realised that and ends it.

I get home and hop in the shower. It was about 11:00 but I was happy I got to see her dance. He would probably pass off the roses as his which angered me more but if she was happy, I mean I don't think she was but I rather her happy then upset. I got out of the shower and changed into a pair of plaid pyjama pants lying on my bed. I looked at my phone badly wanting to text her but she was probably still with Adam. I didn't want to risk him seeing that we talk to each other that could be bad. I was surprised she lied, I mean I understand because then she thought it was a bet but now she knew it wasn't. She had texted me last night but I didn't text back. I showed up. I put the hat on my head which was in my car when Adam came to see me. Thankfully he didn't see I had it.

I could smell her shampoo through it and it smelt like her and it was amazing. I loved taking in her sent when we use to hug. It was so innocent, so pure, so Mitchie. Nothing could compare to it. I groaned about to turn my phone off when it buzzed with a message. I opened it up to see it was from Mitchie.

_Thank you for coming and the roses_

_**I wouldn't miss it and what roses?**_

_The one's Adam passed as his own, he wouldn't buy me roses, only someone like you would, so thanks_

_**Well in that case you're welcome and congratulations on the scholarship I hope your ankle gets better**_

_Me too, I am just heading to bed because I am beat, but maybe we can talk later_

_**Sure goodnight Mitchie**_

_Goodnight Shane_

I placed my phone on the night table after turning it off with a smile in my face. So she let him believe she thought it was him who got them when she knew it was me. Unfortunately she didn't get the card but at least the flowers. I guess Adam wasn't with her and that was almost worth a bigger smile.

I closed my eyes smiling listening to the silence of the night. Pictures of her dancing just came to my mind, she was so beautiful and sexy in all the same when she danced. She looked heartbroken on her solo and I felt the exact same. I was barely holding on to the thought of being with her. I would finally get over it when the end of school came and getting ready for the fall. I would be focusing on baseball, like I had to. Slowly my mind clears of everything but her and I fall asleep as dreams come to me.

It is 10:30 Saturday morning and I currently just sat up in my bed. I had to calm myself down as steamy dream had consumed my thoughts all nights. They were all of Mitchie and her sexiness when she danced and everything, any guy with the dreams I had would have to cool off. At least my mom didn't interrupt me this time. I got up and made my way to have a shower and get ready for the day. I was just hanging out during the day then meeting the guys for Pizza around 7. We were going to have pizza and play arcade games. Sometimes we were such little kids.

I got dressed after my shower and made my way downstairs grabbing a glass of juice and some yogurt for a late breakfast. I was still hungry so I made a sandwich and let that consist of my lunch. I went downstairs to the basement and played halo for a while passing time. I hadn't taken time to play video games in a while so it felt good to get lost in the games for a while. I heard my parents walk in, they must have gone out. I turned off the game and went upstairs realizing it was already 3, wow 3 hours playing games went by really fast.

"Hey mom, hey dad" I said coming into the kitchen seeing them starting to put groceries away

"Hey Shane how are you doing" my mom asked. She had been asking me every day since the day I came home crying. As I told her I was doing well.

"Much better" I said smiling and she smiled back

"Were you feeling ill" My dad asked

"Yeah but I'm better now" I said and helped putting stuff away

"You here for dinner" my mom asked

"Nope I am going out with the guys tonight, so it will be just the two of you" I said and she nodded

"Alright have fun"

"I will" I said and made my way away from them and up to my room. Conversations between me and my dad were always awkward. I don't know why but it was. I was definitely a mommy's boy because I could honestly talk to her easily then to my dad.

I sat on my bed pulling my laptop over to it and turning it on. I was just surfing the net and went onto the armadillo network. I haven't been on there for a while. I was looking at posts and a lot of the guys said something about CSPA and how the show was wicked. That I definitely agreed with. I went over to Mitchie's profile. I smiled seeing her picture was changed. It was a picture of her in the costume she wore for the country girl dance. She was posed with her hips stuck out and the cowboy hat was pulled down hiding her one eye. She looked gorgeous and sexy as usual. I liked her as a nerd but even more when she was herself. She had recently just made a post.

_Why are the best decisions always the hard ones?_

It was a really good question because I honestly had no idea either. I was wondering what she was deciding. I looked over a few more things than just played on tumbler and twitter. It was about 6:30 when I turned off my computer. I grabbed my keys, my phone and got into my car heading out. I was going to have a good night with the guys tonight. We haven't done anything together for a while other then last night, so I was ready for a guy's night.

I arrived at the pizza place and sat down saying hi to the guys that had arrived already. As we wait for the other guys we start chatting and begin our guy's night. After everything it was exactly what I needed.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It is just 7:00 Saturday night and I am sitting on my bed nervous. Adam is on his way over and I was officially ending our relationship. God it is going to be hard and I don't want to do it but it is what has to happen. I just don't love him anymore and when I had originally decided to give Shane a chance even though I was mad that never really changed.

It isn't fare to Adam if I kept dating him when he wasn't the one I truly wanted. The one I truly wanted was Shane. I knew he had given me the flowers it was obvious. Adam would never do something like that for me. He never even said congratulations to me once we found out I got my scholarship. I feel like I am just a friend to him. A friend with benefits but I wanted to be treated better, like someone he loves and I don't know if that's how it's supposed to be but I feel that, in the way Shane treats me.

I sigh running my hands through my hair. The best decisions are so hard and can hurt so much. I don't love Adam anymore but it doesn't mean I forgotten everything we have done and been through and how we fell in love. He was the first guy I ever said I love you to, and the first one I meant it. He was the one I gave my virginity too and it's just he was my first everything. I know I am ending it for a good reason, to be fair but I know I will be hurting him and I rather not do that. I hear the doorbell ring and with one final breath I knew that it was time, and I would have to end it for good.

I hobble downstairs in my sweats and tank top and open the door to see him standing there. "Hey, come in" I said opening the door and letting him.

"Hi" He says giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi can we go upstairs?" I ask and he nods

"Course" He agrees and takes my hand as we walk upstairs and both take a seat on my bed. This was slightly awkward for me. He seemed a little weird. "Babe can I ask you something" He said

"Sure" I said knowing I would have to tell him soon before something gets way out of hand.

"Okay well I love you and you very much know that. We have been through a lot together and it's only the beginning. I know we are very young and possibly still really immature but I love you and want to be with you for a long time so I was wondering if we could wear these promise rings as a sign for our love for each other" He said pulling out a box and opening it showing two matching silver banded promise rings. OH MY GOD HE JUST ASKED ME WHAT NOW? He asked me to wear a promise ring and I was breaking up with him. This just made everything 10 times harder.

"Adam they are gorgeous. Just… god this is hard" I say looking up at the ceiling running my hands through my hair. I look into his eyes and hold his hand.

"Mitchie…"

"Listen please Adam. Look we have been together for a long time and through a lot and everything we have done together has been so amazing and you will forever be my first love and my first everything really. I care for you so much but I can't wear your promise ring. I wish I could and say I feel the same way you do about me but I don't anymore" I say and he sighs

"Really"

"Yes I am so sorry because I wish I did but things changed and I just don't think we can work out. You are going to go to UCLA and I am going to Julliard and our goals are just too different. If I still felt for you like I did a few months ago I would want us to work out but I just I think it is better if we ended it because staying with you when I am not entirely into it is not fair to you" I said

"I guess it is good I didn't accept the Columbia offer" He says and I nod

"Yeah I'm sorry Adam"

"Can I know why" he asked

"I honestly just don't feel it anymore, I don't know why"

"Can you please not lie to me Mitchie?"

"I'm not I mean there are many reasons I guess but I really just don't love you like I used to."

"So there isn't someone else"

"I mean there was someone"

"So this does have something to do with Shane Gray" He says slightly angry

"What I never said anything about him"

"I am not an idiot Mitchie. We both know he was the one that left you the roses" He says throwing a card onto the floor. It was in his handwriting; Shane left me a card with the roses.

"You had no right to remove that from the roses" I said angry.

"You had no right to cheat on me and lead me on." He said just as angry.

"I didn't want to cheat on you and we never slept together. I would never do that I am sorry we kissed a few times but I couldn't help it. It was something about him and I do like him but it's not like anything is going to happen"

"I cannot believe you still kissed him though. You still betrayed my trust and how I felt about you, how could you think that wasn't wrong" He now shouted and it almost scared me at how loud his voice what

"I know it was wrong okay but I didn't want to tell you and make you mad at me when I chose you"

"So you chose me yet now you are changing it"

"Well I kind of settled for you" I said

"Exactly I deserve better than that for crying out loud Mitchie. You are no better than he is when it comes to playing with people's feelings. I am so glad I accept my UCLA scholarship today. I thought we could work out if you knew my promise but you never wanted to do that anyway. It would've always been him" He shouted and I was now scared

"You know I am not like that Adam I did love you but with Shane it's different and I fell out of love with you" I said shrinking into my head board. He was angry and it was starting to scare me a little. I hope he leaves.

"I hope you two are happy with each other. You are both despicable human beings. Goodbye Mitchie" He says grabbing the box with the rings and storming out of my room slamming the door shut. I hear him pound down the stairs and shake slightly scared. I heard the car leave the lane way as I laid onto my bed in a ball tears streaming down my face. He had a right to be mad but to call me despicable, I mean was I? I knew what I did was wrong but I was trying to make it better by telling him the truth. I mean it's over and I should be happy but I am scared and sad as well.

I grabbed my phone and through my sobs and blurry eyes I dialled a number I have become so familiar with and press talk. There was only one person I needed, and I would hope he would pick up his phone.

**Shane's Point of View**

It is about 8:00 and we just got pizzas and started eating. It tasted very good with the pitchers of Pepsi we ordered. Nothing tasted better with pizza, except maybe beer but we weren't legal yet so we only drank in the privacy of our houses and at parties of course. We were just chatting when my phone started ringing. I found it a little odd because everyone who would normally call me was right here with me. I looked at my ID and saw it was Mitchie.

"I'll be right back" I said to the guys and walked over to where the bathrooms were. It was a lot quieter here. I quickly answered the phone.

"Mitchie"

"Shane… please can you come over" I heard her say. She was clearly upset and crying. Was she okay?

"Mitchie what happened are you okay?"

"Yeah I am okay please can you come see me, I just need to talk to you" She said and I was worried.

"Yes okay I am on my way"

"Doors open" She said

"Okay I will be there in 10" I said hanging up and going back to the table.

"Guys I have to go I'm sorry"

"What why?" Bryan asked

"Mitchie is upset I don't know, she just called me crying. She rarely cries I will make it up to all of you okay I promise" I said

"Just go man, be her hero" Josh said and I rolled my eyes

"Play games for me" I said laying a 20 on the table to cover what I ate and grabbed my keys heading to my car. I was really generally worried and the only thing that mattered was me getting to Mitchie's.

I arrived and parked my car. I ran up to the door opening it. I locked it behind me and slipped off my shoes making my way up to her rom. I carefully knocked on her door then opened it. My heart broke as I saw her curled up on her bed in a ball crying. I walked over and sat on her bed. I pulled her close to me and she wrapped her arms around me. What happened?

"Mitchie its okay I am right here" I said stroking her back as her cries started to subside. I was hoping she would be able to soon tell me what happened. She stayed on my lap and laid her head on my shoulder as she used her one arm to clear her face of tears. Her one arm still wrapped around my shoulder and I was holding onto her tight.

"I can't deny it anymore" She said in a squeaky voice which was in result to all the tears she had shed

"Deny what" I asked softly.

"That it was always you, and it always will be Shane, I always chose you, I want to be with you" She said looking straight into my eyes. I felt her breath on my lips as she leaned closer pressing hers against mine. She was with Adam though, she would have to end it with him first, it wasn't right.

"Mitchie you have a boyfriend" I said against her lips

"I thought we could start with dating first" She said

"You are with Adam you have to end it with him… wait did you say we" I asked her words finally sinking in.

"Yeah… I ended it with Adam about 2 hours ago" She said

"Is that why you are upset" I asked and she nodded

"He got me a promise ring Shane and I had to tell him no. He got so mad at me and called me despicable and knew all about you, and I have no idea how and he tossed the card you wrote me on the bed. It was adorable. He was so mad though Shane it was so scary. It was so hard but it was for the best, I want to be happy but I don't feel right about it, I hurt him so bad" She said and started crying again. I could do nothing but rub her back and try to say what could help her.

"It's hard ending any relationship Mitchie. He was really important to you and it will hurt for both of you. It's okay for you to be sad about it. I'm sorry he scared you he probably was just in shock and didn't expect it. It is alright that you ended it though. In the long run it was better for both of you. Maybe it should've been done sooner, but you did it and he will eventually thank you for it. He might not say it but it was better you were truthful with him" I say

"You're right but I should be happy"

"You can be sad Mitchie, its normal"

"But I can have who I truly want, if he still wants me" She said softly.

"Trust me Mitchie, if you can, he definitely still wants you, that's all he's wanted" I say looking into her eyes as she focuses her gaze back on me.

"Yeah"

"Yeah" I say smiling and leaning in slowly pressing my lips against hers. It felt so right and our lips fit perfectly together like missing puzzle pieces. That sounds so cliché but it feels like that. I pull back and smile using my thumb to clear her face of freshen falling tears. I remove a strand of hair from her face. "You are beautiful Mitchie" I said smiling

"Thanks" She said giggling "I look like a mess"

"You are still gorgeous" I said placing a soft kiss upon her lips. "In everything you do, the dance last night, your solo, it brought tears to my eyes" I said honestly

"Saying goodbye to you last Thursday gave me the raw emotion I needed, I never should've said goodbye Shane" She said

"It's okay we are reintroduced, it didn't happen" I said and she laughed, I loved that sound.

"Agreed" She smiled kissing me "So dating first, I don't think I can do the boyfriend girlfriend thing right now"

"That is fine, but will this be a first date or a second date" I asked and smiled as her smile lit up her face

"Our second, our first date was still the best date ever" She said leaning against me as I still happily held her. I was so happy right now. I was sure we would be separated in September but not even that could ruin tonight. I was finally dating Mitchie and I was sure after a few weeks I would have no problem asking her to be my girlfriend, and hopefully she would be saying yes.

We were now lying on her bed. We were on our sides facing each other. We were gazing into each other's eyes and my one hand was playing with her fingers. It felt so right it was unbelievable. It was silent but the most comfortable silence I have ever experienced. I could stay like this forever.

Suddenly I jumped back as my phone started ringing. It wasn't the normal ring it sounded like a fire alarm. It was the urgent ring and no-one never put their calls under urgent unless it was really important. "Sorry it's something important" I said with an apologetic look on my face and she nodded.

"Its fine" She said and I pressed talking holding the phone to my ear.

"Hello" I said and heard Josh's voice talking a mile a minute. "Whoa dude calm down what happened" I said sitting up "What"

"Yeah he came in and when Bryan said where you went he totally flipped out. Attacked Bryan he went head first into a table. He is in the hospital we just arrived. Pretty sure he has a concussion, he was out cold. I don't know what else, but I was thinking maybe you would come" Josh said

"Yeah I am on my way okay"

"See you soon" he said hanging up and I jumped off the bed.

"Mitchie I am so sorry but I have to go to the hospital" I said straightening out my shirt that was wrinkled form lying down.

"What happened?"

"Adam flipped and went to where all my friends were looking for me. Bryan said I went to see you and apparently he attacked him. Bryan was knocked out cold they think he has a concussion, I just I have to be there when he awakes because of the situation" I said and she looked slightly mortified.

"Oh my gosh Shane I am so sorry, it's all my fault" She said

"Don't even think that, mostly mine, I just I have to go see him, make sure he is okay"

"Let me come" She said in a very serious tone

"Okay" I said and helped her down the stairs as her ankle still hurt. I helped her into the car then I got in and headed straight to the hospital. I was worried and he had to be okay because I knew it was actually all my fault.

I got to the hospital and holding Mitchie's hand, her slightly limping, we made our way inside. I saw Josh and walked over to him in the waiting room. "Hey any news"

"Yeah his parents went in. He is awake and conscious but he has a slightly concussion and will be off the field for a couple of weeks. It could've been worse thankfully it wasn't"

"Thank god, although that shouldn't have happened, he wanted me" I said

"Don't be stupid, it's his own fault, I didn't know he would go all mental, he's never done that"

"Well that's what losing you could do, don't worry I'll just cry" I said and she giggled and I hugged her. Josh cleared his throat.

"Right um Mitchie this is everyone, everyone this is Mitchie" I said and they all chorused hey to here

"Hi" She said shyly. We both sat down holding hands waiting to hear more, or until his parents came out. Eventually they came out.

"He has to rest so you guys should all probably go home. He can be released tomorrow if everything is alright, they are just keeping him for observation, and making sure he is fine. On Monday you can come visit and bring his homework if you want" His dad said holding his mom who was upset.

"I really want to say I'm sorry…" I started

"It's okay Shane we heard what happened, he actually wants to talk to you, just you though then he needs to rest" His mom said quietly

"We will all be heading home and come over Monday" Josh said and I watched as they all left.

"Okay, Mitchie wait for me?" I asked and she nodded staying sat down. "I won't be long" I say and she nods

"Thank you Shane, and it's not your fault" His mom said quietly

"Okay thank you, and anytime" I nodded and his parents left as I walked slowly to his room. I opened the door and walked in and over to the chair near his bed. He looked sore but everything else was normal. They had an IV that was probably for the pain so he could sleep.

"Hey man" He said quietly

"Hey Bryan, I am so sorry he was after me it shouldn't have happened"

"Man it was fine I got a good hit in anyway. I will be fine and back on the field in a couple of weeks" He said and I laughed

"You were definitely always the fighter, and never gave up"

"I still won't give up I would do it again for you. You are my brother man"

"You are mine" I said taking his hand in a brotherly way. "You wanted to see me though" I asked

"I just need to know one thing" He said and I nodded

"Anything"

"This will all be worth it if you can tell me you got the girl?" He asked and I smiled almost turning red.

"I did she is actually waiting for me in the waiting room, she is sorry he got mad like that.

"You both have nothing to be sorry for, so don't even say it. One last thing though Shane?"

"Again, anything"

"Can I meet her?" He asked.

I introduced her to the other guys as they were a group and no formal introduction but was I ready to let her into the group as they all first didn't agree with my choice. The look in Bryan's eyes said that he genuinely wanted to meet her. I thought a few seconds before I decided. It would have to happen sometime.

"Yes Bryan you can meet her" I said and he smiled. The last week and a bit as been hell but everything was worth it. I still felt bad about what happened with Bryan but he would be fine and said he was happy to do so. Mitchie was a part of my life and theirs as well. He took the blow for me so if all he wanted tonight was to meet Mitchie, the girl of my dreams; there was no way I could say no. Also out of my most of my friends I was sure Bryan and Josh would get along with her the best, and that made me feel better.

**A/N: There it is, they are going to date that is amazing. Finally some Smitchie which I am sure you are all happy about. I think it was slightly cute when they were laying on the bed in silence. I needed a bit of drama. She will be meeting Bryan and the next chapter will be that, and then a couple weeks later and how it is going. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	20. Together

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 19: Together **

I just got back to sitting in the waiting room at the Anaheim general hospital. I hated hospitals but I knew I had to be here for Shane. He thinks it is his fault yet I knew I was somewhat at fault too. Overall it was Adam who caused it but still. I couldn't believe he went all mental and slammed Bryan's head into a table. Well originally he was after Shane. Adam was mad at me and Shane I got that but to do that to Shane's friend was so ridiculous. I guess you can never really fully know someone. I mean I knew Adam I did but he had never got this mad, I did kind of cheat on him and he should be mad but I was mad at him too.

I was waiting for Shane to come get me and we could get out of here. I was freezing as I had no jacket and I was just outside for 15 minutes well Kenzie was freaking out on the phone. She had heard from Jess, who heard from Mandy who heard from Josh, Shane's best friend about what happened. I assured her I was fine and I wasn't home because I was with Shane at the hospital. She knew I broke up with Adam clearly and was happy for me. I explained that Shane and I weren't together but we were going to date and see if something could happen. I finally convinced her I had to go and get back to Shane so thankfully she said she would talk to me later and let me come back in here.

After everything I want to go home lie in Shane's arms and sleep. It would feel so good to sleep in his arms. Even if that doesn't happen I would curl up in my warm blankets and sleep and rest my ankle. I wouldn't be going to school for a few days as I can't be on my ankle but that's okay Shane already said he would bring me my homework and come over most days, unless he has a game or if he has practice after that. I sigh leaning my head against the wall and close my eyes listening to the TV drone on about something I really didn't feel like paying attention too.

Soon I felt the seat shift and I opened my eyes and turned my head smiling seeing Shane sitting beside me. He took my hand and kissed it. "Hey"

"Hi, are you ready to go" I asked hoping he would say yes. I really wanted to get out of the hospital, like I said before I hated them and they gave me the creeps.

"Yes but first Bryan would like to meet you and it's the least I can do, if it's okay with you."

"I know I met your friends in a group and such but one-on-one Shane I mean I don't know"

"Bryan will love you Mitch. I promise and I'll be right there plus you will have to meet them somehow, almost better now than when we are eating lunch"

"We'll eat lunch together"

"Course you are my friend and our friends hang together" He said smiling and I kissed him passionately wrapping my arms around him. I loved hearing that and that he wanted me to meet his friends, I had no choice I had to meet Bryan, I hope Shane could keep his promise that Bryan would like me.

"Alright, well let's meet Bryan, then bed" I said and he smiled

"Course" He says kissing me then picks me up walking towards Bryan's room. It felt weird but nice and my ankle was really sore after walking into the hospital and down the stairs at home. He let me down when we got to the door and he knocked.

"Come in" I heard a manly voice say and I knew it was Bryan, he sounded nice, I shouldn't be nervous at all but I am, these were after all Shane's Best Friends. Shane opened the door and helped me over to the chair.

"So Bryan, this is Mitchie, and Mitchie this is Bryan" Shane said sitting me on his lap, as Bryan's room had only one chair and I giggled.

"Hi, nice to meet you" I said smiling

"Hi, I would shake your hand but I can't really" He said smiling "You are right Shane, definitely worth it"

I looks at Shane curious "He said me getting you was worth all this"

"Oh, Bryan nothing was worth this but I am glad you think that" I said seriously

"You are worth this" Shane argues

"NO"

"YES"

"Fine" I sighed caving into Shane

"Please be quiet, and you two are like a married couple" Bryan said and I laughed a little

"Sorry" Shane and I said

"It's fine, oh and what did you do to your ankle" He asked me.

"I sprained it dancing"

"Right you were amazing on that stage, congratulations on the scholarship. Shane always said you were amazing and we did believe him, but thought he could've been exaggerating. However I and the guys all agreed last night that you are actually amazing"

"Thanks, your friend here helped with the emotion for my solo, so thank him"

"Thanks Shane" He said smiling huge. I giggled happily. Wow this was going good, he was easy to talk to like Shane, not as much but it was good. Bryan was really nice. "Do you like baseball" He asked

"Bryan really" Shane asked and I rolled my eyes at Shane.

"Recently became a fan" I said smiling and Bryan nodded

"Sounds good, now you're hurt sit on my bed" he said and I looked at him oddly

"No its okay you need your space" I said, it was a little weird

"Oh come here" He says and Shane lifts me up and he sits me beside Bryan on his bed. I giggled loudly. "You need to rest your ankle, I won't bite" he said winking at me and I burst out laughing. Oh my god this was so creepy but he was so funny.

"Cheese" I heard Shane say and saw a flash as he took a picture of me beside Bryan. It felts odd but comfortable. It was so easy to be around Shane and Bryan now as well. I was happy I met him but sleep was slowly taking me over as I yawned. Bryan yawned as well. It was contagious.

"Alright little Miss, no more fun" Shane said. "Bryan I will come visit you but I think Mitchie should get to bed, so I am going to take her home"

"Alright I'm tired anyway and need rest, I will talk to you two later" he said and gave me a quick hug as I hugged him back.

"Feel better Bryan" I said and he nodded

"You as well, and Shane take care of her"

"Always" Shane said picking me up off the bed. "Bye Bryan" He said heading to the door as I laid my head on his shoulder closing my eyes.

"Bye" He said and I lazily waved as Shane closed the door behind us and we headed to the parking lot. I was really tired and just wanted to lie in bed, have Shane wrap his strong amazing arms around me and fall asleep.

"I have to go home tonight, but I will drop you off home" Shane said as we left the parking lot.

"I rather not be alone Shane. I'm still scared about Adam and everything" I say actually scared

"Okay, we will get you some things, but I have to be home, so you can stay there" He said

"Your parents"

"They won't care, I can leave the door open, don't pull anything like last time" he said and I giggled.

"You loved it"

"And I still do but my parents don't need to see that, trust me I rather not go into discussions how they used to do all sorts of things and it's not appropriate" He said and now I really laughed

"Okay we will when your parents leave tomorrow morning" I said kissing his cheek

"We will see I could sleep for days" He said and I nodded.

"Agreed"

We are just leaving my house. We had went upstairs and got a few things that I would need to stay at Shane's. I was hoping his parents would let up sleep in his room with the door open, I really just wanted to be in his arms tonight, it would feel so good and I would finally have a good night's sleep. Shane had carried me upstairs since my ankle was quite sore. I had only a flip flop on it now with the tensor bandage wrapped around it. I smiled knowing my duffle bag was in the back seat and took Shane's hand looking out the window as the development passed by as we kept getting closer to his house.

We arrive and he slings my duffle bag over his shoulder and opens my door helping me out and closes the door after me. "Babe get on my back, I don't want you to walk anymore"

"Shane I am fine" I insisted

"Just get on my back" He said sternly

"Fine" I said and got on his back wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as his one arms hold onto me. He opened up the door and walks into the lit up foyer of his warm familiar house. I smiled leaning against his back knowing his bed was just a few more feet away. I was really tired now.

He starts up his stairs when his parents walk into view. This might not be good. His mom and dad both clear their voice. "Hi I was just getting her to bed then going to come tell you she was staying" Shane said innocently, which was true we weren't going to do anything… tonight.

"Don't you think you should've asked first" His dad said sternly

"Well she didn't want to be alone so I said she could stay since I had to be home anyway"

"I thought you were with the guys and she has a boyfriend" His dad said and Shane tensed. My body tightened a little as well. I haven't thought about Adam for a bit and it sucked. I whimper slightly against Shane's ear.

"Dad seriously stop. She doesn't have a boyfriend and my friend needed me so I went to see her. Bryan ended up in the hospital because of Adam so we then went there to make sure he was okay. Mitchie is still scared and wants to stay with me. We like each other but we won't do anything. I'm sorry I didn't ask but she is staying with me or I am going back to her house where there are currently no parents" He said and I was sure his dad would kick me out. He just stared at his son then walked out of the room Shane sighing.

"Go ahead Shane get her to bed, nice to see you again Mitchie"

"You too Mrs. Gray" I said nervously leaning against Shane's back as he said goodnight to his mom and continued upstairs closer to his bed. It would feel so good to lie down right now, I couldn't wait.

Shane groaned as soon as he closed his door behind us. I definitely felt that there was tension between him and his dad. I felt bad and I was hoping I didn't make it worse; I really didn't want to do that. I knew he got along with his mom or it looked like it. He walks over to his bed and let me down.

"You can change in here I'm going to grab a quick shower if you don't mind?" he asked and I shook my head

"No go ahead I will be here when you get back"

"Okay" he said giving me a quick kiss that I returned before he walked into his bathroom closing the door. I could tell he was upset about something and I hope it wasn't because of me or I would feel really bad. I sigh and open my bag getting out my pyjama's I packed.

I slipped on my pyjama pants and change into my tank top. Through my top I remove my bra and place it back in my duffle bag. I tie my hair up in a messy bun as I always sleep with it up and lay under the covers. I curl up and take a deep breath taking in Shane's intoxicating smell. He always did smell amazing. Sleep was taking me over though because my eyes were getting harder to keep open.

I soon heard the door of the bathroom open and see the light turn off before my eyes shut again. I soon felt the bed shift and knew Shane was now beside me. I curl into him and he wraps his arms around me. My head rests upon his bare chest, him holding me close to him, it felt amazing.

"Hey" I said quietly

"Hi" He says kissing my forehead. I giggle then tip my head up and catch his lips with mine in a passionate kiss.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just stressed out, the shower helped" He said and I nodded

"Okay, sorry if I got you in trouble"

"You didn't it's okay just my dad and I, our attitudes clash. We are always awkward around each other but let's go to sleep okay, we can talk about it later I promise" He said and sounded a little pained. I knew better than to push and Shane as done enough for me.

"Yeah that's okay. I'm sleepy and you are making me way to comfy to ignore it any longer" I said closing my eyes one again resting it against his chest.

"Goodnight Mitchie"

"Night Shane" I whisper and I listen to his steady heart beat as my breath finally evens out as I fall into a peaceful sleep, in the arms of who I've always wanted, Shane.

I wake up and feel tight arms around me and smile remembering I was in Shane's arms on his bed loving the feeling. I place a soft kiss on his chest which my head is currently resting against. His smell was intoxicating. He smelt so good after he had a shower last night. I turn my head just slightly to see his alarm clock and that it was only 6:30 in the morning. I usually woke up around this time, but I really want my internal alarm clock to turn off so I can go back to sleep. It has been the best sleep I had in over a week since we said goodbye. I was in his arms now and we were dating and hopefully would even be together before too long. I had to get over Adam fully but honestly I think I already was.

I sigh not being able to fall asleep. I hated it I just wanted to sleep more. I mean I liked looking at Shane well he was asleep. He was holding me close his breath even and his lips in a smile. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. His hair was all over the place and falling onto his face. It was so adorable. I would love to wake up to him a lot, or just see him asleep. I smile placing a small kiss upon his lips. I couldn't help it no longer did I pull away that with his eyes closed he pulled me back and connected our lips once again. He pulls away smiling.

"Morning" he mumbles and I giggle at his cuteness.

"Morning, sorry you looked so cute I just couldn't resist" I said and he chuckled opening his eyes finding mine.

"Don't be sorry it was the most amazing way to wake up, to a kiss by you" He said smiling.

"I dream of waking up to your kisses but reality is just so much better" I whisper against his lips as he then presses his firmly against mine in another kiss. I smile running my hands up his chest while kissing him.

His firm hands that were around my hips rub up my sides a little my tank top riding up with them. His hands and brushes of his fingers sent flames spread over my body. I moan into the kiss as his hands stop just below my breasts. I feel his lips kiss down my jaw and start upon my neck. My lips slowly kiss near his ear as his slips from my neck to my collarbone eliciting yet another moan from my lips as his hot breath tickles the freshly kissed skin. I feel his hands move and let out another soft moan as they cup my breasts. God his hands felt amazing. He slowly kisses back up my neck and catches my lips with his again. He groans into the kiss as I wrap my one leg around his so I'm right up against him. His hands soon leave my pleasured breasts and slip back down my sides. His fingers start playing with the hem of my pyjama pants.

"Shane" I whisper into the kiss

"Sorry" He whispers against my lips

"No further, I'm not ready" I said and he nods

"Me neither" he says bringing his lips against mine once again. That room was so hot and full of sexual tension at the moment. My breath was hitched well we kept kissing. Soon enough he pulls away smiling breathless, as was I that was very hot. I could still feel his hands burning on my bare hips.

That was very physical, very hot, very intimate and overall enjoyable. It wasn't forced and just kept going until we stopped it. I wasn't ready to get into anything further then just that. I mean he totally groped me but it felt so good I mean my moans said it all. I mean we were a lot more than just physical, but I can't say I didn't like it

"Can you sleep more?" He asks me pulling my body against his my leg unwrapping from his. My chest was rising and falling against his. My tank top was no longer covering my breasts which felt nice resting against his bare chest.

"Yeah I should sleep more" I say yawning. My head was on the pillow facing his. I could feel his breath on my lips and it just, I love being here with him.

"Yeah we both should" He said leaning in to kiss me once more. He presses a soft kiss to my lips stroking my cheek with his thumb. He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear smiling at me and I return it.

"Yeah I haven't had a good sleep for a while I think all it took was your arms"

"Well how about a little more" He says chuckling wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"I think it works" I smile letting my body rest against his and watch as his eyes close. Watching the peaceful look on his face I once again let my breath fall even as my eyes flutter closed and I slip into dream land.

It has now been three weeks since everything had happened and I am heading to my locker to grab my bag as Shane and I are going for a lunch date. Everything has been going good. I can now fully walk and put weight on my ankle as it is healed. I am finally finished at CSPA going to the graduation ceremony this Friday which Shane is coming to. I have been attending all Shane's games and they have their quarter final game this week. They have had 3 each week and are in the playoffs which was good. If they won they moved to Thursday's semi-finals then if they win that they advance to the championship game next Tuesday which I am sure they would be at and take it home. I was a very avid high school baseball team fan. It could do with a certain sexy amazing captain that I have been dating for 3 weeks, but hey you can't blame me.

I reach my locker and retrieve my bag just as two very familiar arms wrap around me as I feel a kiss upon my neck. I giggle turning around kissing my amazing boyfriend Shane. Okay so we aren't official but that doesn't mean we aren't together. I mean we are very into each other. I can officially say I am falling for him so fast, it was scary. I wasn't ready to say I love you but I was hoping when I finally did he would be able to say it back, that thought was what scared me the most.

"Hey you" I said removing my lips from him and taking his hand.

"Ready" He said smiling and I closed my locker

"Always" I said as we made our way outside. It was a gorgeous day and we were walking 2 blocks to a cute café for our lunch date. We have a lunch date once a week among other nights where we hang out and sometimes go out. We were like a couple and just hang out like the best of friends, it was refreshing. I slip on my aviators as he slips on his amazing red framed sunglasses. I loved his colourful glasses collection, it was amazing I would always take them and strike poses. We have like 20 of them on our phones, very fun.

"So how is the beginning of the last two weeks before exams going?" He asked

"Boring, I hate review. I mostly just read my notes and such. I mean with them doing it in class, why study it seems like a waste of two weeks. I mean they should give us our exams early" I said totally serious.

"Sorry we aren't all totally smart and need some review"

"English is all you need it in" I said totally teasing him and he groaned

"Hey I totally pulled it together resting with a B so don't start on that. School is almost over, thank god" He said "I mean baseball, 3 games left and I so will have my scholarship"

"I'm sure you will and I will be right there beside you cheering you on"

"Thanks babe" He says giving me a quick kiss

"I am just excited that I am done exams the first Thursday. It starts in 2 week and I will be done the first week, will you"

"Nope I don't have an exam on Friday though, which is good and English is my last exam on Tuesday and I don't have one on Monday" He said smiling. This made my smile for one specific reason. The first Friday was the prom for CSPA. At first I said he didn't have to come and that we would just go to ours, but he insisted. He wanted me to be with my friends and Josh was coming so that would be okay. I was happy. The prom was being held at a hotel and we would be staying that night, and I don't know but I had a feeling that would be the first time together that we make love, because we both knew it would be soon. We don't have enough control to keep stopping ourselves, it was getting unbelievably hard, and I am not going to lie.

"I'm glad to hear that, the girls and I actually got our dresses yesterday. It was stressful having to get me two but we did it" I said smiling and he giggled

"You have so many dresses babe, and it was hard to find them?"

"Hey I only go to prom once, or twice in my life and they had to be perfect, you know at Anaheim I have to be up to par with the most popular guy in school god, you are so ugh" I said teasingly and he rolled his eyes.

"HA, like you ever could be up to me" He said and I gasped

"Jerk" I said pulling my hand away crossing my arms stomping a few steps ahead and I heard him laugh as he came and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm kidding" He said spinning me around as I giggle and claw at his hands to let me down until he does.

"Good" I kiss him and take his hand almost at the café. "Are you coming after practice tonight?" I ask wanting him to come over. My parents would be home but we could have dinner and "Study".

"I would love to…but I can't"

"Oh"

"I would trust me babe. Just we are going to our tuxes after practice. We have to get fitted and the ties and things that wrap around our shirts and all that"

"Well that is okay then, do you know what time you might be done?"

"No but I will tell you what, have a snack then I will pick you up and we can go for a bite to eat alright" He asked taking my hand. He was so thoughtful and totally sweet.

"Okay" I smile huge "I can't wait to see you in a tux anyway

"I'm almost afraid to ask because you favourite colours involve purple, can I know what colour your dresses are to match with the ties." He said almost nervous and I laughed. He assumed the worse which he definitely didn't have to. I had no purple or pink in my wardrobe for those nights at all. "Stop laughing."

I stop and smile at him "No purple or pink I promise. I got your favourite colour and the other one is one of mine"

"So Christmas" He asked and I giggled rolling my eyes again

"Yes one is green and one is red" I smiled

"Alright I will get on that" He kisses me in the middle of the street as we are crossing to the café. It was dream like. I mean cars were driving honking at us but I honestly didn't care. I pulled away and ran across the street dragging him along with me. I then attached our lips once again where it was safer. Soon enough though we got into the café and ordered our food, we didn't have all the time in the world, or we definitely would still be making out on the side walk.

It has been a couple of days and Wednesday was a day of celebration at the school. The baseball team have once again won and are headed to the semi-finals. No-one but me could honestly be more excited. I was so proud of Shane. I even endured the night of pizza, and belching after the game just to celebrate with him and his team. He then slept over which I gave him a bit more of a private celebration but I rather not share all those details.

Monday night had also been amazing. He picked me up at 8:30 announcing he got his tuxes then he took me to the park we were all too familiar with and we had a moonlit picnic. It was so romantic and I have never felt more like a girlfriend of sorts, it was amazing. Adam had never done anything romantic except for when we ended up having sex and some of that was even forced. Everything flowed with Shane and best of all he just did things like this when he felt like it and didn't expect anything in return, and just another reason Shane was unmistakeably one of the most amazing guys anyone could know and date, that moment I wanted to be his girlfriend so bad.

We were rarely separated and so far since last Friday I have seen him every night and at 6:30 this morning when my alarm woke up I had a dinner invitation waiting in my inbox on my phone. I haven't seen him yet today. He has been at baseball meetings and another practice during school and I was running late today dreaming about tonight but I was excited. Its lunch time and I pull out my phone reading his text one more time.

_Those eyes shine more than the stars above, under the moonlight, romantic and sweet join me for dinner tonight under the stars, 7, I will see you there my love xo Shane_

That was so cheesy but being a hopeless romantic I was way beyond excited. I didn't know what he had planned maybe another picnic? That would just make my week all over again. I got tingly feelings all over when he called me his love. I would never stop getting chills. I slipped my phone into my pocket and was about to close my locker when I felt a presence standing behind me where the locker door was blocking my view. I turn around pulling my locker closed when my fingers slipped from the door it closing with a bang. Face-to-face with Adam was honestly one of the scariest things I could imagine, yet there I was.

How could he actually walk up to me after everything that happened? I have been ignoring him and purposely avoiding any chance he could talk to me but that just happened and was really not in the mood for this. He still looked the same but his eye was now an ugly yellow colour the bruise slowly fading. Three awake ago it was totally black and blue where Bryan landed a punch, which Adam very well deserved, the bruise almost made me happy.

"What do you want?" I asked not in the mood

"To talk, I miss you Mitchie"

"I could say the same" I said and he smiled "But I would be lying"

"Oh come on we dated for over 2 years and you don't miss me a little bit? I was offering you a promise"

"First of all I honestly don't miss you and second off I didn't want to make that promise with you. I liked Shane, have for a long time and we actually have a chance so don't stop it"

"How can you not miss me, we loved each other. We've made love and we had so much Mitchie"

"You are seriously pathetic. The last month was all forced if you didn't notice. All I wanted was Shane and now that won't change. Also I am done talking because what you did is unforgiveable. You have a problem with me leaving and liking Shane then deal with us, not his best friend. You don't put our friend in the hospital with a concussion, with their season in the most important part of their life. I mean god Adam you are seriously pathetic and a sore loser. I am not sorry I don't love you anymore but that happens. I love seeing that bruise on your face and that Bryan is back and will be playing. I can't believe I honestly dated you" I spat, I was so angry with him still, I just realised that.

"Take that back you bitch" He snarls

"Don't call me a bitch, seriously and you said you missed me, if I'm a bitch get over it" I said standing my ground

"Fine I will put you in the hospital instead, then you will take it back" He said as he raised his hand to slap my face. I closed my eyes ready to scream but it never came. I just heard a strangled growl. I opened my eyes to see the back of Shane Bryan Holding him as Josh was holding Adam. I really don't want them to fight but Shane was almost begging to throw a punch, and we all knew he deserved it.

"Shane" I said softly touching his shoulder and he turned around looking at me and the look in his eyes was almost enough to tell him I loved him right then and there but I knew I couldn't. Bryan cautiously let go of him but stood behind him still staring at Adam.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" He asks wrapping me in his arms and I nod

"Yeah thank you for rescuing me" I said hugging him so thankful, I had actually been scared at that one point.

"You don't have to thank me" He said "Now can I please hurt him" he asks and I shake my head

"Thank you for offering but he's not worth it Shane. 3 more weeks and we will be done with him forever, let's go for lunch okay, we will walk away, you are the bigger and much better person" I said in a quiet voice, he was to hear that, no one else it was almost intimate.

"Can I at least give you a kiss in front of him" He asked and I giggled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and got up on my tip toes giving him a small soft kiss on his lips. I pulled away smiling and hugged him seeing Adam scowling.

"Let's go for lunch babe" I said taking his hand. I didn't think I would see him so I would love to have lunch with him today, before dinner of course.

"Yeah, guys we will see you" He called and the guys nodded as we walked away hand-in-hand. If I haven't said it before Shane is my prince charming and he's exactly what I needed, my hero. I laughed at my own stupidity as I sat down beside Shane at the table with other friends of his and enjoy lunch, this week was still amazing.

Finally it was 6:30 and I just got out of my shower and started on my make-up. I wasn't dressing up fancy but I wanted to look cute for a moonlit dinner. I applied a light layer of makeup then left my hair down and wavy as it was still lightly damp. He always said he loved my black hair, but even better when it was damp and it made it look more luscious, whatever that means.

I slipped on a pair of black shorts that went just below my thighs. I then put on a light pink t-shirt that ended at my hips. I slipped on my black flip flops and slipped my phone in the small pocket of my shorts. I slipped an elastic around my wrist with my bracelet then headed downstairs. I didn't want to be late for my date with Shane, I was all excited. I looked at the text one more time getting chills then placed my phone in the console of my car as I started it and headed towards the park.

I parked my car beside his and started towards the play structure curious. I still couldn't see him. I just ducked under the slide when in the distance I saw a few lights that looked like candles. Oh my gosh, I sped up my walking towards the lights. I stop when I can finally see him sitting on a picnic blanket holding a rose. He was in black shorts and a blue button up. He looked stunning. His hair was the raven black and just so gorgeous.

"Hi" I said as I continued walking over. He stood up and took my hand as I slipped off my shoes and stood in front of him on the blanket.

"Hi" He said quietly

"This is amazing"

"Mitchie you are amazing. These last 3 weeks have been amazing. I love hanging out with you and going on dates or just watching a movie and talking. You are honestly my best friend but so much more as well. I know you might not be ready but I can't wait to let you know I want you to be mine. So Mitchie Torres will you be my girlfriend" He asked handing out the rose with a cute innocent grin on his face. He was so cute, how could I say no?

I smiled taking the rose "I'd love too" I said and he instantly wrapped me in his arms spinning me around. I giggle as my feet once again hit the ground and I leant up giving him a very passionate romantic kiss that I could've let last forever.

"I made a picnic" He said as he sat down and helped me down sitting me on his lap and I smile kissing his neck and he got the picnic out. He had brought fresh chicken sandwiches with yogurt. He had crackers and cheese then he had snuck a bottle of wine into the basket with two glasses. "I thought we could celebrate"

"Definitely" I said kissing his lips once more sliding off his lap but sitting really close to him as he poured two glasses of wine. He was so amazing, I truly loved Shane Gray, my boyfriend, that word gives me chills.

"To us" he said lifting his glass "As boyfriend and girlfriend"

"To us" I said smiling gently touching my glass to his and we had a drink. It was so cliché and movie like but mostly for engagements. I liked this way better, he was finally my boyfriend and I was not afraid anymore if we got more physical with each other, I was ready and I believe he was too. I was hoping prom night I would finally have sex with the amazing Shane Gray, the man I am in love with.

We finished eating the amazing dinner then we had dessert. He had brought the most romantic dessert ever made. He brought chocolate covered strawberries. They were so cliché but to me it was my fairy tale and I loved it. We fed each other our strawberries and drank wine which tasted amazing with the strawberries. After that we cleared off the blanket and together we lie down. Shane had his arm around me and I had my head resting against his chest rising and falling with his breathing. Looked up at the shining stars and it was moments like this that made everything seem special. It was always the moments like we said the night after my party.

We lay there as the night grows darker making the stars shine brighter. I lay there listening to his heart beat his chest rising and falling and it was amazing. I would miss this in the fall. I could not think about this. I let my thoughts get consumed by the amazing man with the amazing lips that slowly trace my neck and resting on the spot that makes me elicit a moan as the night continues on for us. The night I would never forget.

**A/N: So I had thought of ending it at somewhere else but I think this was okay. It's long so I hope the length kind of makes up for the wait. This chapter had heat, Adam drama, heroic, romantic and totally sexy Shane. I loved the Smitchie parts and I hope you did as well. There is not too many chapters left of this story. Maybe 10, as I think I will do until the end of the fall. On their prom nights they are going to sleep together if you want detailed scene let me know they will be outtakes I will do for those comfortable reading mature sexual content. I want to know if any of you want a sequel about the school year or just an epilogue about a few months later and if their still going strong. Let me know your thoughts on that and at your thoughts about this chapter. Again sorry for the wait, hope the length made up for it. Please read and review, Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	21. Getaway, Three Words

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 20: Get-a-way, three words**

It is now Thursday around 8:00. The sky is turning dark and rain as started falling from the clouds as we just entered the 9th inning of the game. We were leading 8-6. We were in the field first. If the tigers didn't tie us we would be moving into the finals. The pitcher's mound was starting to get muddy as the rain kept falling. It was dark even though the diamonds lights were on. I took a deep breath. The tigers had 1 out, they needed 2 more and we would win. If I could strike them out, I would be in heaven at that moment.

I took a deep breath as I got the ball. It was slipping around on my hand. I tossed it in my glove and took my stance ready to win this game. I grabbed the ball and pitched it. The tigers batter got his first strike, second and finally his third, making their second out. We could win this. I was nervous though my heart was beating a lot faster than it should. I looked around at the crowd soaked as well. The rain was cold but it felt good and almost calming. The crowd was cheering and chanting ARMADILLO's it felt amazing. I smiled catching the gorgeous brown eyes of my girlfriend. She smiled cheering and giving me thumbs up. I also saw her best friends, and especially Amy who is actually seeing Bryan. They kept denying it but I knew Mitchie had something do to with it. I send a wink her way as I was ready to continue the game. I smiled taking the ball once again in my hand pitching it. The batter hit it and made a one base run. It's alright I could still get them out. I saw him take a few steps ahead of the base, ready to run if the other batter hit the ball. I could risk pitching to the batter or throw to first baseman and possibly get them out if they failed to touch the base. It wasn't a huge risk I mean I would have to pitch to the batter if the other didn't get out but that could end the game a lot faster. I took a deep breath and grabbed the ball I went to pitch then threw it to the first baseman that caught it and with his foot on the base before the tiger's player hit the base. Oh my god he was out.

"That's it, third out the Armadillo's have done it they are advancing to the finals" The announcer said and I immediately jumped up.

"YES" I screamed as the other players crowded around me on the mound as we hugged each other so excited. We were moving to the finals and that much closer to winning the championship for the 4th year in a row. That was what I always wanted and we were so close, it was killing me, the anticipation was intense.

Soon we were making our way towards the bench to grab our stuff and head to the showers. Mitchie was waiting and we were going out for pizza with the guys then spending the night together at her place, once again. I have a few times this week, of course I always "slept" on the couch but honestly I never did, my parents just thought I did, well I think my mom believed me, we both assured her I did. Not that I would ever tell her I didn't anyway. I was on good terms with my mom as always and definitely planned on it staying that way.

"Shane" I heard her speak my name and turned just in time to catch her as she sprang into my arms and I laughed hugging her. "You were amazing congratulations" She said giving me a sweet kiss. She always surprised me, I wasn't even showered yet, but she didn't care.

"Thank you and you could've waited until I was showered" I said and she smiled

"But you were right here and I had to congratulate you, but now that you mention it you stink and should shower" She said and I laughed letting her down.

"I will and meet you in a few" I said as most of the guys are in the changing room. I wanted to get out of the muddy clothes.

"Yeah, sounds good" She said kissing my cheek than I watched her and her friends walk back over to the bleachers and sat down waiting for us to come out.

Before the game her, Kenzie, Amy and Laura had posed with me, Bryan, Josh and Alex, who Laura pulled into the group for a picture. Mitchie said she wanted one and I didn't know why but I didn't care it was fun. Plus pictures to remember the time we had together for this fall was what I would want. I needed copies. I would have to remember to do that. I rolled my eyes at my girlishness then made my way into the change room and into the shower which was very badly needed.

Finally I was showered and felt clean. I got changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a Lacoste polo shirt before stuffing my uniform into my gym back that I would have to clean before Tuesday. I was still beyond excited. I walked out of the locker room with the guys and we made our way towards the parking lot. The cars were covered in raindrops but it had finally stopped. I smiled seeing a rainbow before I noticed my gorgeous girlfriend leaning against the driver side door of my car.

"Meet you all there" I say to the guys and head towards my car. "Hey sexy" I said smiling kissing her my hands pulling her closer to me by her waist

"Hey handsome" She said against my lips kissing me back.

"Are we going for pizza or not" I heard her friend ask form inside the car and I laughed.

"Get in babe we'll go and be alone later" I said smacking her bottom as she squealed walking over to the passenger side door and getting in. I slipped into my car "Hi girls" I said seeing Kenzie and Laura in the back seat in fits of laughter. Amy had gotten a ride with Bryan.

"Hi" They chorused and I turned on my car taking Mitchie's hand kissing it as I started towards the Pizza palace the only place we ever got our pizza from, it was the best in Anaheim.

We arrived at the pizza palace and we all got out. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and we headed towards the door. Mitchie suddenly stopped staring into a window of a way too familiar car, it was Bryan's and he and Amy were definitely making out. They don't waist anytime, although me and Mitchie never went slow either.

"I'm happy for him" I whispered in her ear nudging her to keep moving as Kenzie and Laura were inside already.

"Me too just Amy is never the one to rush into things you know, they are really cute though" She smiles and I kiss her.

"Come on let's leave them, they will join us when they can't breathe no more" I said laughing as we made our way into the restaurant. Honestly I was really hungry and couldn't wait to eat.

We join the girls as they already got seats for all of us. A couple of the guys had joined them as well. Josh had just arrived with Mandy which we were happy she could come and they had picked up Alex for Kenzie as well. I had met him a few days ago and he was a pretty good guy. He was really good friends with Mitchie and he promised that all the girls would be protected in NY with him and even though I had given a wary laugh I believed him.

It is 2 hours later and we our just finishing up dinner and chatting. We didn't care that it was late we had so much fun. Tomorrow I was celebrating Mitchie graduating CSPA at their ceremony tomorrow night. I was excited to celebrate that we her. We all pay up and I pay for Mitchie's, Kenzie and Laura's and it earned me a kiss from Mitchie, so why not? That sounds bad but I didn't do that just for a kiss.

I get back into my car and Laura and Kenzie said they would grab a ride off Bryan and Amy so we could go back to Mitchie's house since they got a ride here. I didn't mind but I was also happy I could spend some time with Mitchie. She wasn't coming to school tomorrow so I wouldn't see her until tomorrow night after she got her diploma.

We pull up into her lane way. Before we could get out she turned to face me undoing her seatbelt and attached her lips to mine cupping my cheek. I smile into the kiss not hesitating asking for entrance as she allows my tongue to battle against hers for dominance. We haven't kissed this heated in a while. I mean we always kissed at night and such but they were soft, sweet and slow not so full of lust, love and passion but it felt amazing.

Suddenly we both jumped back as a really bright light in the house turned on. It scared the crap out of us and Mitchie groaned. "I guess my parents want me to great them being home. They are home early; they weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow"

"But why turn the light on right where we are parked?" I asked and she sighed

"Because they are watching, I am still their little girl to them" She said opening her door and I nodded.

"Alright, well I can still come in right?" I asked making sure she was okay

"Definitely" She smiles and I get out taking her hand and heading towards the door. I had grabbed my gym bag because originally I was going to wash my uniform. They might let me sleep over on the second floor. That sucked but I would just go to bed very later after some kisses. I had extra clothes here so I didn't have to bring any.

"Alright I'll run if they try to kill me" I said teasingly and she giggled as she opened the door and we both stepped over the threshold. Her parents seemed to like me but I had only met them for like 5 minutes or less so it wasn't a lot to go off of. Her mom and dad seem very nice but that was before I was dating their daughter let alone totally making out with her in my car where they could see us. It was creepy that they watched but I would get over it, the kiss was very worth it.

"Mom, dad" Mitchie called and her mom came into the room like she hadn't been watching us.

"Hey Sweetie" She said hugging Mitchie. "Hi Shane"

"Hi Mrs. Torres" I said shaking her hand

"So polite, such a gentleman, good one Mitchie" She smiled and I used my better judgement and didn't roll my eyes.

"Is dad here?" Mitchie asked and her mom smiled.

"He'll be here in a minute, but I wanted to give you this" She said handing Mitchie a square velvet box, looking like it would hold a necklace. I guess Mitchie liked jewellery, well I knew that as she excitedly took the box and opened it. She looked a little confused and I looked to see what she was looking at it. Inside the box was a gorgeous key chain that had a silver M on it with jewels inside of it. On the chain was a single black key. We were both very confused. She was about to say something when we heard a car pull into the driveway and horn honk.

It suddenly dawned on me and I think Mitchie clued a huge smile coming onto her face. She turned around and I chuckled following her as she ripped the door open and ran down the front steps. I crashed into her as she stopped suddenly. There in a drive way was a cherry red Ferrari Convertible.

"OH MY GOD YOU BOUGHT ME A FERRARI" She practically screamed holding up the key. I laughed at her scream she was totally freaking out. It was a sexy car I mean I preferred my Rover but still it was damn right sexy.

Her dad got out of the car laughing. He closed the door and walked over giving her a huge hug. "Yeah you need a way to get around New York next year. Also that is the spare key here is yours" He says handing the key he was using and she squealed. It had the buttons to unlock and lock it even to lower the top. It also had the black key but this one had the Ferrari on it. She was flipping out and I was so happy for her ignoring the New York reference from her dad as much as I could.

"But… I mean… can I take it for a spin?" She blubbered out she was definitely speechless.

"Yeah come on we have the insurance inside and grab your licence" Her mom said

"Okay. Shane you want to wait out here" She asked

"I'll look after your baby" I said and she giggled running into her house followed by her dad who nodded hello briefly to me.

That car was so hot and I wish I could drive it but it was definitely Mitchie's baby and she would look so hot behind the wheel of that car. I smiled picturing it. The best thing was it was a very high class convertible. The top wasn't one of the ugly black ones. It was red and it was a metal one that folded back so when up it looked exactly like a covered car. I smile at her as she practically bounced up and down coming back into the night. She was way too excited and smiling. I mean it was almost 11:30 but I don't think I really cared either.

"Ready?" I asked her

"Oh my god yes" She said unlocking the door as the lights flashed and I opened the driver side door for her and she giggled getting in as I got in the passenger seat. I mean it wasn't practical only being a two person car but perfect for her and I, and I mean in New York her other friends would have cars as well, but for her it was perfect.

She started the car and she smiled at me knowing she could feel the purr of the engine run through her body as well. It was amazing. I have never driven a Ferrari but it felt like it was nice to drive. She started out of the laneway and it felt like we were floating. "We are so going on the free-way" She said and I laughed.

"How about we skip that and Saturday morning we head up to LA for the weekend? You can drive." I asked and she dropped her jaw but still focusing on the road and I Laughed again "So?"

"Are you asking me on a romantic weekend getaway to LA" She asked and I smiled

"If I am"

"Then yeah" She said and I laughed.

"We will get a hotel, go for dinner, and yes we can shop" I said and she smiled throwing her one hand in the hair shouting yes. God she was way too cute.

"That sounds amazing Shane" She said as we pulled into 'our' park. I should've known we were going here. I didn't mind though I loved this place. She turned off the car and I leaned in kissing her as she kissed me back. Again we let our tongues fight for dominance not getting interrupted this time for at least 10 minutes until we both needed some well fought for air.

"So LA on Saturday I will make hotel reservations, okay love?" I asked her and she smiled

"Yeah that's sounds perfect. Shane there was something I wanted to talk about. I was going to wait until probably next weekend but since LA and everything?" She said really nervous. I was slightly worried but I stayed positive.

"Anything" I said taking her hand stroking the top of it with my thumb.

"Okay well it's slightly embarrassing and I hate bringing this topic up but I think we should approach it before it just kind of happens"

"Okay" I said. That moment I was pretty sure I knew what she was talking about and if I was right, we do need to talk about it.

"Well we have been together for almost 4 weeks and I mean we are very physical which I don't mind. I know we have both had sex with other people. I thought maybe prom we could but I think maybe LA would be I don't know more romantic for our first time together. I know you might not want to and I understand I just thought we should talk about it and…" She said in a fast voice and I took this as I change to interrupt her.

"Babe breathe" I said and she let out a breath a little red. She was blushing and it was beyond cute. I was right this is what she wanted to talk about.

"Sorry" She said and I smiled

"Nothing to be sorry about and you are adorable when you blush. I was thinking about the same thing. LA would be really romantic. One thing I don't want to have sex with you." I said and her eyes snapped to me " I want to make love to you Mitchie" I said and she smiled kissing me and I knew at the point as heat rose to my cheeks we were both blushing a deep shade of red.

"That sounds amazing" She whispered against my ear. "But let's not plan the time and let it happen in LA when it does."

"I agree and since I am the man I will definitely come prepared" I said kissing her and she giggled. We were both blushing again. I don't know why but she was the only girl that could turn my cheeks read.

"Okay and Shane I am on birth control" She said and I nodded

"Okay I am glad you told me, makes me feel a lot better" I said genuinely and kissed her.

"Maybe we should hold off the kisses, a little too heated at the moment" She said and I look at her confused. I loved her kisses, I couldn't wait two days. "I'm kidding!" She said and returned her lips to mine once again.

We soon felt a few raindrops and she closed the convertible top up closing the windows as well. The rain continued to fall upon the roof as it got stronger. It was getting hot in here the kisses feverish. Our hands were tangled in each other's hair. The heat was hotter than before I was so ready to remove my shirt.

My body temperature once again rose as she moved from her seat to mine straddling my lap kissing me not removing her hands or lips from my body. She removed her hands from my hair going to the bottom of my shirt and started taking it off. She removed her lips from mine for two seconds removing my shirt form my head tossing it to the driver's side her lips attacking mine once again. I moved my one arm between the door and seat. I pushed the button and leaned back as the seat went back far as we were soon flat both of us tangled together on the seat. This was so hot, one day I would love to make love in a car with her, but no way were we going that far tonight but we could fool around. I was so glad that her windows were tinted although the windshield was definitely steamed up, I didn't mind.

**(A/N: The next part is a little steamy so if uncomfortable just skip a little.)**

Soon my hands were up her shirt and it was soon discarded along-side mine. Our lips barely left each other's except when we had removed our shirts. Soon enough my hands undid her clasp and the bra fell free around her body. I carefully ran the strap down her shoulders my thumbs running along them. I let the bra fall wherever as I was occupied by the gorgeous girl currently on top of me. I was definitely turned on and the tightening in my jeans was not telling me any different. Soon a chill ran up my spin as I felt her tiny hands undoing my jeans. A moan slipped from my lips into the kiss. Oh god no one can usually make me moan, but Mitchie, oh Mitchie can. I felt the jeans fall lose and she was pulling them down my legs. Her hands along my thighs were killing me. They fall lose to my knees and I move to kick them off. I heard my belt land with a thud on the floor. The rain hitting against the roof was barely audible through the heaviness of our breathing. We haven't been this heated, well I have never been this heated. I mean yes I have had sex but not with this tension and passion. With Mitchie everything intensified especially the touching… another moan slips form my parted lips as hers were kissing my neck. Her hands are back running up my chest the nails scratching it lightly; her hot breath on my neck is honestly killing me. I run my hands down her bare chest to her hips and undo her jeans. Moans slip from her mouth on to my neck as my hands run over her bottom bringing her jeans to her ankles where she kicks them off. I run my hands back up her body resting on her bottom for a few minutes as she was now in only panties, well a thong to be exact. She was so sexy.

A few minutes later I was kissing her collarbone working towards her chest. I start sucking and nipping at her breast as she lets out a few more moans. Her leg was brushing against my boxers satisfying me below the fabric at an intensity I enjoyed. I was going to be satisfied, oh god. After leaving a mark near each of her breasts I kiss back up and catch her lips with mine. There was a silent agreement between our eyes that we wouldn't be going further, as in fewer clothes. We would be waiting for at least 2 days and I was okay with that as I knew I was ready to come, which I felt bad I wouldn't do the same for her but she definitely knew what she was doing to me.

"Babe" I whisper into the kiss "We have to stop" I say as her leg kept brushing me, I was just holding off. It was getting increasingly difficult to do so.

"It's okay I have Kleenex and you deserve this" She said kissing my ear whispering to me. I did want to come and bad but I mean in front of her, I mean I would in LA once or maybe twice even but still.

I groaned as she slid off of me but still knelt on the seat where about my torso was. She put a pack of Kleenex on my chest from her purse. "God, this is embarrassing" I groaned.

"Don't be embarrassed I won't look" She said leaning down her breasts pressing against my chest as she pressed her lips to me as my body went ridged and I rode my orgasm of like 3 seconds but the best one ever. Well for now, Mitchie had the power of a goddess and it was mind blowing, this weekend would be one I wouldn't forget.

**(A/N: Okay no longer steamy)**

We got re-dressed somehow in the front of the car which was really small. We however didn't sit back up or buckle our seat belts. Mitchie laid on top of me on the passenger seat my arms firmly around her. Her head was on my chest rising and falling with my breathing. I was tired and wanted to sleep and I could tell she wanted to. I was pretty sure she already was as her breath was even with mine as I stroked her hair. I kiss her forehead softly. It was still warm in here the front window clearing up. The rain hitting the roof, and I decided I would let her sleep for a bit. I didn't know what time it was nor did I care. My mom knew I was staying at Mitchie's so I wasn't breaking the rule I was with her. I just had to stay awake so we could get home at an alright time. I kiss her once again stroking her hair. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a few minutes. I close my eyes and before I can stop it my breath falls even as I slip into the darkness of sleep.

I open my eyes and close them. I slowly blink adjusting my eyes to the brilliant light of the sun. I had the most peaceful sleep with Mitchie in my arms in her Ferrari. Wait, the sun, oh shit! This was definitely bad, I hope she wouldn't get in trouble, I mean I wouldn't but she might since she was out all night.

"Baby girl wake up" I whisper in her ear and she shifts

"5 more minutes" She said. I sighed grabbing my phone form my pocket seeing it is 6:30. I had to be at school and in class by 8. Although, I would love to give her 5 more minutes, she looked absolutely peaceful.

"Love its 6:30 we didn't go home" I whisper and she groaned. Her eyes start to flutter open.

"I don't need to go to school today" She said

"I know love I will drive but I have too, you have to meet the girls at the spa and such" I said and she sighed

"Fine and no I will be driving, nice try" She said hitting me playfully.

"It was worth it" I said shrugging and she smiled kissing me.

"Morning" She said stretching and I could tell she had slipped on her shirt last night but not her bra. I giggle holding it in front of her.

"You might want that before you go into your house" I said and she blushes

"Sure, usually a guy likes keeping those type of garments" She said giggling.

"I will get one when I want it" I wink and she rolls her eyes. She makes her way back to her seat. She slips her bra on underneath her shirt so nothing could be seen then she buckles up. I made sure everything was on and buckled up. I ran my hands through my hair and she ties hers up in a messy bun. I love the purr of the engine as she starts and we pull out of the parking lot heading back to her place. God I hope she wouldn't get it trouble. I would feel really bad.

We arrived at her house. The lights of the second floor were on so her parents were up and they probably realised we didn't get home, this sucks. We slowly got out of the car and I took her hand reassuringly as we walked in. She didn't seem bothered so we made our way up to her room with no such thing as her parents seeing us. She crawled straight over to her bed took off her bra and jeans and climbed into her blankets lying down and I giggled.

"Lucky you can sleep, do you mind if I shower quickly?"

"No go ahead you can use my bathroom" She said sleepily

"Alright, I hope you won't be in trouble" I said kneeling beside her bed looking at her. I knew I looked tired too but I had to go to school and it was worth it. I'm sure she was happy about it too, but she has lost lots of sleep so she is definitely allowed to be this tired.

"I won't don't worry I can be out as late as I want as long as I go to school and since I was excused by CSPA it doesn't' matter" She said

"Okay love, sleep tight" I said kissing her lips as she nods smiling "And don't forget to meet your friends at noon sleepy head"

"I won't and okay see you tonight love" She said and closed her eyes again. I smiled as she called me love and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school. I was excited to see her graduate tonight and for our romantic weekend in LA.

It was about 6:30 when I walked into the auditorium at CSPA. I found Josh with Mandy's parents and I sat with them. Mitchie's parents then joined us and sat down. I said hi to them and they both asked if she liked the car and if we enjoyed last night. I tried to not blush and just nodded. Josh stifled a laugh as I had told him exactly what happened because I fell asleep during math today, it was horrible.

All the graduates were in the front rows. There wasn't many maybe about 30 per class. They had acting, theater, which was apparently different, singers, and finally dance. I scanned them and saw her wavy black hair running down her back with her cap on. She had got it cut today and it was a little shorter. I also knew they were getting their make-up and nails done today, as well as next Friday for their prom, girls and their spas.

This graduation was neat. They called up the members of each art in groups. First they did acting then a member of their class that was voted by the classmates would speak and show a slideshow of pictures of their class rehearsing and just hanging around. Each art had pictures of all their students doing what they did best. It was finally the dance turn when I was really interested to see pictures and who was presenting. Mitchie didn't mention anything, but maybe it was her I didn't know.

Everyone got their diplomas then sat back down. The headmistress of the school then came up to the micro phone to once again introduce the person who was speaking and who put together the video.

"Alright so this is the final speech and video of the night by the student. For dance it has been an exceptional year and there was one person who appeared on most ballet. She is Julliard scholar, showcasing one of the most beautiful pieces of dance in CSPA history everyone Miss. Mitchie Torres. I beamed applauding very happy, Josh looked at me asking if I knew and I just shrugged. She definitely hadn't mentioned anything, to me anyways.

"So as you know I'm Mitchie Torres and I take dance here and have for the past two years which have been amazing. I want to congratulate everyone at the school and my fellow dancers who have come here, shown all their best and made it through what is supposed the best 4 years of our lives but to me at graduating they are now just starting, our careers taking off as we set off to further them. I am lucky to have met everyone here and made amazing friends with lots of you and I speak for all of us when we have made friends for life and I love every one of my fellow dancers. I like to think I speak for all dancers when I say that to us dancing isn't just a sport or art but is a way of life. It's a life style full of injuries, passion, expression and almost every emotion imaginable. As dancers we express and show what we feel through the art of dance. Dance is my life and I feel very fortunate to be a part of it. I learned from experience, my teachers and fellow dancers that you have to be passionate to make it. We abuse our bodies physically for our art, for our life and what we love. Injuries are a part of it and it makes us that much more passionate and better at dance ourselves. Sometimes we push ourselves to hard but we take the pain get through it heal and come out stronger than ever. All of us have shed tears especially these last few weeks as we got together for the final times as a whole group and worked on our recital. It has been hard and none of us will forget. I have put together a video of our rehearsal throughout the year as well as some of us hanging out in groups and the night of the recital. I added a song and played two lengths of it and it is called I will always remember you, as music is always a huge part of us. I hope you all enjoy and have taken away the experiences with your family and friends as we have as students here." She said and claps exploded. She went over to another podium where a lap top was and a screen came down. She pressed play and a slide show came up.

The first slide said CSPA DANCE STUDENT's 2011 in graffiti letters. The first picture was off the whole group and then there were pictures of them around town and smiling. They were all different groups of friends just hanging out. There was a picture of Mitchie, Amy, Laura and Kenzie. In front of a tattoo shop then the next one was one where all their ankles where showing their tattoos then a picture's of all of them pointing at Mitchie's foot who was laughing that said Dance like no-one's watching. On the screen the words, that is every dancer's motto flashed. The music was definitely getting to her as I could see her eyes glistening as she watched the video. The words melted off the screen as the word rehearsal came up and there were pictures of them dancing, in sweats, taking water breaks, even some injuries and then a picture of all of them practicing dances. They then went to the words the night of our recital. There were pictures of them doing make up and even some of the lower grades getting ready and a picture of the seniors in their party rock anthem costumes. There was a few pictures of the audience then the next 4 made me smile and laugh. There was a picture of the baseball team in their jackets. At the bottom said The Anaheim Armadillo's then flashes to a picture of me and Josh in the audience with the words supporting us. The next one was picture off all the girls on the bleachers of our semi-final game, posing and holding a huge sign that said we love the Armadillos. Josh, Mine, and Bryan's name were on the sign. The writing on that picture said so we supported. Finally the picture that surprised me was the next one with the picture of the eight of us with THEM splattered across the bottom. There was cheers and applause. I couldn't help but laugh along with Josh. Finally they showed pictures of the recital and Mitchie put 2 of her solo which her friends probably suggested, it was an amazing dance. Finally a picture of each graduating dancer flashes across the screen then a group of them. The screen went black. As the words, CONGRATUALTIONs DANCERS OF 2011 came upon the screen as the song finished. Mitchie had tears slipping as I'm sure most of them did as we all stood and applauded her and all the fellow dancers as well.

After everything was said and done we went into the lobby and had refreshments. Mitchie was going out to dinner with the girls and their families so she was going to get me at 11 tomorrow morning and head to LA. We decided we wouldn't need that long there plus it only took an hour or 2 to get there so we would have enough time, and just enough of a getaway to be together and have a romantic time. I said good-bye to her and the girls giving her a soft kiss then I headed home letting my parents know where I would be this weekend.

It' now 10:00 and I just got out of the shower and ready for bed. I was tired due to last night. I was surprised my parents didn't care that I was spending the night in LA with Mitchie my dad said he trusted us which was surprising and my mom just said be careful and safe and said I promise. Mitchie sent me text a few minute ago said her parents were fine with it. I crawled into bed closing my eyes excited for this weekend getaway with Mitchie as I fell asleep into a much needed one.

It is now 11:20 and we are singing along to the music that is playing from her Ferrari as we are driving down the interstate towards LA. The sun was shining brightly and the top was down. Her hair was tied up but still blowing and she looks beautiful even with her hair a little wind swept. We both had sunglasses on and were having a fun drive and were only 20 minutes in. This day and night and tomorrow wouldn't be forgotten that was for sure. Our bags where in the small trunk, thankfully it was only the one night we were spending. I laugh at my thought and smile at her as we kept driving. Soon Sparks Fly by Taylor swift came on and bringing back good memories of us singing it the night at her house we both sang it, as if we were having the time of our lives, which I was, the best times of my life, thus far was with Mitchie.

"We are here" Mitchie said happily as we drove into downtown. We pulled up to a café and decided to stop for lunch. It was quick and I had promised Mitchie we would go shopping. After lunch we headed to rodeo drive with all the designer shops. I wanted a new pair of Gucci aviators and I would also be getting something for Mitchie that I would give her for going away for school, probably a pair of sunglasses, she loved sunglasses, as much as I did. I had a collection but she needed to start one, so I had no problem starting that off for her.

The first stop was Jimmy Cho Shoe's and well that took forever but I just sat down watching her try on shoes. She was having the time of her life and I loved it. She was having fun and honestly I kind of was too.

"This is so hard, to decide, I narrowed it down to 6 and I can get 3" She said pouting and I giggled

"Put them on for one last opinion" I asked and she nodded. She had 2 pairs of boots, 2 pairs of green heels and 2 pairs of red.

"The brown boots for sure love" I said smiling and she nodded looking at them in the mirror.

"I agree" She smiled taking them off. They went almost to her knee and looked good as she was wearing light wash skinny jeans. They had a wrinkle design to them and looked totally hot on her, those were better than the black ones.

She put on the red shoes. They were both really sexy and hot on her. I almost told her to buy both but she wanted only one. After talking about it she decided on the pumps instead of the stilettos ones with the peep toe. Wearing black and those red pumps she would destroy any boys heart, there were sexy in what she was wearing now but black would just, I can't even think straight imagining that. I knew she had money and I was glad she was having a good time, I had money to spend too and I was happy she could get her favourite shoes. She put away the green pumps deciding on a pair of green strappy sandals. The green and red were for her prom dresses.

She paid and we headed out of the store and we were heading to coach and Gucci, where I would be making most of my purchases, Gucci for sure.

"So babe I was thinking?"

"Yeah" She asked carrying her one Jimmy Cho bag as I was carrying her other

"You could maybe wear those red shoes tonight" I said smirking and she rolled her eyes.

"You wish, and we will see" I smile in triumph as we keep walking and head into the coach store where her eyes light up and she starts browsing the bags.

You could smell the real leather. I actually picked up a nice man's wallet with a big C on it saying Coach but whatever it was designer and a very nice wallet. I paid for it as I waited for Mitchie to check out bags. I was looking at wallets with her she had found a nice black and red one but decided she didn't need one so she went onto bags. I quickly bought the wallet and stuck it in my bag. It wasn't that much and when I saw the purse she picked it would match. She bought a gray, black and red purse that she loved. It was big and pretty pricy. We walked out of the store and headed towards Gucci.

"Here love" I said handing her the wallet and she gasped.

"Shane you didn't have to buy it for me let me pay you back" She said and I stopped her.

"I wanted to plus it totally matches your bag, take it please" I said and she sighed

"Can I at least buy you something" She asked and I shook my head

"Nope, my treat" I said and she pouted

"Fine" She said and I laughed taking her hand again as we made our way into Gucci. We headed straight to the sunglasses and started trying on pair after pair that the sales man kept trying to sell us as he were taking them all out of the display case.

"They look hot" I said as Mitchie tries on a yellow, pink and white framed pair of glasses. "They all look good on you" I said and she smiled trying them all on again looking at the mirror. She decided on the white one. "The white ones" She said smiling

"I will hold them for you" The guy said placing them in a Gucci case and putting them by the register.

"Thanks, babe I am going to look at bags and watches" She said and I kissed her quickly still looking at glasses.

"I told the guy I would take the pink and yellow ones. I also got a pair of white ones for myself and a pair of aviators. I saw her looking at watches and bags. I purchased her glasses and kept them in a bag behind the counter where the sales man would put my glasses when I bought them beside her where she wouldn't be curious. I would give them to her in August.

I walked over to her after she was closing her purse. I think she might have bought me watch but I didn't ask I didn't want to know. She said it was just a catalogue so I dropped it as she browsed the bags. She asked if I was ready deciding on just the glasses and I nodded saying I got two pairs as we paid for our purchases, which yes were very pricey, but hey we could spoil ourselves. We now headed to the car and would make out way to the hotel to check in before diner.

We just got our room at the hotel. It was a small suite. It had a huge bathroom with a vanity for a woman to do her make-up and hair and everything. They had a separate room with a huge king size bed that I would be sharing with Mitchie for sure. They had a small kitchenette then a couch with a huge TV in front of it. We went and sat on the bed which was comfortable. I knew what we were probably doing tonight and I had promised myself I would tell her something before that. I was unpacking with her and she saw the box of condoms I packed. She giggled as I just tossed them on the bed for now. I sat on the bed when I was done unpacking my other outfit, even though there wasn't really a reason to unpack at all. She soon came and sat beside me. She looked back at the condoms blushing; I had to tell her now.

"I'm going to grab a shower then we get go down for dinner?" She asked

"I want to have a quick one too but first could we talk its important" I said and she took my hands

"Sure anything love" She said and I smiled

"Listen okay" I asked and she nodded. "Okay well you know I have liked you for a very long time. I even started falling for you and this is really hard for me to say. I have never said it to anyone before, never cared for someone this much before so it's hard. I just need to tell you before we go further or anything is done because I want you to know that when I say it it's genuine because I have completely fallen for you Mitchie" I said letting out a breath. I was happy I was able to say it slow and clearly though without sweating and freaking out to much.

"What exactly are you saying Shane" She asked and I smiled. She knew exactly what I was saying, I think but I was going to burst and say it anyway if she didn't asked. "Are you saying that…?" I stopped her with a nod.

"Yes Mitchie" I said taking a deep breath smiling. "I love you"

**A/N: So longest chapter so far. The next chapter is in Mitchie's point of view and probably won't be as long. Her thoughts their dinner, their first time maybe first couple of times, but it will not be detailed. I will put in a little then skip to the end. I will be putting up out takes later on for those who want them. There will be probably one for LA Trip even if they do it more than once. I will have out takes for their proms as well. I am going to get to the final game after the next chapter, Shane's graduation, and the prom's. There will then be 4 chapters. There will each be 1 for the month of June, July, August then the final chapter for this story. I was surprised how many people read my authors notes but made me happy as they asked for a sequel, that has been seen and there will be one Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the length of it as it was another long one. I am still excited that Shane said the three sacred words, will Mitchie say them back? Anyone else super stoked he said them; I know it's a cliff hanger. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and maybe the story so far? Please read and review, Enjoy!**


	22. Los Angeles Love

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 21: Los Angeles Love**

**A/N: Some parts are spicy and a bit detailed, but you have been warned.**

I don't think those words have ever meant so much to me than they did at this moment. My mouth went dry and my heart was beating at a rapid pace. Shane had spoken those three words that mean so much. My heart swelled. He said them for the first time, to me. I could tell by his eyes there were so genuine. We were the best of friends, an amazing couple full of love and we both feel the same way. I have wanted to say I love you for a while and with him saying it first my fear of him not saying them back was gone. Wait but I need to say it to confirm he doesn't need that fear. I smile squeezing his hand. I look into his eyes as a tear slips from my eyes.

"I love you too" I say and I know my eyes are saying the truth. He smiles looking deep into my eyes and I'm gazing into his melt worthy brown orbs. There was something about us together that was undeniable.

Without speaking another word he attached his lips to mine cupping my cheek. I kiss back my one hand running through his hair my one arm wrapped around his shoulder. This felt so right I didn't want it to end at all. Emotions were flying through our bodies, passion, love and longing. I knew at this moment the shower and dinner would have to wait. Shane and I were about to make love. It was running through my body. I have never felt like this. Adam had never made me feel so special and loved with three words and one kiss.

I lay down kissing him as he supports his self on top of me. We break apart just to crawl up the bed my head resting against the pillow his body on top of mine. The kiss intensifies as he runs his tongue along my bottom lip. I open my mouth letting our tongues entangle in a fight for dominance the heat in the room definitely rising within us. My hands wrap around to his back and fists in his shirt rising it up. He removes his lips from mine as I take his shirt off. He sits up and pulls me up with him taking my shirt off. His lips attach to my lips as we are still sitting his hands not wasting time reaching the clasp of my bra. I feel the fabric loosen and he slides the straps down my shoulders letting it fall and tossing it onto the floor.

We lay back down me now on top. I lean down kissing him my chest against his body. His hands slip in between our bodies cupping and massaging my breasts letting a moan slip into the kiss we share. I feel his hands then slip down to my jeans and un-does them our lips still in a passionate kiss. The jeans loosen as he slips them down his hands feeling my bottom. I only had a thong on and as his hands run over my bare bottom he moans into the kiss. They finally reach my knees and I use my feet to get them off of me. He needed to lose more clothes I only had a thong on as of now.

He flips us over. I start to make my way to his jeans as his lips leave mine and trail to my jaw to my neck. As he nips and sucks on a spot I enjoy so much moans slip form my lips as my hands tangle into his dark hair. He starts to my collarbone then kisses down showering my breasts in kissing until he kisses down my torso to my navel. Oh god, he was a magician at this. His lips trail to my hips and he takes my thong in his teeth and starts pulling it down. It's down to my thigh as he takes the other side making it even. He then uses one hand and his teeth letting it go to my ankles. He takes it off tossing it to the floor. I was fully exposed and he still had jeans of for god sakes. TAKE THEM OFF! I wanted to scream but all I could let out were moans as he was kissing up my leg to my thigh then switched to the other ankle kissing up to my thighs. I was turned on and wet and wanted him already. He didn't need to worship my body. But god it did feel amazing.

He reached my thigh showering it in kisses then traveled back up my body meeting his lips on mine. "Too much clothes" I whispered against his lips as he moaned into the kiss our lips attacking each other's feverishly.

He kept kissing and my hands slipped to his jeans and removed them pushing them down slipping under him a little to get them to his ankles as they fell loose at his knees I was kissing his chest. My hands work on his boxers his arousal pressing against my knee. I have never wanted something more than I wanted him at this moment. His one hand slipped to my hand and he pulled his boxers off letting them rest where they fell off. He pulls me up letting my lips meet his once again. His arousal on my thigh was making me even hotter. I knew he was ready and so was I.

"Shane, make love to me" I whispered and he kissed me feverishly once more. I hear his one hand reach for the box of condoms as he slips it on and together we lose ourselves into the world of love the world beyond us fading into nothing.

Sweaty and breathing heavily he rolls off of me both of us lying on our backs on the bed. I remembered reading once men liked a minute before cuddling. I kissed his cheek and slipped on his boxers walking to the bathroom to get water for both of us. I look in the mirror seeing marks forming on my neck. Love marks as I want to call them. I have never felt so loved in my life. Not hard or rough but so slow and lovingly it was a whole different feeling.

I grab the two glasses and walk back to the room. I crawl onto the bed on my side. The garbage can catches my sight and I see the condom in it. I sit down and hand him a glass of water.

"Here love" I said taking a sip of mine. He happily took his and took a sip.

"Thank you" he said smiling. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as well. I honestly don't think I have ever been this happy. He was sitting up and he leant over giving me one more kiss. I smiled at him.

"I love you Shane Joseph Gray"

"I love you too Mitchie Maria Torres" He said smiling. I loved hearing him say he loved me and saying it to him. We had just made love and I would never forget it, I truly think it was the first time I had made love. I might have said that with Adam but I knew it with my whole heart this was the first time.

"Do you want to shower and go for dinner?" I asked and he smiled

"I guess we should. We kind of postponed that" He said laughing a little and I giggled.

"Yeah, do you want to shower first" I asked

"Nah go ahead love" He said kissing me quickly and I started to the bathroom "Oh and Mitchie, you look really hot in my boxers" He said winking. I giggle and make my way to the bathroom closing the door and stepping into the hot water. It felt amazing to be clean but I didn't mind the dirtiness we had just shared. Who knew love could be so dirty but amazing? Well I did now.

I finish showering and wrap a warm towel around my body and one around my hair. I walked out and into the bedroom. Shane was in a fresh pair of boxers and the sheets were in a pile on the floor. I smiled as he noticed me.

"All yours" I said and he smiled

"I will see you in a few" He said and made his way into the bathroom.

I dried off slipping into panties and a bra. I walked over to the vanity right outside of the bathroom and dried my hair and left it down in the black natural waviness. I got dressed into black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt trying to cover as many of my marks as I could. I slip a red belt around my hips. I see Shane walk towards our bedroom with only boxers on his body still wet and he looked so hot. I put powder and cover up around my neck covering the marks. I then applied some make-up and walked over to the room to see Shane grabbing a shirt and pulling it over his toned chest.

"Hey" I say kissing softly. I giggle pulling away and run my finger along his lips removing some of my lip stick.

"Hey are you ready for dinner, I'm actually pretty hungry" He says and I giggle

"Well we did just do a tough work out, so sure, just let me slip my shoes on" I asked and he nodded. He walked out of the bedroom and I heard him grab is wallet off of the table. I sat down on the bed and slipped on my new red pumps from Jimmy Cho, they looked amazing with black, plus I loved tempting Shane. I walked out and stood by the door his backing was facing me he was looking out the window. "Ready" I said and he turned around and ran his eyes down my body

"Seriously" He asked walking over pinning me against the door kissing me.

"Yup" I smile

"If I wasn't hungry we wouldn't be leaving this room" He said against my ear and I laughed as he opened the door and we walked out. We put on the door the sign that said we wanted the sheets changed, they needed to be. I took his hand and we made our way to the elevator and down to the front door. We both looked like stupid teenagers in loves with goofy happy grins on our face.

Together hand-in-hand we made our way deeper into the hotel and into their fancy high class restaurant. We sat ourselves in the lounge area where there was barely anybody and a TV was playing. We both sat on the comfy bench in front of the table not really wanting to be away from each other. We shared a few kisses waiting for the waiter, or waitress to come and take our drink order or gives us menus, it said sit ourselves, so that's what we had done.

We were just talking quietly when Shane fell silent. "What's wrong" I asked confused

"I forgot he worked here" He whispered and I followed his gaze to see a tall blonde waiter with very visible blue eyes who was serving a table a little bit away.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously

"My cousin's husband, they just had a baby a few weeks ago but I forgot he worked here" He said

"Why does it matter?" I asked "We aren't doing anything wrong"

"I know it will just be slightly awkward that's all. We don't get alone, me and my cousin." He said nervously. I squeezed his hand reassuringly and I knew he just couldn't resist and smiled back at me.

"Can I take your order" he tall blonde waiter said coming over, did he recognize Shane I read his name tag and it said Jackson.

"We'll both have a glass of water to start" Shane said smiling and I agreed. I usually ordered soda or something for when I got my dinner, and I learned Shane also did that to.

"The waiter was about to leave when he stopped. Shane?" He asked, yup he recognized him.

"Oh hey Jackson what's up" Shane said putting on a fake smile

"Not much, working the night sifts looking after Annabelle these days, well Jen works, you know you should really stop by and meet her, Jenny would like to see you" He said being polite.

"I'm only here until tomorrow afternoon, but maybe this summer I will come up and stop by" Shane said

"Well what brought you into town, and who is this" He asked eyeing me. That made me a little uncomfortable.

"This is my girlfriend Mitchie and we wanted to come up shopping for prom and such though we came up this morning" He said lying. We had shopped but not for prom.

"Nice to meet you" He said and I shook the hand he offered.

"Well it's nice to see you Shane I will get you those waters and be back to take your order' He said and left. Shane groaned and I giggle.

"Babe 1 hour then we can go back upstairs and do whatever we want, okay?" I said and squeezed his knee smiling

"Anything"

"Anything" I said and he laughed kissing me

"Alright I will keep you to that promise"

"I won't disagree either" I said and we kept chatting as Jackson brought us the water and got our order. We just talked about everything and prom and any plans for the summer or stuff we could do during the summer together. Maybe take a road trip or just hang out together. We even thought about flying to New York for a week to visit Julliard and such, which we might just end up doing that, it would be so much fun, all of us could go, and I would really enjoy that.

Finally our food arrived and Shane seemed more relax and calm now. He had been really tense about Jackson and I mean I could understand that. Jackson seemed a little strange and Shane assured me that was the reason Jenny was married to him. I had laughed at that, I mean how could I not? I was pleased that we were left alone together with our food and we could happily enjoy it and we were both together.

We finished our food and ordered a piece of the chocolate cake that looked absolutely amazing. We fed each other and it was very romantic as the restaurant was lightly dimmed and candles glowing. I could definitely get used to this. Too bad we would be back to reality tomorrow, but tonight we can dream as much as we want and love as much as we want as well.

Soon we finish. I lean in and give him a very soft passionate kiss in the restaurant. He cups my cheek holding me close. There was no tongue or feverish just love. It felt amazing fireworks finding their way through my body. I run my one hand to his hair as we hear someone clear his throat. I pull back blushing looking into Shane's eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt here is your bill" Jackson said embarrassed setting it down and walking away. I giggled looking at Shane who seemed to be happy. Well score for us we made Jackson awkward, I knew that would make Shane happy, therefore I was again just as happy as I was when we were making love a little over an hour ago. Although I was with Shane there was no way I could be upset.

"Babe I will pay this then me and you have a date in our room" He whispered and I nodded. I watched as he pulled out his wallet laying out enough to cover the bill and a tip. We stood up and he took my hand as we left smiles of the after-glow still on our face as we waited for the elevator to arrive on the ground floor.

The elevator arrived and before the door was fully open I was against the back wall pinned against it kissing Shane feverishly matching the kisses he was pressing against my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me firmly against the wall. I wanted to make love to him again there was no if's about it, he was amazing, in and out of bed.

We were up about 10 floors with about another 15 to go when there was coughing sounding from the elevator. We stopped kissing and we both turned our heads realizing that there was an older couple also in the elevator well that was embarrassing. I let my legs fall from his waist my heels landing back on the floor. Shane leaned against the wall behind us as we both coughed breaking the silence. That was beyond awkward. A blush was creeping onto my cheeks as I saw his cheeks turning pink as well. He was adorable when I made him blush, but god this was embarrassing.

"Nothing to be ashamed off, young love" The woman said which made this was even more awkward. I honestly didn't want to speak so I just nodded and squeezed Shane's hand that I was holding tight. I was trying not to laugh either, something about it was, funny.

It was about the 18th floor when the elevator stopped and the older couple holding hands walked out of the elevator. I wanted to grow old and still hold hands with someone when I was older, however not in this situation. Once the doors closed and the elevator started going up I looked at Shane and we both started laughing. I held my stomach from laughing so hard. It was actually hilarious. It was about the 21st floor when my eyes caught sight of the numbers rising once against pinned against the wall, Shane's lips against my neck, my legs once again wrapped around his waist. I wanted to make love to him again.

Finally his lips attacked mine and I attacked his just as much sucking on his bottom lip every once in a while. The elevator signalled we were at our floor. The door opened and he walked towards our room me on him both of us kissing. He finally staggered towards our door. He pushed my against it kissing me in the middle of the hallway. There was camera's and if security was watching they were getting a good view of a hot teenage make-out session, but I was enjoying it way too much to care as I ran my tongue along his lips as he allowed me entrance. I felt his tongue battle with mine.

Finally I heard the door click and he had finally managed to open the door. It flung open and we stumbled in. The door closed and he locked it pushing me up against it. Wow he really liked pinning me against door and walls recently. His one arm still holding my leg he reached his other hand down and pulled off my shoes. I let my legs down and he wasted no time taking off my shirt tossing it where ever. I honestly didn't care and I loved the sight of his eyes as he noticed the fire red lace bra that was covering my breasts. His eyes were filled with hunger as I kissed his lips and lifted up his own shirt which he let me take off and toss it forgotten to the ground.

He slips of his shoes and we start walking towards the bedroom and the king bed awaiting us. I undid his belt not hesitating undoing his pants as we pass the couch. They fall to his ankles and he steps out of them. We walk a few steps as he undoes my jeans. I wanted them off it was getting hot and I didn't want them on anymore, Shane being in just boxers was more than enough to get me out of my jeans. He undid them and I stepped away to get them off. There were skinny and I could not get them off fast enough. I finally got them off and left them on the floor attaching my lips once again to Shane's. I was still in my red lace bra and he took no time realising I was wearing the matching panties that went with them, they were both completely see-through being lace and everything. We walked into the bedroom and I kicked the door closed with my foot. My bra was undone and he removes the straps kissing my neck tossing it to the ground.

I feel his arms lift me up and he lays me on the bed crawling on top of me. I wanted to make love to him and he was taking it way to slow as I was so turned on it was very noticeable as I squirm under him. His hands feeling up my breasts had me moaning as my hands reached to his boxers and slipped them down my hands squeezing his thighs as I felt him turned on right against my thigh, I didn't want to wait much longer. I raised my feet when his boxers got to his knees and with my toes I pushed the boxers to his feet which he removed.

His one hand supporting him the other was used to start pulling off my panties. I moaned his lips peppering my breasts with kisses I removed my hands from his hair and reached up to my legs pulling my panties down faster. I felt them fall around my feet and two seconds later they were somewhere on the floor. Once again our bare bodies pressed against each other in so much heat. HisIt throbbing organ was against my thigh. I wanted to make love to him, again and again and probably again.

He kissed up my collarbone and once again to my lips. Not breaking the contact I pushed his shoulder and rolled over so I was on top of him. I was straddling him as my breasts just grazed his chest as I leant over intensifying the kiss.

"My turn to be on top" I whispered against his lips. He moaned into the kiss as he pressed his lips tougher against mine.

"Make love to me" He said and I giggled reaching over to the night table where I noticed the cleaning staff put the box of condoms. I grabbed one and ran the foil down his chest as he shivered a little. Soon I had opened in and we lost ourselves, for the second time tonight, in the complete pleasure, the most sacred form of love, making love.

Finally I let my body fall and rest against Shane's also sweaty form as I come down form my high or another earth shattering orgasm created by Shane tonight. He was amazing and I loved having sex with him. I honestly didn't know what I was missing being with Adam, it was so bad compared to this, plus I was completely in love with Shane and he was in love with me, it definitely helped.

I kissed him as he kissed back. I rolled off of him and stood up tying my sweaty hair up. I heard him sit up. I turned slipping on panties too see him toss the used condom into the trash can. I smiled as he turned admiring my body. I smiled blowing him a kiss and he smiled. He looked so cute with messed up hair, his breath even and a goofy smile on his face. He was adorable. I walked over to the kitchenette deciding to grab two bottles of the ridiculously expensive water. It was expensive but a lot colder and refreshing then the tap water. I walked over to the bedroom and sat on the bed after slipping on his discarded button up I found by the door. I left it open with no bra on but I didn't care. I curled into him as he was now wearing boxers. I hand him a bottle of water as we both took big sips, we were really thirsty. I mean obviously we just did one of the best and most enjoyable work-outs ever.

He wraps his arms around me and a curl into him closer laying my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He leans down and places a soft kiss upon my forehead. "Goodnight love, I love you" he whispers and I smile my eyes closed. I was very tired and I could tell he was getting tired as well.

"Goodnight love bug, I love you too" I giggled and he laughs. I loved his laugh it was amazing music to my ears. I close my eyes as we fall into a comfortable silence. As his heart continues to beat and I listen to its peaceful sound my breath starts to fall even and I let myself safely fall into a peaceful sleep in Shane's arms.

It is 11:30 the next morning and we are just finishing packing our few things. It wasn't sunny today and was raining but it was okay nothing could dull the smiles on our faces. We woke up around 8:00 and ended up actually making love a third time on the bed. We finally tore off the sheets as they really needed to be washed. We then moved into the shower together. We didn't make love but we fooled around and it was fun all wet and slippery, I quite enjoyed it.

"Ready" I hear Shane ask as he wraps his arms around me hugging me from behind.

"Yeah" I smile zipping up my bag. I was so glad I brought make-up and cover up I had a lot of marks after the 3 times we made love and the fooling in the shower. I could cover most with my top but there was a fair amount I needed to cover up. I wasn't ashamed but I rather not go flaunting how much I enjoyed his mouth over my neck and collarbone, well I would a little but I rather us not get in trouble.

We made our way to the lobby holding hands and checked-out paying for the water we took and the room. It wasn't too much, I finally convinced him to split it so we paid then headed to the car. I got in and started it well he put our bags into the trunk. He got in giving me a quick kiss. We turned on the music drowning out the sound of the rain hitting the roof and got onto the interstate heading back towards Anaheim and reality.

It was about 2:00 when I pulled onto the exit ramp into Anaheim. We stopped at McDonald's and grabbed a couple of burgers. We ate them being hungry and then we headed to Shane's place. Amy had to still find shoes for the prom, well both since she found out yesterday that she would be attending with Bryan to the Anaheim high one as well. I told her I would pick her up when I was done and help her. My friends loved my taste in shoes so that's why she called me.

I got out of the car with Shane as he grabbed his bags from the trunk. I walked him to the door and he tossed his bags inside the door. He kissed me passionately as I kissed him back outside under the small porch so the rain wouldn't fall on us.

"I had an amazing weekend Mitchie, I love you" He said smiling

"I love you too Shane and this weekend was unexplainable. We will have a few more this summer alright" I said smiling

"Definitely" He said giving me one more quick kiss "Call me when you are done with Amy"

"Okay" I smiled kissing him softly "See you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" He said smiling

"Bye love you" I said heading towards my car as he opened his front door

"Love you too" He called and I got into my car and started it as he stepped inside the door and closed it.

I made my way to Amy's house still smiling. I checked my neck and collarbone in the mirror and was happy to see all my marks were still covered up. The only thing I had told the girls was that we were going shopping in LA and not any other plans. I mean I would eventually but I rather tell them than them notice and assume.

"Hey Mitchie" She said meeting me outside and getting into my car. "I cannot believe your parents actually got you a Ferrari it's so hot" She said doing up her seatbelt as I headed towards the mall.

"Yeah neither can I but I love it, it was fun driving into LA on the interstate"

"Oh how was your weekend of shopping" She asked

"Good I got shoes to go with my dresses, a pair of sunglasses and a bag and wallet. Shane bought me the wallet. I also got a pair of boots I will show you later after we are done getting you your shoes. Did you get a second dress?" I asked and she nodded

"Yeah I did last night it's a Champagne coloured wrap around dress, it was on sale not that it mattered but I loved it, so I got that one. Where did you get your shoes, and boots?" She asked

"Jimmy Cho" I said laughing as her jaw dropped.

"You're joking" She asked

"Nope, I will show you after" I said pulling into a spot at the mall. I was tired, I got sleep last night but used tons of energy this morning, I almost wanted a nap. We walked into the mall and headed to Aldo the first shoe shop we could find and I sat down on the chair as she looked around at shoes and tried them on.

She finally decided on a pair of pretty white heels. I had to convince here they were gorgeous so she finally caved. Her first dress was a gorgeous light purple so the white would look gorgeous with it. She would look so summery and cute. We kept walking around the mall with no hope in hell of trying to find another pair we were now just aimlessly walking around the mall. I didn't even know the colour so I couldn't really help.

We went into accessorize and was looking around. I ended up buying a gorgeous brown leather bag that would look good when I wear my boots. I also bought a red clutch. I had a green and another red one at home but I preferred this one and I could wear it when wearing my red pump as well. We finally decided staying here was pointless. We headed towards the doors.

"I wish I knew what your dress looked like or at least the colour Amy" I said

"Yeah it's hard to explain but, oh my god Mitchie it's that colour" She said pointing to a sales window where there was a sweater in a pale off white a little darker then cream. She was right it was like a champagne colour.

"Gray" I said

"No it's like champagne"

"No my Gray heels" I said walking towards my car "I have these gray heels that would look amazing with it. It's a light gray and looks amazing with white clothes and would look great with a dress like that" I said as she caught up

"You are so possessive with your shoes Mitchie"

"Well you need them for prom and I have no problem with lending them. Let's just get this stuff into the trunk then we'll head to my house." I said and she nodded

We headed towards my house and I opened the trunk once we got there. I pulled out my bags and was about to close the drunk as Amy reached for her last bag and stopped. "Amy?"

"What the hell are those for" She said pointing and my face went horror stuck seeing the box of condoms lying on the trunk. They must've fallen out of Shane's bag when he got them. Oh crap.

"There condoms" I said quietly

"I thought you went to LA for shopping" She said

"I did, me and Shane went shopping in LA then we spent the night at the hotel that's it" I said and she reached for them dumping them out. Why would she do that?

"This is a pack of 10 there is only 7 left, you had sex with Shane" She said gasping.

I grabbed them and tossed them into my one shopping bag "Would you be quiet my parents are home, come on" I said quickly walking into my house and I ran up to my room her following. I sat on my bed putting my bags on the floor as she closed the door.

"Why didn't you tell me" She said

"It was our first time last night alright and I don't know I didn't want to tell anyone right away it was just between the two of us" I said tying my hair

"You mean first three times. I thought you were waiting until prom and were going to talk about it" She asked

"We did talk about it. The night we decided to go away. It was perfect Amy and I don't regret it I mean it was amazing, sleeping with Shane was like nothing else mattered, I mean it was more than sex it was love."

"So he was good?"

"AMY!"

"Oh come on, you can tell me that, then no more details"

"Way better and bigger then Adam now let's change the subject?" I said blushing and she laughed.

"That's what I'm nervous about with Bryan. I mean we talked about it and he said he would bring protection. I mean I have never done it with anyone before. You and Kenzie have and Laura has god knows how many times. I am sure Bryan has, and he said he wouldn't push me but I want to so bad because I am falling for him but I still don't know"

"Don't plan it Amy it just happens most of the time. It won't be long the first time you just have to relax and remember the pain turns into pleasure. I am sure he won't be mad if you don't it is up to you completely. He is really nice and if you're ready at that moment you will know"

"Oh okay just nervous. I like him and want more than a summer fling, but I don't want to have to give him sex to secure that."

"You won't have to" I said yawning wanting to sleep

"Tired?" She asked

"Yeah I will show you my shoes then I want a nap"

"Okay you didn't sleep much last night" She said teasing me

"I slept for like 7 hours, but I lost energy this morning so yeah" I said yawning against grabbing my bags.

"You had sex for breakfast" She said and I rolled my eyes

"We had sex before breakfast and fooled in the shower, but can we leave my sex life out of this for now" I said looking at her laying my Jimmy Cho Boxes on the bed.

"YES SHOES!" She said and I was thankful she stopped talking about sex. I always talked to Kenzie about it because I don't know but I mean Amy was my friend and she did deserve to know, we would be living together next year.

I opened the boxes and showed the shoes and she was in awe. "They are gorgeous" She said smiling and I kept taking then into the closet. I was just placing my boots in the closet when I remembered why she was here. I grabbed the shoes and brought them out.

"Here Amy for your dress" I said handing her light gray suede heels. She smiled happily and tried them on.

"They fit perfect and they will look good with my dress. Thanks Mitchie" She said smiling and I nodded.

"No problem but do you want to leave so I can sleep" I said and she laughed

"I suppose, oh and I forgot to tell you. This week Kenzie and her dad are heading to New York to confirm the penthouse. The real estate agency said we can have it. It is the first one we looked at it with the 2 master beds room with on suite baths, then the 2 smaller bedrooms with bath as well. Her dad is going to sign it then our parents just have to do the rent and it's ours.

"My parents will definitely be okay with that. It sounds amazing I remember looking at it. Shane and I were thinking about doing a trip to New York this Summer we could all go and stay in our pent house get it ready and tour round campus" I said and she smiled

"Alright sounds good, bye Mitchie thank you" She said and I nodded a she left my room. Wait how was she getting home I had driven her. I was about to leave the room when I heard a car. I looked out my window and saw her getting into Bryan's car. Ah she arranged for him to pick her up, perfect nap time.

I go to my bags and remove the condoms placing them in my bathroom drawer. I didn't need anyone else seeing those, especially my parents if they came into my room. That would just be a very awkward conversation I really did not want to have, the sex talk a few years ago was all the sexual conversation with my mom I needed. That was just…terrifying.

I change into a pair of boy short panties and I slipped on a shirt of Shane's that he left here. I grab my phone from my bag and crawl over to my bed curling up in the blankets. I told Shane I would call him when I got home but I will wait until I woke up so I sent him a text message

_Home safe, miss you already, going to have a nap then I will call you, love you XO_

I turned my phone to silent and placed it on my night table closing my eyes laying my head against the pillow. The amazing memories from this weekend flood my memory as I was now sadly back in reality for the last three weeks of school. I held tight onto my fairy tale weekend with Shane and let my body drift off into dreamland.

**A/N: Well there it is and sorry it took a while. They made love and well it was spicy and a little detailed for those who don't mind. I will do out takes when I am done this story and before the sequel. Anyway the rest was sort of filler but I don't mind this chapter. The next one is Shane's POV and his final game and everything. Please let me know your thoughts about this chapter and what you think might happen next? Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	23. Winning Doesn't Matter

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 22: Winning Doesn't Matter**

It is now Monday morning and I just locked hands with Mitchie as we got out of our cars and started towards the school. I think it was because of the weekend and that we are almost in a honeymoon like stage after making love for the first time, well 3 times together but it felt different walking hand-in -hand. There was a different air in it, but in a good way it felt amazing. I give her a soft sweet kiss as we make it to the stairs and I say hi to the guys walking straight into the school making our way to my locker.

It wasn't that I didn't want to stop and hang out with my friends but today Mitchie and I were hanging out since tomorrow I would be at school but not in classes or anything. We had an all-day practice and warm-up. Tomorrow was the finals and we were excused from classes. My game has been really good since I got together with Mitchie after this last weekend I knew it would be even better. Not because I had sex but the fact that I made love to the woman of my dreams, Mitchie.

We got to my locker and I opened it grabbing my first book and pencil case and she did the same. We didn't share a locker but she always kept her first books in my locker if she didn't need it for homework. We sometimes snuck in a make-out before class which I was very intent on doing so this morning. This honey moon stage was indescribable and we have been dating for a month, it is crazy how finally giving yourself to someone you love so much even if it isn't your first time can make your love so much stronger.

I take her hand and we make our way around the school through the odd student who has entered before the warning bell. Not many but a few do and get to class early, like Mitchie used to now I pre occupy her slightly, or she sits on the stairs with our friends. That relationship is good. She is friendly with most of the guys. Her and Josh are good friends especially since Mandy and Mitchie seem pretty good together as well. Bryan and she are practically brother and sister; they have a really close and good relationship. They hug in greeting and I am happy they get along. Amy is practically my sister now we are four very good friends. We double date a fair amount and with the four of us there is honestly never a dull moment.

Mitchie giggles as I pull her down onto my lap as I sit on a bench in the alcove near the gym. It has a few study tables and vending machines full of sports drinks and energy bars for people after gym. It is always deserted in the morning and I sit upon one of the benches fastened to the wall. She wraps her arms around my shoulder as mine old her waist and she giggles leaning down capturing her lips on mine. I smile into the kiss pulling her slightly closer intensifying the kiss. I slowly run my tongue along her bottom lip sucking on a little before she allows me entrance our tongue now battling for dominance. Our kisses heated us up and our breathing always became heavy.

The kiss was heated and we didn't even notice the heels that entered the alcove. We jumped back as a voice cleared their voice. My face went horror struck as I saw the vice principal also my aunt walk into the alcove seeing us. This was embarrassing and my parents would definitely be hearing about this.

"I suppose you two are just about to head to class as the warning bell ran about 5 minutes ago" She said. Oh shit really we had 5 minutes to get to class, I didn't even hear it. Wow I was really into the kiss this morning.

"Yes Mrs. Ray" Mitchie said squeezing my hand then got her books and left the alcove. I knew her cheeks were red and mine were getting pink for sure. I grab my books and turn hoping to make a quick get away

"Shane" she said and I turned

"Yes Mrs. Ray"

"Don't be ridiculous my dear nephew. You know very well I am very aware of your first official girlfriend your mom is so fond of don't screw it up" She said and I rolled my eyes

"Seriously why does everyone assume I'm going to do that?"

"Your reputation"

"That isn't real I love Mitchie. Now instead of discussing this with my nosy Aunt I will be heading to class Mrs. Ray thank you" I said and left the alcove fast before she could say anymore. I got myself and my friends of out trouble due to her being my aunt but it was times like this when it sucked having your aunt as a superior in your high school.

I made my way to class and took my seat slightly aggravated at my Aunt. She was so annoying interrupting me and Mitchie in a very intimate amazing moment. It was probably a good thing considering that we had missed the bell although it was so worth it. I still felt the warmth and tingling against my slightly swollen lips. It was something about Mitchie but every time we touched even after a month sparks fly through my body like fireworks. It was something I never felt before and I was sure she felt them too. I smile thinking about our amazing kiss as my math teacher started discussing stuff for review that I really didn't care. I let myself zone out as my hand took notes from the white board without actually understanding or reading what they said.

It was lunch time and I made my way to my locker putting my books away. I headed to the cafeteria with my bag lunch and made my way to our table waiting for Mitchie and the others to join. Josh was the only other person as we had had class together.

"So man prom night the after party at the lake house, you want a room" He asked

"Yes as your best friend I deserve one" I said laughing

"Alright I will give you a key that night. All the rooms will be locked so we don't have to walk in on seeing people have sex on the beds we are to use. Most of the guys are crashing and my brother is hooking us up with kegs and stuff so we are ready to go" He said

"Sounds good, who is throwing the party tomorrow" I asked missing the morning talk, not that I cared I had a much more enjoyable time until my aunt interrupted.

"Matt is having everyone over after the game win or lose" He said and I nodded

"Sounds good but we are so going to win this game"

"Definitely" I heard Bryan say as he joined. Mitchie should be here soon she was usually here before Bryan and Andrew who just sat down, weird.

"I mean out of all championships I am most pumped about this one. Most of the team are seniors. Although we have a good few members to continue but we are finishing on this high note" I said smiling. Tomorrow was amazing and I was so happy to have all my friends on my team. The girls were all coming to the game but the most important one would already be sitting there cheering for me.

I smile seeing her come into the cafeteria. Something was wrong. She looked seriously upset and slightly pissed as she walked over. "Babe"

"Can we talk?" She asked tears on her eyes. I nodded standing up grabbing my bag lunch and taking her hand.

"Later" I said to the guys and left with Mitchie. We made our way to the front of the school and sat down on the steps where no-one really ate on at lunch and sat down. I was worried; I never wanted to hear those words though I knew she wasn't breaking up with me because she looked sorry to a point in her eyes. "What's wrong love?"

"My grandparents are coming into town and my parents just called that's why I am late. We are having a family dinner tomorrow night and I can't miss it"

"Tomorrow is the game" I said understanding why she is upset now.

"I know I convinced my mom to hold off dinner until 8:30 but that means that right after the game I have to leave. I will definitely meet you up later at the party because it is really important to me, you are but I just I won't be there right after and I feel horrible because you were there for dance and everything" She said as a tear slips from her cheek.

"Love that is okay, you will be there for me the whole game and you can give me the amazing hug and kiss when we meet up. You have to eat with your grandparents then meet up. Matt is having a party but we aren't drinking because as captain I am expected to be back at school the next morning and you will be just as perky as me" I said in a mock voice and got a slight smile from her.

"Okay and you are sure you are okay with that" She asked

"Yes" I said letting my thumb wipe away her tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Okay I love you" She said giving me a quick kiss I returned.

"I love you too, now do you want to split my lunch?" I asked and she giggled smiling

"Sure why not" She said and I opened my bag lunch and together we began eating lunch on the steps together alone. I loved just being alone with her. I loved being with my friends too but today on the beautiful sunny day I was happy to be with the most beautiful girl in the world for the 45 minutes we had left of lunch.

It was now about 7:00 and I just arrived at Mitchie's house after dinner with my parents. We were going to watch a movie and hang out then I was heading home for a good night's rest before tomorrow. It would be a long adrenaline rush tomorrow. It always happened. I wanted to ask Mitchie something though, it would mean a lot to me.

I knock on the door and her mom opens the door. "Hi Mrs. Torres is Mitchie here?" I asked

"Of course come in Shane" She said smiling.

"Thank you" I said removing my shoes and my jacket hanging it on the coast rack as I lift up the little gift bag, that would be what I was asking Mitchie about in a few minutes.

"So polite, she is right upstairs" Her mom said and I smiled

"Thank you nice to see you again" I said heading upstairs and I stop at her door as she is sitting on her bed her head down writing, probably finishing some homework. She looked so amazing in sweat pants and one of my sweaters she liked wearing. I smiled admiring her and smile as she sings along to the music playing in the background. I lean against the doorframe and knock. I see a smile come upon her face as she looks up smiling. I smile and walk over giving her a kiss sitting beside her. She looked amazing as her face was clear of make-up and her hair tied up in a messy bun. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey I was wondering when you would appear" She asked

"Sorry I had a late dinner with my parents. My parents harassing me about the make-out session this morning but don't worry they still love you" I said confirming after her horror stricken face.

"Mrs. Ray called your parents?"

"Her sister, my mom, she is my aunt"

"That is worse" She said and I laughed

"Don't worry love, she was just taunting me, she is fond of you as is my mom"

"Alright but still, it is embarrassing" She said and I smiled

"I don't mind it was worth it" I smiled

"You ready for tomorrow" She asked

"Yeah a little nervous but happy you will be there, I actually wanted to ask you something" I asked and she smiled

"Of course I will be there and anything?"

"Okay well I have never asked anyone this before because I never have had someone I wanted to do so" I said taking a breath "I was wondering if…" I take out my away game jersey from the bag and hold it out. It was black with the Armadillos written in blue letters across the front. I turn it around and my number with Gray on the back. "you would wear my jersey to school tomorrow. I know it's silly but I don't know it's just something I've seen in movies and secretly always wanted my girlfriend to do" I said blushing.

"Wow Shane" She said a tear in her eye. A happy tear "I would be honoured honestly" She said smiling taking it in between her fingers. She smiled and hugged me really tight. I was honestly excited to see her wearing it tomorrow. It would definitely mean the world to me like she does.

"Thank you love" I say placing a soft kiss upon her lips as she returns it.

"Anytime, do you want to watch a movie?" She asked and honestly I didn't really want to at the moment I just wanted to be with her. Here in this moment in a comfortable silence.

"Not really" I said leaning my forehead against hers just staring into her gorgeous brown eyes. They get me every time. I always lose sight of the world and everything around us when I stare into her eyes. She is all I can see.

She locks her fingers with mine. It was like a scene of a movie. Sitting on her bed, facing each other, both our hands locked together and staring into each other's eye's it would make an amazing picture. Silence was all we needed as our eyes said everything we wanted to and more. Soon I lean down my lips captures hers in a slow kiss. It was soft and sweet just our lips our eyes closed and hands still locked together. It was very romantic. I never thought I would like romancing someone or be involved in romantic moments but I never wanted anything else when I was with Mitchie.

I don't know how long we actually were in the trance but it was finally 9:30 when we curled up and cuddled on her bed. I was lying down under the blankets and she was in my arms her head on my chest. We were once again in complete silence the bedside lamp on illuminated the room in a dark soft glow. There was still music playing in the background but all I could focus on was her.

I knew I had to get home but she has just fallen asleep and I didn't want to leave. I wanted to hold her through the night and wake up beside her tomorrow, the day of one of the biggest games of my life. I stroke her hair listening to her even breath. Soon enough my eye lids are getting heavy and my last conscious thought is I should go home before I fall asleep.

I wake up hearing Sparks Fly play from Mitchie's iHome on the bedside table near me. I look to see its 6:15. Mitchie is stirring burying her face in my chest. I knew I should've gone home but I did have a really good night's sleep and I was ready for today. Now I just had to get out of bed and home to get ready. I was really comfy though.

"Love we have to get up" I whispered into her hair

"15 minutes" She said against my chest.

"I would love to stay in bed with you but I have to go home and eat and get ready for school. I will see you before the warning bell but I have to get my gym bag and everything." I said and she sighs.

"Alright" She says letting out a sigh and sits up leaning against her headboard yawning.

"I love you" I said giving her a soft kiss which she returns

"Love you too"

"I will see you in an hour on the steps in my jersey and you look adorable with bed head" I said standing up and she giggles.

"So do you sleepy head, go get ready I will see you soon" she said blowing me a kiss and I smiled pretending to catch it then make my way downstairs and into my car heading home. My parent's will hopefully not be mad plus I had a long good sleep.

I got home and opened the door smelling eggs and bacon, a breakfast for champions my mom used to always call it. I walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of a fresh plate of food and a big glass of orange juice which tasted really good.

"Did you stay at Mitchie's Shane?" My dad asked

"Yeah sorry I fell asleep. I really planned on staying here but I was asleep around 10 and I just woke up about 20 minutes ago I had a very good sleep and I am very much ready for the game tonight. You will both be there right?" I asked

"Wouldn't miss it son not many people in this country can say this saw their son in four championship games in 4 years, we are really proud of you" My dad said. Wow I was really surprised and happy my dad felt that way. He never showed much affection but somewhere deep down I knew he cared.

"Thanks"

"We will be there around 5:30 it starts around 6 doesn't it?" My mom asked

"Yeah 6:15 usually" I said

"Well we will definitely be there cheering you on. You should eat up and get ready for school you don't want to be late on a big day" My mom said pouring me another glass of orange juice and I happily ate up my breakfast.

I went upstairs and showered packing my gym bag. I had my practice out fit with my game outfit and my cleats. I packed a towel and shampoo as we all showered before going to the after party after our championship games. I left my school bag in my room as I finished slipping a shirt over my body and slung my gym bag over my shoulder heading back to my Rover and towards school.

I got to school and met up with the guys who were all on the steps excited about today. Everyone making their way into the school wished us luck. The cheerleaders just finished and were about to step inside the school when the head bitch, sorry cheerleader herself stopped looking towards the parking lot.

"Oh My God" She said gasping. I laughed knowing exactly who just arrived in the parking lot since she had just sent me a text. We all turned to see Mitchie heading towards the stairs smiling and looking so sexy in my jersey.

Her long black hair was left down held back by a dark blue headband that matched the lettering on my jersey. She was wearing light washed skinny jeans and black ankle boots that looked amazing. The best part was my jersey resting along her body. It ended at her thighs and was baggy but gorgeous. I smile walking to the bottom of the steps to say hi and give her hug. I loved that she was wearing my number, 15 on her back and my name. I was blown away she put the outfit together perfectly.

"Hey" I said giving her a hug and a quick kiss. She pulls back and we both laugh hearing the door slam to the school.

"Someone isn't too happy" She giggled and I smiled

"You look amazing, thank you" I said as we went to sit down on the steps.

"Sis you look awesome" Bryan said hugging her and she smiled.

"Thanks, love you bro" She said hugging Bryan back. I was so happy they were this close with each other.

"Go Mitchie" Josh said high fiving her. This was a very nice scene I loved it.

"Take a picture Bryan" She asked handing her phone to him. He took a picture of us with her in my jersey.

"There you Go" He said handing it back. We were all just chatting and I was watching over her shoulder as she sent a picture message to Amy. She then soon got one back and hugged Bryan and Josh saying there were so cute. She got a picture of Amy and Mandy posing with their jerseys on.

"Armadillo girls are all over CSPA today" She laughed sitting down back beside me. We all just laughed at her actions and words. Although I thought it was adorable.

The warning bell rang and we all stood up. "I will catch up with you guys in the gym going to walk my girl to her first class" I said clasping her hand opening the door.

"See you then" they said heading into the school with me and Mitchie following them. We went to my locker and she grabbed her books. I kept my gym bag over my shoulder and we made our way towards the English rooms for her first class.

"Have fun today babe and I will come see you around 5:00 after your warm-up for a few minutes okay?" She asked

"Of course I will be looking forward to it, have a good day love, don't cheer for me too hard" I said chuckling giving her a quick kiss as she giggled into it.

"Bye love, see you later" She said giving me one more kiss. I waved as she smiled and walked into the classroom. She looked amazing in my jersey. I smiled putting my hand into my jeans pockets and making my way to the gym happier then I even was this morning.

It was 4:00 when we made our way onto the field to warm-up and practice. We were all feeling really good and my pitching was definitely my A game today. We were all ready to win the championship again. We all felt it and all really wanted it as well.

There had been a small pep rally after lunch and it pumped us up even more. I loved seeing my love in my jersey cheering along with the rest of the school as well. It was amazing to know I had someone that important to me here for me, experiencing this with me, well more than a friend. My guys were important as being a part of my team with me, we were ready for this.

I was pitching this whole game. Sometimes the last inning or 2 was given to the second string but the coach told me that this was my game, my final time to do this on this mound for the Armadillo's and I deserved the whole 9 innings. This was kind of nerve racking but we were all ready for this. There were some storm clouds earlier but now the sun was shining down upon us, it was again our year. We do a few batting practices hitting the balls. We were all on our game tonight. I was feeling good. My muscles were lose my mind was focused and nothing could take this from us. We were now making our way into the locker room just before 5 when I see a familiar red car pull into the parking lot.

"Go make-out with your girlfriend" Josh said and I rolled my eyes

"Go Shane" Bryan said and I glared at them as I ran off the field and into the parking lot picking up Mitchie and spinning her around as she giggled. She was still in my Jersey looking amazing as usual, but so sexy as well in my jersey.

"You look so sexy" I said and she laughed as I let her feet hit solid ground

"Thanks" She giggles kissing me as I kiss her back

"I'm glad you are here I have to be in the back at 5:30 when most people arrive. We get pumped out to come running through the banner" I said and she smiled

"I am beyond excited to see you emerge and cheer. I am so proud of you Shane. I love you and I will see you tonight, I promise" She said kissing me again. I cupped her cheek and kissed her back passionately letting out tongues battle for dominance for a few minutes. We pulled back needing air and she smiled.

"Thank you for that and I love you too" I said hugging her

"Now go win this championship like I know you can and babe, that was your good luck kiss" She said winking

"Thank you and I will see you soon" I said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye love" She said smiling and waving as I ran towards the school and went into the locker room and joined the team as we started getting pumped up and ready for this game. This was going to set our futures in motion. I was nervous as all the scholarship decisions would be announced to the team on Friday and that the biggest scouts especially UCLA's are here, but the anticipation and adrenaline was taking over.

"LET'S DO THIS" I screamed and all the team joined as we lined up right outside of the locker room ready to emerge onto the field to our song and break through that banner playing at home for the championship, nothing felt better at the moment.

I gotta feeling started playing. We heard the crowd start cheering and singing along. It was amazing. Two cheerleaders were holding our banner as we started walking towards it. "LET THEM HEAR YOU" The announcer shouted as the audience screams the song playing people singing. "HERE ARE YOUR ANAHEIM ARMADILLO'S" The announcer yelled and we all took off at a run breaking through the banner and running through to the field clapping our hands telling the crowd to keep singing.

Soon everyone was sitting and we were just getting ready to start. The ravens have arrived and they looked fierce as well. We were all ready for this. Last year the ravens lost to us in the semi-finals. They were in it for revenge and I didn't blame them, if I was them I would be too. However we were here to continue our championship run and the feel of need and longing weren't that different. With that we took our places and the championship game started.

It was finally the 9th inning. The Ravens finished their time batting a few minutes ago and it was our final chance. Luckily I struck all 3 out in a row on the front of this inning. The bases are loaded and it is now my chance to bat. If I could get a home run or the ball far enough to make it we could tie it. We were down 7-3 and needed 4 to push it into another inning if needed. Bryan was up next and he had a power bat if we needed it too and could win it. I just needed to get this far enough to get them home and me if possible. If not and Bryan batted I could sure get into home, I am sure we can do this. I was nervous as I took the bat and walked up to home plate getting ready to bat.

The stress was definitely affecting me. I missed the first two pitches and if I missed this last pitch we lost and I was not, could not let that happen. I took a breath and looked up into the stands. People were chanting my name and the pressure got worse. I then looked to where I knew Mitchie was sitting. I caught her brown eyes and she smiled. She gave me a thumb's up and blew me a kiss. A smile lit up on my face, I could do this, for me, for us, for her. I nodded telling the empire I was ready and took my stance ready. I was so focused on the ball that I zoned out the cheering and chanting behind me.

I took a breath and was ready as I saw the pitcher get ready. The ball went flying towards me and I swing hearing a smack as the ball goes flying. The bat falls from my hand as cheering breaks out and I take off sprinting as the others go running. I round second towards third base as I see their outfielder just reaching the ball and push harder.

"6, if Gray makes this run we are back in it folks" I heard the announcer as I touch third and start towards fourth the ball flying through the air towards the baseman. My muscles groaned as I pushed once more harder than I have before. I am almost there. I dive down my hand outstretched and as a cloud of dust surround's me. I see the base and right before my hand slaps down I feel the ball hit my hand. My hand then falls to the base and I sigh knowing it was over. He touched me with the ball before my hand hit the plate.

I stood up as the empire said out and the ravens broke into cheers. I sigh while people sigh in the stands. The guys seemed disappointed and I let them down the worse. I see the scouts shake hands with my coach and leave. Well there went my scholarship to UCLA. I take of my helmet I wore to bat and tossed it to the ground as I started towards the bench. I sat down apologizing to the guys staring onto the field.

"Not your fault man you did amazing" Bryan said squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. I sigh and nod at him thanking him.

"You kept our hopes alive man nothing on you" Josh said and I really thanked them for that but I knew it was my fault we lost and it sucked. I totally let them down.

"Coming man, we are heading to the showers then the party" Josh asked him and Bryan hanging back.

"Nah, I just want to stay here for a few minutes I will meet up with you at the party later?" I said

"Alright and don't sweat it man, we are happy with what we have done and accomplished and you are the captain that got us there" Bryan said

"Thanks and go on I will meet you" I said and they nodded. I sighed running my hands through my hair as I watch them disappear into the locker room. I couldn't help but stare into the diamond as a single tear slips from my eye disappointment welling up inside my body; the worst feeling, except heartbreak, a human could feel.

**(A/N: For this part I am going into Mitchie's Point of View)**

I felt really bad for Shane as I saw him sigh taking a seat on the bench after just losing the game. I wish I was running towards him but instead I was racing towards my car to get to the house at 8:30 to make dinner with my grandparents so I didn't get into total Shit. I really wish I could just be with him at this moment though.

I got in my car and one more glance onto the diamond and upset figure on the bench I turned out of the parking lot and made my way towards my house, where I really didn't want to be. I got home and walked into the house. I said hi to my grandparents and took a seat at the table waiting for my mom to serve dinner. I still had my hair up and still wearing the oversized jersey but I didn't care. I might have looked insane but I needed to eat and get back to Shane. He needed his friends and everyone right now, I just hope they can keep his spirits up at the party, he needed that and I knew they were proud of him no matter what, true friends were like that.

"Mitchie sweetie, take that thing off" my mom said sitting after placing the last dish on the table and I just looked at her.

"Excuse me"

"I said take that oversized rag off"

"No way, this is my choice of attire and if you don't like it to bad"

"Don't talk to your mother like that" My dad said in a warning tone but I was too fired up to calm down that easily.

"The game is over you can forget about putting on the sheared, they won and it's over" She said

"They lost actually and I really rather be with Shane supporting him, the man I love then sitting here eating dinner with you two and my grandparents, no offence" I said stabbing my potatoes and taking a bite.

"You will sit here and eat and be polite until we are done until you may be excused" My father said and I rolled my eyes as I kept eating.

"You excited for Julliard" My grandmother asked

"Yup" I said as I kept eating in silence fast. Come on hurry up I wanted to get to Shane.

My parents were pissed at me and I was really mad. I wanted to flip. They were almost never home and they think they can really say what I can and can't do it almost make me laugh. Although a week ago when they told me that they would spend time with me this summer I believed them, maybe they realised I wanted to spend time with them before I left. Tonight though was not when I wanted that to start.

An hour after I sat down my parents just served dessert. I knew they talked and said they were waiting for their supper to digest but it was to keep me from getting to Shane. They were honestly cruel and I was getting madder every second. I stuck my fork into my pie and listened to the parents chatting as I ate quickly. They didn't talk to me and I wasn't really into talking to them I just wanted to leave.

I was done and stood up running my dishes to the sink rinsing them and sticking them in the dish washer hoping that would make up for me leaving cause that is what I was doing right now, I wanted to get to Shane and give him a huge hug knowing that he did his best and no matter what we were all proud of him.

I grabbed my phone for my pocket and sent Amy a text knowing she would be answer, Shane might not, and hopefully he was having fun.

_Amy, how is the party?_

_**Good**_

_I am on my way, Shane okay?_

**He isn't here Mitch, never came…**

_What… okay… wait I know where he is, I have an idea…_

I finally finished explaining my idea and got word it was happening as I walked back into the dining room pushing in my chair and making my way to the door.

"Missy where do you think you are going"

"To see Shane like I said I was after dinner" I said

"We aren't done talking and eating so you will sit until we are done family is more important than a party"

"I am not going to the party I am going to find Shane since he is so upset. I know family is important and know it is you two who need to realise that well you gallivant around countries as I stay in this huge house alone. My friends and Shane are my family so if you excuse me or not I am leaving" I said and turned around walking out of the house letting my parents shout my name and punishment not caring. I get into my car and turn onto the road heading to exactly where I knew Shane would be, or would still be.

**(A/N: Just showing how much she cared, back to Shane)**

Rain had started to fall almost an hour and a half ago as the game finished. I was now sitting on the pitcher's mound staring at the fence that surrounded the outfield. Tonight sucked and the last thing I wanted to do was go to a party and celebrate a lost game that was the biggest game for me. I was not getting a UCLA scholarship now I lost in front of them, sucked. I liked that it was raining as some of my tears were camouflaged upon my face. I hated crying but I just had to.

I sigh and know I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself but I let the team, myself and Mitchie down. I should've won but I didn't and it sucked. I sighed and leaned over my head resting upon the shoulder of someone who just took a seat beside me on the pitcher's mound rain still falling steadily. I hadn't even heard her approach me.

We must've sat there for 30 minutes in silence. Her arm was around my shoulder rubbing my other shoulder and it was just what I needed. Us together and her supporting me in silence and letting me be upset. She wasn't one to just try and make me feel better. It would take a while but I was forever thankful she was there sitting with me.

"Babe" she said softly

"Hi" I said quietly

"You did amazing, you do know that"

"We lost babe, but thanks for trying" I said still down. She wanted to make me feel better but I don't think anything could at this moment.

"I am not trying I am telling you the truth Shane so don't doubt that" She said

"I let everyone down Mitch, I lost the scholarship to my dream school and I don't deserve any one feeling proud of me, it's not okay babe, I wish it was"

"Listen to me Shane" She said pulling away and making me stare into her eyes.

"Mitch…"

"NO" She said, apparently she didn't wasn't taken no for an answer and would keep trying to make me feel better. She had enough silence and my own self-pity. "Shane Joseph Gray you are one of the best baseball players I know. I am a huge fan so that is definitely saying something."

"Mitchie you…"

"Will stop talking and listen." She said and I shut up. "You were the best captain keeping all your friends and teammates attitudes and spirits up. You lead by example and having the desire and hope of your own helped them. Maybe you lost tonight but that doesn't mean you let them down. That last hit was brilliant and two seconds made a difference but it was still amazing. I am so proud of you they are so proud of you. The scouts were proud, just because you lost doesn't mean you played a bad game. They will be stupid if you don't get the scholarship to UCLA, the dream school. Any school will be fighting to have you, because you are amazing, they all know that."

"But UCLA has been my dream since I was 9" I said and she smiled

"If they don't choose you go to the best school that offers you a scholarship. Then next year you will walk into the stadium where you are playing UCLA and kick their ass. They will then be kicking their own asses for not giving a scholarship to the biggest up and coming Baseball star ever, Shane Gray"

"You sure" I said smiling and she did it, she made me feel better.

"Yes I am sure love" She said squeezing my hand and catching my lips in a kiss which I really appreciated.

"I still feel like I let the team down though" I said and she sighed. She stood up and held out her hand. The rain was falling a little harder and I was cold. I took her hand as she helped me up.

"I want to show you something" She said and I nodded.

Hand-in-hand we made our way to the outfield where the lights where shining as it was dark. The rain was still falling and I was facing the fence that surrounded the field. She was amazing but I still felt like I let the team down. It was almost romantic the rain falling in the lights as it shined, it would've been more so romantic if I was feeling good. Mitchie helped but still it wasn't the best feeling in the world.

"Babe thank you for this but I still feel like I let them down. You did make me feel better though"

"Shane you lost but so what? I understand it was important, but the team was still so happy, because they had you as a captain."

"I let them down Mitchie, I lost us the game"

"No you didn't you lost as a team. I am so proud of you, they are proud of you"

"You can't prove that"

"Well they can prove it to you and let you know" She said

"No sorry but I am not going to a party to celebrate the loss, it was our last chance and just I am not going"

"THERE ISN'T A PARTY WITHOUT OUR CAPTAIN" I heard from behind me.

"Turn around" Mitchie said and with her hand still in mine I turn around. In the darkness the lights on the field and from the cars the baseball diamond was lit up. Walking towards me was my team followed by a ton of people flooding into the stadium. Music started from the speakers and the guys approached.

"Guys I let you down I don't want to celebrate"

"You are kidding right. You are amazing and we are all so proud of you. We are a team and we are beyond happy to have gotten to the championship again. Nothing will ever change that, it is no-one's fault and if anyone should feel like they let someone down it was us letting the captain down" Josh said

"You guys didn't" I said

"Neither did you, we want to celebrate coming to the championship 4 years in arrow winning 3 of them in a row an Armadillo record. You being three years captain was the best for the whole team. We win and we lose as a team, our fault as one, not an individual." Bryan said and I smiled. That's what I said before games and they were right, I said and I meant it. I wasn't proud tonight but I was proud about how we did every year we were on this team.

I gotta feeling game playing on the speakers and everything seemed right. Our song, our team and together as one celebrating our four years, win or lose it didn't matter. We were the armadillo's. The sudden want and need to scream took over.

"ARMADILLO'S" I shouted.

"ARMADILLO's" Everyone shouted back as we all started dancing to our song in the rain. It kept falling but no-one cared it's what we were doing to celebrate. A group hug with the guys and a kiss with Mitchie later we were in full fledge party mood, celebrating our loss, but I didn't care.

It was this moment in the pouring rain that as a team we lost and won but that's what counted. We wanted to celebrate us as a team for four years and it was better than a win would've been. I know that no matter what I would be okay. My best friends, my team mates, Mitchie beside me, my true not blood related family all around me. Winning didn't matter what mattered was that together we got this far and together we would move on, it was a game and after all you couldn't win them all.

**A/N: They lost but it turned out all right. I liked how I showed Mitchie's point of view and just how important Shane was to her. I also liked how they all showed up for him. I am proud of this chapter, I enjoyed it. Mitchie stood up to her parents so that could be interesting in the next few chapters as well. Does Shane get the scholarship, if not where does he go? The prom chapters our coming up and then the summer chapters, this story is coming to a close soon. I am pretty sure on doing a sequel so definitely let me know if you want one. Have you all heard Demi Lovato's new Album? It is all I am listening to right now, so if you haven't you definitely should. It is AMAZING as usual and so inspiring. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what you think might happened next? Please read and review, Enjoy!**

**~Kim **


	24. Fighting, Crying and Pampering

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 23: Fighting, Crying, and Pampering**

It is now the Thursday of the first week of exams. A week has gone by since Shane and the guys have lost the game. That didn't matter with the school though. Exams were going well and I am on a bench in the alcove near the gym listening to music while I wait for him to finish his exam for the day. I finished for today and was done for the year. Next week Shane had one on Tuesday the day before graduation. The best part was tomorrow was the CSPA prom and I could not be more excited to go with all my friends and Shane. Speaking of Shane the whole scholarship thing was held off and we weren't finding out until graduations. The whole team was anxious but that just meant the colleges had a lot to think about so I told Shane no news was good news so that seemed to ease his nerves and would be able to wait until next Wednesday.

Everything was good except for what sucked the last week and a bit. I have only been home once after the night I yelled at my parents and left to see Shane. I went home the next day during lunch when my parents were at work. I packed things I would need including all my toiletries, make-up, clothes and books. I got a suitcase filling it with my shoes and dresses for prom which were at Kenzie's house now. I have been staying at Shane's house and haven't even talked to my parents since.

Don't get me wrong I loved my parents. I mean they were my parents. They just didn't seem like normal parents to me. I was so used to being alone and doing what I could and can and since they are the ones that were away so much to let it get like that, they couldn't tell me what I could and couldn't do. It was okay to yell at them. Family is important to me. Shane and my friends seem like more of a family then my parents and grandparents. My friends are the constants in my life, and the constants are your family.

I was going home tonight to talk to my parents. Shane was going to be outside waiting for me because if it got into yelling I was walking out again and seeking refuge in his arms and house. It was currently my second home and I almost felt like a daughter to his parents. They were really nice and we've being having dinners with them and I formally met them, they are very nice and his dad and Shane seem to be getting along better now, which I was happy about.

I was going to apologize to my parents without being fully sorry but part of me was. I was just going to tell them they expect me to follow all rules when they are home when they actually aren't home enough to enforce them on a regular basis. They can trust me too, I mean they have to since they left me alone for weeks and sometimes months since I was 15 and in Grade 9. I might have needed my parents a lot but my friends made up for that. I am going to tell them that I am excited about spending more time with them this summer, because I was moving into a penthouse with my friends thousands of miles away. I was happy that they did want to spend some time with me though, it did mean a lot. I knew I had to apologize though it was the right thing to do

I stand up with my back pack and sling it over my one shoulder as I see Shane emerge from the gym. "Hi" I say as he walks over and gives me a quick kiss taking my hand. "How did it go?"

"Good but I am ready for this amazing weekend, are you ready for tonight?" He asked and I nodded

"Yeah as much as I ever will be, but either way I am staying at your place. I am spending the day with the girls tomorrow anyway and then tomorrow night at that hotel with you, so they can cool down even if they get angry."

"Do you want to go grab lunch before we head to your house and your parents?" He asked

"Yeah I'd like that, I need some energy for this" I said laughing as we made our way to my Ferrari. I had driven to school today. Since we are both living together for now we drive together and take turns since gas can get expensive. There was also no reason to not drive together.

We tossed our bags in the back and made our way to Tunes and got a table for two. Tunes was a neat restaurant. All there tables were decorated with lyrics as well as the wall. It was one of my favourite places as I was really into music. The girls and I used to come in here and have to figure out which songs the lyrics came from.

We both decided on a club sandwich and some milk to drink. We both got a side of macaroni salad having a fairly healthy lunch. Another thing I did with Shane was we go for a run every morning. We got up at 5:30 just for that. We were both in shape and liked working out so it worked very well. We always had little for breakfast, mostly healthy lunches and well dinners that we made or his parents made. We helped around the house because I would feel bad if I wasn't contributing anything.

After lunch Shane pays saying it was his treat and we make our way back to his house just to get into his car and leave mine there. I might be upset with my parents after and not want to drive, so we figured it would be best for Shane to drive. I also didn't really want anyone else to drive my Ferrari I trusted Shane with my life and it, since it's my baby but still. He didn't seem to mind, he would get to drive it sometime, and I promised him that.

I take a deep breath as we pull up in front of my house and squeeze my hand. He was staying in the car and I would have to leave anyway as I was still staying at his house. "Babe it will be okay" he says and I nod still unsure.

"Okay I might as well get it over with, I hate being weak in front of my parents"

"Trust me babe you are stronger then you feel against them, just be you and tell them how you feel, I am right here and I will be ready when you come bursting through that door alright?" He said and I smiled laughing a bit

"Okay I will be back soon. Wish me luck" I said giving him a quick kiss opening the door

"You don't need it but good luck" he said kissing me back and I got out of the car and made my way to the front door. I looked back as he gave me a thumb up and I pushed the door open being swallowed up by the warm light inside the house. It was quite chilly for a summer day, weird.

"Mom, dad are you guys here?" I called knowing I would get an answer both their cars were here.

"In the office" I heard my dad's voice call and I make my way over to the stairs heading to the second floor and making my way over to their office. The door was open and they were both at their desks on their computers. I knocked on the open door and came in sitting on one of the chairs between the two desks facing at the fireplace, we never used.

"Hi darling what's up?" my dad asked. I blew out a sigh. Him and my mom made their way to the couch beside me and sat down.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry about last week, and I shouldn't have done that, so rudely"

"Honey you are mad that we are never here but when we are you wanted to be with Shane and everyone else" My mom said

"Because there is never a reason to not to, you come home and expect me to follow rules that are never enforced when you are or aren't home."

"We trust you, we found there was no reason to not to"

"There isn't but I don't like how you expect me to drop everything I am doing for a dinner even though my grandparents are here" I said seriously

"Well it is family dinner, family is more important than anything you know that"

"Look I don't want to fight again and I agree. As my parents though you never seem like my family other than sharing the same blood. You are never constants in my life. You go away all the time and I just expect it, it's normal to me but it is so wrong I know that now. My family right now is Shane, and all my friends, even his parents because they are all constants and care for me. I am glad you two are going to be staying and spending some time with me this summer, but I wish it just didn't happen this late."

"Well we definitely will spend time together, just not here" My mom said as my dad sighed

"What?" I asked confused looking at my dad.

"Our company has booked us meetings in Europe over the summer. It would be Paris, Rome, then London and in Ireland, so a huge trip of amazing places. We know you always wanted to visit these places and we were going to a take a week or so in each place so we got it approved and it's okay if you come and travel with us and spend all the time if you want" My eyes go wide but angry was bubbling up within me.

"You want me to go to Europe and the UK with you" I asked anger bubbling through me.

"Yeah doesn't that sound wonderful" my mom asked smile

"NO!" I shouted

"No?" My mom said

"Definitely not, I want to go there but not this summer. Oh my god I cannot believe you want that. For god sakes I apologize for what I did and say I am glad we can spend time together when yet again that isn't good enough for you." Another fight was coming.

"Darling, calm down"

"I will not calm down" I say standing up "This is my last summer here, the place I want to call home. The only reason I do is because of my friends. I am hanging out with the ones that are separating this fall and Shane. How do you not understand that? Oh and to top it all off every night I will come home to this horrible place that is supposed to be my home, well it if far from it." I say starting to leave.

"Mitchie, Shane is just your rebound from Adam, you won't need him this fall" My mom said and I turned to her and wanted to rip her eyes out I was so mad, how could she say that?

"Do not talk about Shane that way. I loved Shane more than I have ever loved Adam. You wouldn't know because when I wanted to talk to you about it you are never there ever. I battled my feelings for him that I was going crazy trying to stay with Adam but my feelings won over and it is the best. The high school years are when a teenage girls needs her mom the most and when I did you were never here"

"I was there, just a phone call away" She said but I was still mad that didn't make up for anything. I knew my dad was staying out of this, which is true because I now realised this was more about me missing my mom then anything.

"Yeah because I'm going to call my mom about sex and wanting the pill and all that kind of stuff when she's far away" I said and I don't know why I chose that topic but it got my parents attention.

"If you want to talk about sex and getting the pill we will figure it out before we leave" my mom said

"Well I don't need to anymore. I went to the doctors and got on the pill and it works very well I have long since found out." That probably wasn't the best thing to say as both my parents faces turned red. "That isn't the point"

"You've had sex!" My dad shouted

"Yes I have and it was very good, thank you for asking" I said knowing I was digging my own grave.

"Saying this is making us want to drag you with us" My mom said

"You can't drag me with you. I am an adult which makes me responsible for myself. I just wanted to spend some time with you at home and be like a normal family for once in my life, and not home all by myself. You are my parents you should care and love for me and treasure the time you get to spend with me, but to you it means nothing, you have no idea how that makes me feel, no idea" I say tears coming to my eyes that I didn't want to fall.

"Darling we do love you, you know we do this for business, we have to" My dad said and I was angry once again.

"Yeah for 2 or 3 days not months and weeks at a time, you think I don't care and just go for vacations. I do care because I love you both as you're my parents, but trust me it's really hard when you leave. It's like you don't even care. I went through a lot these last view months and you know nothing about any of it"

"We love you Mitchie and we do love you, we like going on vacations too"

"Yeah well maybe you should think about supporting your daughter who is trying to make something of her life. Works her ass off for everything she has and fought for what I feel is right."

"We do support you"

"You don't show it at all. Go have fun on your fucking Europe trip but I swear I will not be waiting with open arms when you return. I am done loving people you don't care." I say walking out of the office heading to the stairs. My tears were now falling and I needed to get the fuck out of here. I hit the stairs and take off running.

"Mitchie wait" I heard my father running after me as I pick up the pace jumping down the rest of the stairs heading to the door.

"I HATE YOU" I scream throwing the door open and running to the car where I see Shane open up the passenger door. I climb in and close the door. I am shaking and do my seatbelt up as he heads towards the road. I look to see my dad standing on the threshold of the door. I just keep my head against the window my body heaving slightly as I keep sobbing tears falling down my face. I feel a warm hand take mine which I squeeze hard.

I feel the car stop and take a deep breath. I unbuckle my seat belt. I felt numb as my face was still tearstained. I sigh sitting up, dizziness taking over as I feel weak and destroyed. I cannot believe I just told my dad I hated him, my mom maybe but my dad. Sobs started escaping me again as the door to Shane's Range Rover opened. I go to step out slowly but instead Shane takes me in his arms and I burry my head into his neck crying again as we make our way to his, our, room.

I feel the warmth against my face and heard the door close as he entered the house. I just wanted to curl up into bed with him and feel safe. "Shane, Mitch you home?" I heard his mom ask and I whimpered into his shoulder. I hear heels click onto the hardwood that meant she was in the foyer.

"I'm going to take her up to bed" Shane said and I nodded clinging onto him tighter.

"Alright, is she okay?" His mom asks. I almost smiled at that, his parents were practically like mine, they cared about me. That made me angry again another round of sobs consuming me.

"We will come down later for dinner" I heard Shane said

"Alright, feel better darling, we can talk later if you want" She said walking over and squeezing my shoulder which I didn't tense at.

"Thanks mom" Shane said and I heard the click of her heels fade as I feel Shane walking up the stairs. His bed was awaiting and god I wanted nothing more than to sleep for hours and wake up to find out this was just another nightmare.

I soon feel my body collide with the familiar bed. I roll over burying my face into the pillow still crying. I feel the bed shift knowing Shane sat down as I feel his hand rest upon my back rubbing it. He was trying to sooth me.

"Babe, it's okay. Please just breathe" he says in a soft gentle voice. "Get some sleep and I will come get you when dinner it ready" he said stroking my hair. I didn't want to be alone right now. He was calming me down and that was the only way I would get some sleep.

"No" I say sniffling "Stay please" I said burying my face into his chest fisting my hands in his shirt as I pull him down to lay beside me.

"Okay, I will stay until you are asleep" He said and I smiled into him finally breathing slowly. Tears silently falling down my cheeks, my breath finally even and I close my eyes as he strokes my hair and I slowly fall into a deep sleep, practically holding onto Shane for dear life before my hand cramps and slips from his shirt.

I woke up with tired and sore eyes. I stretch and sit up noticing Shane was gone. I remembered he said he would stay until I fell asleep. I also knew he would be back up to get me when dinner was ready so I didn't sleep too long. I looked at the clock seeing it was just about six. I said still feeling horrible from the day and running my hands through my hair. It was slightly damp due to being against a pillow for the last hour or so, I hated waking up slightly sweaty. I get up and make my way to the bathroom. I needed a shower maybe it would help me feel better.

I stood in the shower letting the water cascade down my body. I let a few tears leak from my sore eyes hidden beneath the water. I was mad at my parents that they didn't care or want to spend time with me. How they time and time again say they love me but never do anything to show it. My dad does a lot more than at my mom I didn't hate him. Maybe at the moment but I could never. I was usually mad at my mom, a lot more than my dad but I still didn't hate her. I sat down on the cold shower floor closing my eyes and leaning my back against the shower wall. I took a deep breath as I let the hot water cascade onto my body easing my muscles. I just wanted the guilt and anger to stop.

I finally turn off the water and step into his bathroom wrapping a warm towel around my body. My hair was down my back dripping water everywhere. I rang it out and tied it on top of my head in a messy bun. I honestly didn't care how I looked. My make-up had all washed off from the shower. I looked into the mirror. I looked tired but I was sad as well. I sigh and open the door to his room. I see him sitting up on his bed. His eyes caught sight of me and I gave him a weak smile.

"Hey" He says smiling

"Hi" I say walking over to the closet and grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt of his I love to wear. I kept it with the rest of my clothes. I now claimed it as mine. I slipped on my sweats and pulled the t-shirt over my head. I walked over and climbed on to the bed beside me as he put his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You feeling any better"

"A little, the shower de stressed me" I said and he nodded kissing my cheek.

"That's good, dinner is almost ready, but we can talk if you want" He asked and I smiled weakly.

"I rather eat first. Then maybe we will talk?"

"Alright, whenever you are ready" He smiled and this is what made Shane the best boyfriend in the world. He didn't push he let me to come to him when I was ready, and that was amazing .I knew i probably would tonight but I just wanted to rest for a few minutes and get some food into my stomach. I laughed as I thought that and my stomach growled.

"I guess I am hungry" I said giggling into his neck as I kissed it softly.

"I guess so, but I am quite content right now" He said in a slight moan and I giggle as I keep kissing his neck.

"Me to, but I don't want to raise any rumours" I said a little sexy as I place my lips back on his. I was so emotional but one thing that never changed was my love and passion for Shane.

"My parents don't have to know anything" he said and I felt him lay me down as he was hovering over top of me. I giggle at how in control of the situation he was and he removed his lisp form my mouth heading to my neck as a moan escaped my lips.

"Shane, we should eat" I said giggling as he groans.

"You look amazing in my clothes" He whispers in my ear. I shiver but my stomach growls and he starts laughing. He stands up off of the bed.

"Come on love you need to eat" He said helping me off the bed as we both laughed.

"Alright we can continue later" I said and he moaned slightly as we opened his door and headed downstairs to dinner. I sat down and quickly realized just how hungry I was. I smiled at Shane and his parents as we had a polite conversation during dinner. The day events sucked but this made it better, my family, pretty much. I was still a little flushed due to Shane's kiss but I didn't mind. I loved these moments, a real family dinner.

It is now 7:30 the next morning and I just got out the shower and dressed. I was sitting at Shane's desk on my computer waiting for him to finish in the shower. I didn't do my make-up or do my hair. I didn't even wash it as we were heading to the salon to get that all done. I was excited tonight was the CSPA prom and would be a night I wouldn't forget, I was really excited to show up with all my friends and the most amazing boyfriend holding onto my hand.

Last night after dinner me and Shane and went up to his room. I decided I didn't want to talk and that we would this weekend after prom. I wanted to be happy and focus on this first. I could put everything behind me for the night. I deserved it. Shane was dropping me off at the salon and then the girls were bringing me back to Kenzie's where we were all getting picked up by our dates for the prom. The guys organized the transportation, which we had no idea of what it was; it was holding 14 of us.

You might ask 14? Well I will explain it. Kenzie, Myself, Laura, Amy were going so we were 4 then with all of our dates made 8. We all wanted to go together as we were all friend. Josh was coming to the prom as well so Shane said they could join so Josh and Mandy made 10 but then Mandy wanted her friends as well. Kenzie's sister Ally was here anyway so her and her date and then their best friend Bella was joining us so 14. All 7 of us girls were going to the spa this morning. We were all getting manicure and pedicures then our make-up and hair done. It would take forever and it was only one night in your life. Well for Amy, I and Mandy it was two but that was not the point. We girls love getting pampered and we loved this excuse. The only other time in life you go all out, is your wedding and for all of us that was a long way away.

I jump back when my mind focuses and I see Shane right in front of me. He chuckles and I pout. "Sorry thinking" I said and he smiled as I leaned forwards and kissed him softly. He was only in jeans and boxers. His hip lines showing and I was so turned on. He was so sexy like that, made me almost not want to go to the spa. I was going for 8. All the girls were going for 9 but I had to get my hair dyed again since my brown hair had started growing in. At least tonight I could enjoy half-nakedness and full nakedness all we want, that put a big smile on my face.

"Ready to go" He said and I smiled seeing him slip a shirt over his body

"Yeah but tonight you are not wearing a shirt" I said grabbing my purse and he laughed rolling his eyes.

"Deal, but you can't wear one either" He said and I smiled taking his hand as we left his room.

"Deal" I assured him as we made our way to his car and headed into town, where we would part until later tonight, I was getting more excited every minute.

He got into the parking lot and I undid my seatbelt and turned towards him. "Thanks for the ride babe" I said kissing him softly as he kissed back

"You're very welcome" He smiled "Go get pampered and I will see you tonight?"

"You definitely will and alright, I will be sure to enjoy it" I smiled and he nodded

"Oh and buy the girls lunch" He said handing me some money

"No babe you don't have to do that." I said holding the money out for him to take it back.

"All us guys pitched in, it's not just mine. Take them out for lunch and say it's from their amazing dates alright" He said and I rolled my eyes slipping the money in my bag and opening the door.

"Okay" I said getting out after giving him another quick kiss. "Oh and I never said you were amazing" I said closing the door as his mouth dropped. I giggled blowing him a kiss and made my way into the spa.

I sat down and flipped through a magazine as the hair stylist dyed my hair. I was also getting it trimmed and done for tonight. I had already decided I didn't want it tied up but I was going to get it with more waves and leave it down with my dress, it would look good.

The stylist just finished blow drying my freshly dyed and cut hair when I saw the girls come in. I smiled as they passed me a latte from Starbucks and I took a long sip. "Hey girls you excited" I asked and they all chorused a yes as the workers separated us to all get things done. Laura and Amy went to get their make-up done. Kenzie was starting with her hair as well as me. Bella, Mandy and Ally then went to get their nails done. They were doing it in groups so we would all be done everything around the same time.

It was around 1:30 when we had all paid and finished everything. We were all chatting as we walked just down the street to a café and all sat down to get lunch. They had a soup or salad and a sandwich special that would be enough for us. We all got the special and ordered whatever to drink for lunch. We would eat and get home to start getting ready. The guys were getting us at 5:30, and we all had to get ready.

I pulled out the money and paid the bill. They all objected until I explained that all the guys had pitched in, and they were actually buying the meal. They smiled and I said how Shane said how they were all amazing and we all just laughed rolling our eyes. I loved my friends and the other girls, we all got along so well, it was like we were sisters.

We all got back to Kenzie and Ally's house and made our way into the huge closet they both shared. It was a bedroom they turned into the closet. There were two desks and huge mirrors and just everything we would need to get ready. Although all we really had to do was change our clothes and accessorize. I smiled seeing my dress hanging on the racks and my shoes on one of the shelves. The other girls just hung up their dresses. We were about to start getting ready when I saw 7 small gift bags along the desks.

I walked over and saw a card. "Guys, listen" I said and they all looked at me. "Girls, tonight is a very special night so for this we got you a little bag of essentials that all fit in your clutch. We will be downstairs at 5:30 for pictures. You don't get away that easily. Love your Moms xo" I read and all the girls awed

"I can't believe they got us stuff" I said and handed all the girls their bags. We all opened them, even if some of the stuff was rather awkward. We all pulled out a little compact mirror, which always came in handy. We then had a small pack of mints, a foldable brush which was helpful. Then we all blushed as we all pulled out a 4 pack of condoms. I cannot believe our moms did that but honestly, it was good. I already had a couple in my clutch, but just in case it was good to have more.

After we all stopped our laughing and teasing each other we finally calmed down and started getting ready. We all got ready one at a time so we all helped each other and took pictures of each other once we were done one by one.

Bella was the first one to get ready. Her hair was long and a beautiful brown colour. It was done in an up-do and looked really good on her. She had now slipped on her contact and her brown eyes shone. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress. It was a halter with a low back and then flowed out down to the floor. She was wearing a gorgeous pair of black heels. She had a gorgeous necklace on with a red pendant that matched the red of her clutch. She looked amazing.

The next was Ally who looked stunning. She was skinny like Kenzie with the same long blonde hair. She had hers left down falling straight. She added a silver head band which looked amazing with her dark purple dress. It was a strapless dress that hugged her body to her knee with an elegant slit up to her hip that helped her walk. She accessorized with a silver clutch and silver jewellery. She also had on silver heels.

Mandy was the next and we all knew Josh was a lucky man, she was like a model. She never acted like it or flaunted it, but she definitely should. She was in a lime green dress. It only had one strap over her one shoulder and hugged her body perfectly to the floor showing her amazing figure. It had a slit up to her knee that helped her move. She needed to walk for sure. She had on a pair of white stilettoes which worked with her dress. Her light brown hair was an elegant up-do. She was wearing her usual necklace she always wore that Josh had given her. She slipped on some rings then retrieved a white clutch. They all looked so good it was then our group of friends turn.

Laura got ready into her dark burgundy dress. It looked amazing with her skin tone. It had spaghetti straps. It fitted her around her breasts, then right underneath which she had made noticeable with a gorgeous back belt, it flowed and ended at the floor. She had on a black chained necklace which looked really nice. She was wearing her rings she always wore and gorgeous burgundy hoped earring. She slipped on black strapped sandals. Her black hair was pulled up into a fancy messy bun. She looked amazing as she always did.

Amy then got dressed. She wore her champagne coloured dress which was strapless and fitted her perfectly. It flowed out a little at her hips and fell to her ankles. She was wearing the amazing gray shoes I leant her and they definitely worked with her dress. Her blonde hair was up into a messy bun as well. She was wearing gold jewellery which brought out the lighter gold in her dress. She got her gold clutch and sat down on the chair everyone was sitting on. There two more to go.

Kenzie got dressed. I am not lying as we all gasp when she walked out of the closet ready and stunning. Alex was going to die when he saw her. She was tall and slim and her blonde hair was tied in a low pony tail and swung over her one shoulder. She was wearing a dark yellow dress which looked drop dead gorgeous on her. It was strapless and fell to her knee. It had a slit up to her hip. She was wearing these yellow strappy sandals which matched the dress to a tee. She had on her normal gold jewellery and these long dangly tear-drop earrings which elongated her neck. She retrieved her white clutch she was using and sat on the bed.

I got up and got into the closet to get dressed. Everyone wanted to see me all done up. I had a lot of fashion sense and loved my clothes. My friend always asked for choices. I never bragged or anything but I was sure I would look pretty good in what I was wearing tonight. I got dressed and walked out the girls all smiling and giving me a mock clap. "Stop" I said putting my hand on my hip and Mandy whistles.

"You look so hot" They all chorused and I just smiled.

"Shane is going to die trying to keep his hands off of you" Mandy said and I just laughed

"Well he will only have to wait a few hours" I said and we all laughed.

I was in my red dress. It was strapless and fell to my knees. It was a wrap-around dress so it looked like I spun around in it. It was set in a place with some silver jewels on the one side that looked like a bursting star. I had on my matching red pumps I had bought in LA with Shane. I had silver hopes earrings, a silver necklace and a silver charm bracelet I wore a lot of the time. I slipped on my favourite silver ring I always wore on my left middle finger. My freshly dyed black hair was left down in loose black waves. I have it pulled back nice with a gorgeous red head band my bangs falling to the side of it. I was holding my red clutch.

We all have our make-up done to match our colouring but also made our dresses stand out. We also had our eyes done to the max that looked elegant but made our eyes stand out. I don't know about the other but one of the most intimate silences I have with Shane is gazing into each other's and his mesmerise him so it was important to me.

We had all added everything we needed into our clutched. We had what our moms gave us. We had our lipstick which was another essential and our phones. I had a few dollars too which was also good. We took some goofy pictures and all screamed when we heard the doorbell ring. The guys we here and we were all ready to wow them.

"GIRLS THE BOYS ARE HERE" I heard Kenzie and Ally's mom say. We all walked out of the room and lined up against the wall. We were all going to walk down the stairs one at a time. We were going in the order we got dressed.

We smiled and all called coming. We all blew kisses to Bella as she giggled and gave a quick wave. We were all ready to wow them as she turned the corner and was the first one started down the stairs.

**A/N: Okay so way longer than I had planned so the next one won't be as long but it will be the prom and Mitchie will probably talk with Shane about what happened with her parents. . Then the next one will hopefully be their graduation and the next prom. I hope you all liked their dresses I did the best I could. So sorry it took so long it has been busy and I ended up reading a really amazing book. Anyways I am back writing and am starting on the next one right after I update this one. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is Shane's point of view and definitely their reactions. Let me know what you think? I have a summary for the sequel and if you want to read it before I start posting let me know and I will post in in an author's note next chapter. I am excited for it. There is 6 or 7 chapters left of this story. Again let me know if you want a sequel as well. Please leave me a comment and let me know how you like it, any favourite part of this chapter? Mine was definitely when Mitchie was teasing him in the car and when he was very good to her when she was upset. Anyone else buy fastlife yesterday? It is amazing and so I don't know it blew me away. I am currently only listening to fastlife and Unbroken. Please read and review, enjoy! **

**~Kim**


	25. CSPA PROM

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 24: CSPA PROM**

I was nervous standing in the foyer of Ally and Kenzie's house waiting for the girls to come down the stairs. I was more excited for Mitchie to emerge of course. Her corsage was sitting carefully in a plastic case I was holding in my hand. I had my red tie on to match the dress she was wearing tonight. She decided since green was my favourite colour she would wear it at our prom. The school I actually attended. I smile seeing Bella walk down the stairs. I have never met her but Mitchie said she was really good friends with Ally and Mandy. I was also glad we had got the stretched limo we would need the extra space.

Soon Michael, Bella's date was at the end of the stairs helping her off the stairs and greeting her with a soft kiss. They had been dating for a couple of years and had been friends since they were 5. They looked good beside each other. The parents took a picture of him putting her corsage on her wrist before they came and stood beside the rest of us as we waited for our dates to arrive. I was still excited with butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't really nervous anymore it was more of an excited feeling to see my gorgeous girlfriend in her dress.

Soon it was Ally's turn. She started walking down the stairs her eyes landing on her boyfriend. She looked beautiful too as her boyfriend Matt walked up to the stairs and took her by the hand greeting her with a longer passionate kiss. He places the corsage on her wrist as well and with his arm around her waist they came and stood beside us as well. I hoped Mitchie would come down soon.

Next was Mandy. She looked stunning and we all knew she was beautiful. Mitchie was good friends with her now and told me that Josh would die. Mandy did look like a model. She was almost at the end of the stairs and I still felt Josh's presence beside me. I looked and he was just staring there practically gaping. I nudged him and he snapped out of it and walks to the stairs greeting her with a few small kisses placing her corsage on her hand. She giggled giving him another quick kiss as they made their way back towards me where Mandy waved. She mouthed soon to me and I nodded.

Soon we saw Laura start walking down the stairs. We were okay friends. She was a little out there for a lot of us. She always meant well but very open and outgoing, is the best way to put it. She looked really good in her dress though. Her date who we really didn't know anything about, Adam met her at the bottom of the stairs and gave her a kiss on the cheek. After she got her corsage and came over there was 3 left, this would be exciting. Mitchie was one of those three.

First was Amy. I think Bryan almost fell over as Josh grabbed his arm steadying him. She looked amazing and Bryan was one lucky man. He smiled walking over and meeting his girlfriend with a lingering kiss. He put the corsage on her wrist kissing her for a minute before their way back over. She smiled at me and they stood beside Josh again smiling. I wanted Mitchie to come down those stairs so bad.

However next was Kenzie so Mitchie was last was she trying to kill me, and I couldn't wait to see her. Kenzie was gorgeous and we could all see that. I patted Alex's shoulder as he was on my other side and he smiled walking to the end of the stairs taking her hand when she walked off of them. He cupped her cheek kissing her. They were another cute couple. He slipped the corsage onto her wrist and with one more kiss they walked over. She nodded at me and I smiled focusing all my attention on the stairs.

I saw Mitchie turn the corner and I swear my breath hitched in my throat. My eyes went wide a huge smile coming to my face. She locked her eyes with mine and giggled as she continued walking. I took a breath and walked to the end of the stairs waiting for her. I hoped she liked her corsage it was all white roses with one red in the middle. She loved roses and so did I. I knew I was the luckiest man there, although we probably all felt that way. She stepped off the stairs and I couldn't help it and wrapped my arms around her giving her a very passionate loving kiss she returned. It must've been a minute before we pulled back and both blushed. I placed the corsage over her wrist as the moms took pictures. We all had pictures of us putting the corsage on our girlfriend's wrist. She smiled as we all walked over to the others.

Soon we were blinded with lights of the 7 mom's camera's taking pictures. We did all the girls, the guys, the couples the best friends and it took forever. We had a couple of us sitting on the stairs and standing near the door. Soon enough we made our way outside. All the girls smiled huge seeing the amazing limo we were all taking. We had needed enough room for us all to the fit. The only way was the stretch limo that was before us. The guys and I had to admit it was impressive when it had picked all of us up on the way here.

We all helped our girls getting into the limo then getting it sitting with them. My arm was firmly around Mitchie's shoulder as we were the last to get in. I kiss her as I reach for the door to close it.

"BE SAFE" The moms shouted and all the girls burst out laughing as I reached the door and pulled it close just before the limo started moving towards the hotel where the prom was being held.

"What was the about" I whispered to Mitchie and she giggled

"We got little gift bags from our moms for stuff we put in our clutch. One of that was a four pack of condoms" She whispered and I chuckled

"We need those" I whispered on her ear kissing her neck softly and she smiled.

"Mm yeah and remember our deal"

"All too well" I replied giggling and she smiled kissing my lips again softly.

"Okay so who want's champagne" Matt said lifting up the bottle and we all cheered. I don't know how they got it but I was glad the window between us and the driver was closed. The girls squealed as he popped the corked as it came bubbling up. We all held out glasses each getting a class. We then all held them up.

"TO US AND OUR PROM" Laura shouted really loud. There was her outgoing personality.

"TO US AND OUR PROM" We all chorused and took a sip of our champagne. We all finished out classes and put them on the table sitting back in our seats. We all kept chatting and everyone was stealing kisses every once in a while as we got closer to the hotel.

Soon the limo stopped and I opened the door getting out first helping Mitchie out. We locked hands and started towards the hotel as the others did as well. There was a huge red carpet leading into the hotel that was all lit up with candles. We stood at the beginning getting the official prom pictures from the professional photographer and made our way inside the rest of our friends following us. We got inside the hotel and followed the other fancy dressed people towards the ball room that blew me away.

It was in Anaheim and the summer but the theme was winter wonderland for a prom and it seemed perfect. There were snowflakes made out of paper and other art supplies hanging from the ceiling. There were Christmas lights all around the doors and the rafters as well. There was a little stage with a wooden train on it and behind it was the DJ playing music. It was amazing. There was a table against the wall with snacks and punch but also hot chocolate and eggnog, it was seriously insane but looked amazing. I smiled walking in with Mitchie as we both took it all in.

"Wow" was all she said. It was the only word you could really use to sum it all up. It was brilliant and whoever was the prom committee at the school was definitely a genius. This was a perfect idea, so much better than the cliché starry nights. Thankfully it wasn't the theme we were doing either. Anaheim's was the last dance or something. I honestly had no idea.

"Yeah it's amazing. So babe have I told you, you are breathtakingly gorgeous tonight" I asked and she giggled.

"No but I guessed from the look on your face. Thank you. You look so handsome in a tux, very dapper Mr. Gray" She said and I smiled kissing her quick.

I squeezed her hand as we made our way to the table we were assigned. The floor was right now littered with decorated tables that were for the prom dinner. After I was guessing they would all be cleared for dancing? We sat down at our table where Laura, Adam, Amy, Bryan, Kenzie and Alex soon joined us. There were only 8 at a table so all 14 of us couldn't be together for the dinner.

Soon after the amazing dinner we were all standing near the side of the room. A lot of us were just chatting as the workers of the hotel all dressed in white and black cleared the floor moving some tables to the side so we could still sit if we got tired from dancing or the girls wanted to rest their feet from their heels.

"All right so I hope you all enjoyed the dinner" Someone from their school said at the microphone on stage. "We are going to start the voting for king and queen in the far corner so if you can all at one point make your way over there and vote before 10:00. It is 7 right now so you have a few hours. The school has nominated the runners and so there was no campaigns so just choose who you wish to win. The dancing will start with the DJ and band so have fun" She called and a band walked up on stage playing and singing along to the music the DJ was playing, they weren't that bad.

The first few songs were fast and we had a lot of fun dancing to them. It was fun watching the girls dancing and goofing off. They really knew how to move their bodies Mitchie's hips hypnotized me. She was amazing and smiling having fun with her girls. We were dancing too but our dancing skills as guys weren't as good as others, well Alex could compete with the girls but none of the other 6 of us could even compare.

TIK TOK came on and I laughed as all the girls seemed to be in the middle of the floor singing and dancing along. Soon it was the middle of the song and everyone except the dance girls were in the middle of the floor and everyone else was watching cheering them on. They all started doing a synchronized dance. It was limited due to their dresses but I guess they had done a dance to this song before it was amazing to watch and I smiled cheering my amazing girlfriend on.

After a few more dances the girls make their way to the table. The guys and I take that chance to vote for prom king and queen. For king I voted for Alex since he was the only guy I knew on the ballet and he was a pretty decent guy we became friends since he hangs out with me and Mitchie a lot as he his practically dating her sister. I smiled seeing the queen's ballet. Mitchie, Mandy and Kenzie were on the ballet along with a few other girls. I voted for Mitchie, she being my girlfriend of course. I mean who else would I want to vote for?

We then went to the table and sat down as the girls decided they would go vote. I snuck away and went to the stage taking the DJ aside. I asked them to play a special song I really wanted to dance to with Mitchie. It wasn't really our song but we both loved it and it meant a lot to us, we listened to it together a lot, so maybe it was our song. I smiled as she sat back down on my lap at the table and I wrapped my arms around her putting my head on her shoulder.

"Having fun?" I asked and she nodded

"So much, thanks for coming"

"Wouldn't miss it, how are your feet" I asked and she giggled.

"Good, the rest is helping. I am pretty good on heels, silly" She said kissing me and I giggled kissing her back.

"Glad to hear that because we are going to dance to the next song" I said and she smiled

"Okay but what if we don't like it" She said and a grin came on my face

"Oh we will don't you worry" I said and she just rolled her eyes as the music stops. The next song and I will be dancing to Mitchie and I hope she understands why I picked this song. We heard it the first night we studied together at her house and driving to LA.

"Okay so we are going to change it up a bit" The DJ said through his microphone. "We are starting to take requests so you can come up to me and let me know. Now we can't play all of them but we will play some. This is the first one though so we are definitely playing it. You two better be up here dancing to this song." Mitchie looked at me and I smiled standing up taking her hand heading towards the floor. "Alright so we are starting here is your first request" He says and soon the music start splaying.

"Shane" She said hugging me wrapping her arms around my neck, my hands on her waist and her head on my shoulder as we start dancing to Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. It was a perfect song and I got lost listening to the music holding the girls of my dreams, dancing under the twinkling Christmas lights. Together we both started whispering the words remembering when we sang and danced to reliving it, like we were the only two people in the world, at that moment, prom really was magic.

After a few more dances me and Mitchie made our way to a table and sat by ourselves for a few minutes sipping some water. We had danced a lot and just wanted to rest. She sat on my laps and I firmly hold onto her keeping her close. She smelled amazing with the perfume she was wearing. I was excited that the night was soon going to be over and we can go make love and I can show her just how beautiful she is to me.

We just got back out on the dance floor when the music stopped and the girl who went up on stage earlier walked onto the stage taking the microphone with two people beside her. One was holding a pillow with crowns on it and the other was holding two envelopes. I looked at my watch seeing it was almost 11:30 so soon we would be wrapping this night up.

"Alright so we are now here to announce to you who are our prom queen and king of the 2011 graduation class of CSPA. There were a lot of votes and I've been told it was a very close race for both king and queen so without anything else… your 2011 graduating class winter wonderland prom king is … ALEX" She calls and our whole group cheer. Kenzie gives him a quick kiss and he goes up on stage taking the crown and raising a hand in a wave as we all cheer louder.

"You got it" I heard Mitchie tell Kenzie. I smiled squeezing Mitchie's hand. It would be really nice to see her win, but I had a feeling Kenzie would win and I also knew Mitchie wouldn't care either way and be really happy for Kenzie if she won.

"And your Winter Wonderland Prom Queen is… KENZIE" They called and Mitchie quickly hugged Kenzie as our whole group did clapping as she blushed walking up and taking her spot next to Alex locking hands and receiving her tiara. She smiled and then looks at Alex who gave her a quick kiss as everyone awed.

"EVERY ONE YOUR KING AND QUEEN" the girl said and we all cheered happily. Bryan, Josh and I whistled as they both laughed. "Now for their dance" The girl said and got off the stage as Alex and Kenzie made their way to the middle of the dance floor and starting dancing to Hero. They were a really cute couple and Mitchie awed as Alex held onto Kenzie tight as they dance. Soon the rest of us 7 were dancing with them as were other couples. This night wasn't over yet and it felt magical, but then again anything was with Mitchie by my side.

It was a few songs after and I just pulled Mitchie close. The song I'll Be was playing and it was a beautiful slow song. It wasn't the last song of the night but Mitchie and I were going to head upstairs after this dance. Her feet were getting sore and we were both tired and were also looking forwards to our own after party later, just the two of us.

The song finished and I smiled telling the guys we were heading out as they nodded. I walked over to the table taking Mitchie's hand as she got her clutch and we made our way into the lobby. She took off her heels and hung them on her fingers as I went to sign into our room. I got the key and walked with her to the elevator as we got in kissing each other making out way towards our floor.

"Remember in LA" She said giggling pulling away and I laugh

"Very much, mostly how amazing you are and how much I love you and how we made it known to each other but I do remember the older couple" I said and she blushed pushing me playfully

"I was talking about that"

"I know just had to flatter my girlfriend" I said kissing her quick and taking her hand again as the elevator stopped. We got out and found our room as I opened the door and turned the lights on.

Mitchie dropped her shoes on the floor and walked over to the bed and I chuckled. "Not happy with your heels" I asked slipping my shoes off

"Nah just tired of them. Do you mind if I wash my face" She asked and I shook my head

"Not at all go for it" I said smiling and she nodded. She tossed foil packages from her clutch to the bed and then heading towards the bathroom. I slipped off my jacket and hung it up. I made my way to the bed and placed the condoms onto the bed side table and folded down the sheets for when she was ready. I slipped of my pants and shirt hanging them up as well since they shouldn't get too wrinkled. I loosened the tie but didn't take it off yet, left in only it and my boxers I made my way back to the bed. I smiled thinking about Mitchie almost coming out to me and I have been waiting to kiss her all night. She was so sexy dancing in that dress tonight.

I finally discarded my tie at the side of the bed and just laid there in boxers waiting for Mitchie to emerge from the bathroom. I smile and look up as I see the door open the light in the bathroom turn off. She took a few steps. "Stop" I said quietly as she froze. I smiled taking in her beauty.

Her face was no longer covered in make-up and freshly clean and her true features standing out. I loved her eyes when they had no make-up. They looked so full of love at the moment. Her hair was no longer held by a head band but just hanging loose in her long black waves. She was no longer in her dress as it was probably hanging in the bathroom. She was in hot red lace panties and bra. She looked so innocent yet so sexy and hot at the same time. She was so full of beauty and I was so full of wonder, how did I get the most amazing woman in the world.

"You can come now" I said chuckling and she giggled coming to the bed and crawling towards me hovering over my body her hair tickling my cheeks as her lips meet mine in a soft slow passionate kiss. I run my hands up her bare back kissing back. "Time to keep your promise" I said against her lips before pushing mine against hers again. My hand undoes the clasp of her bra as it loosens. She pushed her body up a little as I slowly remove the straps letting the bra fall from her body and onto the floor.

I kiss her still my hand running up and down her bare back. I soon roll over so I am hovering over her still kissing her. The kisses were feverish as her hands run along my bare back and up into my hair. I smile starting on her neck sucking on her sweet spots as a few moans escape her lips. My kisses going lower and lower until my lips slowly start peppering her breasts in kisses. Moans were escaping her mouth as she kept playing with my hair.

"Shane" I heard her lips say and I kiss back up to her lips letting my lips attach to hers again.

"Yeah" I said softly against them.

"Please make love to me" She whispered softly kissing me again but soft and slow no longer feverish.

I kissed back in the same way. She was done with the teasing and fore play. She just wanted me to love her and I wanted to love her as well. Not rough but loving and passionate. I slowly let my hands reach her panties and slowly pull them off as she removes them from her ankles. I let her hands reach my boxers and tug them down as well.

"I love you" I whisper as I reach for a condom on the bed side table opening it

"I love you too" She whispers softly and kisses my jaw line

"Ready" I ask catching her eyes staring lovingly into them.

"Love me" She whispers barely audible and together we get lost in each other and the love we share as I lower my body closer towards her watching her gasp and closing her eyes as my lips once again capture hers.

It is now about 10:00 the next day and Mitchie and I just got out of the shower. We made love once again when we woke up and just finished a really long shower. We got out due to finally running out of hot water but it was still enjoyable. I give her a soft kiss after wrapping a towel around her body and one around my waist.

"I'm going to get dressed" She said and I smile leaving the bathroom to get dressed as well. We had to check out soon then we were heading home for the day. I was still tired and was sure we would be having a nap today.

I slipped on my pants and my shirt leaving my jacket and tie off slipping on my shoes. I didn't feel like wearing my jacket it was probably hot outside anyways. Soon Mitchie comes out with her dress on and hair tied up. Her face was still make-up free and gorgeous. She grabs her clutch and together we leave the room and head downstairs. I wanted to get home and go back to bed, I was really tired.

We just got out of the cab in front of the house. Tired I took her hand and we made our way into the house. The house still smelt of coffee as my parents probably had brunch today and got up late.

"Hey you two" My mom said walking in and giving us both a hug. I couldn't help but yawn and soon chuckled when Mitchie let one pass through her lips.

"Hi mom, sorry but we are really tired so I think I speak for us both when I saw we are heading back to bed and have a nap"

"I think that is a good idea" She said chuckling "Have a good rest" She said hugging Mitchie and giving her a small kiss on the forehead before me.

"I will see you later mom" I said heading upstairs with Mitchie

"Thank you and see you later Mrs. Gray" Mitchie said and I mom nodded as we both made our way to my room. I got changed into a pair of plaid pyjama pants and slipped into my blankets. Mitchie changed into a fresh pair of panties and one of my sweaters before joining me and curling up in my arms.

"I love you Mitchie" I said kissing her softly

"I love you too Shane" She said returning the kiss.

"Let's sleep then" I whispered as I stroke her hair

"Babe" she asked softly

"Yeah love" I asked

"I kind of want to talk now" She said and I all of a sudden didn't feel as tired.. Of course I would listen, she wanted to talk and I wasn't going to say no. She might cry and I would be there comforting her every step of the way.

"Sure anything love, I'll listen" I smiled kissing her cheek and she smiles weakly

"Thanks" She said taking a breath

"About Thursday night" I asked and she nodded

"Yeah, the reason I was so upset was because I had another fight with my parents. I apologized and I didn't want to fight and glad we would get to spend time together but that was short lived. They are going to Europe and want me to go but there is no way I am going with all my friends here and leaving some of them and most importantly you this fall. They just don't understand. Well we yelled and I told my dad I hated him and I didn't mean it. Not at all I hate that I said I hate you to him. I love my dad and my mom, maybe my dad just a little more because he was always there for me even if not in person. Just they don't understand. I know it was more me mad and upset about my mom these last 4 years that I said that but I don't hate her either. I feel bad about saying it but I am still so mad at them."

"They won't be there all summer, babe" I said wrapping my arms around her tightly "I am so sorry"

"Thank you but they are leaving and I will not be there waiting with open arms. I have to be happy for myself and not be worried. I am doing what I always wanted and what I believe in. I just hate the fact that this summer most nights I will be going home to the huge empty house to be all alone. It sucks even if they were there I would see them but they'll be jet-setting all over Europe."

"I am really upset that they did that. You deserve better and were looking forward to that time. I understand you being upset and angry babe" I said kissing her cheek my hand still stroking her hair as her tears would falling

"Yeah, I just don't like that they say they care and love me yet don't have anything to show for it"

"They have a bad way of showing it" I agreed "Also I am proud of you for not going to be there and live for what you want to do. One day I hope you will talk to them and get through to them" I said and she curled tighter into me.

"I will but it will take a while. I know we shouldn't leave it like this and maybe I will talk to them at my graduation if they come but not until after the summer I guess, maybe it's just better that way, I have your support" She said and I nodded

"100% and it is there los love, they will realise the mistake. One day you will all be on better terms. Now the bigger picture, there is no way you are going home to that empty house every day. You will stay here, I love having you here and so do my parents, you're the daughter they never had, and it's not in any way illegal that you are in my bed every night" I said and she let out a small laugh. I knew that would get one out of her.

"Thank you for that but Shane I am already staying here and I should stay at home during the summer. They are away so I need to make sure everything is alright and everything. I will see you pretty much every day anyway.

"Then I will stay there with you, you can't be alone all the time at night that isn't fair babe"

"I don't think it's a good idea" she said getting tears again and I stroke her hair.

"Babe don't be silly it is no inconvenience I love going to sleep and waking up to you every morning. You can stay here or I can stay there."

"Listen Shane I love that you are offering that. I won't be alone every night. The girls and I will probably have sleep overs and so will we. I just don't think we should live together and go to bed and wake up to each other every nights, it's not a good idea"

"We do it now, do you not like it?" I say confused. At this she turned her head and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Babe I love it, you know that. It's not that I don't want to do it" She said and I believe her

"But why then?"

"I am going to get so used to sharing a bed curling up in your arms so warm and comfortable. I am already used to seeing you the first thing in the morning. You are the last person I see at night and love our kisses then. In the fall we are no longer going to be able to do that. My bed at school will be so cold and so unwelcoming" She says tears streaming "I love this and we will do it some days in the summer but I need to sleep in my bed alone some nights too. I need to get used to it, because it will hurt and if I am used to you all the time I am afraid it will hurt more and I don't want to make it harder for either of us" She said tears falling. Tears were brimming my eyes and all I could do was wrap her in my arms pulling her closer. I understand completely as I blink a tear slipping form my eyes as well.

"I understand and you are right it would be harder" I sad shifting with her as she lay down again. I stroke her hair closing my eyes really tired now a few tears falling from both our eyes.

"Sorry" She said

"Never be sorry my love" I said kissing her temple "Do you want to get some rest" I asked and she nodded closing her eyes.

"I think that's a good Idea and we still have time for sleepovers, just not every night" she said and I smiled closing my eyes again sleepy as well.

"Yeah we have all summer" I said stroking her hair

"All summer" She whispered and that was the last thing I heard as she fell asleep and I started to. I knew one thing and that was we had all summer. My last thought was I just hope it lasts as long as it was supposed to. The worst thing and last thing we needed or wanted was the summer to go by faster than it should. Our love was new and we needed, wanted, had to have as much time as we could to let it grow before we have to separate. I feel my arms tighten once more around her before I am completely unconscious and in the darkness we know as sleep.

**A/N: So that was happy and emotional. I am getting closer to ending this story and I am excited about that. It's bitter sweet but so happy as well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We are getting an emotional Shane and Mitchie for now but the next few chapters will be happy as well. The next chapter is the graduation and other prom, then one chapter for each month and the final one so 5 more chapters maybe 6. I really liked this chapter and glad I got it up so fast. The next one will be a few days though and not as fast. Also I am doing a sequel and am still developing it but I got a rough idea of a summary so here it is. The sequel is called fighting for him.**

**Fighting For Him**

_Long distance isn't supposed to be easy but was it supposed to hurt this much? Too much to bare they end it. Shane becomes a super star player through-out the US in his freshman year at UCLA. Mitchie is outstanding and top of her class within the first month of Julliard still with heartache. She finally realises the mistake she made but it's too late. To be his she will be fighting for him. Is the heartache worth all that? When an opportunity arises is it time to let go. Is it time she forgets the heartache, the love and do this for her? Fame can be overcome but a heart broken twice can't be, is fighting and losing all worth it. With everything to lose will she chose to keep fighting for him or finally do what's best for her. _

**So I think it will be good and have many ideas for it. I hope you will all follow this story into the next one. I just got 100 reviews and I am excited about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter any favourite part? Mine was either when they dance to sparks fly, the way he described her natural beauty or the amazing talk they had at his house. They are so cute. Let me know what you thought. Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	26. Graduation

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 25: Graduation**

It is now Tuesday and I just got home after my final exam. I was happy school was finally over and tomorrow afternoon I would finally be done high school for good and know my scholarship offers. I kick off my shoes and make my way upstairs to my room tossing my bag by the door and walking quietly over to my bed. I smiled seeing Mitchie still sleeping. It was 11:00 since my exam was in the morning. She looked so beautiful. I stripped to my boxers and climbed into my bed pulling her close as she willingly curled up into me. I smiled kissing her neck once and just loving this feeling.

"Babe you up" I whisper quietly in her ear

"No, I just want to stay in bed forever" She said and I knew something was up

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked rubbing her back. She had been emotional ever since she told me about her parents, and I could tell it was really tearing her up. She said she wouldn't be the one to break the silence, and she shouldn't be but at the same time I hated to see her hurting.

"I feel safe in your bed" She said and I smiled. That made me feel good, but at the same time I wanted her to be happy again and smile, I love her smile.

"Does this have to do with your parents or graduation?"

"Both" She said as a feel a tear slip onto my shirt and my arms tightened around her.

"Love I have an idea" I said and she looked up at me and I ran my thumb along her cheeks drying the tears.

"Yeah"

"I really need a shower, so how about you go downstairs and start getting stuff ready and when I come down we will cook up some tacos and watch movies have a comfort day" I said and she smiled.

"Like that day 2 months or so ago?"

"Yup, and then we can finish what we have to do for tomorrow tonight"

"Yeah I am happy we are doing that together" She said smiling

"Me too" I said giving her a soft kiss she returns

"You can go shower now" She said giggling as she got out of the bed as did I. I watched as she slipped on her slippers while in sweat pants and a t-shirt and left my room. I walked into the bathroom and stepped under the water letting it relax my body rinsing the dirt of school from my body. I was done, school, for another summer, done high school and it felt like it was all washing off of me.

**(A/N: Okay so important conversation here with Mitchie and Mrs. Gray so this is Mitchie's point of View)**

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I made my way straight to the fridge getting stuff out. I would start with chopping up the onions and lettuce, so we can start almost right away. Tacos also lifted my spirits especially Shane's he was a master atm. I turn around putting the stuff on the counter and jumped back against the fridge holding my heart.

"Oh god you scared me" I said taking a deep breath seeing Mrs. Gray standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry, I see Shane got you making tacos" She asked

"No he is making them after his shower, I am getting stuff ready"

"You need comfort food" She asked and I nodded

"Yeah I feel like I do" I said sighing

"Mitchie If you ever need to talk, I am here" She said

"Thanks Mrs. Gray"

"For the thousandths time Mitchie please call me Anna" She said and I nodded.

"With that…" I say taking a deep breath "Do you think maybe we could talk, I need to talk with someone, and I can with Shane but maybe you can help a little more" I asked and she nodded

"Anytime Mitchie, do you want to sit down and we can talk?" She asked and I nodded

"Okay" I say and we make our way into the living room and I curled up in a corner of the couch as she sat on the other side of the couch.

"Mitchie what is bothering you? I can see you are upset had have been since last Thursday"

"Shane didn't tell you anything?" I asked and she shook her head

"No I didn't want to ask him and he respects your privacy, it's your place to tell not his, I wouldn't ask him to do that" She said and I nodded smiling. Shane was as perfect as they come.

"Okay well you know how I am staying here because the fight with my parents. I wanted to focus on my exams and everything and it was just better if I was here and happier" I said

"Yeah and we love having you here" She said and I had to smile at that. She was practically like my mom; it was almost awkward but not quite.

"Well I went over on Thursday and we got into another fight" I said sighing.

"Oh Mitchie" She said moving over and giving me a hug which I didn't hesitate to return. "What happened?"

"My parents and I have never been on the best of terms. In grade 9 they started extending their business trips to weeks sometimes almost a month to vacation where the meetings had taken place. They came home after that but not for long so I barely ever saw them. I lived at home by myself. This summer they said they wanted to spend time with me and I wanted that. I am leaving to New York in the fall as you know and I don't think I will want to come back" I said and she nodded

"That's understandable you will do wonders at Julliard" She said and I nodded

"Well I wanted to spend time here with them and my friends and Shane and they decided that being here to spend time with me wasn't what they wanted. They are going to Rome, Paris, England and Ireland and god I want to see those places so bad but not this summer. They wanted me to go as they extended all their stays so they can make the meetings but stay longer as well. They leave Thursday and aren't coming back until after I leave for New York"

"That's not right, wait but didn't your mom see you on Friday for your prom and this prom is she missing that."

"She was there but we didn't talk and she is missing this Friday's. They don't care and I know it. They tell me they do when I accuse them of it but they have nothing to show for it. There are no pictures of the three of us or me on the main level of the house. It's all landscaping pictures of other parts of the country and the world."

"I am sure they love you Mitchie but they have a bad way of showing it that is very noticeable, I can see it hurts you"

"More than anything" I said and she nods. I see her eyes flicker to the stairs and she carefully nods her head. I hear footsteps fade into the kitchen. I knew it was Shane but I decided not to bring it up. "I got so upset I had to leave and took off running down the stairs and my dad started following me. I always was a daddy's girl. I got along with him and he had been at every dance recital no matter one. I think I was mostly angry at my mom missing everything and needing her through high school. That's when a teenage girl needs their mom the most and she was never there for me. I did everything myself and it hurt and I don't love her as much as my dad, but she is my mom I still love her. I was running to the door and I was so mad I said I hate you well I screamed it and left. I didn't mean it but that is all they are going to know on their trip. Also I told them loud and clear I will not be here waiting with open arms when they come back. They don't deserve it, but they don't deserve my hatred either" I said now crying as she hugs me.

"Mitchie I am sure they know you didn't mean it. I do think you should talk to them before they leave. There is graduation tomorrow"

"I don't even know if they are coming to see me graduate at Anaheim. I already did at CSPA so I don't know if they care enough."

"Well if they love you like they say they should most definitely be there"

"Yeah and Anna this might sound selfish but I am not going to be the one to go first and apologize. I did that last time and it just blew up in my face"

"It shouldn't be you Mitchie. It's not selfish at all. They should realize there mistake and realize they aren't the best parents in the world and apologize to you and make it up to you.

"I doubt that is going to happen, them making it up to me, but thank you"

"I doubt it to but it's what should happen" She said and I nodded.

"They aren't good parents at all. They were when I was younger and I thought all parents leave and go do business all over the country and the world but I know so much better and that it's so wrong. I don't know if they're coming and I am not talking first so we might just not be on good terms for a while"

"That is hard but I know you can get through it Mitchie. You are strong and I have known you for a bit and I already love you like my daughter so does Andrew." She said and I smiled

"Thank you, for listening I just, you are a mom and I thought you would be able to help and you did." I said smiling.

"Even if they do come Mitchie you can be assured we will be standing up cheering for you when they call your name because there is no way you don't deserve a standing ovation" She said and I smiled huge now.

"Thank you so much Anna" I said hugging her "The house will be rather lonely and cold this summer" I said

"Don't be silly, you are not staying at your house during the summer. Sure sometimes when you and Shane want to be alone I understand that fully but you are staying here, and no if and's or buts" She said and I smiled but I had discussed this with Shane already and he understood.

"Thank you but I already discussed this with Shane. I love staying here and cuddling with him and feeling his arms around me. I feel so safe in his arms and I sleep amazingly. This fall though if I get used to it my bed at school will feel so cold and so unwelcoming. I want to want to lie down in my bed at school and feel happy and safe and fall asleep. I will miss Shane's arms way to much if I sleep with him every night that I think it will be even harder than it already will be. We have the whole summer and we can maybe have sleepovers if you allow it but other than that I think it would be in both our best interests if I stayed home" I said. Shane felt the same way because together we had already discussed this.

"Well I am happy you too agreed on that but I don't want you living at your house by yourself all summer. If you want to stay there maybe Shane can stay there" She asked

"No the same reason he thought of that as well" I said smiling. Her and Shane are so a like. I knew he always got along well with his mom and I was really happy about that. One of us had a good relationship with our parents. His dad was also getting along really well with him and that made me beyond happy.

"Well I believe you need adult supervision then so you don't get into each other's bed every night so stay here. Move in here for the summer. We can make you up a room. We don't mind I understand you want to spend some nights at your house but you need to call some place home this summer and it might as well be here, we would love it" She said smiling.

"You are still going to make it incredibly hard to be away from Shane but my bed might just seem a little bit warmer and I will be staying at home by myself some nights" I said and she smiled.

"So this means."

"Yes I will stay here for the summer, in my own room… most of the nights" I said blushing and she just laughs.

"That sounds perfect, do you want anything special in that room of yours" She asked and I shook my head.

"I am sure I can bring things to make it home like, I will handle that. Supplying the room, bed, bathroom and closet is all you need to do" I smile and she nodded

"Done, now it smells really good and I am sure Shane is Jealous I am stealing all your time today so go spend it with him and if I don't see you later today I will see you tomorrow on that field cheering you on"

"Thank you so much Anna" I said giving her a hug then standing up. I smile looking back as I reach the door of the living room. I then turn and head into the kitchen where I see Shane cooking up his tacos which did smells amazing.

I walked up behind him at the stove and wrapped my arms around him from behind. "Hi" I said smiling kissing the back of his neck which sent a slight shiver down his back which was incredibly adorable.

"Hi, did you have fun with my mom?" He asked

"Yeah she helped, you and you have a new house mate for the summer" I said and he smiled.

"She changed your mind" She asked and I nodded

"Yes but in my own room and some nights we will share a bed here and at my house. Also some night I will be there by myself" I said and he nodded

"I don't care this is amazing" He said stopping cooking and turned around picking me up spinning me around as I laughed. I don't know why but I no longer wanted to stay in bed. I was looking forward to these tacos but I knew this summer no matter what happened tomorrow I would be happy and live my life like I was meant to. My parents may not be my favourite people, or my biggest fans but I would not let them ruin my summer. I am determined it will be one of the best summers of my life, one I was sure to never forget.

**(A/N: Alright so I figure that was an important part of the story and creating their relationship for the sequel. Now back to Shane for the rest of the chapter)**

It is now about 10:30 and I am just laying down in bed after the day. Mitchie is having a shower. Today was amazing. She had an amazing talk with my mom and I was really happy she was able to help Mitchie. I was also excited Mitchie would be staying here this summer. I understood why she would be at her house alone sometimes but then again I couldn't be happier at this moment. I was so glad my mom thought of her own room. We ate our tacos which were amazing as usual then we just went for a walk around the neighbourhood for a bit then came back and played video games and watched movies in the basement for the rest of time. Well after dinner we had some stuff to finish for tomorrow which now led us to right now as I am lying in bed waiting for Mitchie to join me so we could get some rest.

I smile hearing the bathroom door open and look up to see my beautiful girlfriend. I always admire her natural beauty I really had seen no other girl like this, so natural so gorgeous, she could go out without make-up and she would honestly be the most gorgeous woman in the world. She was all natural and I loved every second of it. She was in a tank top and only a pair of pink lace trimmed panties. She was hot and gorgeous all together. Her still damp hair was tied on top of her head in a messy bun. I let out a smile as she walks over and my eyes go wide as she climbs onto the bed and on top of me straddling my legs and leaning down kissing me. Not going to complain I would enjoy this. I wrap my hands around her hips and kiss back as well.

Soon enough we are laying down her body hovering over mine our legs tangled together, my arms holding her close and our lips together. The kiss was getting very heated. With that I turn off the light on my bedside table and together let ourselves get lost in the love we share for each other as the darkness swallows us.

It is now Wednesday morning and we are in the gym at school in our gowns lining up and getting ready to take our seats in alphabetical order in the chairs outside set up in the field for our graduation. I gave Mitchie a hug as she went to stand in her spot as we were almost ready. She looked amazing in her cap and gown she was so gorgeous. I roll my eyes at how cheesy I was being but honestly I don't think I really cared in this moment.

All together as the doors opens and we made our way in a single file line towards the front through the crowd taking our seats in the gorgeous white chairs. The principal will speak then call us to get our diploma's, then awards, scholarships, the valedictorians speech then the closing speech by our principal and when we toss our caps into the air we were done, and that would be an amazing feeling.

I sat down but not before I noticed familiar faces. Kenzie, Amy and Laura were sitting with Bryan's family and I knew Mitchie was happy they would be here as well as Bryan of course. Mandy was sitting with Josh's family who was sitting with mine. I also noticed near the back Mitchie's parents were there and they are lucky they were cause if they didn't show up I would somehow make sure they got a piece of my mind before the left. I was so happy for Mitchie; even if they didn't talk they showed up to celebrate this.

It was finally 2 hours later. The principal finished her speech, the diplomas and awards have been given out. Mitchie receiving almost every academic one and I received a couple for athletics so I was happy about that.

"Now" started the principal who was now back at the podium "We all know you want to hear who is standing up and speaking for you as your valedictorian this year but we have one more important piece of business we have before that. For all sports scholarships we have received and you will get a list of all your scholarships with your diploma before you leave when you hand in your cap and gown. However there is a couple we want to announce. They have worked so hard all these years and dream schools have lined up. There are 4 sports stars of our school who will find out one of their offers right now. They aren't are baseball 3 are and 1 is soccer so here it is." We all cheered and waited. "So for our soccer start who has been offered a scholarship to UCLA Mr. Adam Marshall" She called and we clapped although I didn't like him ever since he did that to Mitchie. He stand up as a lot of people cheered while other did polite claps. "Next we would like to congratulate Bryan Anderson who got offered a scholarship to also UCLA" She said and we all clapped and whistled as Bryan stood up. I was getting anxious. "Next we will congratulate Josh Masterson who had also received a scholarship to UCLA, which I know you are all happy about" She said and we all jumped up and cheered not caring anymore. The whole team was standing. This was crazy now I was hoping it was my turn.

"Sit down please" She said and we all sat down fast. "This will not come to a shocker as the next person I will be announcing. He has the longest list of scholarship offers of the history for our baseball team which isn't surprising to any of us. We are sure we know what school this star will be accepting. So another recipient of a UCLA scholarship offer, your MVP of the last 3 years, your athleticism award of the year, the most athletic involved male of the senior class and your captain, everyone you may stand up and celebrate as the final recipient is none other than Mr. SHANE GRAY!" She shouted and everyone in the graduating class and the spectators stand up as I blush. Why did I need a whole speech about me? I raised my hand and smiled as the guys cheered and I caught sight of Mitchie cheering and screaming as well.

We all settled down after about 5 minutes and it was time for the valedictorians. Yes plural there was two and because I was one of them I knew that. "Alright" the principal once again started "We are now going to get the speech from our valedictorian. However this year we couldn't decide on just one so we have two. They are going to be making a speech together that they have written. They are both chosen for different reasons and also are very unlikely, so we thought to be paired. However you all know them as practically one now, so welcome to the stage your 2011 graduation class valedictorians, Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres" She announces and I smiled making my way to the aisle. I waited for Mitchie and I gave her quick hug locking our hands as people awed and we made our way onto stage and to the podium to make our speeches.

"Thanks you Mrs. Ganders" Mitchie said as we took our places "Welcome family, friends and fellow students of our graduating class and thank you for joining us. You can see we have clearly been chose for different reason. The golden boy of school here beside me and al about the athletics have been chosen due to that and me because I have excelled in academics but either way we both agreed we both deserve to be standing up here."

"Together we both share what school is about, Academics, sports, friends and everything in between. You expect Mitchie here to talk about academics and me sports but we have been working on this speech for a couple of weeks together and decided to switch it up a bit. We all know how important academics is and to see it from a point of view for someone who doesn't excel in it is what you are going to get and for the sports side we are going to hear from a spectators point of view and not a player. So as the gentleman I am" I said and everyone laughed. "Mitchie Torres everyone" I said and squeezed her hand quickly before I backed up and let Mitchie speak.

"School is something we don't want to do but we have to but it is a good thing we do. We learn many things but in high school it gets a little different. I don't play sports but here in Anaheim and all around the country sports is a huge part of a community especially at a competitive level in high school. I am a spectator of sports but I know many people who play and they make a school just as much as the academics do. The players pour their souls into their sport. It becomes everything to them, it's their passion their life. They have it almost harder than we do. Keeping up grades but staying on their A-game is what they strive for and it's hard but for their passion and their school they do it. They do it for us, for their school for the school pride. No matter what they fight through it to represent the sports high schools place their pride on. The pressure is there but they do it for not only us as spectators and school peers but for themselves. We heard most of them all have scholarships offers and for them we are all so proud. Our school is known for our baseball team and others close following. Sports is one of the bigger parts of our school so for all our sports team and the players let's give them a hand for making the sports part of our high school experience amazing with many championship games to come watch, win or lose, thank you to all the players" She said clapping and everyone claps as well. I clap and smile. She did very well with the sports part now if I can do well with the academic speech we had prepared together, I step up to the podium and she steps back, this could either be good or a disaster.

"I don't think I, as a player could say it much better then she could about how our sports affect our high school experience. As a player I am not the best within Academics but it is the most important aspect of high school, well most people believe that. As a sports player we work our butts off for it but we are jealous of everyone who worries about school work like we do for our sport. It comes easy to a lot of you or that's all you focus on. We come to school to learn what we need for what we want to do and become with our lives. No matter if you are a dancer, a sports player, a member of the band or a chess team captain we all need to learn academics to move on. Maybe not ALL the knowledge we get will be helpful but is we required and therefore we do it. Sometimes we rather not but we push through to be what we want and work at it. A lot of us watch the other students, get help if we want, happy for all our peers who excel at academics and high praise them for the knowledge they take from classes, others really could care less about. We should celebrate all the academic achievements we all made. All of us together helped this school show pride of academics. Well some more than others but we still have pride to show for it. So everyone help me give a hand to all of our graduating class, whoever they are for our academic achievements separate and as a whole for our school" I said and we all erupted in applause as Mitchie walks back up to the podium squeezing my hand. "I am not good at all the insight into the future what high school meant and all that, so for that here once again is Mitchie Torres" I said clapping and Mitchie smiles. I read this part of the speech and I'm sure many people would agree with what she was saying. It was written amazingly, but I helped, a little.

"Thank you Shane" She started and I smiled. "High school is required and sometimes we hate it but we all know it's necessary. They always say it is the best four years of your life but being through it, we all know that is completely wrong. High school can down right suck. It drains you and affects you in all ways. It is emotionally, physical and mentally challenging. There are good parts and bad parts and just plain horrible parts for everyone. These years are important and we do the best we can but by no means are they the best of our lives. They say once we graduate and head into college and the real world that our lives begin but I don't agree. Our lives as growing older becoming adults and become want we want with our lives started when we walked through those front doors scared to death on the first day of grade 9. We look up to the seniors and thrive towards those days through everything else we must go through. Our lives have already started. We are ending these four but there are so many more years we are once again diving in full speed ahead. A bit more of choices for us but then again we make life what we want and we should all have no regrets from our high school experience. We live and we learned and we will still do that, if we made mistakes we learned form that and that experience is what high school is all about. This isn't about ending the best time our lives or worst but for celebrating one more part we accomplished moving into the rest of our lives and accomplishments we will all achieve when we strive for them" She finished and it was my turn.

"We are asking you to celebrate our accomplishment of graduating together. We all got through high school with all the obstacles thrown our way. We went through the social aspects, accepting who are, finding where we fit and people we always want to stay in touch with us. They say we don't always keep friends from high school but we do, we find friends for life and we will continue to do so as soon as we leave through those doors today. Some we might want to forget but then again all of you, my fellow peers we all made our high school experience what they were together, so thank you. Together as our senior class we were wondering if you wanted to start a tradition. Before we hand in our cap and gowns tonight for our diploma I am hoping you all join following me and Mitchie as we walk once more as seniors through the halls of our school and then stop of the front steps and all together we will get our picture together we will then as one walk back to the gym to hand in our gowns. Each year after this we hope every senior class as one will follow this example and for one final time all together walk through those doors for we will always be the 2011 graduations class"

"OF ANAHEIM EAST HIGH SCHOOL" Mitchie and I screamed together as we all tossed our hats into the air. Mitchie and I grabbed our and locked hands walking off stage. We stood in the aisle just past the chairs as the seniors in twos started lining up.

"Thank you Shane and Mitchie. We think this walk through is an amazing idea and it will be something we keep going. I want all of us to clap and cheer for our graduates as they emerge into the rest of their lives. Let's stand and let them know we are proud as together they head into the school for the final time, your graduating seniors of 2011" The principal called.

I squeezes Mitchie's hand as together we lead the senior class towards our walk through in the glory as the parents, family and friends stand cheering as we make our way towards the school, a tradition me and Mitchie will always remember that we started.

We finish and hand in our gowns and everything and all head towards the parking lot. There were a lot of parties tonight and the whole baseball team and some others including our other friends were making our way towards Andrew's house, one of our fellow players for the graduating party. Before we leave I see my parents and watch as Mitchie's walk over to her. A smile played on her lips as I believe her dad apologized and I think she did to. I watched as they shared hugs. I knew she still wouldn't be there with open arms but they were leaving on better terms.

She joined me and we said by to my parents and the others as we all got into cars. Another thing we seniors did as we all headed off for the parties and night that we will all again for probably one final time in our chosen groups, be celebrating completing four years of our lives that will be unforgettable.

It is now about 4:00 on Friday and I and the guys were just about ready to go pick up the girls from Mitchie's house. Last night Mandy, Mitchie and Amy stayed at her house and were getting ready there today for the prom. They had decided to do their makeup and hair by themselves as the spa was apparently expensive. I was excited for yet another amazing prom and after party this time at Josh's parent's lake house.

Bryan, Josh and myself were the three sharing the limo this time. We got into the limo at 5:30 and are heading to Mitchie's house. Summer has begun and after tonight high school was officially in our past and the best summer, well for me the best summer of my life was starting and it would be one I know I will never forget.

We arrive at Mitchie's house and walk into the door as I texted Mitchie saying we were here and we lined up at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them to emerge. We all held a corsage in our hands waiting to place them on their wrists. We weren't taking before-hand pictures but we would make sure we got enough of all of us during the night. We all had rooms in the lake house and we all had keys in our pockets for our own rooms, so no-one else could get in and was ours for the night with our girls.

I get a text from Mitchie saying they were ready and I tell the guys as we all pay attention to the stairs. Together smiles come onto our faces at the same time. Together with arms linked our girls step onto the stairs. They all smile giggling as step by step they make our ways towards us. We were the three luckiest men in the world as our women step of our stairs into our arms looking like super models. I had to say myself Mitchie looked better than last Friday, still gorgeous but more natural in the sense.

Together we placed corsage's on their wrist and we all locked hands as together we made our way to the limo heading towards our second and final prom, another night which we would never forget, our last high school function, it was unreal and bitter sweet at all the same time. We all know it was coming to an end as the limo once again picked up speed and we headed towards the venue for our prom.

**A/N: Longer then I planned for that part so I will get to the prom next chapter and probably just the prom and after party. I am drawing a line if the chapters are long or not there is 5 left and I have them planned. I am ending it so if you don't want a sequel you don't have to read it but for those who want one I am writing one. I have idea and really exciting things for it, so I hope you will follow this story into it. I loved this chapter and am happy about it. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hopefully sooner than later. Mitchie is going to be living with Shane and their summer is going to be fun. Also Shane got his scholarship, YAY! I would love to hear your comments on this chapter. If you any have favourite parts I would love to hear them as well. I think the speech and them starting the walk through tradition was my favourite. Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	27. Prom and After Party

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 26: Prom and After Party**

I was happy sitting in the limo with my arm resting around my gorgeous girlfriend as we got closer to the venue where our prom was being held. I smiled seeing my two best friends, brothers, sitting with their girls as well. None of us had ever had a girlfriend around the same time. Well especially since Mitchie was my first official girlfriend but still it was amazing us all being together. I smile turning my head towards Mitchie again admiring her.

All the girls looked beautiful tonight. Mandy was wearing a gorgeous dark blue dress that looks amazing with her light brown hair that was tied up in an elegant yet messy bun. Josh's mouth was once again a gape when they came down the stairs. He was totally in love with Mandy. Last week he was talking about proposing since they have almost been together for 3 years but I didn't know what was happening. I knew she was staying in LA at a school for acting but he never said it was actually happening, but tonight would be a pretty special night if he decided to do so.

Bryan was almost just as smitten with Amy. Totally in love with her, and was waiting for the perfect moment to tell her. I believe he was doing so tonight. He was currently kissing Amy and I just rolled my eyes turning my eyes back to my gorgeous girlfriend whose head was on my shoulder. Bryan could barely keep his hands off Amy though. She was wearing a pretty tight purple dress that went to her knees. She had a slit up her side which Bryan has definitely placed his hand now as they were making out on the limo seats. Her hair was left down and straight falling down her back.

My eyes resting on Mitchie made me smile even more. She looked amazing. I lean down and place a kiss on her cheek and she looks up smiling. She removes her head form my shoulder and leans in capturing my lips with hers which I happily return. I would never turn a kiss form Mitchie down. All the girls were beautiful but tonight Mitchie blew everyone away. She used her natural beauty as well as make-up and looked amazing. I pull away slightly as my hands trail up and down her body as she giggles. "You are so beautiful" I whispered against her lips and she smiled huge.

"You're handsome" She said and I let out lips crush together.

She was wearing a gorgeous green dress, it helped that it looked amazing on her skin tone and also that it was my favourite colour. It was a halter top dress that hugged her body to her hips. The first thing my teenage mind noticed was the cleavage she revealed but I really had to stop thinking about that. At her hips the dress fell to the floor a little bit away from her body. She looked so elegant. Her strappy green sandals looked amazing. She had on silver jewellery and just to me she shined. Her long black hair was in natural waves. It was tied in a low pony tail and thrown over her one shoulder. She looked amazing. Her eyes were standing out with light green eye shadow with her natural black eye line and mascara but not too much, it was almost natural. She used very little blush but almost a skin tone. The brightest thing she used was a pink lipstick making her gorgeous luscious lips stand out. She looked almost natural and that was the most beautiful thing to me.

We finally pull apart and notice everyone was staring at us. I looked down at Mitchie as we both blushed. "What?" I asked

"Nothing you too are just so cute" Mandy said smiling and I smiled.

"Course we are" Mitchie said pulling my head back to hers kissing me. Wow she had never been that into kissing me I don't think because her tongue quickly brushed against my lips which I didn't hesitate to open.

"Okay, Okay we get it, now stop making out, we haven't even got to the prom yet" Amy said chucking a pillow from the bench to us. I saw it from the corner of my eyes catching it and kept kissing Mitchie I didn't care I was so in love with my girlfriend and no-one would ruin this fiery kiss I was experiencing with her.

Finally needing breath we pulled back and ignored glares from everyone else. We were both flushed and I just sat there holding her hand tightly as she smiled. Soon we just started talking about anything. We should really be to the venue soon, after that kiss I couldn't wait until the after party, not going to lie I was already pretty turned on.

We arrived at the prom and we all exited the limo and started into the community centre that was decorated for our prom. We walked inside and went straight to the room past the lockers that held skates and such as there was a rink and pool in here. We turn heading towards the rooms where people played cards on senior's days and they held stupid teenage dances. We walked into the one room and it was gorgeous.

There was a huge stage with a band already playing softer music to get us through dinner. Along the walls were pictures of dancers giving dance poses and it looked amazing. There was a huge screen behind the band showing a slide show of us seniors as well. There was a huge banner along the front of the stage that said Save the Last Dance. It was a pretty cool theme if you think about it. There were streamers and cut outs of dance poses and dance shoes hanging down from the ceiling. It wasn't as amazing as the CSPA prom but it was still pretty. We all sat down at a table. The tables were round that held 8 people and were covered in a blue table cloth. There was a center piece. It was a metal statue of a girl doing a dance pose and the hands were held up flat where a candle was placed and lit. It was pretty cool. Mitchie and Amy loved it. Dance was their life, and this made it even more spectacular. I loved all the dance aspects they used to decorate it. It didn't just look like a community hall. It was amazing how something so dull and boring could end up being such a magical place.

We finally got served dinner as Matt and his date Allison joined us at our table to make the 8. We had an amazing dinner and talking about everything. Soon the tables were cleared to the side and the music started getting louder and faster to dance. No-one was really dancing but I really wanted to. The band started playing a remake of footloose. It was a really cheesy 80's movie Mitchie made me watch. It was one of her favourites and I had really bad déjà vu. At their prom no-one was really dancing. This song didn't start it off but it was good enough.

I took Mitchie's hand as the music started. She smiled huge as we walked out to the dance floor and started dancing to footloose as I spun her around and we did some really cheesy moves from the movie but I didn't care we were having way to much fun. Soon we looked around and many people were dancing but were almost alone in the center of the dance floor. It was amazing. We always kept throwing in cheesy moves from the movie but it was beyond fun and we both couldn't stop laughing at ourselves.

We made our way over voting for prom king and queen. We didn't hold campaigns either but we voted for who should be put on the ballots and we found out when we got them. I wasn't really surprised at the king ballot as my name was the very top. I had a feeling I would win but I didn't want to be cocky about it. I voted for Josh who also made the list, I wouldn't vote for me.

I looked at the queen ballot and a huge smile lit up my face. Mitchie was on it and I laughed when I saw her mouth drop staring at it. She deserved it so my vote went to her. A lot of the other girls were cheerleaders and I was not voting for any of them and I wouldn't want to be king without my prom queen being Mitchie anyway. I guess we will see in an hour or so.

The song Almost Lover came on and Mitchie gave me her huge puppy dog eyes and we made our way back to the floor holding each other close slowly dancing to what was a beautiful song. I had heard it before on Mitchie's computer. She had so much music on her computer. She had a lot of slow songs but I didn't expect anything less her being a lyrical dancer. They used slow beautiful music for their routines.

After that song the band started back into fast songs and we kept dancing. They started playing Low by Flo Rida and it was a good thing there wasn't teachers here. Mitchie turned her back to me and I held her hips close me moving with the rhythm as she dances very sexily in front of me her hand held up behind her playing with her hair as she pulled out the elastic. God she was sexier when she decided to move like that. I was always turned on with her but my teenage hormones were in such overdrive I was lucky there wasn't a tightening in my pants. God she was going to kill me before we got to that after party.

Soon enough me and Mitchie made our way back to the table and she sat on my lap kissing me as I held her close. She was resting her feet and I was sipping some water that I shared with her before we would start dancing again. We were staying for the last song this time I was saving that last dance for Mitchie there was no doubt about that.

We made our way to the dance floor and there were 2 songs until the announcement of King and queen. The girls decided to dance with each other's dates. Mitchie danced with Bryan while Josh danced with Amy and I danced with Mandy. We were all like brother and sisters other than with who we were dating and it was pretty entertaining.

We then all went back to our partners and danced together to a fast song. We all stopped and everyone was on the dance floor facing the stage where the school body president came on stage as her best friend was beside her holding crowns. She had two envelopes in her hands and stood in front of the microphone.

"Alright well I hope everyone is having fun tonight" She called and everyone yelled in agreement. "Well we have about an hour until midnight to stay here until I am sure a lot of you are heading to this amazing after party being thrown but it is 11 and now we are going to announce prom king and queen of 2011. " Everyone cheered. "So without another word your prom king is…" She said and opened the envelope. "Well this is a shocker… Shane Gray" She called and applause exploded through the room as Mitchie kissed me and I let go of her hand making my way to the stage. I gave her a quick hug and the one girl placed the crown upon my head and I stood lifted a hand within a wave as everyone clapped.

"Alright now we are going to announce queen. I think a fair amount of people were surprised at the ballot but it was amazing. It was happy to have certain people on it this year." She said and I knew she was talking about Mitchie, someone who wasn't the most popular all the years. Well she was a little bit now, but I was hoping she would win. "Alright so without needing anything else and who will be joining our king in a dance… our queen is…" She said opening the envelope. My hand was behind my back my fingers crossed my mind kept saying, let it be Mitchie. I wanted her to be my queen on this stage. "Mitchie Torres" She shouted into the microphone and my face went into a huge smile as the guys whistled and I clapped as she made her way onto the stage and got her crown. She walked over to me and I took her hand lifted it up as I wrapped my other around her in a hug.

There were flashes of us and I smile kissing her on the stage in front of everyone but I didn't care. I knew the baseball team was whistling and knew Mitchie was blushing but it was amazing all the same. She was my queen and I was going to enjoy this. "Alright and now clear the floor for the king and queen to share this dance" She said and I took Mitchie hand making our way to the dance floor.

I held her close by her hips as her hands where around my neck and we swayed to the song that started playing. I smiled as it turned out to be Vanilla twilight by Owl City. It was a gorgeous song and she laid her head on my shoulder. I held her close and closed my eyes as we kept swaying to the music losing ourselves in it as if we were the only people in the world, sometimes it felt like that.

The song finished and we both made our way to the table for now. We have had a lot of fun. We were leaving right after the last song and after Josh made an announcement. There were 10 of us squeezing into the limo and heading to the lake house. We were getting stuff ready quickly before the rest of our class and friends joined the party.

We were kissing and slightly making out at the table. We just loved being together. Tomorrow would be a day when we would do absolutely nothing. However on Sunday I was helping Mitchie move some of her stuff into my house. It was exciting that I would definitely be seeing her every day this summer.

"Alright so I hope you all had an amazing night tonight" we hears Gina the student body president and organizer of the prom say. We got up and started towards the dance floor as she was to announce the last song. "So I hope you all enjoy this last song. On the screen behind us we actually asked if we could use someone in the video. They do a dance to this song and it will be the video of her dance in black and white. Have fun tonight and remember don't drink and drive" She said "Sorry I had to say that since it's a school function. Here is broken" She called and got down off the stage. Mitchie blushed as the song Broken came on, the song she did a lyrical too. I saw her blush and turned to the stage to see the video playing of her doing the dance.

"Babe you did that?" I asked

"She really wanted to do so and I thought it was a good idea, plus I love this song, I came up with the song because of my feelings for you and well Adam too but mostly you." She said and I smiled.

"Well I love it" I say giving her a soft kiss before we continued to dance as it was the last song. I will always save this memory of the last dance. The theme really was perfect for a prom.

After the dance we all got to our table and the girls grabbed their clutches. Mitchie, Amy, Mandy, Gina, the student body president, who was dating Alex, Alex, Matt, Josh, Bryan and myself where all sharing our limo and getting a ride with us to the lake house for the party. We all joined our dates as I laughed watching Josh hop onto stage.

"Alright so I hope you are all planning to join us for the after party. You were all e-mailed directions and we will see you at the lake house in an hour, it starts at one, lets party!" he said and everyone cheered as he made his way to us taking Mandy's hand giving her a quick kiss. "Ready" He asked and we all nodded as the 10 of us made our way to the limo and got in telling the driver where we were headed. I was not going to lie I was excited for this party. I had never been to a full out party with Mitchie, well as a date, and was stoked. I lean in giving her a kiss and she smiled squeezing my hand as the limo picks up speed as we get closer to the lake house.

We arrive and all get into the beach house having to get stuff ready. The kegs were all on the floor and we had to get them into the kitchen on ice and set up so it was all in one area along with the other drinks Josh's brother hooked us up with.

"Do you have a room we could freshen up in?" Mitchie asked and I looked at Josh.

"Yeah use my room." He says handing the key to Mandy. "Do you mind?" He said asking Mandy

"Not at all see you soon" She said giving him a quick kiss "Come on girls" She said and they all followed her up the stairs and out of view. We instantly lifted the kegs and brought them into the kitchen and started putting away breakable things. His parents knew we were using the house but we did have responsibilities. Nothing was to be broken or damaged and we had to clean up the mess. They didn't want to know anything that happened, they just wanted it to look the same as it was when we arrived, the next time they arrived, and we would definitely make sure it was like that, we were thankful and this was the BEST party house.

We set everything up and soon everyone would be arriving. Where were the girls it's almost been an hour they can't take that long to freshen up. I rolled my eyes, of course it could they were girls after all. The guys were in the kitchen and just when I thought that we heard heel's on the hard wood floor clicking. Our girls were back. I turned around the saw them walking towards us but my eyes totally bugged out. "Holy shit!" I muttered under my breath but I'm sure all the guys agreed with me.

There in front of us were our 5 gorgeous girlfriends' and we were definitely all eyeing them up and down. Well my eyes were only eyeing Mitchie but damn she really was trying to kill me, she was so sexy it was almost cruel to a point. I wanted to take her right then and there. They were all changed that was the first thing. They seemed to pretty much be wearing all the same thing there was just minor differences, but all I could really focus on was Mitchie.

Mitchie now had her hair still let down hanging loosely around her face looking gorgeous, I loved her hair. Her dress was so sexy. It was a simple strapless black dress that hung on her body, very fitted and ended half-way to her knees, just below her thighs, it was killing me. The sexiest part however was the red pumps I was familiar with that she was wearing on her feet. I loved her red pumps and they look so sexy on her. She smiled strutting over to me and placing a kiss on my lips which I return as I wrap my hands around her hips pulling her close.

"So hot" I whisper against her lips and she smiles

"Thanks, this is easier to dance in" She said and I just smiled

"Well we will be doing a lot of that" I said as we share one more kiss and pull away as we see all the other girls had joined their dates too. We were all the luckiest guys in the planet. None of us would doubt that at this moment.

"Are we going to start the music everyone will be here in a minute" Mandy asked and we guys just nodded as we were speechless. We all made our way into the living room where we found a 5 star surround sounds stereo system. I knew Josh had this, this house would be crazy and if you were on the lake or around it you will definitely be hearing the music flooding out the windows.

"Here last night we put together a whole dance mix. Mostly fast songs but some slow songs, you can just play the dance mix on shuffle" Mitchie said pacing him her iPod. They must've done it on her computer. That was good if anyone had good party music or the most selection it was Mitchie, the girls definitely thought of everything, even a second outfit, which I was not to complain about.

"Thanks" matt said and took it getting it set up, "Do you all want to go open the windows and doors leading onto the deck, so the music isn't concealed and make sure the gate the leads onto the path to the lake from the deck, is locked, people drunk and on the lake is one responsibility we don't need" He said and I nodded

"Sure, we'll do it" I said as Mitchie and I made our way over to the doors leading to the deck from the kitchen and opened them. We made our way out and I walked over to the gate making sure it was securely locked with the chain and pad lock just in case; it was too high to jump so that was good. Their lake house was pretty private, that was probably the best part about it.

We walked back into the kitchen as music started playing and I kissed Mitchie quickly before flicking on the lights and the outside lit up. We felt the cool night air coming through as all the windows were now open as well. This was going to be amazing.

Soon enough people started coming and with drinks in our hands we were all dancing and goofing off listening to the music play. I was in the living room with Mitchie and a couple other people as we were all dancing having the time of our lives. There was sweaty dancing bodies all surrounded together. The song was fast and girls were grinding up against guys and I don't think I ever saw Mitchie this out going before but she was right along with the rest of the girls and making me crazy as she grinded her hips into me which I held firmly to my body.

We danced for a while and soon the song Sexy Bitch started pounding through the speakers. I was about to pull her closer but she stepped away and flashed me a sexy smile. Soon enough she grabbed Amy's and Mandy's hand. I followed them through the crowd as Gina and Allison joined them. I walked into the dining room and stopped where lots of other guys were staring. The 5 girls were on the table dancing very sexily with and against each other. Sexy bitch was a song I would never forget. She was turning me on with her hips and I really hope we could get to bed soon, not that I would be sleeping or anything like that, everything but resting and sleeping.

Finally it ended and with clapping and whistling they all got off. Mitchie smiled coming over to me and kissing me sexily. I have never seen her get tipsy and be this out going but I was quite enjoying it. I was hoping a song would come on soon. I kind of made a dance to a song and I wanted to do it for her, and the table would be the perfect setting. After some other girls went on to the table dancing, they weren't as talented but we all cheered them on anyway.

Soon Love Slayer came on and I kissed Mitchie. "I have something for you" I said and she smiled.

"Okay" She asked and I instantly got up on the table and stood up. I probably wouldn't have done this in front of everyone unless I had this liquid courage inside me. I noticed the crowd get bigger and instantly started dancing what I had somewhat practiced. I had way to much fun doing it as girls cheered and kept saying take it off as my jacket was flying everywhere. Soon enough it was off the table and I was just in my pants, white shirt and green tie that was looser than normal.

I finished and Mitchie and I went and got another drink and sat down on the couch where we claimed a spot. Drinking and making-out lasted forever. Bryan and Amy had been upstairs for about an hour or more same with Josh and Mandy. We were waiting until it cleared out for us to get to bed, for Josh. Some people were passed out and others had left and headed home.

"GUYS" We heard someone yell and we pulled apart once again. We were both pretty gone but I didn't mistake Josh coming down the stairs in only boxers simply beaming. He had bite marks around his chest but I didn't even feel about commenting.

"What man?" I asked as Mitchie kept biting my neck. I just kept rubbing her sides with my hands.

"I finally asked Mandy to marry me, like I have been talking about. She said yes" He said doing a little dance. I laughed as Mitchie turned to him and smiles

"About fucking time" She said then went back to my neck and I chuckled.

"She's a little gone, and congratulations man" I said and he laughed

"I noticed and thanks, have fun you two" He said and watched as he took the stairs 2 at a time back to his room.

It was a bit after when most people were gone or passed out. We were still making out as thunder roared and we soon heard rain pounding the roof. It was wearing and it was gorgeous and lightning lift up the sky. Mitchie smiled and got up kicking off her heels and walking to the stereo pulling me behind. She found her iPod and scrolled through the songs. I saw the one she was going to put on. She set a 6 second delay and pressed play. Together we quickly made our way onto the deck where the rain surrounded us and we started dancing in the rain getting drenched as our song Sparks Fly flood through the early morning air as we danced, I met her like the song said in the pouring rain.

We danced under the rain laughing and lovingly enjoying it. I loved twirling her around in the rain the way her hair hung with the rain soaking it. I didn't care that we were cold or soaking wet it was unbelievably romantic as I pulled her close and kissed her tasting the water on her lisp as we kept slowly swaying to the song. Soon the song stopped and we both looked up in the sky as the rain kept falling. It was amazingly. Soon the song U SMILE by Justin Bieber came on and I pulled her close and we slow danced to the song barely audible through the rain now. I don't like Justin Bieber and neither does Mitchie but this is the only song she loves and it is beautiful and as cliché and as corny as it is. When Mitchie does smile it's impossible for me not to. In fact through the whole song I was smiling as was she.

Finally we finished and walked through the doors. The thunder was still crashing in the sky and lightning lighting up the night sky. I slid the patio door closed and locked it. I laughed seeing there was two towels on the counter gladly clean and dry. Someone obviously notices us outside dancing, getting soaking wet. The kitchen was however a disaster we would take care of that tomorrow.

We both stripped to our under wear and wrapped the towels around us feeling warm. It felt really good to be dryer then we were. I grabbed a garbage bag and we shoved our clothes in it. We made our way to the living room and turned off the music. It was silent and everyone was gone or passed out somewhere.

"I guess it's time for bed" Mitchie said quite sober. It was obvious she was still a little tipsy but maybe being cold and drenched helped a little. I smile taking her hand, the other one still clutching onto the garbage bag.

"Yeah let's go it's almost 6:00" I said yawning. I was really tired although I did want to make love to my girlfriend first.

We went upstairs after making sure the door was locked then got into our room which I locked behind me. I went to the on suite and placed our clothes on the towel rack hanging them up so they would dry and not totally wrinkle. I slipped off my boxers tossing them in the bath tub and drying off wrapping the towel once again around my waist.

I walked out of the bathroom and I could feel myself getting totally turned on just standing there. Mitchie was so strikingly beautiful. Her damp hair was now on top of her head. I saw all her jewellery on the side table and my beautiful girlfriend sitting on the bed just under a sheet. I could see her panties and bra on the floor meaning she was wearing nothing. God I was so turned on as she smiled waving letting the sheet fall off the top half of her body.

I just laughed as she covered herself innocently. I just walked over to the bed and dropped my towel before climbing into bed. I was just finishing covering myself in the sheet when she moves and was then straddling me my legs being the only thing still covered in the sheet. She giggled leaning down her chest brushing mine as her lips rest against mine.

"Oops" She said winking letting her lips crush mine as her hands run up my face and through my hair. I could feel my throbbing organ pressing against her bare thigh as she kept giggling within the kiss. God I was turned on and I wanted nothing more than to connect with her. I didn't want any teasing tonight. I wouldn't be able to handle it. She had been killing me all night.

"Please don't tease" I whispered my hand on her waist as she kept kissing me and nodded.

"Do you have condoms" She asked and I turned my head and reached into the bedside table drawer with my hand, where Josh had said he had stuck boxes of condoms for all of us who were staying in the rooms and retrieved one.

"Always" I said and was about to open it when she shook her head and opened it with her teeth careful not to rip it. I moaned as she slid it on making sure her fingers brushed my every inch of my very erect member. It was driving me crazy. "Please Mitch" I whispered and she smiled.

She went on to her knees and positioned herself hovering over me. I held onto her wrist and we both gasped in pleasure as she lowered herself towards my body as we got lost in the pain and pleasure of once again making love.

**A/N: Alright so the chapter is over as they enjoy their own private after party after the after party, if that makes sense. Again for those you want the intimate scenes I will be posting outtakes once the story is over. This actually became a little longer that I had originally planned but I am happy about that. I really did like this chapter actually. My favourite part was when they were dancing in the rain that is beyond romantic. There are 4 chapters left and that is well really amazing and bitter-sweet. Let me hear what you think. Is there anything you want to see happen before the story is over? Did you expect Mandy and Josh to get engaged? Let me know your favourite part of this chapter, or the story so far? Please read and review, Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	28. June

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 27: June**

It is now Sunday evening and I am lying on the bed in the guest room cuddling with Mitchie. We moved her in today. She didn't bring any furniture but it looked like her room. She brought tons of pictures, mostly of me and her but also a lot of her and the girls and other friends of ours. There was surprisingly a lot of her and Bryan I was happy to see that, they really were like brother and sister and that made me feel really happy. I always smiled at those pictures. She had picture frames around the room. Her computer was on the desk with a whole bunch of CD's along with her iPod, this was Mitchie's room. There was some clothes scattered along the floor in baskets as the dresser and closet where full with clothes and accessories and shoes, soon she would be using my closet as well. It looked like a typical female room, and I was happy she was settling in.

She smiled up at me as her phone went off. She put it down then crawled out of my arms as I groaned in protest. "Don't be a baby I'm coming back" She said grabbing her laptop then crawling in between my spread open legs as she laid against my chest as we were both half-sitting and I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"What are you looking at love?" I asked slightly curious.

"Amy just sent me a message and said she put up videos of Friday night. She loves being behind a camera, they are of people dancing and stuff probably. She had a few of us dancing over the years so I am excited to see what she put up now." She says as I watch her go onto you tube and onto the channel she said was Amy's. There was like 10 new videos and we would probably end up watching all of them.

The after party was amazing and I wouldn't forget it. When Mitchie and I finally got to sleep it was like 9 in the morning and some people were starting to get up. We woke up at 5:00 that night and we got out of clean-up duty as it was done already. I was definitely glad we stayed up last. We then all went in town and grabbed a bite to eat. After that we all went our different way. Well after the girls kept fawning over Mandy's ring that is all they talked about until we separated. We mostly teased Bryan how he finally got laid and well it was a big deal for Amy because he was her first but the girls handled that teasing part. Bryan really loved her though so we were proud and happy for him.

Mitchie and I had got home around 8:30 and said hi to my parents. We both grabbed water and went upstairs to my room. We curled up drinking out water still rehydrating from the drinking the night before. We turned on a movie but we both knew before it was over we had both fallen asleep because earlier this morning before we went to Mitchie's we woke up to the TV still on.

"What are the videos of love" I asked and she just shrugged.

"Don't know just going to watch them all" She said and clicked on the first one. The first one was called LOW and it was of prom. Mitchie blushed as she was one of the main focuses and then shots of all different people dancing to it. The next one was of us dancing as prom king and queen it was cute.

Finally it moved to the after party. There was a picture of the whole group that were once in the living room. It looked like it was taken from the stairs, or above anyway. It was like a 10 minute long video. We could spot all of us at one point dancing. Obviously some people took turns.

It was the last 3 videos that were mostly of us. The first one was called Sexy Bitches and it was the video of the 5 girls in their dresses dancing on the table. It was sexy watching it all over again and my hands were on Mitchie's thigh rubbing them as she giggled squirming well watching the video. My mouth dropped at the title of the next one as she started laughing.

"No way, Amy is my hero" She said clicking on it titled Love Slayer. I turned red as it was a video of me dancing to love slayer on the table. Oh well I didn't care it had been fun but it being on the internet was embarrassing there was already comments from all the other girls and like 100 views, EMBARRASSING. "Moving on, what is the next one" I asked and she cursed.

"Like one of our most intimate moments that night" She said and clicked on sparks fly. It was poor quality but it was of us dancing in the pouring rain to sparks fly. The music had been enhanced but it was on cue as we danced to it. It was a beautiful part of the night. It was clearly shot through a window but we didn't care. I loved reliving that memory. My hands were still drumming against her thigh and I knew she was turned on and slightly squirmy, but then again I was turned on as she was sitting between my legs. She didn't stop me though so I just kept doing so.

There were 20 comments on the video all ready. A lot of them were saying cute and most adorable couple ever. It was pretty special. I watched as Mitchie logged onto her account, which I was just finding out she had and liked those 3, adding them to her favorites list as well as the one of us as king and queen, I don't think she was too happy about the LOW one but that was fine, there hadn't been many views of it anyway. I didn't know any of that was being filmed but that was probably the best part about it. It was amazing watching Sparks fly back again. I would dance with Mitchie in the rain again in a heartbeat.

She got up and put the computer back and I lay down. She crawled back onto the bed under the blankets. I smiled as she rolled on top of me and I wasted no time removing her top. She was in a lime green bra as my lips kissed around the edges of it until they went back to my lips as I sat up a little just so my top could come off as I laid back down still holding her me against me.

As the kiss intensified my hand undid the clasp of her bra and I let it fall to the ground. My head went a little lower as I peppered her breasts with kisses as a couple moans slip through her luscious lips. I let my lips meet with her as my fingers loop around her panties and take them off as that was all she had been wearing. She starts kissing my neck as I roll over pinning her below me. The blankets had slipped down to about our waists. We were warm anyway we didn't really need them.

My arms were resting at her side and I felt her hands travel down my back and just disappear beneath the blankets when there was a squeal. We both froze and I turned to see my mom's back facing us. I mean she didn't really see anything my arm was hiding Mitchie's chest. I quickly pulled the blanket up and got off of Mitchie covering her as well. We were both flushed though and sweaty, the kiss was getting heated and well you know what we were getting at.

"Yes mom" I said

"I just wanted to let you both know dinner was ready" she said her back still to us.

"We are now covered by the way" I said and she turned around. I don't know why her cheeks were red, we were just got caught about to have sex, we should be the one's totally red. Well we were but that was more because of being flushed and turned on. Although I don't think I would've wanted to walk in on my teenage son about to have sex with his girlfriend either. I was just glad it wasn't my dad.

"Dinner is ready and I would say get a room but you already have one. Next time close the door please."

"We'll be down in a minute" I said

"No, no take your time just remember the walls aren't soundproof" She said closing the door.

"Well you ruined the mood now" I said mumbling getting out of bed and getting my shirt passing Mitchie her clothes.

"I HEARD THAT" my mom shouted and I groaned getting dressed. Well that was embarrassing. We really should've made sure the door was closed.

"Sorry love" I said as I watch Mitchie step out of the bed completely naked and slowly get dressed. I really wanted her. I wasn't that turned on but I was sure it wouldn't be impossible.

"It's okay, maybe we could go spend the night at my place because I can't really forget what we just almost did" she says blushing, I knew she was still turned on and wanted it.

"I would love to, but I don't think I really want to ask that at the moment, that was not a good thing my mom just saw" I said and she nodded

"It's okay I understand, and it was embarrassing" She giggled walking over hugging me. "But the moment beats everything because you are amazing" She whispered into my ear kissing me.

"Let's go" I ask taking her hand kissing her quick.

"Yeah let's" She smiles and we leave my room our clothes back on in the right places. Our hair was a little disheveled and our faces flushed but we couldn't help that without taking longer. That was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment.

We both made our way to the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table where we always ate. I smiled at Mitchie across from me as my parents sat down serving dinner. My mom just smirked at me and I rolled my eyes ignoring it.

"We don't mind Shane but no little gray's okay?" My dad said and I choked on my water coughing until I could breathe again. He just said what now?

"MOM" I said looking at her my face was heating up and I knew Mitchie was red as she was looking down and focusing on her food.

"Nothing to be ashamed of every teenager gets caught at least once or twice. Usually not because they left the door open, but still"

"Yeah son, it's better than being caught pleasuring yourself" My dad said and this was a whole other level of awkward, because I have been, by my mom before. Apparently she didn't tell my dad that, thank god.

I was about to speak when Mitchie spoke. "I am on birth control and we use condoms we are safe so I rather us not talk about this anymore, it's kind of personal" She said and I just kind of looked at her as she glances up at me and we both smiled.

"Sorry dear" my mom said

"Sorry Mitchie, we won't bring it up" my dad said. Of course they are sorry now. They never cared if it was just me. I was at that moment very happy she spoke up. That ended a very awkward conversation.

"That's fine. Shane didn't want to ask this but… would you mind if we spent the night at my house tonight" She said keeping a straight face and totally not turning red. I kind of coughed a little. Did she seriously just ask my parents if they would let us go to her house to have sex? I mean she didn't say it like that but that's pretty much what she was asking.

I watched quietly as my mom glanced at my dad and they both nodded a little before my dad spoke. "Yeah that is fine, have fun you two" He said and I almost died again. They were actually agreeing to that, well I guess I wouldn't have to worry about it tonight, I was going to enjoy myself.

We finish dinner and my parents excuse us from dishes, which we usually do and we made our way upstairs. I was still kind of confused and shocked about what happened. They knew why we would go to Mitchie's to make love and they were totally letting us. I kissed Mitchie quick as she said she wanted to get washed up and went to grab a couple of things. I put a few things into my bag and headed to her room. I left my bag by the top of the stairs and walked into her room dropping my jaw.

She was just finished lighting a last candle that was the only light in the room and she was wearing a very small night gown that just went to her thigh, not leaving much to the imagination. She looked so sexy at the moment. I don't think she really planned on going to her house. However I don't think I could care right now, I was so very tempted to take her right now.

"Hi" she said shyly blushing.

"Hi" I said taking a few steps towards her lifting my shirt off of my body "What is this?"

"They don't know we are here, be quiet and it won't even matter" she said walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my neck. My hand went to her waist the night gown rising just a little. It was more like lingerie and I didn't mind, she looked drop dead gorgeous in well, nothing.

"Either way, we are not leaving this room" I said letting my lips capturing her as she let out a giggle against mine.

"I agree" she whispers.

"Stop talking" I whispered against her lips in a fiery but very passionate kiss. I wanted to make love to her and it was going to be very slow, passionate and full of love, I wanted love to overpower lust tonight. It was way too romantic in here to be anything but loving.

I kissed her passionately as we started making our way towards the bed, which was now hers. My pants were on the floor as her knees hit the bed. I lifted her up and laid her down higher on the bed as I crawled over her my hands supporting me so my weight wasn't on top of her. She pushes up a little and I slowly removed the night gown revealing nothing on underneath. I felt very turned on and she knew I was. She slowly removed my boxers still kissing me sexily. They fell to my knees and she raised her feet pulling them down I slowly kicked them off my ankles.

My lips still attacked hers as her hands gripped my back. It was slow and very passionate. "Make love to me Shane" She whispers against my lips in an almost moan. I kissed down her collarbone letting a moan slip from her lips before she brought my lips back up to hers in a gentle kiss.

"I love you" I said quietly and kissed her. Before she could respond she opened her mouth in a gasp as my body lowers towards her and my lips once again take hers muffling the moan, we had to be quiet. Together we once again were swallowed up in the darkness as our love for each other took over.

It was now about Wednesday and we just arrived at Mitchie's. We were meeting the girls and some of the guys here for a swim day. It was a gorgeous June day in Anaheim and nothing would be better than swimming. It was almost 100 degrees so I was so ready to jump into the pool, and see my gorgeous girlfriend in a bikini.

Monday and Tuesday we had just relaxed and bummed around my house all day. We watched movies, played games, fooled around a little when my parents were at work. She had told me that she said we would go to her house because if they knew we just went upstairs to have sex in their house we would both feel awkward. It worked because Sunday night was definitely anything but awkward. It was almost like the first time we had sex together. That full of love, exactly what I wanted. Sometimes it was fun to be a little rough and lustful but when we wanted to love each other that will always be the best way to do so in a physical sense.

I get out of the car as Mitchie heads towards the house. I get the grocery bags from the car and head towards the house making my way to the kitchen. I put the bags down and started unloading them. Mitchie was probably upstairs changing to swim. We had spent an hour shopping. We got chips, pop, dip, pasta and macaroni salad, coleslaw, hamburgers, hot dogs, buns and all the fixings. After swimming we were having a barbeque then probably some more night time swimming. Apparently the girls always did this since grade 9 it was their summer tradition so I was happy me and a lot of my friends were invited to. There was going to be about 20 of us so we had bought a lot of stuff.

I was just finishing putting the meat in the fridge when Mitchie emerged and I smiled at her. She had her hair tied up and was in the same yellow bikini she wore the day to the beach. She wore a pair of black jean shorts. She was a hot bumble bee again. I laughed at the memory and she placed a cooler she was carrying on the counter.

"What's funny? Do I not look okay?" She asked and I smiled.

"You look like a hot bumble bee" I said winking and she instantly started laughing.

"Oh my god I remember that, I'm a bumble bee buzz" she said smiling.

"Never forgot that day" I smile giving her a hug kissing her quick.

"Same" She smiled. "Thanks for putting everything away. I got the cooler for the drinks, the girls just texted me they will be here in an hour or so"

"Sounds good" I smile kissing her quick again. "How about you bring the cooler and ice outside I'll grab the drinks?" I asked

"Sure we can start getting stuff ready" She smiles slipping her Gucci glasses on and walking outside into the brilliant sunlight.

It was about 45 minutes later and we are laying on one of her loungers. We are cuddling in the hot sunlight. We were both pretty sweaty after a good make-out session and soon ready to get into the gorgeous water that looks very refreshing. Music was playing in the background. There was the cooler full of water and pop. Chip's and dips were now on the patio table under an umbrella in the shade so the sun didn't dry them out. We were going to have a lot of fun. Mitchie had a camera on a table by our lounger and Amy said she would bring her video camera. We finally figured out who were all coming. Bryan, Josh, Alex, Kenzie, Amy, Mandy and Laura were all guaranteed. There was then me and Mitchie of course. Kenzie's sister, Ally, was coming along with her boyfriend. Matt, Alex, Gina, Allison and James, another guy from the team were all coming. There were a couple guys from CSPA, Tyson and Hunter who were joining us, I didn't know them but they danced as well. Mitchie said they were probably bringing dates, and Kenzie's sister might be bringing another friend of two so about 20 people.

We soon hear the back gate opening and Mitchie smiles sitting up "Time to party" She said standing up and I groan standing up as well. She takes off her shorts and I remove my top placing our sunglasses on the side table. Mitchie turned up the music as most of the people filed in the girls dancing along to music shedding clothes to be left in only bikinis.

"TY" I heard Mitchie shout and the next thing I see her wrapped in his arms. What the hell?

"Hey M how are you" He asked

"Good haven't seen you in forever brother" She said smiling. So a brother, sister relationship, that made the hug a lot better.

"Hey Man" I said smiling walking up to them.

"Hey" He said nodding his head

"Ty this is Shane my boyfriend, Shane Ty my other big brother" She said and we shook hands.

"I have a lot of approval to receive" I said laughing

"Nah she approves I have to trust her judgement, I'm going to catch up with Alex" He said and made his way to Alex.

"Jealous" She asked

"Nope but I think I need to get cooled off" I said slyly.

"NO!" She screamed and starts running away. I didn't care as everyone stared as I started after her running. I was catching up as she ran around the edge of the pool. Lots of people were laughing. She stopped at the edge of the pool at the deep end. And I stand in front of her.

"Surrender" I asked and she shook her head

"Never" She said. I lunged for her. She stepped out of the way, but not far enough. I grabbed her waist and pulled her with me as I fell towards the water. Soon holding her tighter the water engulfed us. We both resurface laughing treading water together as I was holding her waist.

"Oh my god it feels so good" I said smiling then giving her a quick chaste kiss. We separated only for a second until the water started making waves as a whole bunch of the others jumped in. It was really crowded in the deep end but very fun. It was moving like a wave pool it was pretty awesome.

"Anyone up for a jump contest" Tyson asked sitting on the side of the pool.

"Sure" All the guys chorused

"We'll judge" The girls all shouted. I laughed as all us guys made our way to the deep end lined up. Mitchie had a diving board on this Olympic sized swimming pool so this should be fun.

"So it will be out of 50 as me, Amy, Mitchie, Gina and Ally with judge" Kenzie said smiling. "50 is obviously perfect and the rest of girls are spectators and will record it" She said and I watched the other girls grab their phones for that.

"5 jumps and the winner gets to choose a jump of the 5 they want all the guys to do again and the losers will be filmed for that" Amy said and Mitchie high fived her.

"Each of us will pick a jump so let's start" Mitchie said and we all cheered. The girls were all sitting on the edge of the pool at the shallow end right across from us. This could get interesting.

"Alright so first I will pick" Gina said thinking "How about the scissor jump" She said and all the girls laughed as the guys all groaned. That could be painful if we didn't get our legs closed in time.

"Must we?" Hunter who was first asked

"Yes stop being such a whiner" Gina said walking over to the diving board. "It's like this" She said and jumped doing the splits then closing them crossed plunging into the water feet first. Okay seriously we really needed to close our legs or that would be pain central.

So we all did the scissor jump it was… well interesting. None of us did really good because we were all really focused on getting out legs closed. Alex, not Kenzie's boyfriend, since we had two Alex's, leaned forward and did a full belly flop instead. I mean it was hilarious to watch what some of the guys would do. Only 3 got good scores, the dancers, Alex, Tyson and Hunter. The rest of us made fools of ourselves but that was all good fun.

We ended up doing well on the next three jumps. We ended up doing the cannonball, Matt from the team making the biggest splash. It was entertaining seeing all the girls squeal as they all got splashed. It was hilarious but they all enjoyed it, it was really hot in the sun. The next was the pencil dive. You stood straight like a pencil and jumped in feet first. It was rather boring and most of us all got 10's on that it was the easiest one out of the first four. The fourth was a regular dive. I mean not all guys could really do that, I could dive pretty well. I wasn't the best but I got 2 10's out of the 5 girls so I thought I did okay. I was now afraid of this last jump we were about to do. Mitchie was picking and I really didn't like the smile on her face as she looked at us and got ready to speak. This might be painful or really embarrassing. Either way I guess we will find out.

"Alright so this final jump isn't that fun. It hurts a lot if you do it right but it is hilarious and I definitely want to see you all try to do so. I have done it and rather not do it again. So we are going to be doing the butt whack for the final jump. What it is, is you jump with your legs stretched straight out in front of you and fall into the water your butt hitting the water first taking the impact so it hurts" She said with a evil smile and all the guys groan. This was just great.

"Since the pain level can be pretty high, whichever of you do it properly will get an extra 5 points. Also we will do points of properly doing it and how loud it sounds because it can sound loud like a smack, it's not a fun jump so good luck" Kenzie called and we all groaned. I was last on this but I would do Mitchie proud, it would probably hurt but hey, I really wanted to win, plus I was guessing if we didn't win this would be the jump the winner would make us do, and by the sound of it, no-one would ever want to do it twice.

As the line kept getting shorter and the curses got more frequent as the guys kept re-surfacing it was not fun being last hearing all this. I was going to suck it up and show the other's how it was done. I am determined to kick-ass on this jump and be the winner. I would definitely make all the guys do this again, that would be hilarious to watch and film.

Finally it was my turn and I smiled up at Mitchie who clapped excited sticking her tongue at me. "This is for you babe" I said blowing her a kiss and stuck my tongue out mockingly. I took a deep breath and jumped. I stuck my legs out straight and brace myself as I fell through the water. I heard a huge slap against the water under water and my legs starting stinging. HOLY MOTHER…. that hurt like a bitch, no joke.

I re-surfaced everyone laughing and Mitchie was practically double over. "FUCK!" I screamed walking to the shallow end. "That kills" I said leaning against the edge.

"That was perfect" Mitchie said through fits of laughter

Apparently I did it right because I got straight 10's and the extra 5 points. That damn as well should win me 1st place because if not I was going to literally punch someone. That was horrible and Mitchie was pure evil. I mean I loved her but god that hurt, me and my stupid competitive nature. I guess I will find out if it did me good or just a whole lot of pain.

"Alright so after like 2 minutes of looking over the points we decided the winner was very worthy of it. Since it will be more embarrassing for the second and third place winner who won't win we are still going to name them." Amy said with an evil smile.

"So for the third place we have Tyson" Kenzie called and we all clapped as he groaned. Yeah it sucks to be him.

"Second place goes to Matt because his cannonball was perfect and well that butt whack sounded pretty painful" Gina said as Allison smiled kissing him but we all laughed. He would have to jump again. I was hoping I was first because if not that I really underestimated what I could do.

"Alright so first place and person who gets to embarrass the rest of the guys is…" Ally said

"The most amazing guy here Shane" Mitchie said smile clapping. I laughed swimming over to her at the edge and she jumped down into the water and kisses me wrapping her arms around my neck and I kiss back smiling.

"Alright well you will definitely all being doing the butt whack again so all have fun" I called then kissing Mitchie again smiling.

Soon enough Amy was holding her video camera on the corner of the pool so she could get side impacts and front so she could make a video later this would be very fun to watch. I leaned against the edge of the pool facing the diving board holding Mitchie in my arms.

Finally we finished swimming a little more after the jumping contest and we start getting ready for the BBQ. The girls go inside taking the chips and dip to get the other stuff ready for dinner. All us guys got the hamburgers and hot dogs and started the BBQ. It was about 7:30 and around 9:00 we will be turning on the pool lights, the porch lights and enjoying a night time swim. Then some of us were crashing here at Mitchie's.

It was 8:15 when we were all eating and having fun chatting. The BBQ was still on keeping some off the food warm on the top rack in a tinfoil pan. It was pretty fun just being there with tons of our friends lounging in the backyard. Today had been a lot of fun.

After goofing off a bit and swimming for a few more hours we started cleaning up around 11:00. There was only a few of us left. Mitchie and I of course then Josh, Mandy, Kenzie, Amy, Alex and Bryan stayed. Laura ended up going home with Hunter, apparently which I already guessed she gets around. Oh well good for her and well the guys I guess if they were into that. It was a little weird that it was all couple staying tonight but thankfully there would only be the two of us on the third floor, we wouldn't have to hear anything if the others decided to well make love or something.

It was 11:30 and we were done cleaning everything in the garbage and what all had to go away put away. We were all tired from the sun all day and we all made our way to the rooms. Mitchie showed the other 3 couples what guest rooms they could use for the night. Mitchie and I made our way up to her room. We both had a quick shower. A few kisses in the water and washing our hair and then we were curled up in bed. I was stroking her hair, her head on my chest and with only the sound of our breathing we both fell into a peaceful sleep for the night.

It was 2:00 the next afternoon and we are now back at my house. We are on the couch watching a movie snacking on popcorn. My parents were out and we were just relaxing. "Babe" Mitchie asked taking my attention away from the movie.

"Yeah love" I asked

"So you have any plans for next week?" I asked

"Not really did you have an idea" I asked

"Yeah next Friday the girls and I were thinking of going out. Have you heard of the machine?" She asked and it did sound familiar. If it was the place I now thought of I have no idea why they would want to go there.

"Isn't that the crappy looking run-down bar on the main street across from the music shop? I thought it was closed" I said confused and she giggled.

"Okay well last year our parents caught me and the girls at a bar with fake ID's dancing and drinking a bit. They decided that they would open a club where we could dance without drinking. So our dads decided to buy property and build a club for kids under 21. However it is very elite I mean we have many people that come but they are known as members so it doesn't get way out of hand. Which is good because a public place like that can get out of hand"

"What does that have to do with the machine?" I asked still confused.

"They bought that property leaving the top floor like that so it doesn't draw attention. It won't get torn down because it is owned. You go in through the back and go down stairs into the club. We don't go all the time but we always go a couple times of summer film our improve dance mob and yeah just have fun. All you guys will get member cards if you want to join us for that night. We don't get alcohol but it's a dance club and so much fun plus I know you love watching me dance and shake my hips" She said and it was very true.

"Okay well I think that will be fun but what is an improve dance mob?" I asked

"You will find out on Friday. I promise it will be fun and mean a lot to me" She smiled

"Alright well I am in, sounds like fun and I do love your dancing" I say chuckling giving her a few soft kisses, which she happily returns.

"Sounds like fun and it is the last day of June so a good way of ending our first month of summer. Then we can start figuring out July. We were thinking the last two weeks we would drive down to NY and have a road-trip and little vacation well we set up our penthouse, me and the girls and well now Alex is going to be moving in so that's good." She smiles

"Alright well we think about that late after the 4th where we are going to party with friends. Friday sounds great and we will plan more form then" I smiled kissing her not wanting to talk about NY and the fall right now.

"Alright I will let the girls know" She smiled and we both continue eating popcorn and finishing the movie pushing NY to the back of my mind I was able to enjoy the rest of it.

It was now the next Friday and I was just heading home after playing some 4 on 4 with the guys in the park. We shot some hoops as well having some fun and guy time. 9 of us were hitting up the club tonight but we wanted to chill out a bit. Last night all the girls had a movie night at Mitchie's and I wouldn't be seeing her until she gets home to get ready for the club. I wanted to be showered and good for tonight. I knew that that the last day of June would be lots of fun. Never been to a dance club but I had a good feeling about this.

The last week had been good. We all hung out a lot and just Mitchie and I stayed at her house for a couple of night earlier this week. One day we stayed in bed pretty much all day making love a few times. It was so comfortable and fun, we had never done that before and I would love to do it a couple more times this summer.

The guys and I went out for a movie and pizza last weekend as the girls went shopping. None of us wanted to go shopping and hold bags for our girls so we did that. It was nice to have some guy time. We would continue doing that as well. It was really good to get time with the girls though. I get home and sadly walk into the living room seeing my parents making out.

"Get a room with the doors closed" I said and walked out of the room after my dad just waved his hand and they didn't stop. I might ask Mitchie if we can crash at her place because if they kept that up I would not want to come home and sleep only 2 rooms down from them. I shudder at the thought and head to the bathroom to have a shower. It was about 7:00 when I walked to Mitchie's room and knocked.

"Come in babe" She called and I walked in. She was wearing a pair of boy short lace panties and just a bra.

"Hey love" I kiss her cheek.

"Hi¸ you look good. I just have to do my hair and get dressed. She smiled finishing up her make up. "We won't be going there until 10:00 so do you want to go out and grab a bite to eat first.

"Babe you never have to ask I will always want to take my gorgeous girlfriend out to dinner. My treat" I said smiling

"Let me pay this time please" She said with puppy dog eyes but I shook my head.

"No you are getting me into The Machine that is good enough, so I will pay for dinner" I said smiling

"Fine but you have to promise next time I get to pay no discussion" She said and I sighed. What was so wrong about wanting to treat my girlfriend for as long as I can as our time keeps getting shorter day by day?

"Okay you can buy our next meal I promise?" I said and she smiled kissing my cheek.

"Okay I have to finish getting ready" She said as her black damp locks fell form the towel. I loved the look of her hair wet. It looked even more amazing then it normally did when it was dry. I don't know why it was just something about it. Maybe because it shined in the light but it looks amazing. I walked over to her bed and laid down playing on my phone texting the guys for no reason waiting for Mitchie to get ready.

It was about 8:00 when she walked out of the bathroom and I smiled at her. She looked beautiful. Her make-up was amazing letting her amazing brown eyes shine with green eye shadow and the normal black eye-liner and mascara. She had gorgeous red lipstick on and I knew that eventually my lips would be stained slightly pink. We always ended up making-out when we would dirty dance together, and I was sure that was going to happen tonight.

Her hair was dry and ties up into a ponytail but it was still bouncy and curly so moved as she walked. She was in a pair of black skinny jeans that fitted her legs amazingly. God she could look so hot in simple clothing. She was wearing a fitted tank top that ended just above her hips where there was a line of her skin visible. Her tank top was a dark blue that matched the colour of her bra straps. It was actually the ocean blue bra I saw through her white tank top that first night I went over to her house, we definitely have come a long way from there.

I smiled as she slipped on a pair of blue flip-flops she had. I guess they were easier to dance in than heels anyway and again how could someone look so amazing and drop dead gorgeous in very simple clothing. She never ceased to amaze me. "So?" She asked smiling.

"Drop dead gorgeous" I said smiling and standing up as she walked over and placing her lips on top of mine in a soft kiss cupping my one cheek. My cheek instantly heated up at the feel of her skin and my arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close.

"I love you" She whispered barely audible against my lips

"I love you too" I whisper letting my lips brush hers in an almost kiss. She smiled kissing me one more time before she pulls away.

"Shall we get going?" She asked smiling walking over to the desk slipping the member card for the club she showed me earlier, money and her phone into her pocket.

"Yeah, where would you like to go eat? We could hit a place downtown." I suggest locking our hands together making our way outside to my rover.

"Have you ever been to clubhouse it's the next street over, it's pretty casual but the food is pretty good" She suggested

"I have heard of it but never been so we'll stop there. I am really excited about tonight do I get a member card?" I asked

"Yeah you need to get your picture taken it will only take like 2 minutes when we get there. The other guys and Mandy will be getting theirs as well.

"Sounds good" I said smiling sliding into the driver's seat, doing my buckle and taking her hand as I head into downtown Anaheim for an amazing night. I park on the street and hands locked we make our way into clubhouse and wait about 20 minutes getting a table for 2 as we start looking through the menu's. Whatever they were cooking in the kitchen smelled pretty good and it was a pretty cool atmosphere inside.

"So you like?" Mitchie asks well I'm looking at the menu.

"Yeah it's pretty awesome, you know what you are having?" I asked still trying to decide.

"I am getting a starter club house salad and an order of fries with mayonnaise on the side?"

"What's the clubhouse salad?" I asked not have read that.

"Lettuce and spinach with corn chips, bacon, cheese, chicken, salsa, green peppers and clubhouse dressing which is raspberry ranch, it is very good, I have had it before.

"Sounds awesome I will be stealing a bite" I said and she smiled

"Well of course, any idea on what you are getting yet?" She asked and I nodded closing my menu.

"I am getting the nachos with both the chili and the chicken. Extra sour cream and salsa on the side" I said smiling

"Good choice, they are only good with both I don't know why but they are. There homemade salsa is amazing and I will definitely be sharing"

"Will do" I smiled. We placed the order with our waiter and waited for our food to come out. It was about 9 now so we had an hour before we were to head to the club and it was only a block away anyway.

"So babe tonight, do you want to go back to your house for the night?" I asked smiling

"Sure, if you want but we can't do anything tonight" She said quietly. I wasn't dense I totally understood why but that wasn't why I was asking.

"That's fine love, it's just because… well I walked in on my parents making-out today and they didn't stop so I don't think it we should go to the house tonight, even if it is late" I said turning a little red and she just started giggling.

"That's hilarious" She said through fits of giggles and I just looked at her

"It's not funny, it's rather disturbing" I said shuddering.

"Love that is why it's funny because you think it's disturbing. If it was the opposite I would be shuddering and you would be laughing" She said and it was true

"I guess, so can we stay at your place" I asked

"Yes of course, you never have to ask" She said smiling and I leaned over kissing her.

"Thanks babe I love you"

"I love you too" She said smiling taking my hand over the table. It was a few moments as we were just lost staring into each other's eyes smiling as we pulled apart just when our food arrived.

Mitchie was right the food was absolutely delicious. This was a great place to go and I was going to definitely be back here during the summer. We finished and I paid like I said I was going to and Mitchie didn't even debate it this time. We locked hands and headed back to the car. I had to go a few streets down and around to get to the back of Main Street so we could get to The Machine entrance. It was exciting. I would see the party side of all the girls and most importantly my amazing girlfriend. I have seen her party but this is 100% her environment.

I start driving as Mitchie is directing me. "Babe since it is the 4 of us couples and Laura won't she feel like a 9th wheel?" I ask and she looks at me

"Laura, have you met her. She will have a guy wrapped around her little finger for the night in like 20 minutes. I have never seen her with the same guy twice. That's just Laura's way I guess, I'm not into that" She said and I nodded

"True you have everything you need right here" I said pointing at me and she laughed

"Sure do" She said in a mock voice and I gasped.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Park here it's just a 2 minute walk from here" She said and I pulled into a spot just off the Main street.

Together we walked down the street a little and started into an alley way. We walked for a bit then the alley way opened up into a paved area with a door with a bouncer blocking it. Above it said in bid neon lights THE MACHINE. The other side thinned out into a little alley too. It was quite hidden as you couldn't see it from the main street's just looking in the alley.

We met up with the rest of the group and they walked to the door. "Ladies it's so nice to see you again"

"You too Andrew" Mitchie said

"We have our guests her tonight, we are getting them cards when we get inside" Amy said

"Alright you…" he pauses and counts us "9 have fun and welcome to the machine" He said and we all make our way inside.

"Same old Andrew" Kenzie says and we all laugh heading to the coast check. That's where we get our pictures taken and our member cards.

"Alright so you guys we are like royalty here pretty much, so we also end up making an entrance as the DJ probably knows we are now here. There are probably a lot of people in there already so you can just hold our hands and walk in with us. Mandy and Josh, you can make an entrance too if you want" Mitchie asked. Even better I was with royalty. This was getting more interesting every minute.

"No we are sneaking in before that" Mandy said blushing and we watched as both of them got their cards scanned and made their way into the club.

"Sometimes starting the club with our parents isn't the best, but let's do this" Kenzie said smiling

"So ready" Laura said

"I guess we should get lined up, alphabetical like usual" Mitchie agreed and we all lined up. It was Amy and Bryan, Kenzie and Alex, followed by Laura and then Mitchie and I.

Soon the music stopped but the strobe lights still flashing through the curtains we could see. Let's just go in already, please. I wanted to see what it was like. "Alright so we need the music to stop for a minute. Welcome to all who are here and some for the first time." That was clearly the DJ he talked like one. "For a lot of you it will be a first since we have guests of honor here tonight. Not many of you have been here when they are. They come a few times a year and we are happy that tonight the four girls decided to make an appearance" He stopped and shouts and applause broke through the air. Okay talk about royalty. "So now we are going to introduce them so everyone to the door. First and for most…" He said as he started playing Party Rock Anthem. The girls started dancing outside the curtain. Again Mitchie was so sexy.

"Everyone let's give a warm welcome the A-girl AMY" He called and Amy smiled pulling the curtain inside and walking in with Bryan.

"Now everyone the girl with the most flare KENZIE" He called and she walked in waving like she usually did but with Alex attached to her. They really were a cute couple as Mitchie always put it.

"Now everyone the party girl who can be any ones friend, LAURA" The DJ called. She smiled looking at us with a wink and walked in letting the curtain close behind her with applause being heard.

"Babe when we walk in let go of my hand for like five seconds. I always do a quick dance move with a pose then we can lock hands again" She said smiling

"Sounds good I really want to see what it's like" I said smiling

"You're like a little kid on Christmas" She said and I was about to respond until the DJ did.

"Now everyone the fourth and final girl to be introduced, she is the dancing girl, puts a whole different meaning to the term Dancing Queen, everyone MISS MITCHIE TORRES" He called in a booming voice and we walk into the club. There was lights flashing and huge applause every eye one us.

Mitchie does a quick dance move and pose beside me as applause gets louder if possible. She smiles at me and takes my hand as we move towards the dance floor meeting up where all the others were waiting for us. The club was insane though. To the one side there was a huge bar thing that clearly just served juice, water and soft drinks. To the right there was tons of booths with long pieces of drapery hanging down for privacy or for just decoration. The colours were all there with the strobe light it just made it amazing. The biggest thing was the dance floor where on the far wall there was a screen where a video of people dancing where up. They clearly filmed it. I bet that was Amy's idea. I was mostly excited for the improve dance mob though and that would no doubt be filmed as Mitchie assured me.

We all got drinks and sat down at a table. Laura wasn't really to be found. She was showed once a while on the big screen so she was dancing with guys already. Oh well she was having fun. After about a good 30 minutes I could tell Mitchie was ready to dance.

"Want to dance" I smiled looking at her and she beamed

"YES!" She practically yelled in my ear and we got out of the both and made our way to the dance floor. Push up on me started playing by Rihanna and I wasn't going to complain. Mitchie instantly put her hands into my hair and dances very close to my body. My hands were holding her hips moving them with her actions. I pulled her so our bodies were pressed together dancing very sexually, I was definitely enjoying this.

It was probably halfway through the song when my lips met hers and still dancing we were making out on the dance floor this was very hot, I would love to do this a lot with Mitchie. I was so very turned on, we couldn't make love tonight but just kisses and dances like this was all I needed right now.

We danced for a while and were eventually joined by the rest of the group and Laura who was constantly grinding up on the same guy and kissed him. Apparently they were both getting lucky tonight. I was definitely glad neither me nor Mitchie was into something like that, it almost made me feel dirty I was once portrayed like that, a player.

It was very hot in the club. Lots of people on the dance floor dancing every which way. There was a lot of sexual dancing or just huge dance groups having fun not caring how they look. Dancing was about having fun and possibly looking stupid, the trick was just to do it with lots of people and it wasn't noticeable, you were just a fellow dancer.

It was obviously getting pretty late as it was thinning out a little but there was still a fair amount of people. Another song just finished as we made our way back to the booth joined by Laura and the guy we now knew as Jack. We all sat down and were having a couple of drinks to cool down. I looked at my phone it was just about 12:30. I honestly was getting pretty tired but I would leave when the girls wanted to.

"Girls, ready for the dance mob" I heard Mitchie ask and they all nodded. I perked up at this I wanted to know what it was and possibly be a part of it.

"We will be right back" They all said and we saw them disappear into the crowd. All us guys just shrugged and started talking about how fun we were having and how cool the club was and such.

Soon the music stopped and we all looked up at the DJ and I briefly spotted the girls together just in front of the screen that usual played what was being recorded on the floor. "So tonight, since the girls are here we are doing something called the Improvised Dance Mob. What it is, is one of the girls do a few dance moves and it will just be repeated, once the other girls catch on they will move in and continue. After all the girls are in we want you guys to jump in when you figure out what it is. Eventually the goal is to have everyone dancing. Halfway through the song I shout out improvise and everyone does whatever they want and it's all filmed and placed on the screen. So if you all want to move towards the side of the dance floor" All us guys move towards it making sure we were in the front of the crowd as we wanted to see it "Alright so the song is going to be a mash up using Burn it to the ground by Nickleback and I'm sexy and I know it by LMFAO. This time Mitchie will be starting it off so when you are ready" He calls and we all cheer as Mitchie walks out to the centre of the floor and strikes a pose waiting for the music to start.

The music started and she did about an 8 count step. I watched her do it twice before Kenzie went beside her and joined in. The next time both Amy and Laura joined. God they were amazing, they were also really hot well doing so. I was so lost after about the first 2 counts, how was I ever going to join?

Alex was the first guy to join right after a couple other girls joined. Lots of people started flooding around the dancers. Josh, Bryan and I were just standing there staring. Mandy had joined and was doing well. Soon Mitchie walked over to me and smiled. She slowly did the moves facing me. I was soon mirroring her as she then picked it up and I did it. She smiled then pulled me out to the floor standing beside me and I started finally getting into it. Bryan and Josh laughed joining all of us still failing but doing the best we can.

"Yeah we are all in it now, IMPROVISE" We heard the DJ say and Sexy and I know it started making its way through burn it to the ground. We all started dancing in a sweaty massive group. I pulled Mitchie's hip to my hips and started dancing sexily with her. I soon felt someone put their hands on my hips as Laura was grinding against me form the back. I was totally sandwiched and they both knew how to move their bodies, I am not ashamed to say I quite enjoyed it. It was getting a lot hotter in here then it was 2 minutes ago. Even though she was Mitchie's friend, DAMN it I was turned on with hot sweaty girls grinding up against me. Mitchie was really working it though her hands tangled in my hair as I brought her lips to mine. Soon I felt Laura leave and just enjoyed Mitchie's tongue dancing with mine, our hips still grinding into each other.

It ended and other music started. "Babe I have to cool off" I whispered in her ear

"Okay do you mind if…" she started

"Have fun I will join in a few" I smiled kissing her cheek as she walked over to Kenzie and Amy who started dancing together. I made my way to the bar grabbing an ice water needing to cool down. I made my way to the table where Josh and Bryan were sipping drinks. It was definitely hot in the club. Maybe it was the fact my girlfriend looked totally sexy on the dance floor but I believe that was just a definite bonus.

I was just finishing my water when I got angry. I looked up on the screen and Mitchie was dancing sexily but this guy was dancing and grinding up against her. She was doing it in fun but I knew he wasn't, he was enjoying it too much for my liking.

I walk up and grab her hips from the front pulling her close to me grinding my hips against hers. She smiled at me having fun, lost in the music. Soon enough the other guy was at her back side. I was not having that. I pulled her away and started dancing in front of him pushing him back as he then danced back. It was becoming a dance off as I see Mitchie just watch in amazement.

"WE HAVE A BATTLE GOING" I heard the DJ call but I didn't care I didn't want that guy touching my girlfriend.

We were in the middle of the floor as people were surrounding us watching. Apparently this didn't happen often. I was doing my best. I was doing this for MY Mitchie and wanting to make her proud. The song finally ended and the DJ went beside Mitchie. I was breathing heavy and so was the other guy. I didn't know nor did I care who he was at the moment.

"Alright so let's hear from the crowd first before the real judge chooses. So everyone to our blonde friend here" He calls and the applause was pretty loud, my hopes died, but was Mitchie actually choosing?

"Now for our mysterious dark haired fellow" The DJ asked and it was pretty loud but I didn't know if it was quite loud enough. I was definitely crossing my fingers.

"Now the winner due to our crowd was our blonde friend by a little" The DJ said and his smile growl as I glared at him. I don't think he knew I was really her boyfriend, but I was. "So Mitchie do you agree with the crowd."

"Normally yes but since the amazing dark haired mystery man is my boyfriend he always wins" She said and strutting over pulling me into a kiss as many people wolf whistled as I didn't hesitate to return the kiss. Soon there was music again and we started dancing.

It was just before 2 when we walked out into the cool night hair. We said goodbye to the other's guys and made our way to my rover. We were the only two staying at her house. We couldn't make love but I just want to hold her and avoid noises that could be coming through my house tonight.

We got to her house and quietly made our way towards her bedroom. I got changed into a pair of pyjama pants I had here as she got changed. She came out and I held her close slow dancing to her even though there was no music. It was very romantic. We kept swaying as we kissed softly.

"It's July" She whispered

"This was the best way to welcome it, with your midnight kisses" I said smiling.

"Midnight kisses" She agrees and continues kissing me as we continue dancing the night away with no music, it was really romantic and I never wanted to stop. I didn't until it was at least 3:30 and we crawled into her bed and as our heads hit the pillow and my arms wrap around her we both fall into a deep happy sleep. If only time would stop and never start again, I would be very content.

**A/N: Alright so I said no matter how long they would be I would do 4 chapters. Each for the month, so this was June and the next is July then August and the next chapter after that is a different title and last chapter for this story. So this is almost 11,000 words but I hope you enjoyed it. I like this chapter and how Shane did the dance off and just it was cute. I liked the scene at the beginning it was quite entertaining. I hope you enjoyed their June. July will contain the fourth of July and the last 2 weeks as they visit New York and it will be fairly long as well. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you are enjoying it. Anyone have a favorite part of this chapter? Mine was definitely them dancing at her house with no music. So let me know what you think. Please read and review, Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	29. July

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 28: July**

It was 7am on July 4th and I was just stepping into the hot water of my shower as I just finished going for a run. I usually went with Mitchie but she wasn't feeling that well the last 3 days so she said she wanted to rest. Today was going to be so much fun celebrating Independence Day so I was happy she would be sleeping in. We both figured that the dancing in the rain finally caught up with her. I really hope when she woke up she would be feeling better.

After showering I wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way back into my room. I grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and pyjama pants and slipped them on. I dried off my chest and hair and tossed the towel over the door for it to dry. I made my way downstairs and grabbed two glasses of orange juice. It was quiet as my parents were probably gone getting stuff for tonight before we all headed to the beach.

Every July 4th a lot of the town headed to the beaches for the day. It was a huge party. There were a lot of beaches on the coast and a lot of us that knew each other all headed to sunny cove, it was a cheesy name but an amazing beach on the Pacific Ocean. We all went swimming and hung out with friends. Lots of people brought portable BBQ's with hot dogs, hamburgers, sausages and a bunch of snacks we all shared. It was a big happy family on that beach every Independence Day. I would have a lot more fun this year as my love was joining me.

I quietly make my way up the stairs and open the door to Mitchie's room where she was still sleeping. We sleep in the same bed a lot more than we probably should but that last 3 days we haven't because she didn't want to get me sick if she was sick. I didn't want that either but I had missed staying in bed watching her sleep if I woke up before her.

I set the orange juice on the bed side table and crawled in wrapping my arms around her and she happily curled up in my arms. I was very content as I smiled kissing her forehead and stroked her hair and I watched her sleep listening to the sounds of our breathing. I smile as my eyes closed and I soon drifted off into a light sleep.

I woke up when I heard the door form downstairs close. I soon heard footsteps and chatter walking through the house. My parents must be home and would be getting ready for the day. I looked at the clock to see it was already 9:30 wow I slept for a good while. I soon heard a soft giggle and I looked down to see Mitchie's eyes flutter open.

"Hey love" I said leaning down and kissing her cheek. "What's so funny" I asked and she looked at me curious.

"I didn't laugh" she said

"You just giggled, I loved hearing it" I said smiling and she turned red.

"Oh that happened, I was dreaming that's all" She said quietly

"Was it about me" I asked and she smiled

"Yeah, what I like you to do to me when we are intimate" She said and I started blushing too as her hand wandered down to my thigh and started rubbing it.

"Babe that is very dangerous territory" I said and she rolled her eyes

"Why is that?"

"Because you are starting to turn me on" I said

"Well I am feeling better so that was the plan" She said and before I could do or say anything she was laying on top of me kissing me feverishly her hands in my hair. I open my mouth after she ran her tongue along my lips asking for entrance. I loved when she wanted to make-out with me in the morning, more so when she started it though although sometimes it was me who chose to do so.

Soon she pulls away and I groan. "Babe I have to shower for the day today" she whispers letting her lips go to my neck. I soon hold her closer to me and flip over. I moan into her ear as she bites my neck and I start nibbling her ear. Soon I pull away as she groans and I stand up. We both didn't want this to stop. "I don't have to shower" she said and grabbed my hands.

"Its fine I could use a second one" I said and picked her up off the bed. We were both shirtless. I was in pants and she was in panties. She wraps her legs around my waist as my erection was pressing against her thigh through my pyjama pants. Her lips attach to mine as I start stumbling towards the bathroom. I reach in and turn on the tap setting it too hot. She removes her legs but keeps kissing me. I feel her hands leave my hair and slip my pyjama pants from my legs.

My hand slip to her hips and slide her panties down her legs which she steps out of and doesn't' hesitate to release me from my boxer briefs. She then jumps back to my body and I catch her, her legs once again around my waist. I stumble to the counter, grab a condom from the box we left there and made my way to the shower stepping in.

We keep kissing feverishly her body firmly against mine and I was so ready to make love to her. We have also never made love standing up. We have in the shower before but we had laid down as it was one of the showers that was also a tub this was a stand-alone and I've always wanted to try it standing up and being wet was even better. We let the water cascade over us and it was really hot water, this shower was in so many ways the hottest shower I have ever had.

Soon I move and place her back against the wall of the shower. The coldness causing her to gasp and I hold her legs supporting her. Her hands were gripping my shoulders tightly. I grabbed the condom supporting her with one arm using my body to hold her to the shower wall so she doesn't fall. She grabs it and slips it on as I moan her hands rubbing me as well. Soon her hands are gripping my back once again and I lean in kissing her. Her one hand reaches down and aligns me up to her body. I moan and my hand still on her bum keeping her steady I pull her forwards onto me as she lets out a gasp as I put her between me and the wall, with no space in between our two very aroused bodies as we make love in the shower as the water continues to fall upon us.

After we make love we keep kissing then start cleaning off. We needed to get clean and the water was starting to cool down. The worst thing was cold showers, but I was going to say one thing, I honestly didn't mind. Making love was the best breakfast either of us could asked for. Also I get to see my amazing girlfriend in a bikini all day, who was I to complain?

We went out to her room and I sat on the bed in my towel and watched my beautiful girlfriend get dressed as we both sipped our orange juice. I kissed her briefly as she started her hair and I snuck over to my room to get changed for the second time in 3 hours but clothes I will wear the whole day.

After slipping on a t-shirt and a pair of billabong surfer shorts I grab my duffle bag I used for baseball during the season and start putting in the stuff I needed for the day. I packed two towels, one for drying off and one for lying on, my swim trunks, an extra pair of sunglasses, just in case, a sweater for the night, sunscreen, my iPod and speakers.

"Hey baby" I heard Mitchie say and turned to see her. "Can I use your bag I don't have much" she said and I nodded.

"Course love" I said and I watched as she packed two towels, an extra pair of sunglasses as well, tanning lotion, her iPod that fit on my speakers as well, a sweater of mine she now claimed as hers and a magazine for beach reading.

"You excited for today" She asked and I smiled.

"I love fourth of July beach parties and seeing you in a bikini all day"

"Yeah and I get to see you shirtless, I expect you to have no shirt on well we are at the beach, and besides we saw all of each other early, shirtless is alright for the day I suppose" She said blushing and I laughed.

"I suppose half naked will have to do as well for you" I smile and pull her to me kissing her again. It was slow and passionate instead of feverish and heated like it was earlier. I definitely noticed what she was wearing though. She was in a string tied fire red Bikini. Her belly button piercing was still a heart she had changed it to a few weeks ago. Her tattoo on her hip was visible and I ran my fingers along it holding her to my body. She was stunning.

We pulled away as there was a knock on the door. "You two ready" my mom asked and we nodded.

"Down in a minute" I said smiling still holding onto Mitchie.

"Me and your father will be in the car" She said and left. I gave Mitchie another quick kiss then pulled away. She slipped on a pair of black jean shorts, a white tank top and slipped her sunglasses over her face. I put my aviators over my eyes and grabbed my duffle bag slipping it over my shoulder. We slipped on flip-flops at the door then got into my parent's Lexus and with the sunroof open, the sun blazing being a gorgeous day we headed to the beach.

We got to the beach and we all headed to find a spot. It was just about 11 and there was already a fair amount of people here. I couldn't blame them as it was gorgeous out today and a perfect July 4th. We walked down with my parents who found a spot and started setting up. I bit of distance over I saw some of the guys and girls.

"Mom, dad do you two mind if we go set up with our friends" I asked. I didn't think they would mind but I wanted to ask because it was a family thing.

"No go ahead that's fine. Have fun but you can come by this spot for dinner later, invite your friends" My dad said and I nodded.

"Sounds good see you later"

"Bye" Mitchie said and we locked hands making our way through the slight crowd to our friends. We always came early to get good spots. The beach always got crowded for the fireworks but we would have an amazing spot being here all day.

"Hey guys" I said letting our friends know our presence and we started laying our towels down.

"Hey we got extra umbrellas so just take a couple" Bryan said and I smiled.

"Thanks man" I said smiling

"Hey bro" Mitchie said hugging Bryan and Amy who was there. Mandy and Josh were already here and there was a few more that would be joining us. Most of the team shows up and Kenzie, Alex and Laura were coming to join us. The 4 girls were more like sisters then best friends along with Mandy now, they were practically inseparable. I also believed Mandy's best friend, Kenzie's sister and her boyfriend were coming as well, and it would be a very fun day.

We were all lying down on the beach well others came and joined us. I was holding onto Mitchie's hand within the shade of the umbrella just enjoying the heat. I was getting ready to go swimming soon. July was always the hottest month in Anaheim but it was almost too hot with the humidity today.

"Babe do you want to go swimming, I am boiling" Mitchie said sitting up removing her sunglasses and tying her hair up into a ponytail.

"Yeah love to" I said standing up. I had changed into my swim trunks just before we had laid down. Mitchie was now only in her bikini. We told the guys we were going to the water and we locked hands running into the waiting water letting it cool us down. It felt so good after the sun. I had sun screen on but I was for sure going to still be burnt after the day.

We swam out to where the water was up to our shoulder. Well Mitchie's it was just above my chest. I smile and leaned in kissing her. I could taste the salt water on her lips. She smiled and pulled away. I smiled at her and then her hands where on my shoulder and she pushed me down under the water submerging me. I grabbed her legs and pulled her down to me as well. She struggled letting go of my shoulder and we both resurface.

"That wasn't funny pulling my legs" She said splashing me.

"It was pretty funny" I said splashing her back

"I really hate you when you do stuff like that" She said and started splashing harder

"Love you too babe" I said as we kept splashing each other. It went into a full on splashing war. The water was foaming white and we could barely see each other through it. Eventually I stopped and couldn't see her. I then felt something grab my legs and I jumped back falling into the water. I saw her come up and start laughing.

"Hate you now"

"Love you too" she said sticking her tongue out as we both laugh. We swim back closer to the shore where the water was just above our waists and other's joined us. I pulled Mitchie in kissing her as she kissed me back. Some of the other's started splashing us but we still kissed for a few more minutes.

"How about we do shoulder wars" Mitchie asked and the girls immediately agreed. This would definitely be fun. Soon enough it started. Laura didn't go swimming so she was on the shore filming us. Mitchie was on my shoulder, Mandy was on Josh's, Kenzie was on Alex's and Amy was on Bryan's. Some of the guys on the baseball team were watching. We never did this but it would be fun.

"Okay so all four" Mitchie called and we all ran up to each other. The goal was to knock the girls off of the other guy. The guys would also be doing their best to protect the girls that they were holding up.

We were all in a group the girls laughing and screaming trying to push each other off as us guys were all trying to get the other ones to fall or lose balance. It was funny watching all of us flailing trying to shove the others guys over as the girls were on our shoulders.

"Ah" I heard a girl scream and soon Alex and Kenzie were submerged in water. We all cheered then started again. I looked over at Bryan and smiled. He nodded and we both started working to get Josh knocked over.

"Stop" he shouts as we both keep going. All three girls were still battling with their arms trying to knock each other off. Me and Bryan both look at each other and both of our hand reaching him and push him. He stumbles backwards then falls as he and Mandy go tumbling into the water our girls cheer and high five. That won't last for long.

We now both stood in front of each other. The girls were just within arm's reach and me and Bryan could barely touch each other.

"GO" we heard Josh shout and we both started battling trying to knock the other over. It was like 5 minutes in pure deadlock no-one was budging or falling. I moved my leg to swipe at Bryan's but he saw and moved back and I missed falling on my ass as Mitchie tumbles into the water beside me. We both stand up laughing like crazy. We hug each other and see Bryan dancing happily with a laughing Amy on his shoulder. I look at the other 4 and we all run over tackling them both into the water. I loved my friends, my other family.

We get out and back on the beach for a little while. We all go to see Bryan's parents who had stuff for a picnic lunch and we all had a bite to eat. We were all going to my parents who were barbequing for dinner. We finished our lunch enjoying it. We soon decided we wanted to play beach volleyball. Most of the guys wanted to and only Mitchie really wanted to. That was fine though, the girls were very good cheerleaders as well.

There were a lot of courts that were busy so we made our way to the only open one. However there was another group that stepped onto the court at the same time. The soccer team of Anaheim, this would be a fun confrontation. Both groups walked towards each other stopping facing each other.

"I believe we were here first" I said facing Adam. We were both staring each other down it reminded me off the night at CSPA.

"Actually we were so you can step off Gray" Adam said

"Adam we really got to stop competing with stare down's, you're getting way to childish" I spat back and I heard some of the guys laugh and the most adorable giggle anyone could ever here. I reached back and squeezed her hand.

"Well how do you feel like competing, a fight because I'm all for it" He said and I was really wanting to punch that smirk off his face. He hurt my friend and almost slapped Mitchie but I wouldn't stoop that low. I had the better idea.

"I don't go that low to hurt someone. I was thinking a game, us versus you and we chose the team we want. You can get your toughest guys but it is not going to be an easy game, we are in it for blood" I said figuratively.

"Don't doubt us Gray, we are in it a lot more than you are" Adam said and I rolled my eyes

"I guess that will be settled on the court" I said confidently

"Guess so" He said and turned walking away with his group.

The rest of us went to the other side and sat on the sidelines deciding who would be playing. There were about 7 people that played and there were about 20 of us who wanted to play. Everyone said I had to play so there was 6 left and lots of other people wanted to play and shove a win in Adam's face, I don't think anyone wanted it as bad as me but I had to say Bryan was a very close second. Finally we decided on five players.

"Alright, so far we have Bryan, Alex, Matt, James and I who are playing" I said and they all nodded. It was Alex from the team Kenzie's Alex was just sitting on the sides with her. He was an amazing dancer and really good at it, but I don't know if he was really into the sports.

"Okay I know they are all guys, but I really need to be on this team, he thinks I'm a weak little bitch as he has put it so I need to show I can totally kick ass"

"It might get ugly Mitchie" James said and I nodded but I knew she would be on the team either way. How dare he call her a weak little bitch?

"It might get ugly but I think if anyone can take it Mitchie can. She deserves to be in this fight, she is one of the strongest girls I know she can handle it." Bryan said

"I second that" Josh said immediately and Mitchie smiled at me.

"Mitchie is in" I said smiling squeezing her hand that was still resting in mine. We just needed one more player. We saw the other's step onto the court and they really did choose the most muscular guy's honestly though Adam had to be like the smallest one, maybe that's why he was a soccer star, he couldn't play with the big boys. I smiled at that thought when we all stood up.

"I'll play if no-one else wants too?" Josh asked and everybody cheered.

"That's settled, so let's do this we can definitely take them, after all we are Armadillo's" I said and Mitchie smiled and cheered with the rest of us who took our place. Everyone on the team was almost laughing.

"What's so funny?" I snap at them although I have an idea.

"They are laughing that I am on the team, because they don't think we can beat them with a girl on our team" Mitchie said and as the guys started laughing I knew she was right.

"Well I guess we will just have to show them what you can do" I said winking at her and she smiled.

"They won't know what hit them" She said smiling at me and all our team cheered as we started the game, knowing we would all be fighting to win. It was pretty much settling a score.

This game was not easy or getting any easier. We were diving and all covered in sand. The rallies were getting to the point you couldn't even count how many times the ball went over the net before it finally got some sand. It was getting very close. We were playing until 21 and we were truly fighting like never before but it was intense.

Finally it was almost the end as now we were both at 20 points. It was game-point for both of us. It was their serve, so we needed to know what we would do because the next time the ball hit the sand, it would tell the winner.

Both teams decided to have a time out and we all gathered at our end. "We are doing great so we should just keep this up, we can definitely beat them" I said

"We have one chance. They always play beach volleyball during the summer. When they are in this situation the next time they get the ball they well pop it up that if you hit it when it's falling it will hit the net the only way is to spike it. So we have three volleys' to get it back to them and if we don't hit the sand we need to spike it."

"I'm at the front and I don't think I can do that, I suck at jumping" Bryan says honestly and I nodded as Mitchie giggled.

"I'll be happy to do it" she said happily and she can jump since she is a dancer and all.

"That would be great but sis you're at the back" Bryan said and he was right, that would be difficult. I and Bryan were at front and honestly we would both suck.

"Formation doesn't have to say the same when you are playing. They set it up. If I see them I'll say got it and run up and one of you move back, they can't call it illegal and I will completely hammer it we can definitely do it, but you have to trust me, they do it flawlessly so we have to be better than flawless." She said and I knew she felt really good about that plan, I guess that's what we would be doing.

"Everyone okay with that"

"We can trust you" Josh said and the other guys agreed.

"Trust me it will be the most satisfactory thing to see him lose because of you Mitch, so everyone that's what we will do, Bryan I'll move to the back let's do this, we are winning this battle for the final time" I said and we all cheered taking time.

"Ready to lose" This big guy at the front asked me.

"You have no idea" I say smiling. They were going to try spiking it over but if Mitchie met it we would so win, they had no idea how amazing she was, at everything she wanted to set her mind to, we were winning this.

They serve it and we take the full three touches to get it over. Soon they get it and bump it to the front. "GOT IT" I heard Mitchie yell and I move aside to the back as she ran to the front. The big guy at the front jumped to spike it but Mitchie beat him and hit the ball down to his side just as his hand was about to touch it. Someone from their team dives for it but missed as it landed with a thump in the sand.

"YES!" Mitchie screamed and I heard her squeal as Bryan picked her up spinning her around as we all crowded around her cheering.

"I guess a girl can beat you" I said walking up to the net

"Fuck off Gray" Adam said in an almost hiss.

"I think it's you that has to get off the court" I said and he just kicked sand and walked off with the rest of his team.

"I love you so much" I said as Mitchie ran into my arm and I hugged her. I give her a kiss she returns.

"I love you too and thanks for letting me do that" She said smiling and I smiled.

"Anything, so ready to play you guys" I asked the rest and we all divided up into two teams and took up the courts playing. Mitchie was on my team and we played beside each other having fun diving into the sand and sometimes colliding with each other letting our lips catch each other's for a quick kiss. I was really enjoying this 4th of July, best one of my 18 years so far.

Mitchie and I went for another swim after the game then we went back to the group and dried off. We really just hung out for a bit before we headed over to where my parents where for the BBQ as a lot of the other parents were making their way there as well.

We all arrived and with tons of lawn chairs, my parents brought were all set up and we sat down. There were tons of us. The guys and I with the girls would probably go have a fire by the fire pit eventually. We usually got drinks and sat around it in our sweaters after the fireworks and the rest of the beach was cleared. Again I was happy Mitchie would be there with me this year.

Finally the BBQ was over it was almost time for the sun set, then soon after that we would start the fireworks. The beach was already starting to light up with lanterns and Tiki torches with fire that many people always set up, my parents had a few they haven't lit yet. Mitchie and I excused ourselves from everyone else. We grabbed our sweaters slipping them on as it was getting slightly chilly. I had my shorts back on and so did Mitchie.

We held hands and went down by the water's edge walking further down the beach letting the tide come up and run over our feet. We walk hand in hand until we find a spot where there is practically no-one almost a mile down the beach and we walk up a little bit and sit on the sand. My arm was around her shoulders and her head is on my shoulder. We smile stretching our legs out and with smile on our faces, in a comfortable silence we watch then sunset as it starts dip under the horizon.

She smiles looking up to me as the sky is almost black, the little bit of sun left. The sky is a little bit orange but still pink and purple, darkness starting to over-take it, it was amazingly gorgeous. I turn to look at her and she cups my one cheek placing her lips on mine. I take my phone from my pocket and hold it out taking a picture of our kiss. We then make a pose smiling beside each other taking another picture. We take one of her kissing my cheek then a couple with funny faces. I take a few of the sunset, well what was left of it. We attach our lips one more time and when we pull apart darkness had taken over and it was starting to turn to the full darkness of night.

We locked hands standing up and once again made our way to the water's edge letting the water come up to our feet as we started walking making our way back to where the beach was now lit up and all our friends waited for us to join them again. We returned and sat down again on our towels waiting for the fireworks to start.

"I have never been here for fireworks before. Last year me and the girls were in LA and went to Santa Monica pier for the fireworks. It was pretty amazing" Mitchie said and I smiled my arm once again around her shoulder as we sat waiting for them to start.

"These will probably feel ridiculous to those ones there" I said and she giggled shaking her head.

"I know these ones will be 10 times better"

"And how do you know that?" I asked

"Because I will be sharing the view with the love of my life"

"Well then I am sure this will be the most spectacular fireworks show we have both seen" I said laughing and placing a kiss on her cheek as we hear the first shot and look to see a brilliant red firework lighting up the sky, the show starting.

After the fireworks people started leaving and packing up. The 20 some of us started making our way towards a fire pit and lite up a fire as we all sit around in a circle with drinks and all just talk enjoying the night. I was just enjoying practically curling up with Mitchie in front of a fire, we were almost in our own little romantic world, not really caring that there was other people around us.

It was about 2:00 when we all made our way to the hotel where our parents got us rooms. There was a few who had 2 beds, so four people got into those room. Mitchie and I got our own room and headed to the room fairly tired. They gave us our room since we were a couple and maybe wanted to make love but I wasn't really into the mood tonight. We made love this morning and I just wanted to hold Mitchie in my arms listening to the waves crashing into the shore from the beach across the road as we fall asleep.

We got into the room and I strip into only boxers. Mitchie slips on her sweater taking of her bikini top leaving her bikini bottoms on. They were the same as panties just a little less revealing that what I was used to seeing her in when we were in bed, but she was still beautiful showing off her amazing legs. I smiled as she walked over and crawled into bed giving me a soft kiss as I pull her close to me wrapping her up in my arms.

"I love you babe, and that we don't have to share our room" She whispered as she lie her head against my chest

"I love you too" I said smiling kissing her forehead. "Also the only reason we don't have to share our room is because they think we will be making love?"

"We won't be?" She asks almost questionably "I thought's that's what all guys want?" She said and I knew very well she was teasing me.

"I think you thought wrong. I love making love to my love but tonight I rather just hold her tight to me and sleep peacefully in each other's arms" I said and she smiled.

"I think I would love that" She said as I squeezed her a little tighter and she giggled.

"I want to tell you something" She said sounding serious

"Anything" I said hoping I would not regret that later.

"I know we've slept together a few times, but I don't think I have ever made love to anyone before that time in LA with you. I mean obviously I have slept with well you know before and I thought I had made love but I haven't. I don't even know if I loved him. We did that more than anything and having this relationship with you when you just want to hold me and tell me I'm beautiful even when I'm a mess I know what love means and what I had with Adam was physical so I kind of have to say your my first" She said and I smiled.

"Really" I asked

"Yeah my first real relationship because physical isn't everything, it is a bonus but everything else comes with that and I only ever had that with you, so you are my first, and I am considering you my first for everything" She said and I chuckled kissing her.

"I will let you do that, if you let me do the same" I said my eyes locking on hers now.

"Deal" She said

"Deal, but sealed with a kiss" I said and placed my lips upon hers in a soft kiss, it wasn't realistically true but now to each other, no matter how other's looked at it, together we were each other's first and that is exactly what we needed this summer. Our relationship to grow and so far it had been growing every week, and I hope it just keeps going. I smile holding her close to me as we both fall asleep in silence our breathing the only audible sound.

It was now July 13th at about 5:30 am and I was just finishing loading mine and Mitchie's suitcases into the rover with a huge cooler which was already in the back filled with ice and some food. We were hitting the road. We were heading to New York and would arrive on the 16th. We were then staying until the 27th so we would arrive back on the 30th of July and be back here in time for August.

We were getting ready to head to Kenzie's where we were picking up her and Alex. There Amy, Bryan and Laura were meeting us. Kenzie, Alex, Mitchie and I were taking my rover then Bryan, Amy and Laura were taking Bryan's Lexus SUV. We had first thought of flying to New York but decided it would be fun to have a road trip, and be nice to have vehicles in New York to get around so we didn't always have to pay for taxi's all the time. We had booked our hotel in NY but on our way there we would just end up sleeping in the closest hotel we found when we decided we needed sleep. The girls knew we booked our hotel but not where. We were surprising them and well we got Laura a room too, even though it was expensive. We had booked for a week because the first week they were planning on buying furniture for their penthouse, so we would probably be staying there the second week as they got the keys last week in the mail. I was excited to say her place in NY and what she would be experiencing next year, as I knew I would definitely be visiting, a lot.

I watch as a very tired Mitchie walks out of the house towards the car followed by my parents. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun. She looked beautiful with no make-up. She was in a pair of very comfortable looking Hollister sweat pants and a simple t-shirt with one of my billabong sweaters over top. I smiled giving her a hug kissing her cheek as she smiled.

"You can sleep in the car love" I said smiling and she nodded

"Definitely" She said squeezing my hand.

"Alright you too need to be careful and we expect a call when you stop at your stops for the night. If you don't stop until 1 am I don't care you better call us" My mom said hugging us both with a few tears in her eyes.

"Mom we will be fine, we promise and we will be back in two weeks, you will enjoy the peace and quiet and we will call every night" I said giving her a quick hug as Mitchie gave her a hug as well.

"Make sure he treats you right" She said to Mitchie and I groan.

"He always treats me right Anna I promise" She said hugging my mom tightly and letting go. I really like how they were like mother daughter, maybe one day, far, far away.

"Behave Shane but have fun, you will enjoy NY and make sure you take the girls shopping" My dad said giving me a quick hug. We had been getting a long better since baseball season and funny enough when I finally got a girlfriend and am with Mitchie. She calmed me down a lot as well and my dad, well both my parents love her.

"I will dad, don't you worry" I said smiling hugging back quickly then pulled away to be granted by another hug form my mom. "Mom I will be fine, we have to get going so they don't leave without us" I said and she nodded pulling away

"Have fun Mitchie, we will see you two when we get back" I heard my dad say and watched Mitchie and him hug.

"Thanks, Mr. Gray and I will make sure he behaves" She said giggling and he smiled

"Good, bye you two have fun" He said hugging my mom who was almost crying like we would never come back. I guess because by the end of the summer they would have an empty nest, oh well I was excited for these weeks and we had to grow up sometime. I just think she didn't think it would happen so fast.

Mitchie and I locked hands as we walked to my car and I helped her in. I got in then leant over giving her a quick kiss even though my parents were watching, I didn't care. She smiled pulling back. I started the car and headed to the toad. We honked the horn and waved good bye as our parents did as well. I then took Mitchie's hand locking our fingers together and she turned on some music and we made our way to Kenzie's house.

It was about 6:15 when we left her laneway and headed to the local Starbucks before heading onto the interstate. We all grabbed a coffee and a bagel. We were a funny site all being in sweats or pyjama pants, but we didn't really care. We all got back into our cars. Mitchie and Kenzie were going to be communicating through their phone for stops and such. Mitchie was going to be so hyper after her VENTI coffee and that would be entertaining. We soon got onto the interstate, and we were on our way towards New York City, we were beyond excited as we cranked the tunes jamming along to the songs in the car.

It was finally the 16th. It was about 2pm and we were just getting on the exit ramp into New York City, it was crazy. It looked amazing and was as huge as I imagined. We were definitely doing some touristy things as well. We were all pumped. I was behind Bryan following him. He said he knew where the hotel was so that's where we were heading first, we would then be going to their penthouse so they could see it. Then dinner and bed for the night then tomorrow we would start shopping for their penthouse first thing, we promised them and they were all excited.

We soon both parked beside each other and the girls just gasped. I laughed at Mitchie and Kenzie's expression as I parked.

"We are staying at the four seasons but its expensive and all suites" Mitchie asked

"Yeah you guys didn't have to do that."

"Three of us really wanted to treat our girlfriends to a nice hotel, so no complaints and we got Laura a single suite" I said and Mitchie hugged me.

"THANK YOU" Kenzie and her chorused as Alex and I just laughed.

"We all got out as the others did and we all made our way into the hotel. It was going to be a lot nicer than the other place we stayed the last few nights. They weren't all that bad but it would be nice to sleep in a comfortable bed and not a spring board mattress the other hotels head.

Bryan, Alex, and I checked into the four rooms and got keys. Laura was on the 2nd floor as the rest of us were on the 6th floor but she didn't seem to mind. She liked having some alone time. At least that's what Mitchie told me. We all got into the elevator and made our way to the floors. Our room was at one end of the hall as the others were at the opposite end, oh well, I was pretty sure the walls were mostly sound proof at a high class hotel but either way it was nice.

We walked in and even I was surprised just how nice this hotel was. It was absolutely gorgeous. We walked into a little hall that opened up to a huge living room with a small kitchenette. Behind that led into a big bedroom with a huge king size bed with a bathroom attached to the room. We check out the bathroom. There was a separate door that led to wear the toilet and shower was. Outside that room was a sink then a big space where there was a huge mirror and vanity and the closet with a safe in it, were we could keep our valuable when we didn't want to take them out.

I smiled as I watched Mitchie place her suitcase on the rack and then jump onto the bed. I placed mine on the second rack and sat beside her. "You comfy" I asked and she smiled.

"Yes it's amazing" She giggled as she sat up and pulled me forward catching my lips with hers. Soon she was underneath me and I was lying on top of her supporting my body with my arms kissing her. We soon rolled over onto our sides fully making out, tongue and all. I loved making out with Mitchie and the bed made it even better. It was almost 30 minutes until there was a knock on our door, and I hear Bryan say they were ready.

We both stood up and quickly fixed our messed up hair and got changed as we were still in our sweat pants. Mitchie grabbed her bag as I grabbed my wallet, phone and keys and we are made our way to the hall. They all teased us saying how we took long to find clothes and we just ignored them as we made our way back to the cars and headed towards the penthouse following Kenzie's directions.

We arrived and there were a few lights on in the apartments on the floors below. The building had been finished for just over a month and people could start moving in. The girls kind of were next week they were ordering furniture so it would already be set up for when they come back at the end of the summer. The building was gorgeous and fit right in the New York scene. They were lucky to have got the penthouse for the 5 of them.

We made our way in with the keys they had to use and we got into the elevator and headed upstairs. To get to the penthouse you had to enter a pass code they all had. To use the elevator you also had to use a swipe card they had, it was good and secure. I think Bryan and I almost died at what it looked like and Alex was well living here so he must have seen pictures. It was quite a site and it was also a two floor penthouse, so it had stairs, a glass stair case to be exact and looks amazing and elegant.

On the bottom floor there was a living room that was huge. There was a spot for a 60" TV and we were well informed that's exactly what the girls were getting, it would be amazing to watch movies on that. There was a fairly big kitchen with a full size fridge and freezer so they wouldn't be paying for meals all the time. They had little a room off to the side that had a huge glass window the size of the wall where you could an incredible view on the city. They informed us they were putting bean bags and such in it for a breakfast nook. They had a small dining room which they would buy a table for to eat at and another place they could hang out and study. They were dancing but had to take some English classes and such as well.

They had a small room equipped with a washer and dryer for their clothes which was good since they wouldn't have to pay for that. I was so impressed. It would be awesome to live in a place like this. I was almost jealous but it was fine, they definitely deserved it and they all wanted to live together this is how they assured that.

We made our way upstairs where there were 6 doors. The first door was a full bathroom with a stand-alone shower as well as a tub and it was fairly big enough to share. We then walked into a fairly good size room which was painted a bright green colour. They then explained they would be buying shelves and wardrobes and making this into a closet for all of them. They would also have some in their room but they said that they would need more, and I agreed knowing the girls loved their clothes.

We then went into a pink painted room which Laura said she was claiming as her own, it wasn't huge but it was a good sized room. The next one was yellow and by the reaction I knew it was Amy's room. They had picked a fair amount of the stuff and how walls were painted when it was being finished, so they didn't have to do that.

The next room was a light blue and we knew it was for Alex and Kenzie. They were sharing a room. They were really cute together and you could tell they were in love. The girls all agreed that was fine and Alex was helping with groceries and such. This bedroom also had an on-suite bathroom, which was probably good so not all girls had to share with Alex. Apparently men were bad at keeping bathrooms clean but I never seemed to have that much of problem with mine at home, then again my parents made me clean it. Plus girls seemed to like having their own space, which was expected.

The last room was of course going to be Mitchie's. I opened it and wasn't surprised to see a purple room. It was two toned and looked so pretty, so Mitchie. It was the same size of Kenzie's and also had a bathroom of her own which I was sure she was happy about. I was happy they all got what they wanted for their house.

After that we left and all grabbed a bite to eat at a random restaurant we found then headed back to the hotel. We were all still tired from the traveling and time change as we drove here. Tomorrow we were starting to shop and touring around NYC. I was happy as I curled up in bed with Mitchie as the warm night air came through the window and the sounds of the city put us to sleep for the night.

It is finally Friday and the first week has gone by pretty fast. We mostly just shopped. Tuesday we shopped for furniture and the girls spent a lot of money but got everything they needed. Bryan and I bought them two wardrobes for their shared closet which they all thanked us for. Alex had to buy some of his own stuff anyway so we didn't ask for him to pitch in; it was fair we helped them too.

Wednesday we all taxied to 5th avenue and spent the whole day walking and shopping with the girls. I even picked up a few things. It was a gorgeous day. We left the hotel at 9am and arrive around 10pm that night. Our arms had been full and our wallets lighter with cash then it had been. It had been a really fun day.

Thursday we just hung out really and walked around the hotel where there were some little boutiques the girls bought some random things at. Mitchie didn't really buy anything but she said she wasn't really into vintage things, which I already knew. She did end up buying one pair of gladiator sandals though that were cute, well she said they were cute I just nodded my head and agreed, I still had no idea what I was doing shopping for shoes and clothes but they enjoyed it.

It is now Friday around 7am and we just arrived at the penthouse. Today their furniture was arriving. We had dishes, towel, decorations, blankets, and such that we had bought. They were bringing a few of those things from home but they also bout new ones. The girls were washing them and getting them put away as we told the delivery guys where things were to go and help them put a few things together. They paid extra to get it delivered and put it together so they wouldn't have to, but we would be here all day. At least this weekend would be fun. On Monday we were staying here until we left on Friday. I was enjoying NY. I don't think I would be too happy about it in the fall but right now I was enjoying it. I finish my coffee as the bell rings and Bryan, and I head down to show the delivery guys the service elevator as we start helping them setting up the penthouse for our girls and well Laura and Alex. Well Alex was helping us as well. It might go a little faster this way, and we didn't want to be here ALL day and night.

Finally it is about 4:00 and the guys just left. The penthouse was finally set up after about 9 hours but it looked good. The girls had all the dishes washed and put away in the kitchen. The table for the dining room was set up with the chair. There were two low coffee tables with bean bags chairs and big comfy pillows around them in the breakfast nook. The living room was crazy. There were two red comfy couches that looked very modern in the white carpeted and walled living room. They had two black leather recliners as well. They had the 60" TV, a play station 3, a Wii and an amp with speakers and surround sound. It was crazy but pretty amazing.

The bathrooms were all set up to their likings with different colours. Amy and Laura chose the one bathroom decorations as Mitchie did hers and Kenzie and Alex chose theirs. Their closet ended up looking pretty intense. Intimidating to any guy, Alex said he was just using the closet and dresser in their room. That was probably a good idea, because I knew the girls would definitely fill this room and probably more.

The wardrobes covered two walls. There were all a light wood which looked amazing against the green walls. There were 2 wardrobes that had cubby likes shelves for shoes. 4 were for hanging clothes. There was then 3 more they had. One was pretty cool. You opened it and on the door there were hooks for jewellery and everything it was pretty cool. It had these cool hangers for belts and scarfs. Another one was made especially for purses which they clearly had a lot of. The final one was full with shelves and drawers. They would keep dance clothes and shoes in this one as well as some under garments in the drawers they all chose. They both got two drawers and shelves it was very organized.

In one corner of the room was a Japanese dressing screen where the girls could change behind without being seen. It was pretty cool it looked like a fancy dressing room that celebrities would have. On the other wall there were full length mirrors and a vanity if they wanted to do their make-up there. All we guys were definitely impressed on how they had organized it and put it all together without actually having anything to put in it right away.

I just finished making Mitchie's bed with her and I believe even though I love their living room this had to be my favorite room. It was definitely Mitchie's room and that made me beyond happy, she would definitely find this as her home and happy about it. She had ordered a queen sized bed and the white headboard, frame and footboard look amazing against the purple walls. Against the wall she had a gorgeous glass top desk where she would be able to do her homework and video chat to yours truly. She then had her closet where all her clothes would be. Her bathroom was going to be decorated in red, her second favorite colour. She had a gorgeous prism coloured mirror on her wall, it was definitely Mitchie's room. I chuckled as she smiled flopping down on her freshly made bed. Her sheets and pillow cases were white well her comforter was a few shades of purple that faded from light to black. She definitely had a knack for decorating and fashion but I knew that already.

I smile lying down beside her and letting my arms snake around her as we both turn on our sides looking at each other. A smile was playing on both of our faces. It was funny but amazing how just even this felt so intimate between the both of us. Tonight we were hanging out with the rest but the weekend was ours then next week would be mostly sight-seeing then back home for the month of August. The only thing that was getting me down every day was every minute it was getting closer to when I would no-longer be seeing her every day.

"Already it is starting to feel like home. Well nothing like your place but it's a start" She smiles and I put the best smile on my face I can.

"I am glad, but we still have a few nights at my house, don't you forget that" I said

"I wouldn't miss it for the world and I thought about August love" She said and I nodded.

"Okay what about it?"

"Well I was thinking, we will be spending time with our friends, but I was hoping it would mostly be us, just be alone together but I had an idea all of us could do to"

"I love the alone idea I was hoping we would get about a week alone or so just to be together, and what could we all do together" I asked smiling. With the size of her smile she really wanted this. If I could I would give it to her.

"Well I know it is our song but we all love sparks fly. The girls and I have done it before and I was thinking with you guys we could make our own video for it we would all get a copy and have it for memories and such." She said and I smiled, that would be very special to all of us for sure.

"I think that is an amazing idea and we can definitely do that for all of us. I am in for that" I smile and she leans in kissing me.

"Thank you love" She said and I nodded

"Anything especially that" I said and kissed back both our hands cupping each other's cheeks kissing on her bed in an intimate, yet totally innocent way. We pull away and stay there staring into each other's eyes in our own little world, just the two of us.

After we joined the others who were chilling out in the living room waiting for us, and we told them we didn't do anything and they just nodded like they didn't believe us. Apparently they didn't know we could just get lost in each other's eyes forever, I would be quite content with that.

It is now Saturday night and Mitchie just stepped into the shower since we just got home. We went out today jus the two of us. We were just sightseeing then tonight I was taking her out for a dinner date then we were going to Times Square. It was apparently more beautiful at night time, which I was excited about, it was a surprise for her. Today we saw the empire state building which was pretty awesome. We got to go up top to the tourist area. We took a bunch of pictures of each other and us at the top. It was beyond fun, I loved goofing off with Mitchie. We then just grabbed lunch and walked around the city for a while. We were pretty much just viewing the city on foot and window shopping every once in a while.

I smile seeing the bathroom door open and my beautiful girlfriend emerge in only a towel wrapped around her gorgeous frame. I walked over and gave her a kiss as she wrapped her damp arms around my neck her hands in my hair. I made reservations, which was good because at this second I think I wanted to currently stay in the room, but we could do that later.

"I have to shower babe, but later we can make-out okay" I say teasingly and she gently pushes my shoulder

"I suppose" She said smiling and I just chuckled walking into the bathroom and stepping into the hot water she had left running.

It was about an hour later and we just got into a taxi heading to Matthew's it was a gorgeous slightly fancy Italian restaurant where I was taking Mitchie for our dinner date. She looked gorgeous in a nice red blouse and a gorgeous black skirt with heels. It was simple yet looked amazing on her. I was in nice pants and an electric blue top. We locked hands once we arrived and walked in getting our table they reserved for two. It was weird since it was a lot of older people but we were very mature in our relationship, and could behave politely as we both grew up with proper manners. We also behaved very in love which we were. We held hands across the table the whole time, even as we ordered up until our food arrived.

After dinner it was getting dark outside and we were only about 6 blocks from Times Square. I asked if she minded walking in heels and she shook her head and our fingers locked as we headed towards the famous location. You could see the lights from here and I was very excited to explore it, I had never been in NY before, I think Mitchie had been but I wasn't sure about that though.

We arrived in Time's square and we both just gazed around in awe at the lights and everything. It was bustling with people but that was fine, we were just tourists as well. "Wow I have only seen it in the daytime this is incredible" Mitchie said and I smiled

"It's the second part of our date, I thought we could walk around and enjoy the famous land mark that we have the chance to see" I said knowing that was very well the cheesiest thing I had probably ever said.

"I'd love that, and you are lucky I like when your say cheesy things"

"That's why I said it like that" I said turning a little pink and she smiles brushing my cheek as we kept our hands locked and started walking around Time's square enjoying the sights and lights that lit up everything. It was amazing just walking around. There was advertising for everything as well and billboards and picture of celebrities. We went in a few of the main stream shops around then we went over and sat on a bench just talking and sipping a Starbucks coffee. Tonight had been amazing but it was started to get late and we had a next few days to walk around and see more if we wanted to come back to Time's Square. We decided to make our way to the hotel for the night.

It was finally Thursday night and almost everything was packed as we had to head home tomorrow. We were all happy to be going home but it was also sad leaving New York. It had been so much fun to see everything. The rest of the week we did a lot. We did the Statue of liberty, carriage rides in central park. We went to the central park zoo were me and Mitchie acted like such little kids people would've thought we were five. It was one of the best days of my life.

We have just curled up in bed after getting dinner at the hotel restaurant downstairs. We had a picnic in central park last night and it was amazing. It was just us and we stayed there until the sun was starting to set back before we made our way back. We rented bikes and went for a bike ride after our picnic and just spend the day looking at the fountains sharing a few kisses and listening to some of the music people would play with their guitar or instrument cases on the ground were people would place money we tossed in a few coins as we just kept walking. It was honestly an amazing day and I was almost sad to leave but I was more emotional because of other reasons as well.

I lay in bed with Mitchie in my arms a few tears gathering in my eyes as she slowly drifts off to sleep or so I think. I let a long sigh out as tears slip from my eyes. Everything was finally just being realised to me and it was hard, I loved her and I just would never have enough time with her in the next month. I hear her shift and she softly speaks.

"Babe you awake still?" She asked

"Yeah I thought you were asleep"

"Nah, are you okay I heard your sigh" she asked

"Yeah, babe I'm good" I said blinking as more tears slip down my cheek. I watch as one tears slips from my cheek and landed on her fore head. She now knew I was crying. That was the last thing I wanted her to know but I felt safe being vulnerable around her, the only one I would really let me see me cry other than my mom, not that I cried a lot.

"Babe you're crying" she said turning and looking up at me. "What's wrong?" she asked swiping her thumb along my one cheek removing the tears.

"We are leaving New York but soon you are coming back and being here these two weeks and seeing your school campus and everything… babe it is finally feeling real, I know it's happening and its scaring me because I love you so much and I don't want to come back here all alone" I said feeling like a total baby but I have never felt for someone this much and I didn't want us to be apart although I knew it would happen eventually.

"I will be safe love I promise, I won't be alone I will be with the girls and I am sure I will make other friends" She said squeezing my hand which she took in hers.

"That's not what I meant, I meant alone, not with me" I said feeling weak.

"I know love, but we will see each other whenever we can. It's scary and hard for me but it is how we can both live our dreams, love and then we can do that together. Please don't cry babe it hurts seeing you so hurt" She said hugging me tight as I hug tighter not wanting to let go my tears still falling.

"I know I just babe I don't want distance to destroy this. I am so in love with you it's so hard, I know it was going to happen but for some reason tonight just brought it all to me and I'm sorry you have to see my cry" I said wishing she didn't see this because I could see slight tears forming in her eyes and I knew it was because I was crying.

"Don't be sorry Shane. Everyone is allowed to show emotion and it means a lot that you aren't afraid of letting me see it."

"I am making you cry" I said and she shook her head.

"I just, you love me so much I think I am starting to cry happy tears" She said a tear slipping down her cheek. "I have never felt more loved from my own parents. I am sorry you are sad but you are always with me. It will hurt but we are with each other wherever we go. I promise because Shane Gray I love you" She said placing a soft kiss on my lips which I return smiling into it.

"I love you too Mitchie Torres." I said against her lips and she smiled. "Thanks for letting me cry, I feel safe to do so when you are around, I just needed to let it out."

"It's emotional for me too, trust me I can't believe in a month I won't see you every day" She said curling back into my arms as my eyes closed and I was soon going to be asleep, I was tired from the day and my tears.

"You are forgetting one thing my love" I said.

"What is that?" She asked and I smiled as I spoke.

"Emotional roller coaster up and down, we still have a month left" I said squeezing her tight and she let out a small laugh.

"That we do" She said and I could tell she was smiling. I was letting her go to live her dream and she was letting me live mine. Luckily we still had a month and that's all I thought about with a smile on my face as I let my body slip into dream land.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, Christmas season is starting so it's getting busy. I hope the length helps. There were a few cute Smitchie moments. You got the description of their awesome penthouse. I loved how Adam got put into his place at the beach and they watched the sunset that was so cute. I loved how he was emotional as was she, their real feelings about everything. There are 2 chapters left. The next two won't be so long but they will have cute and sad moments I am sure. I can't believe it is almost over. Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	30. August

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 29: August**

It is the second weekend of August already. It has been going by so fast since we got home but thankfully I haven't broke down again, well not yet anyway we still had two weeks left, thankfully it wasn't quite over. The first day we got home my mom pulled us into the house and fed us until we were stuffed. The homemade meal tasted amazing instead of eating out but we really could only eat so much. That night we did go to bed full though. It felt amazing to sleep in my bed again. Mitchie joined me as it was practically her bed too. This summer we definitely ended up in the same bed a lot but I think we didn't really care if it was good because of September but it was right for the summer.

This weekend I was staying at Mitchie's with her, Bryan, Ally, Kenzie and Alex. We were going to be doing the sparks fly video and it worked because it had been raining the last day and called it for the next couple of days and they wanted to do a big part of it in the pouring rain in the street under the streetlamps and it would look amazing. Amy got stuff for her camera to keep it from getting wet and with the resolution of her camera and some computer magic it wouldn't be blurry but would be able to tell it was actually raining. I was excited to film this video as was everyone else. The girls were going to be lip singing and dancing and acting in the story. We guys were just acting it out.

The girls had come up with a few different concepts and we looked them over. We would be up late some nights and the street had to be empty for some shots and we wanted to do some in the dead of night because raining in the dark of night was better than just gray during the day. I was glad we would all get to help cut the video as they would be posting it on all three girl's profiles on you tube after it was done. They had shown us a few music videos they had made before and I knew it would be a fun experience. Mitchie hasn't stopped smiling since we all agreed to do it and that was probably the best part about it.

I smile as I am brought out of my thoughts by two very familiar arms wrapping around my waist. "Hey love" I heard Mitchie say and I smile

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked turning around and placing a soft kiss on her lips as she nods smiling.

"Yup for a weekend of fun at our second house" She said and there are no words to explain how amazing it was to hear her say that. I love when she said our house it brought chills to my spine. Those words always got me thinking that maybe someday we would actually have our own, but we did have college to get through first.

"I am very excited to shoot this music video and spend the weekend with all of us. However next Saturday until Friday will be one of my favorite parts of this summer." I said and she giggled

"Oh yeah, why is that" She said with a smirk on her face. I love when we teased each other, it is so much fun god I love this woman.

"Well you see, I am madly in love with this girl?" I said smiling.

"Oh and this has something to do with her?"

"Yeah see her parents are away this summer so next week we are staying there by ourselves. She is sadly leaving at the end of summer so next week it is going to be just us. We are going to go on dates, and picnics maybe make love a few times just focus our attention to each other the whole week" I said smiling and she giggled blushing

"Oh well I'm sure she is madly in love you" She said and I smiled

"How are you so sure?" I asked with a challenging smirk and she smiles

"She told me" she said smiling and winked

"Are you going to tell me then?" I asked

"Silly I just did, but I will do more I will show you" She said and snaking her arms around my neck she went up on her tippy toes and places a chaste kiss upon my lips. We both smile into the kiss as I hold her closer to me by her hips.

We stand there in the foyer where I was waiting for her our lips attached just kissing. We both had a duffle bag at our feet but I didn't care I was just lost in our own world kissing. I swear we were in such a daze an earthquake wouldn't break us apart. We pulled back smiling at each other our foreheads pressed against each other's. I leaned forward to catch her lips once more but I was stopped.

"Shane?" I heard my mom call. I sigh and Mitchie's giggles as we pull apart right as she steps into the foyer.

"Yeah mom" I asked as she walked in seeing Mitchie and me still embraced.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked and I roll my eyes.

"Nah, we were just about to leave for the weekend, you wanted something?" I asked squeezing Mitchie's hand as she smiled. I wanted to start the weekend already. Have fun with Mitchie and a few of our friends. This summer was going fast and every minute, no every second, now counted.

"Okay, I forgot what you were doing this weekend but now I remember. Your father and I are going to LA for the weekend for a lover's getaway so have fun and we will see you next week." She said smiling.

"Thanks Anna" Mitchie said and I groaned

"Too much information mom you could've just said to LA. We know what parents do on romantic getaways" I said and shuddered.

Mitchel laughed as my mom walked towards me and wrapped me in a hug. I groaned and my mom laughed. "We are going now" I said pulling away grabbing my bag as I open the door for Mitchie as she smiled grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

"Oh and Shane we aren't stupid, we know how happy you two were when you came back from LA. You had your own lover's getaway and we know what you did then" She called and I looked back at her

"Bye, have a good weekend mom." I said changing the subject as I walk out the door closing it behind me. I made my way to the car and after placing another quick kiss upon Mitchie's luscious lips I headed towards the grocery store before heading for her place.

We got food for the weekend then headed towards Mitchie house. We got in and unloaded the groceries just before sheets of rain started coming down. It was so hard we could hear it on the roof. We made our way upstairs into her little living room where she opened the curtains of the bay window and you could see the rain splattering across it. She turned on the three small lamps it was almost romantic listening to the pitter-patter pattern of the rain hitting the window.

I sat down on the couch and she sat down on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck as mine were holding her waist. I smiled at her as she winked and leaned forward her hair falling at the sides of our faces as her lips collide against mine and I gladly return her kiss. We kiss for a bit and I am finally hovering over her on the couch as we hear the door downstairs and then rapid footsteps, our friends have arrived.

"YOU BETTER BE DECENT" I heard Kenzie laugh and I just rolled off of her when they all stepped in the door way.

"We are now" I said and they groaned before we all started laughing. I kissed Mitchie's lips quickly as we all said hi. I saw Amy lay down a bag that was full of camera equipment no doubt and Bryan was carrying a laptop bag, probably Amy's mac book so we could edit when we were done the days of filming.

Kenzie let a few plastic bags fall to the floor. "What are those?" I asked and she smiled.

"Clothes and props for the video of course. Guys know nothing you are the third one I had to explain that too in the last hour. Mitchie you have the lounge clothes for the inside shots?" Kenzie asked and Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah and Shane brought clothes and I'm sure the guys did so they will have their own. This is going to be so much fun, are we starting the inside shots tonight?" Mitchie asked and Kenzie smiled.

"Most of the shots will be of us girls as we all sing the part and we all put the ideas for inside of the house near the window. The guys will pretty much be wearing the same things. We won't because we have the dresses for the raining scene which I am so excited to shoot. We will probably do them tomorrow night. It isn't supposed to rain to much tonight so we can do most of the inside scene."

"Sounds good" Mitchie says smiling as I keep my arms wrapped around her.

"Have we decided which couple is doing which verse and such?" I asked curious.

"Yeah I believe so but we are going to do those later tonight." Amy said smiling

"We thought that we three girls could do some of our shots first after we get dressed and such as you three make tacos for dinner. It is nearing 4:30 and I am starving." Kenzie said smiling.

"Oh and who said we knew how to make taco's" Bryan asked

"Yeah we aren't the best cooks" Alex said

"Agreed" I said wanting to watch them record solo parts but that earned me a glare form Mitchie.

"Don't lie Shane Mitchie told us all about your tacos and you will see our films later. Now please go make your famous Shane tacos?" Amy asked and Bryan instantly caved

"Fine Shane lead the way, since you make tacos" Bryan said not have knowing that I make tacos and starting downstairs.

"Alright we are watching all the films later" Alex said starting down the stairs.

"You're welcome ahead of time babe" I said leaning over kissing Mitchie as she giggles into the kiss. I smile getting up and heading downstairs starting on the tacos that I knew would please Mitchie and well it really did satisfy taste buds like nothing else.

It was an hour later when we heard the girls descending the stairs and we were just finishing cooking the meat. Everything was set out on the counter as we would make our tacos then sit down to eat. We had placed a pile of napkins on the table that would be needed.

I smile seeing the girls walk in as I pull the hard and soft taco shells out of the over placing them on the stove top. They were all in sweat pants and tank tops with sweaters over top. I noticed Mitchie's face was freshly washed and she looked totally beautiful. She was without make-up for the shoot probably and I didn't mind because her natural beauty was what really made her shine.

"Hey boys, smells amazing" She said smiling walking over and grabbing plates down from the cupboard. I smile walking over to her kissing her cheek.

"Hi"

"Hey" She said handing me a plate. The other girls took plates as we started getting our tacos ready as the meat was turned off and left on the stove still sizzling in the pan and it smelt very good. I was definitely ready to dig into these tacos. After all I did make them amazing, not my words.

After dinner the girls did the dishes and me and the guys went upstairs and starting setting stuff up that we needed done for the shoots tonight. Some of the furniture was being moved so we were helping with that. Soon all us guys got changed and ready for the leisure inside scenes for the video. It was around 7:00 and we might end up doing the shots outside tonight as it was starting to look darker with clouds and not just the night sky, but we haven't decided yet.

I was in plaid pyjama pants and a white wife beater. We would probably also be wearing this outside or we thought about nice clothes but then again that was another thing we haven't fully decided yet.

The girls come up and we figure out who is doing what part of the songs. The thing is we have so many takes we have to shoot. Each place and action we have to play the full song as the girls lip sync to it then also silent shots of us doing the actions where they don't need their lips to be moving in the video. This was a lot of work, but I was up to it, especially for Mitchie, this was her one request for August and it was definitely going to happen.

The first verse was for me and Mitchie. It was fun as we set up a house of cards that I was to knock down being reckless. It took a while to build the house but finally we did and filmed the part with the music playing but her not singing. I also enjoyed tackling her to the couch holding her there in my arms. We both did are best not laughing the whole time, sometimes we couldn't help it and have to do it all over again.

Soon we did about 5 takes in different positions listening to the song as Mitchie sang it. One part on the couch when I had tackled her onto it we were cuddling and as she mouthed the words as the music was playing she stared directly into my eyes and it felt like magic. I could definitely get lost in her eyes. We were still in the cuddling position as she kept singing and it was at the end of the chorus when she stopped singing and just crashed her lips against mine. It took me no time at all to kiss back my hand cupping her cheek. Staring into each other's eyes was so intense, I was wondering when she was going to just kiss me.

"Guys come on we want to finish more than just your scene" Kenzie said and sadly Mitchie pulled away. I saw a look in her eyes. She was clearly annoyed by what Kenzie said.

"Look it's my house and I am happy we are doing this but when I want to kiss my boyfriend I'm going to kiss him. So either you can stand there and wait until we are finished or leave the room and figure out another scene in another room so if you will excuse us" She said and with a shock expression on my face her lips attacked mine again and I giggled smiling into the kiss. Her saying that in pure annoyance was such a turn on.

We pulled away a while later noticing everyone else was gone. I let out a laugh knowing it was a good thing. Our tongues were having a fierce battle a few minutes ago. I loved making out with Mitchie and it was even hotter when she wanted it that much too.

"That was such a turn on babe" I whispered to her as we were still in a tight embrace.

"What was, the making out" She said teasingly and I smiled.

"No you being so annoyed and talking back to Kenzie, god that voice was an instant turn on" I said and she smiled.

"Oh so that's what was pressing against my thigh" She said winking and I let out a fake gasp.

"Damn I thought I hid it well" I said pretending to be embarrassed.

"Awe baby don't be embarrassed I enjoyed it" She said winking at me and I put on a really fake smile and we both burst out laughing.

"Love you babe" I said kissing her quickly as she kissed back.

"Love you too, but we should get back to filming" She said and I nodded

"I guess so" I said sitting up and straightening out my clothes which were slightly wrinkled. I watched as she let her hair down shaking it out then tying it back up. I was once again lost in her beauty, god my girlfriend was sexy in all ways.

Soon everyone else was in the room. I was sitting against the wall with Mitchie on my lap. We were helping with the camera as the others were doing their lines. Both of them were all so cute together. We were just all together really cute couples. I loved the inside shots but I knew getting outside in the pouring rain getting soaked and dancing around would be the most fun part of the whole video shooting process.

It was about 1:30 when we were all done the inside shots but we really wanted to do the outside parts as the rain wall falling hard against the windows. We were all anxious and if we managed to do it all tonight we could sleep in late then start editing tomorrow and on Sunday it would be done only being Friday night, well technically Saturday morning but still.

"So are we doing the rain parts because I really want to" Mitchie said practically bouncing in her seat. She really wanted to do so and I think I wanted to as well.

"I really want to, the rain is in perfect strength and everything but we are all going to get soaked so we all have to be willing, and Amy your camera protecting gear will work?" Kenzie asked

"Yeah it's good we can prepare it then bring it out, I think if we wait we might not get the effect we want. This rain is perfect and I am willing as long as we can all have hot showers when we are done?" She said looking at Mitchie

"Yeah we have my parent's bathroom, the guests and then mine, so we can all have a shower that's no problem at all."

"I'm in" I said smiling hugging Mitchie who happily smiled at me squeezing me tight.

"Let's do it" Bryan said happily and Amy instantly started readying her camera so it wouldn't be ruined by water. We were all excited.

"So are we staying in these sweats" Alex asked

"Yeah, these are the only ones I brought" Bryan said and I smiled.

"I have extras in Mitchie's room for later and we can always wash ours later."

"Yeah that's fine and it works for the lines. We are outside asking you to join us and you drop everything, you are not going to take time to find clothes to wear" Kenzie said laughing and we all chuckled.

"Babe how about you and the boys take the camera down well us girls get changed then we will start?" Amy asked Bryan

"Sure come on guys" He said and we took the stereo that played the music and camera and everything getting ready for this. I was very excited and also wanting to see what they would be wearing.

We were waiting in the foyer for them to come down. We were making sure everything was ready when I saw Bryan staring at the stairs. I followed his eyes and realised he was watching our girls who looked amazing approach us. They all looked amazing. Their hair was all left down and they all had bright red lipstick on which looks amazing. The thing that was most amazing was the dresses they were wearing. Were they really ready to get those wet, they look expensive but I knew they were meant for this shoot and the girls wouldn't mind getting them soaked. It looks pretty amazing on them. They were gold and very sparkly and every time they took a step they sparkled. That definitely worked for the song too, they had really planned these out.

"Where did you get a dress like that?" I asked dumbfounded

"The internet, they are almost the same that Taylor wears in her sparks fly video and they work perfectly" Kenzie said smiling and they all strike a pose. God our girls were simply amazing. I couldn't pull my eyes form my beauty though.

"Well they are perfect, so we are ready for this?" I asked finally thinking straight again.

"LET"S DO THIS" Mitchie shouts running down the rest of the stairs as they girls follow her. We all put on rain jackets as they have to be dry for certain parts of the video.

"We will set up the camera for when we come out of the house for the first chorus where it finishes with you guys running out of the house getting wet heading towards the street. Let's go" Amy said and with rain jackets and hoods up we make our way out into the rain setting up what we need.

Finally we were ready and played the music. On cue the girls ran out into the rain singing into the camera and finally running off towards the road. When the second part of the chorus we step out into the rain and with smiles we start running towards the sidewalk to meet the girls. We were done then kept setting up the camera and everything. There were no cars so we used the three street lights that lighted up parts of the road like a spot light for the girls to dance in singing. We must've been out there for like 3 hours soaking wet dancing singing and just acting. I ended up making out with Mitchie on the sidewalk for like 20 minutes instead of like 2 for the scene but I didn't mind. Soon enough freezing with our clothes stuck to our skin and done all the shots we thought of we made our way back into the house shivering. I was so glad the girls had brought towels to the foyer.

Mitchie opened the closet and grabbed a garbage bag. "Put your clothes in" she said. I was a little confused until she peeled off her dress and tossed it into the garbage bag and wrapped her towel around her body. "It's nothing you haven't seen before" She said as I looked a little shocked.

"Trust us you get used to girls half naked when you dance and they rip off their clothes on the side of the stage" Alex said and we all laughed and stripped down to our underwear wrapping towels around us and making our way up to Mitchie's floor.

Mitchie tossed our stuff into the washer and put them on a rinse cycle to rinse the rain out of them then she would put them into the dryer and we would have clean dry clothes. I was shivering and really wanted a shower. I grabbed 3 pairs of pyjama pants I had and gave the other 2 guys each a pair before them and the girls disappeared downstairs to shower. I smiled walking into Mitchie's bathroom with her letting my towel fall and closing the door behind that both of us. I kissed her softly as she turned on the water letting it warm up.

We both peeled our undergarments off placing them in the sink and I wrapped my arms around Mitchie's bare body as she ringed out our clothes from access water. "You look gorgeous" I whisper on her neck and I felt her shiver so I squeeze her tighter a smile on both our faces.

"We should warm-up" She said smiling turning around so her body was pressed against mine and stands up on her tip-toes meeting my lips with a soft slow amazing kiss. In a better term I saw sparks fly. I smile and lift her up as she wraps her legs around my waist her arms hugging me and I smiled walking under the water as the heat warms us up. She lets her feet touch the floor and we just stand hugging each other our heads on each other's shoulders just letting the water fall on us.

"Babe please don't laugh but do you want to dance?" I asked and I heard her soft giggle.

"I'd love too" She said looking up at me smiling as I catch her eyes. I then knew I wasn't the only one with tears slipping down my face. I don't know why but another emotional moment for the both of us. I smiled holding her close her head on my shoulder and slowly as the hot water continues to fall we sway back and forth to music we were making up completely in our heads but it was magical.

After warming up and sharing our emotional moment we got out of the shower and wrapped towels around us. I walked out of the bathroom leaving the door open so it didn't fully steam up. I sat on the bed after slipping on a pair of plaid pyjama pants and watched my beauty dry her hair still in a towel her gorgeous legs completely showed off. She soon tied up her still slightly damp hair into a messy bun on top of her head but then walked into her closet. She came out in one of my t-shirts that went down to her mid-thigh and a pair of panties, her normal bed wear.

She giggled sitting on the bed kissing me which I returned. "What you laughing at love?" I asked and she smile.

"You have to keep my legs warm okay?" she said and I smiled

"If you keep my chest warm" I asked with a wink and she nodded with the cutest little innocent smile on her face. I pulled her close kissing her placing her on my lap. It was about 4:30 and I was ready for a long nap or a proper sleep.

"I'm sorry love but do you mind if we go to sleep?" she asked letting out a yawn

"Yeah I was thinking the same" I smiled kissing her softly and she stood up.

"Get into bed I will be right back" She said placing another kiss on my lips as I nodded. I pulled down the covers and turned on the small lamp on the bed side table. I walked over and turned off the big lights and crawled into the bed pulling the covers up over me my head feeling so good against the pillow.

Soon I feel the bed shift and know my love is beside me. I smile pulling her close. She smiled wrapping her arms around my waist as mine circle hers. I then wrap my one legs around hers pulling them close to keep her warm. She smiled placing a soft kiss upon my lips which I returned.

"Goodnight my love" I said happily.

"Goodnight and the girls won't wake us up if they are up early" She said and I nodded.

"Sounds good because you are such a sleepy head" I said smiling and she nodded.

"You are too so it's all good, plus you love watching me sleep" She said

"That is true, night babe love you" I said smiling closing my eyes.

"I love you too babe" She said softly. Soon enough both our breaths even out and we fall into a peaceful sleep embracing each other for dear life.

It was now Sunday afternoon. Saturday wasn't very eventful. We all were up and met downstairs around 6:00 that night. We ordered pizza and brought it and drinks upstairs on Mitchie's floor. We ate pizza, drank pop and ate some junk food as we watched movies. It was a lazy Saturday night and we loved it. We had completed all the filming on the Friday so it was perfect.

We are just gathering in Mitchie's living room to watch the final product of our video. Us boys all made lunch as the girls finished some final cuts of the video. Amy did most of it this morning to say the most it was the first time all of us but Amy were seeing the final product and I could not be more excited. Josh, Mandy and Laura came over to see it as well. We were all best friends now and it felt amazing to have them here to see what we did. I was just excited for it as it was mine and Mitchie's song and everyone knew that.

I was sitting with Mitchie on my lap on the couch directly in front of the TV with Alex and Kenzie on our one side with Bryan and Amy on our other side. Mandy, Josh, and Laura were on the couch just off to the side of the TV but in perfect view. Amy had hooked up her lap top to the TV on the video maker and we were just waiting for her to press play.

"JUST PLAY IT" Mitchie whined in a really loud voice squirming. She was really excited to see it and honestly I was too. However we all just burst out laughing at Mitchie's outburst as she pouted which a happily kissed off her lips.

"Alright, everyone here is sparks fly" Amy said and Mitchie squealed happily as her finger pressed play and the screen lit up.

**(A/N: I am writing the song and what happens because I have planned this for like 10 chapters and it helps if you listen to the song well reading it as well, if you want)**

The black screen lit up with the bang of fireworks and they all fell out of the sky except the ones that fell into place making the words sparks fly in a gorgeous gold and pink colour. That was definitely computer magic.

Next the music starts playing and there was shots of the girls dancing solo in front of the window, the rain clearly falling out back just a single light making the room very dim. It looked amazing.

**(It will be each verse or chorus then the actions that happened)**

The way you move is like a full on rain storm

And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless that should send me running

But I kind of know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking off

It was a shot of Mitchie sitting on the floor in front of a table singing watching me and placed the top two cards on a house of cards. She stood up at the next line as I destroyed the house being the reckless person I am. She pretended to start to run and I grabbed her waist tackling to her couch us both laughing which was quiet as the line I kind of knew that I won't get far was playing. It was then us on the couch staring at each other her singing the final two lines of that verse and it was cute as her hands covered my eyes on the last line.

Drop Everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

The transition into the chorus was flawless and looked like it was so natural Amy was amazing at this. The first part of the chorus was when all three girls walked out of the house into the rain and started down the lane-way. They were singing their heart outs like they were screaming for the loves of their lives to join them and make everything all right.

Get me with those green eyes baby

As the lights go down

Give me something that will haunt me

When you're not around

'Cause I seek sparks fly whenever you smile

With this first line all us guys stepped out onto the laneway as the porch lights slowly fades. That was computer generated but it looked amazing. As we were walking towards the camera it looked almost haunted which worked with the line. We arrived on the sidewalk facing the street where the girls were and from the side the shot was taking all three of us looking into the three girls as the last line of the chorus played. Everything looks natural and even though the shots of all us staring at each other were taken one couple at a time we were all placed together over the computer, I really would love to know how that worked. I loved the video so far.

My mind forgets to remind me

You're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be

This was the part with Alex and Kenzie. They were sitting on the window bench of Mitchie's room the rain falling hard against the window. Kenzie was sitting on Alex's lap looking up at him saying the lines as his fingers walked up her arm the last line came out very powerful as it instantly transitions into the next part with Amy and Bryan.

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

Though with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently

But I really wish you would

Amy was walking towards Bryan and he wrapped his arm around her when the words said with you it's no good. She looked up at him smiling mouthing and I could wait patiently but then she turned around facing the camera with a close, her eyes looking challenging as her lips mouthed but I really wish you would. Her eyes were so exaggerated with the make-up it was so intense and so fitting for the line and video, it was the perfect idea for that.

Drop Everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

We were all in the rain together with our girls and we were all shot sharing a kiss with our girls on the sidewalk which looked amazing as Amy had added lighting in the background and fireworks lit up behind us when the last line came on before the second part of the chorus.

Get me with those green eyes baby

As the lights do down

Give me something that will haunt me

When you're not around

'Cause I seek sparks fly whenever you smile

It was now that each girl was standing in their own spotlight singing and dancing spinning around their head thrown back they hair flying around them the rain covering their faces making them look even more beautiful than before. God they were gorgeous especially my beauty. My arms wrapped around her tighter as we kept watching.

Run my fingers through you hair

And watch the lights go wild

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me

It's just strong enough to make you feel right

The next was we were in the spotlights with our girls put they were just close ups of our faces as the girls ran their hand through our wet hair as the water flying into the air round our heads and their hands. Flashes of the girls staring into our eyes, singing the lines were on the screen then we were back inside in our dry clothes.

And Lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow

Captivated by you baby

Like a fireworks show

We were all walking up the stairs with our girls. It was computerized after we had all filmed separately. We all whispered into their ears as the music played them not singing this time just living out the lines. At the last line we were all sitting on Mitchie's window seat, the girls on our laps them mouthing the words as fireworks were placed in the window with the rain, god computers were amazing things.

Drop Everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes baby

As the lights do down

Give me something that will haunt me

When you're not around

'Cause I seek sparks fly whenever you smile

The last chorus was the girls each in the spotlights the streetlights created. They were drenched in rain dancing and singing looking like they were having the time of their lives. They look so captivating in the rain. I could not remove my eyes from my beauty dancing and singing in that amazing sparkling dress.

When the sparks fly

Oh baby smile

When the sparks fly

The last three lines was the end and it was good. You see them mouth the first line and as the music plays a picture of us boys smiling comes up and faded at the end. The last final two notes is the girls in the rain and they strike a pose tossing their head to the side their hair flying spreading the water as the songs ends. The screen then faded to black with fireworks and once again ends with sparks fly in gold and pink and just the video was absolutely amazing. I was so glad we did this. It is definitely something we will always have especially when were away from each other, maybe watching this would make everything seem better, we could only hope.

"AMY!" Mitchie said flinging herself from my lap onto Amy as they burst out laughing.

"Not that I mind you two girls on top of me I can't breathe" Bryan said and Amy sat up and glared at him.

"Mitchie likes being on top" I said then she turned to me glaring.

"You're so getting it" She said pouncing on me grabbing a pillow and started hitting my head with it as I backed further down on the couch as Kenzie and Alex had bailed.

"JERK" Amy screamed and started hitting Bryan who was tickling her.

"WAR" Mitchie called and soon the couch was filled with screams, laughs as limbs were flailing pillows flying and bodies soon falling on to the ground laughs echoing everywhere. God we were so stupid sometimes but that was really amusing and the best part was seeing the others staring at us in fits of laughter. Nothing was a dull moment when we were all together although I never had a dull moment with Mitchie, something about us made nothing boring.

After we settled down the others left and Mitchie and I had a lover's night. We curled up in bed a movie on which we didn't really pay attention to and after a few make-out sessions and a very profound moment of staring into each other's eyes we fell into an amazing sleep.

It is now the following Monday and it is about 7 in the morning. We haven't left her house, well barely even her bed for the last three days. We arrived Friday night after we had dinner with my parents. This was our week as a week from Thursday she was leaving but we were doing our best not to think about that as it was hard already and we still had about two weeks. Somehow I knew though this week we were going to break down sometime.

On Thursday we had went shopping and we ended up buying picture albums. We had spent Thursday night personalizing each other's. I decorated the front and back of Mitchie's as she did mine. This whole week we were taking pictures and the beginning of next week we would print them off then fill our albums and we would both have one for the fall and remember this week, OUR week.

I pull Mitchie's naked body closer to mine and she curled up laying her head on my chest. We were both awake but just laid there together our eyes closed. Saturday, Sunday and so far today we had pretty much been in bed the whole time. We left to shower a couple times, together remind you or eat, since we had to do that. We were glued to each other's hips though. We had made love a few times enjoying our bodies pressed together only us in the whole world. We hadn't turned on our phones at all. We would check our messages once a day but everyone knew not to really bother us unless we contacted them first. We had been taking tons of pictures. We had pictures of us kissing. We each had a picture of each other sleeping, and we both agreed we looked peaceful and I loved her bed head, she looks beautiful anytime or place.

"What do you want to do today" I whispered my fingers walking up and down her one side. I felt her shiver a little at my touch as she usually did and a smile played on my lips. I loved holding her close both of us with our eyes closed.

"Today, I want to stay in bed but right now I kind of want to have sex with you" She said kissing my chest and I chuckled.

"What happened to making love?" I asked my full hand now running up and down her side pressing a little harder.

"I love making love to you, you know that. Just I was thinking maybe we could have sex, be a little rough and not always gentle and passionate but rough and filled with lust?" She said looking at me lust burning in her eyes as she moves up on the bed kissing me in fierceness that I returned. Maybe that was a good idea.

"Yeah babe" I practically moan into her mouth as I flip her over so I was on top kissing her feverishly my lips starting a trail down her neck towards her collar bone. That best part had to be we had no clothes to worry about right about now.

Soon there we tongues and lisp and hands traveling everywhere our breathing heavy as we fell into the ecstasy of lust. Sure we loved each other but this was almost a totally different experience and I was enjoying it and my body was saying nothing less. After a while I finally lowered my body towards hers as we both lose each other. Moans and groans escape our lips letting them fill the room as her nails run down my back and our hips meet each other's. Soon we both reached our high then came down lying beside each other quiet our breathing still laboured as our heart beats started to slow. The sheets where tangled up and we were laying there both naked beads of sweat on our bodies. That was so hot and I was ready for a cold shower. At that moment beside my amazing girlfriend after that I didn't know if I would ever feel cold again.

"You okay love?" She asked sitting up a few minutes pulling the sheet over her body.

"I just need a few minutes" I said taking deep breaths, my breathing still slightly laboured.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower" She said and I nodded as I watched her head to her bathroom and heard the water start. Yeah I was having a shower later but it would definitely start off cold. Finally I caught my breath and slipped on a pair of my boxer briefs. I removed the sheets, probably the 4th set this weekend, don't judge we love each other, and tossed them into the washer. I made the bed with fresh sheets and pillow cases. I was finally cooling down. I grabbed some clothes from her closet and walked into the bathroom once I heard the water stop.

Mitchie had just finished wrapping her beautiful self in a towel. I smiled giving her damp lips a soft kiss as smiles came to both of our lips. She walked over to the mirror as I stripped down and climbed into the shower. You could say we were almost married, we were so comfortable in our own bodies around each other and we have no idea why, it was just natural I guess. Plus it is nothing we haven't seen before.

After I got showered I changed into just a pair of pyjama pants I walked into her room to see her in one of my shirts and panties sitting on bed which a plate of bagels and two glasses of juice. Instantly my stomach growled and we both laughed. I walked over and cuddled up with her eating our bagels. We then put the plate on her desk and turned on a movie as we started our third day in bed together, just the two of us.

It was Wednesday around 8:30 am and we were up getting ready for the day. Monday was a lazy relaxing afternoon with a few work outs in the form of love in between. Yesterday we went out for lunch then came back and swam then played a few board games randomly and played video games then went to bed. Today was a day for just us although we were heading to a very public place but we didn't mind we were excited.

We were heading to Disneyland and were ready to capture tons of moments on her digital camera that would go in our scrapbook. We had both been before but not since we were about 12. She was when she was 14 for a Christmas parade but she only went to see her favorite artist which has fallen out of the musical world since then. I didn't even know who he was.

We were going for the whole day and staying for the parade of lights that they do around 11pm every night. They do fireworks and that was just romantic so I was excited for this whole day with Mitchie in a place where real magic happened. No-one was ever too old for Disney land just as you are older you have more appreciation for the magic you feel in that place, it is indescribable as me and Mitchie are going to experience today.

I was dressed in a pair of boarding shorts and a simple white t-shirt that hugged my body a little. You could tell I was fit but it wasn't skin tight. I hate guys who were to tight clothes. They try to show off things that probably shouldn't be shown off most of the time. I slipped on a pair of simple flip flops. My Gucci aviators were resting on my head for now. My wallet was in my pocket and keys in hand. Mitchie walked out of her room dressed. She was wearing a pair of black shorts that ended just under her thighs. They at least covered, some girls really needed to learn how to put pants on. She than had on a simple white tank top over a white bra. I liked when she wore vibrant colours under white but for Disney world with tons of kids I don't think the parents would really approve of that. Her hair was tied up and she had her white framed Gucci sunglasses on top of her head. She looked beautiful. She smiled kissing me softly as she slipped on a pair of white flip flops. She stuck some money, drivers licence and her phone in a wristlet and we made our way out to my car. We always brought our licences just in case. She was bringing her phone as well just in case since we weren't at home today. We smile opening the sunroof and letting the wind whip through our hair as the sun shone on this beautiful day as we our made towards Disney land this would again be another day of an amazing week we would never forget.

We parked in the parking lot and made our way into Disney land. Mitchie was practically skipping. She looked like a little kid and I loved it. The smile on her face was huge as I was sure mine was too, like kids on Christmas morning. It was busy but I don't think we could really care. We took the shuttle towards the main park and it was exciting. We were both bouncing up and down as we arrived and walked in holding hands tightly. We had taken a few pictures already and we were having a ball.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked her

"CHEROS" She said and I laughed. The most amazing snack ever, especially at amusement parks, even better with magic involved though. Together we made our way over to a vendor and bought two and went over to a picnic table. We took a picture of both of us with our CHERO's in our mouth and one when we were biting each other's. Pictures we were taking were so cheesy but I think that's what made it so much fun.

We soon started walking around Disneyland and through sleeping beauties castle looking for rides to go on. We ended up going on a lot of rides. Having the time of our lives we always bought the pictures that you get on certain rides. We wanted them all. We want on a rollercoaster where on the drop down they take your picture I think the picture was one of the best high lights of the day. We saw it and instantly burst out laughing and everyone else probably thought we were insane but did we care, nope.

The picture was great. It was a cart of 8 people, 4 benches with 2 people each. Mitchie and I each had our hands up. One pair of our hands where clasped together. Both our mouths were open screaming. The rest of Mitchie's face was squished up and her eyes closed. My eyes were so wide it looked like they were going to pop out of my head. That had to be one of the best moments of this day so far and it wasn't over yet.

We went on a few more rides and it was about 2:00 when we decided we would have lunch. We made our way to this little food court they had and grabbed food and sat on one of the sidewalks eating. We were really enjoying the sun because it was another gorgeous day in Anaheim.

The rest of the afternoon we went on a few rides here and there then just walked for most of it. It wasn't more the rides we were here for, just to have fun. It was about 7:00 when we started making our way to the street to get a good place for the parade of lights. We grabbed burgers and sat at a picnic table eating before we headed onto the sidewalks to get a good spot. We first stopped at a gift shop though and we both ended up getting a pair of mouse ears. God we were such little kids, but I absolutely love it.

Mine were just the regular ones and Mitchie got the ones with the pink and white polka dot bow, as Minnie's ears and I had Mickey's. We made our way to the photo booths they had and we must have spent 30 minutes took about 10 sets of pictures. I didn't care how much it costs we were having so much fun in them. We had pictures with the opposite ears on each other and it was just an amazing time.

We got a couple of people to take our pictures so we were fully in it together. The best part was when we got our picture taken with Minnie and Mickey in our mouse ears. It was so much fun Mitchie kissed Mickey's cheek as I kissed Minnie's they played along with us, I just don't know if this could get any better.

We finally took our spot on the street around 9:00. We just talked and held hands taking some pictured of the sights. Mitchie took a picture of the castle when the sun was just below it so it looked like it was glowing it was amazing. If I could choose any day to relive this summer out of all the days so far, it would be this one in a heartbeat. I wouldn't hesitate or even debate it, this was that one day that, no words can explain.

When the parade started it was amazing seeing the lights and happiness reflected in Mitchie's eyes. I think I might have watched her more than the actual parade. She captivated me and I just knew no-one would ever be as beautiful as she was at this moment. The night was almost over and with the lights reflecting in our eyes which tears have both gathered in as well. I don't know if it was just the overwhelming feeling of Magic we got in this moment or sadness that summer was almost over or both but I felt so connected with Mitchie, our relationship so much stronger just because of that. We both took a picture of us our eyes both teary but it was an amazing picture. We kissed as the fireworks went off then took some pictures of them as we finished watching them as it was soon time to go home.

As we made our way back to the car our hands locked together we didn't say much. We got into the car and headed home. When we got back into bed and curled up in each other's arm, our eye lids getting heavy there was very little said.

"Shane thank you for a day I will never forget, ever"

"Mitchie, thank you for a day I will never ever forget" I said and we shared a soft kiss as we both let out a huge smile.

"I love you" She whispered barely audible as we were both half-asleep.

"I love you" I whispered. That being all we said since the parade as together once again we fell into a sleep where nothing but each other were on our minds, The magic, experience and love that we shared today, one more thing that made me and Mitchie that much closer.

It was now Sunday and the rest of the week was pretty good and really fun. Which was good because today we have both been avoiding saying something we really don't want to talk about, but it was almost to the point we would have to.

Thursday had been a very good day together. We were tired after Disneyland so we had slept until the early afternoon. We had then got up and went for a run then took showers. That night I packed up a picnic well Mitchie was doing her laundry. I then left her a note to meet me in the park and left. I set up the picnic where I had asked her to be my girlfriend. I had set up some candles and I again brought chocolate covered strawberries. She had arrived with a bounce in her step and I saw her smile widen as she practically ran to the blanket and I met her with my arms wide open and picked her up spinning her around. The picnic was romantic and we had lied down on the blanket her in my arms with her head on my chest as we watched the stars before we went back to her house and fell asleep happily. We had also taken pictures to remember that romantic night.

Friday we just hung out at her house. We watched movies and went swimming. We decided to make cookies just for the hell of it thankfully she knew how to bake. So 2 hours, a food fight and a shower each later we had 4 dozen cookies which tasted amazing. We ate probably half of them that night after pasta for dinner. I had to say we made a pretty damn good cookie. We would have to do this more often when we would visit and yeah.

Saturday we slept in then went to my house and had lunch with my parents. We then got showered and all dressed up in fancy clothes and I took her on a date night. We went to a very fancy restaurant that we had both never been to. It was Italian and very busy. We had to wait 45 minutes but we didn't mind we sat down on the chairs and waited patiently. The dinner ended up being amazing then I drove to an ice cream parlour for dessert. We looked so out of place but together we enjoyed our sundaes and Mitchie was just so happy again.

So now back to the present it being Sunday. It was 6:30 and we were just finishing dinner. We had a fun week and we weren't ready for it to be over but it was. Lots of her house was silent and some of her room was now packed in suitcases lying on the floor. As much as we tried to forget it was happening, it was now that we couldn't deny it anymore. In silence we did up the dishes and then turned off the lights making our way upstairs. I knew instantly we were going to get into bed soon. As if on cue she spoke.

"I'm going to get ready for bed love" She said giving me a soft kiss and I watched her get her clothes and walk into the bathroom closing the door. I heard the sink start and decided to get ready myself. I got changed into plaid pyjama pants and a white wife beater. I went over to her iPod and looked at it. It was on a certain playlist and I was sad. It was all sad songs as I scanned through the songs. We were going to cry anyway. I put in on her dock and had the remote. She came out her face freshly washed in a tank top and pyjama pants. She gave me a sad smile as she tied her hair up. I saw her eyes shine and knew our tears were not far away.

"Give me just a minute babe" I said and ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I came out and she was sitting at the end of the bed curled up watching the bathroom door and I gave her a sad smile. I walked over to the bed grabbed the remote and pressed play. The first song to come on was Almost lover and I helped her up and held her close as we started dancing. Right away tears were falling down her face and tears started forming in my eyes as well.

We danced to that song tears coming and we didn't care. Her head was on my shoulder and I was just holding onto her for dear life. We ended up dancing to not like the movies and I remembered that night here when she was still dating Adam and I danced with her. We danced to a few more songs and then as someone like you from Adele came on we stopped dancing and just hugged our bodies heaving together. Sobs escaping our lips and I held onto her tighter. This was horrible and the rain now hitting the window didn't help. We crawled into bed and just wrapped up in each other's arms. We didn't care that we were bawling to each other. We just cared that in 4 days we would be separating and that was heartbreaking and together we were already suffering it.

An hour after we were breathing naturally but tears were still falling and we were still gripping onto each other. My eyes were sore and I was ready to sleep if I could and hopefully Mitchie would too.

"We should try to get some sleep love" I said quietly trying not to get choked up again. I hated talking while I cried I usually always get choked up and I hate sounding weak although I was with Mitchie and because of us we were both crying. This was already so hard and it wasn't even Thursday yet. That thought definitely made me cringe as another fresh trail of tears slipped down my face.

I was breathing again. I was still very sad, very broken but I was really concerned about Mitchie. My arms were wrapped around her body my head resting on hers. Her head was buried in my chest her tears left my wife beater wet but I didn't care. Her fist was fisted into my top gripping on. She was shaking again and soft whimpers were escaping her mouth. I was so worried. I kissed her head and started rubbing her back hoping she would calm down a little.

"Mitchie look at me" I said slowly. It took a minute but she suddenly lifted her head and I let her eyes catch mine. Both of our eyes were red and sore and filled with tears because we were both sad but I wanted to make sure she would be okay for the night. We had to make the best out of the 4 days we had, or the best we could anyway. I knew we were going to break down of course but seeing her like that, hyperventilating and whimpering broke me even more.

"Shane…" She choked out tears still falling. I touched my hand to her cheek whipping her tears not caring that mine are still falling. She was still gorgeous but I did hate seeing her cry.

"Love it's not time yet, you can calm down. We can get some sleep we have a few days left. I know it's hard but babe it's hurting both of us. Please just try to breath" I said and she nodded. "In and out okay" I said and she nodded. Soon with my help we were still taking deep breathes as she was finally calming down.

I lay back down and she laid down her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and she takes her hands and puts them on mine locking our fingers. I lean down and kiss her temple. Tears were once again still falling down our cheeks but we were calmed down now.

"4 days…" She said and I know she was starting to act up again.

"Shh babe it is okay we have 3 full days and we will be glued together okay. We will get through this, right now we need sleep. You need some sleep my love. I promise I will be here when you wake up" I said stroking her hair.

"Promise" She asked for conformation.

"I promise" I said and she nodded.

"I am not ready to say goodbye Shane" She said and that word made tears come to my eyes. We had said goodbye before and I will never forget how I broke and the way the tears gathered in her eyes. I never wanted to experience that again and after all we weren't saying goodbye."

"It's not goodbye love but we have almost 4 days, let's think about that later" I said hugging her tighter squeezing her fingers.

"Shane we have to talk about…" She started and I interrupted trying myself to keep calm as I take a shaky breath.

"Not right now. I can't love" I said and she nodded.

"Okay" She whispered and I leaned down kissing her forehead.

"I love you Mitchie Torres" I said softly and quietly closing my eyes after turning off the bedside lamp.

"I love you too Shane Gray" She whispered. I opened my eyes to see hers closed and let mine flutter closed again. They were sore and I was sure hers were too.

I was soon drifting off the slip finally realising the playlist was still playing. Time of our lives was playing and that almost made it worst. I grabbed the remote and turned the music off. I didn't need to hear that right now. The last coherent thought I had and knew was true was that yeah we had 3 full days but Thursday would be so far the worst day of my life, and truly I didn't know if I would ever be ready for that. I don't think I would ever be ready to say goodbye as the love of my life boarded a plane, I just didn't know anything. The final word playing in my mind upsetting my dreams was a horrible seven letter word. Goodbye.

**A/N: So this was as long as the others or close to it. Anyone completely heartbroken yet, well wait until next chapter? It is the goodbye and I will probably be crying. It is definitely going to be hard to write. I loved the music video and just had to type it out. That is the main song for this story. Anyways I loved their week especially their trip to Disney Land. It was so cute and all their pictures. That night was hard to write when they were breaking down. I love how they are so emotionally attached and how their relationship has grown. I hope you all like this chapter and get ready for the tears. Please let me know what you think and did they spend their last week wisely? Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	31. Goodbyes

**Falling Over Her**

**Chapter 30: Goodbyes**

**A/N: I don't know about you but if you think you might cry, near the end I would advise you not too listen to sad songs. **

It is Monday afternoon around 1:00 and we are just heading towards my house. After a restless sleep last night we had woken up around 9 and both showered and packed up our stuff and cleaned the messes we made in her house before we headed to the mall which we were leaving now. We stopped by a photo shop and requested the pictures we wanted printed then we walked around the mall for a bit. Mitchie ended up buying a few outfits at a sale in dynamite then we just went and had some lunch well waiting for the photos. We got them and that's why we were on our way to my house. We were going to be putting our scrapbooks together today. We were then having dinner with my parents, who were happy we would again be there for a few more nights together.

We say hi to my mom who was at home doing her daily house cleaning she always did at home. She gave us each a huge hug before we headed up to my room. I threw in a load of laundry from some on the clothes I brought back to my house. Mitchie's suitcases were now in her room and it was just sad seeing them all. We both sat down on my floor after putting on music for background noise. We both grabbed our books and spread out all the pictures happily assembling our photo albums of each other.

There was few very sexy and slightly risqué photographs but we didn't care no-one else would really see them plus we were totally covered in all of them. The one I liked the best was of Mitchie though. Her hair was wet and left down her face freshly washed and she was wrapped in only a towel. It showed of her legs beautifully and it was just so sexy and so attractive I loved it. There was a few of us only in a sheet hugging and one of us kissing with only a sheet covering us but did we care, not really. We were covered and nothing to be ashamed of, we were both comfortable with our own bodies.

Looking through all the pictures there was a lot of smiles, laughs and we even shed some tears remembering the past week. The most pictures we had were form Disneyland and then we got the photo booth photos deciding who got which ones. We each got 5 and I don't know I was overwhelmed with happiness. This was an amazing idea to make these photo albums. We had most the same but some weren't, just depending if they were really important to us. I had more of just Mitchie then me and she had more of just me then herself, which just makes sense.

There was one picture we both had it was our favourite out of all the pictures we had taken. It was one we both wanted and it was going to be the last picture in our books. You always save the best for last right. Well we were doing just that. We both flipped to the last page and placed the picture in the center of the page. The picture was the one of us in Disneyland. It was the one with us both in the picture with the shine of tears visible in our eyes. It was truly a magical picture and for some reason it was really important to both of us. I liked how some of the pages even with spots for photos were like scrapbook pages. I got a red marker and wrote on the top of the page Shane & Mitchie. The center of the page held the picture then underneath I wrote SMITCHIE.

"Smitchie" Mitchie said smiling "Oh my god you made us a couples name that is so cute" She said grabbing the red marker and doing the same then drew a little heart beside her Smitchie then one beside the one in my book too.

"We match" I said smiling and she nodded

"Of course" she said "This was a great idea I love our books"

"Me too it was the best idea, we will treasure them forever"

"And always" She concluded and I nodded chuckling as she smiled at me. I couldn't help but place a smile on my face and smile back. I loved her and it would be hard but it was what we had to do for each other to live our dreams.

"I think you were in the shower one day but I heard this song I really liked and I thought instantly of our situation of separating and I really want you to hear it" I said and she nodded with a sad smile. One we were both familiar with for the last few days.

"It's called worldwide" I said and pressed play as the music filled the air.

Oh

Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
>how was your day?<br>'Cause I been missing  
>You by my side, yeah<p>

Did I awake you out of your dreams?  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<br>You calm me down  
>There's something about the sound of your voice<p>

I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>As far away as it may seem no<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<p>

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<p>

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you

It was about this time when we were holding hands and we were lost in each other's eyes. Once again we were staring into each other's souls listening to the beautiful song filling the room. I pulled her closer sitting her on my lap our eyes never leaving each other's. It was now that she blinked as did I and a few tears started falling from both our eyes as I took a breath and gazing into her eyes I started singing along with the song to the love of my life, who I will be thinking about worldwide.

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
>That know my name<br>But don't you worry, no  
>'Cause you have my heart<p>

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
>Just get up and go<br>The show must go on  
>So I need you to be strong<p>

I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>As far away as it may seem no<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<p>

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah<p>

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
>You're still the one and only girl on my mind<br>No, there ain't no one better  
>(Worldwide)<br>So always remember  
>(Worldwide)<br>Always remember, girl, you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<p>

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<p>

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Worldwide  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls<br>That know my name  
>But don't you worry<br>'Cause you have my heart

"Wow Shane that song is beautiful" She whispered sniffling a little. I smiled and let my one thumb run along her cheeks wiping away her tears so they didn't stain her cheeks.

"I just instantly thought of us and I don't know I really liked it and thought you would too. I will think about you everywhere I go I hope you know that, truly will think of you worldwide, not to be cheesy or anything" I said smiling as she giggled smiling too. I loved hearing her giggle and noticed that true happy smile placed on her lips. I really had missed that the last few days and it was gorgeous.

"Well it was cheesy but in the best way. Honestly Shane I will be thinking of you worldwide too" She said and she leant in letting out lips catch each other's in a soft sweet kiss. We were sitting leaning against the side of my bed beside each other our legs stretched out in front of us.

"Well I am glad, I have never had songs to share with someone before and we already have 2" I said smiling and she smiled leaning in to capture my lips again which I happily return. I cup her cheek before we pull away our foreheads leaning against each other's. I was leaning in again when there was a knock on my open door. Mitchie blushed and I could feel a bit of heat rising to my cheeks as we both turned to see my mom.

"You two are so cute" she practically gushed and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh as Mitchie did as well.

"You're like a teenage girl mom" I said teasingly and she laughed.

"I was one once, I did have a question though?" she asked

"Okay" I said squeezing Mitchie's hand.

"Your father and I were wondering if you two wanted to go out for dinner Wednesday night. We know you are doing a dinner with your friend's tomorrow night but we would really like to treat you guys to one." She said smiling and I smile looking at Mitchie.

"That'd be amazing thank you Anna" Mitchie said

"Alright well is there anywhere specific you two would like to go to?"

"Anywhere is fine Anna we are both really thankful that you are doing it at all" Mitchie said and instantly my mom grew tears. She was sad Mitchie was leaving too and my dad would miss her too. She really was a part of our family.

"You're welcome I know we will all really miss you" She said and I knew she was crying.

"Please don't cry" Mitchie said standing up and walking over giving my mom a hug which made me smile. I loved how close my family was with Mitchie. Mom and she were like best friends almost and I know it helped her having a mom like figure.

"I'm sorry I can't help it" She said almost laughing at herself.

"I just don't want to cry anymore, my eyes are sore and we will do plenty tomorrow and Wednesday you can with us okay" She said and then my mom smiled.

"Okay deal" She said laughing wiping her eyes. "I will leave you two dinner will be ready around 6, so come down around then" She said

"Alright thanks" Mitchie said walking back over to me and sitting down

"See you then mom" I said smiling and she left closing the door behind her. I guess we were getting some privacy this afternoon.

"Good she closed the door" Mitchie said and then sat on my lap straddling my legs and leaning down her lips catching mine.

"Babe" I moan softly into her mouth.

"We have a couple of hours before dinner" She whispered and I giggled like an idiot as her mouth went to my neck her biting and sucking on it. She was going to leave a mark of her own tonight, I usually only ever had a couple on my chest I guess she was feeling risky tonight, not that I minded.

Soon her shirt was on the floor as was mine. She was only left in her jeans and a really sexy black lacy bra. She looks so hot and might just be the death of me one of these days. I giggle and kiss down towards her chest my tongue slipping just under the cup of her bra before kissing around the edges and back up to her lips.

"TEASE" She said groaning. She was definitely turned on well so was I. I mean my mom was in the house but part of the fun was trying to be quiet and it was almost thrilling that you could get caught. I don't know why but it was hot.

"Always" I whispered against her lips before kissing her passionately and a little rough my hands holding her hips firmly.

Soon it was my turn to groan as she got up from my lap and walked towards the door. She smirked looking back at me before locking the door. I definitely liked where this was going. "Get on the bed" She said a little demanding. I loved when she took charge it was a total turn on. I took of my pants letting them lay beside the bed. I was about to crawl on when she giggled. "All of it" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"You like" I asked as I stepped out of my boxers and she nodded licking her lips and I swear I died. She was torturing me. I got onto the bed lying down propping myself on my elbows. My eyes followed her as she walked to the foot of my bed where she unbuttoned her skinny jeans stepping out of them. "God" I moaned and she smiled knowing exactly what she was doing to me. I watched as she reached behind her and let her bra slip from her shoulders and fall to the floor in front of her. She was now just left in a pair of gorgeous black undies, and god I wanted her to just take them off. Soon I watched as she removed her panties and stepped out of them and I groaned falling from my elbows letting my head hit the bed.

"Better" She whispered and I took in a breath when I felt the bed shift. I propped myself up a little as I felt her bare on my legs as she once again straddled me. I knew I was pressing hard against her thigh and was just ready to make love to her.

"So much" I moaned and she smiled catching my eyes. "Please babe" I said and she shook her head.

"Not yet you were mean I am teaching you a lesson" She said and she bent forwards kissing up my treasure trail from my hips towards my chest all the way up to my neck and jaw line finally catching my lips. I take my hands to her hips trying to pull her close well I match the fierceness of the kiss.

"Patience love" She said kissing back down my chest and to my hips sucking on my one hip bone, yeah she was leaving another mark. I moaned as she bent down meeting my lips with hers. Her hands were firmly gripping my shoulder and her breasts were just above my chest near centimeters from pressing against me. "Ready" She asked and I could just nod and let out a moan. I was beyond ready and she damn well knew it.

I felt her raise her body then lower it onto me a gasp escaping her mouth as she brought her hips down to meet mine before our moans began to be the only sounds echoing around the room. Heat, love, lust, and just overwhelming joy took us over. I loved making love to her and we both put our whole bodies into the sacred act of making love, and I truly knew she would forever be the only one I could fully give my whole body too and put my everything into the most sacred and precious act of love.

After we made love we both had a quick shower and changed the sheets. We then crawled back into my bed and curled up having a nap. It was 5:00 and I had just woken up and am watching Mitchie sleep beside me. She was gorgeous her hair spread out along the pillow her lips just slightly apart as I see her stomach rise and fall in steady breaths.

Even with a smile on my face I can't help but let out a long sigh knowing I wouldn't get to watch her sleep a lot soon and it was hard. Everything about this was hard. Wednesday night after dinner with my parents we are going to have a romantic evening and I had been thinking about it a lot and we are going to have a romantic evening I just thought that maybe making love the night before she left would not be the best idea. I never really understood why people would go through such hard goodbyes and not break-up but I was finally beginning to understand, love was priceless and if it's found you can't let go no matter what you had to pay and the time together you had to sacrifice to keep it. We both wanted each other to live our dreams. We had to find them separately so they would come together, and that's what we were doing because we love each other, love can be just that strong, and I fully understood what those people were talking about. I look down at my beauty and as I tuck a strand of her gorgeous black hair behind her ear her eyes start to flutter until they rest open staring up into my face.

"Hey love, how long have you been up?" She asked with a small smile on her face

"Not long, but I don't mind, you know you are beautiful when you sleep" I said leaning down placing a soft kiss on her lips. She blushes a little which was beautiful as she cupped my one cheek her hand burning my skin as she returned the kiss. We finally pull away and I decided it is time I talked to her about it. Talking about Wednesday and Thursday always made us teary eyes but we had to talk about things involving those days sometimes.

Apparently I was staring off into space thinking because soon she spoke. "What's on your mind love?" She asked.

"It's just before dinner and I am not trying to make us teary eyed but I was thinking about our romantic night we our having after dinner with my parents?" I said and she looked at me with a sad look in her eyes.

"We are still doing it right, I mean I really want too" She says with tears starting in her eyes.

"Yes of course we are love, I would never cancel it, not for anything" I said squeezing her hand as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay good, I was worried you didn't want to"

"Babe of course I do, but I just wanted to talk about it" I said and she nodded.

"Right sorry I just think we both need that night full of love with each other to get us through the first few weeks you know" She said and I smiled.

"Yeah and we will have that night full of lovingly memories and everything I just think maybe that it wouldn't be the best night to make love."

"Oh…" she said slightly confused trailing off into silence. That didn't come out right. I sigh before I speak.

"I didn't mean it like that my love. We will make love before you leave for New York" I said my breath getting a little shaky which I knew would be happening a lot the rest of this week. "I just feel that it would be better maybe tomorrow night. I know this is cliché but in movies and everything people who make love and stuff before someone leaves it's like goodbye sex or break-up sex and that scares me because this is neither of that. Making love to you is so much more than that could ever be and I just feel that if we make love Wednesday I would feel it was like that and I know it's silly but…" I kept rambling until her lips caught mine making me stop talking. My hand cupped her one cheek keeping her mouth pressed against mine as her one hand rests softly on my chest. We pull away and she was the first one to speak.

"Babe that is the cutest thing I ever heard. I never thought of it that way, and it is amazingly romantic that you thought of it. Thinking about it I actually agree and that sounds fine to me" She said and I smiled relieved and I also felt heat make its way to my cheeks, she was honestly the only one that could make me blush.

"Okay and you have to make me blush?" I asked shyly and she giggles kissing my cheek.

"You blush when I flatter you and it the cutest thing in the world and I love the capability so yes I must" She said smiling and I couldn't help but smile a bit either.

We both get out of bed and get dressed and freshen up a bit. I walk over to the door opening it to jump back seeing my mom just about to knock on it. She scared me and I hear Mitchie giggle walking up behind me.

"Sorry to scare you I was just going to let you two know dinner is just about ready" She said and I nodded.

"We were on our way down thanks" I said and she smiled turning heading back down to the kitchen. I turned smiling at Mitchie taking her hand as we started down the stairs and into the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table and mom was just finishing the last minute things. Without being asked Mitchie and I took out the dishes and cutlery and set the table.

During dinner the conversation was polite and normal. My parents refined from bringing up anything that involved New York and us being separated which I was beyond grateful for. Mitchie and I got up after dinner to clear the table and do the dishes when my dad stopped us and told us to not worry about it and just spend time together. We both thanked them for that and for dinner then we made our way to the living room to watch movies and we had just arrived back in my room. We both get ready for bed then curl up into each other letting our eyes close in the warmth of each other's embrace.

"I love you Shane Gray" She said softly knowing very well we were both about asleep.

"I love you too Mitchie Torres" I said in a whisper before we both drifted off into dreamland. I could only hope tonight our dreams could be happy because no matter what I knew the next few nights sleep might be hard to come by.

It was Tuesday at about 2:30. We were just getting ready to go out with our friends. The whole group of us were all hanging out tonight. We were heading to the carnival that was in town. It was the end of summer celebration in Anaheim and as much pain as that thought brought me I was happy all of us were doing it together. Tomorrow some of the guys from basketball were heading on the road towards their colleges and we all wanted one night together to see each other and everything. We were the best group of friends anyone could ask for and even at sad and hard times it was too be celebrated.

I make my way downstairs when I was ready to see Mitchie waiting for me in the foyer. She looks so cute and sexy in her little cowgirl outfit. I don't know why but she felt like dressing in country style clothes to go to the fair. Although I was indeed also wearing a plaid shirt, which made us match. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a brown belt with a big belt buckle upon it. She then was wearing a white strapless tube top that ended just above her belly button showing off her piercing. She didn't show it off much but it definitely suited her. She then had on the plaid shirt she had worn for the country girl dance. It was left hanging open and she was gorgeous. She had on a simple pair of black flip flops. Her hair was tied into two low pigtails that were braided. I smiled walking over in my own plaid shirt and jeans hugging her.

"Hey my gorgeous country girl" I said and she smiled giggling.

"Hi my cowboy" She said and I chuckled. We said goodbye to my parents then we made our way to my car and we headed towards the carnival where we were meeting everyone else. We didn't want to organize drives as there were about 30 of us all together including friends from the team and CSPA and their friends or girlfriend and boyfriends. I was just happy our close knit group off friends were going to be there. I was happy others would be there as well though.

30 minutes later we were joining the big group of friends that were already there. We were just waiting for a couple more. I have been to this carnival a couple of times but of course this time was very sentimental to the whole group of us. I also loved the carnival and where it was held. We would definitely be here until it was dark, the lights being amazing. All the rides would light up and the moon would cast an amazing shadow. It was held in a big park in Anaheim on the side of a huge lake where there was a gorgeous beach that was created. On the highest rides you could look out over the water and it was breath taking. I always found it was and even with sadness within us all we know this was something we would all enjoy no matter what the end result of this week would be.

It was only 30 minutes later when we were all into the carnival after paying are entrance fee. I think too little kids a whole group of us would look intimidating but we were having so much fun laughing and joking around that it was hardly the case. We all lined up and paid the 15 dollars for the unlimited ride bracelet and then we were ready for the night. We all decided that the last ride we went on would be the Ferris wheel, or the make out wheel me and my teenage friends used to call it. Although it was really romantic and I was going to adore sharing it with Mitchie tonight.

Eventually we had split up into groups randomly heading onto rides and everything. Mitchie always had our hands locked. We happily walked around the carnival and waited in line talking with our friends having an amazing time. Through the night we had all ended up talking to everyone we were here with. It was about 7:00 when we all met up again around the concession stand for something quick to eat. We were all going out for pizza later but we were all a little bit hungry now. This dinner was going to be anything but healthy but I was very surprised what Mitchie choose and I couldn't help but agree.

We both got a bottle of water but then to eat both of us got cotton candy. One of the worst things you could eat at a carnival but did either of us care? Not at all, we were having an amazing time enjoying it feeding each other our different colours laughing at each other the whole time. The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh at us either.

After a few minutes we all started towards the carnival again where the lights were now all lit up the sun setting. We were going to head to the Ferris wheel when it was going to be dark which would make it the best off all. Mitchie and I met up with the rest of the groups around 9:00 and we all headed towards the Ferris wheel. Mitchie and I had once separated and we had just walked around going on the bumper cars and playing some of the games kissing each other once in a while having a great time.

"I am so ready for the Ferris Wheel" Mitchie squealed as we all laughed and I kissed her softly as we all got into the line for it. There was almost no-one in front of us so we would probably all get to go on at the same time. That would be interesting. Mitchie took a few pictures which her phone of all of us and got some friends to take pictures of me and her. I took a picture of her and all the girls and the guys then she took one of me and all the guys and the girls. We then got the Ferris wheel operator to take a picture of all of us together before we took turns getting into the Ferris wheel carts.

We were now at the top of Ferris wheel waiting for more people to get down on below. We were sitting on the car my arm firmly around her shoulders. "God the lake is so beautiful with the moon" She said and I smiled looking out over it.

"It is" I said smiling taking out my phone taking a couple of pictures then I took a picture of the carnival rides all lit up. I then took a picture of Mitchie who smiled.

"Send those to me" she asked.

"Yeah definitely" I smiled and slipped it into my pocket letting my free hand now cup her cheek and her one arm wrapped around my neck and we let our lips meet in a passionate kiss. We didn't separate as the Ferris wheel moved down a few carts. My tongue ran along her bottom lip and she allowed me entrance as we were now making out on the Ferris wheel and it definitely felt electric. I laughed into the kiss as we heard some cheers and wolf whistles around us our friends clearly seeing what we were doing but we were definitely enjoying it too much to pull away and care what they saw. Honest truth was they were probably going to be doing the same with their boyfriends and girlfriends if they had one as they were on the Ferris wheel as well.

After everyone was on the wheel starting spinning without stopping and we made out for most of it pulling back slightly near the end as we just looked into each other's eyes smiling them saying everything we needed too. We took a couple pictures of us and one of us kissing on the Ferris wheel as it slowed and stopped as we got off. I was not really surprised to see Laura and James from the team making out as they were waiting to get off. They had been close all night it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Finally we were all together and made our way to the entrance deciding it was soon time to go. We all agreed on a pizza place to head too. We all knew there were goodbyes coming for all of us at the end of night and trying to hold it off until we were heading home we all piled into our cars and made our way to the restaurant for pizza.

We all arrived and it was late so they pushed together tables so we were all sitting at one big one which we didn't mind at all. We all ordered a few large pizza's so it could feed us all. We got pitchers of soda and water so the waitresses didn't have to keep coming back and forth for any of us. We were being generous that way as we were a huge group for it being 10:30 on a Tuesday night.

Soon we finished and settle up leaving a fair amount of a tip for the few waitresses that served us then we all quietly made our way into the parking lot all in a group not ready to say goodbye but going to have too now as some of us left tomorrow for school. We all made sure we had the numbers of who we wanted too as well as their email and Skype if we wanted to talk of them. Soon we were all hugging and crying as well. I have never cried so much in my life then that last few weeks that it was utterly brutal. Everyone had teary eyes. The girls together had more tears but all guys shed some. I knew our tighter group was going to be blubbering at the airport when Mitchie and the rest left but we would wait until Thursday for that.

After about half an hour of goodbyes and hugs and well wishes and us guys promising to see each other on the field when we play each other next year and it was over. We all separated and sadly we got into our cars and all headed on our way. That was hard as we all drove different directions like college was making us go and I squeezed Mitchie's hand. She had said goodbye to some of her best CSPA friends tonight and was still in tears. I think I was in tears because of the guys that were leaving. I mean yeah we were teammates but also so much more. We were practically brothers and we weren't ashamed to shed some tears as we all left the restaurant tonight.

Mitchie and I got home and made our way up to my room and changed into our pyjamas. Mitchie didn't spend much time in her room that much as most of her stuff was packed and we just didn't really want to face that until the fate full day which had started as it was around 1am on Wednesday and in less than 36 hours as horrible as the thought was she would be on the plane heading half-way across the country.

We once again crawled into my bed turned off the lights as tears were still staining our cheeks. Saying I love you and sharing our goodnight kiss we let our eyes flutter close and drift into an uneasy sleep for tomorrow was our last full day together for neither of us knew, how long.

We both woke up early this morning but just sat up in bed her resting in my arms. We didn't talk or move but just sat their enjoying each other's warmth. Today was the starting of two of the hardest days we would be facing and we weren't enjoying it, there was a vibe about us in my room that said all that needed to be.

We eventually made our way downstairs in our pyjamas and into the kitchen were my mom had made a pretty big brunch. My dad was there as well and I knew very well they booked the day off for today. Seeing it being their last day with both of us, and I was so happy they loved Mitchie as their own. I knew it was hard for all of us but with our support systems including them and our friends we could get through this.

We all sat down and had brunch. We were mostly quiet but talked about a few things. The subject we were avoiding finally arrived when we were almost done and instantly I knew the waterworks were about to start.

"We know this is hard, but Mitchie are you excited about tomorrow" my mom asked softly as there were tears in her eyes as Mitchie eyes started to fill as well.

"I am excited but sad as well. I am going to miss Shane and both of you so much I cannot thank you enough for this whole summer and amazing son of yours that came into my life" She said tears falling with my mom and god she was bringing tears to my eyes and I was trying to blink them back.

"We are happy you came into Shane's life and ours and this house for the summer. We love you like our own daughter Mitchie so thank you" My dad said and he had emotion in his voice that shocked me as I have never seen so much in his eyes and voice.

"Thanks mom and dad" I said smiling and my mom nodded tears now steadily falling. I reached over and squeezed Mitchie's hand. I didn't want to let my dad see me cry and I looked at him as he nodded and a sad smile reached my face as I closed my eyes and I opened them a few of them slipping. God it was only 11:00 and I was already breaking more inside every minute. I knew it was going to be so hard but it was already surprising how much I could prepare myself and I wasn't ready for anything life was throwing at us the next 24 hours.

"Me and you mom were talking Shane and we want both of you to understand no matter what happens between you too happy or not and we hope you agree Shane not to let it affect you if something goes sour Mitchie you are always welcome into this house" My dad said and I squeezed her hands.

"I agree and have nothing wrong with that' I said smiling at her and she nodded crying more.

"That means everything to ne thank you so much" She said and I mom reached over the table and Mitchie took her hand. I couldn't help but reach for my dad's hand and we stayed holding each other's hands in a circle tears now slipping form each of our eyes even my dad had a few slip over.

After brunch and silence holding each other's hands we all helped clear the table and did the dishes. We were all in the living room when my mom grabbed me into a bone crushing hug as she sobbed and I couldn't help but cry as well. Soon Mitchie had joined sobbing as well and soon my dad joined and the four of us were sharing a hug me and dad consoling our sobbing loves crying ourselves. I have never seen so much emotion with my dad but it felt amazing and I was glad he was able to love Mitchie that way and be so grateful for all of us. I was happy to finally see my dad always cared and at times that matter the most he has no problem showing it.

Soon enough we separated. Mitchie and I had to still do a few things today before we could just cry and finish our day. We went up to her rom and with red eyes and shaky hands we finished packing up her belongings. The room was quite bare when we were done and I couldn't help but cry. We got her 7 big suitcases and loaded four of them in my SUV. We were bringing them to Kenzie's house were they had all rented a moving truck to drive most of their luggage and a few other things that would be easier to not bring on the plane. We got into my car then made our way there dropping them off as the moving truck was just arriving and started loading the luggage of the five of them into the truck and were heading out later today so they would be there a day after they arrived as they would have most of what they needed on them.

We then made out way to Mitchie's house and we made our way into it and up into her room. She had a few other things she needed to get and I sat on the bed watching her doing my best not to sob as memories of this house and us flooded my mind. After she had what she got she sat on the bed beside me and we hugged both sobbing a little for a while before calming down and knowing we had to finish the rest of the stuff today.

We closed her closet door after she had everything she needed out of it and turned off her room lights letting the door stay open as we made our way back down the stairs. We stopped on the second floor and we quietly went into her parent's study where she went over to her dad desk and I sat on the chair pulling her onto my lap. With a shaky hand I saw her reach her dad's note pad and a pen opening it.

"I am still mad at them, but they are my parents and no matter what I love them" She whispered and I nodded.

"Go ahead love" I said squeezing her left hand holding her steady as her right one places the pen onto the paper as she starting writing and I steadily held her comfortingly.

After she finished she took a shaky breath and set the pen down. She slowly stood up and I stood up with her giving her a tight hug. We then headed back down to her door. We then walk outside and I put her bags in my car. She locked her house door then made sure she had her Ferrari keys that were sitting in her drive way. She walked over to me and hugged me tight. We were dropping her car off at the car lot and they were sending it up on a truck this weekend and it would reunite with her in New York. We shared a quick kiss as we both got into our own cars and I followed her to the car dealership as I was bringing her back to our place for the night.

She dropped off her car and they keys with the dealership then she made her way outside and into my car. I squeezed her hand kissing it as I pulled out of the parking lot and made our way back to the house for the day and night well except for dinner we were staying home. I was still sad and my heart was still broken and I knew it was going to be hard but I was experiencing something I never had and I knew it was harder than we both could've ever imagined.

We were almost my house just passing a target when Mitchie spoke. "Babe can we stop at target for a minute" She asked.

"Yeah sure love, why?" I asked pulling into a spot and turning off my car.

"I want to print off a couple more pictures of last night" She said and I nodded.

"Alright sounds good." I said and hand in hand we made our way into target and to the photo centre. Thanks to Mitchie she had the USB cord for our iPhones in her purse so we hooked them up to the computer and choose which photos we wanted. We ordered them then walked around the store for about 30 minutes until we picked up the pictures paid for them then went back into my car and finished making our way home.

It's finally about 5:00 and I just finished my shower now having to get ready to go to dinner with Mitchie and my parents. The rest of the afternoon was filled with laziness and tears. Mitchie and I found room in our albums for some of the pictures then we just kept the other ones. We had then just lied on my bed in each other's arms. We talked, kissed, made out and just stared into each other's eyes. Throughout the hours tears were a very common existence and I didn't care that I was crying non-stop. It was the only thing that was keeping me sane, I could not bottle this up and I was just glad together we understood that.

I dry off and walk into my room slipping on my boxer briefs and a pair of jeans that hung just below my hips bones. I didn't know where we were going yet but my parents said casual so that was fine. I dried my hair messily with a towel and let it fall where it lay. I slipped on a pair of my sneakers still shirtless. I walked over to my bathroom and put on some cologne. I always tried to put a bit on when going out with Mitchie, don't ask why I just did.

I wash my face quickly a few drops of water falling to my chest. I rolled my eyes at myself and walked into my bedroom to see Mitchie sitting on the end of my freshly made bed waiting for me. I locked eyes with her then watched as her eyes ran down my body then back up catching my eyes.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked and she blushed.

"Every guy looks so hot in just jeans and boxers, I swear to god, but you are just wow" She said sending me a wink and I smiled.

"Glad to know I please your eyes" I said and she giggled really loud with a huge smile on her face.

"Always" She said smiling. I went over to my dresser and slipped a white wife beater. I turned towards my closet but not without seeing the pout that Mitchie placed on her lips. I smiled to myself getting to my closet and reaching a green button up shirt I slipped on and started doing up the buttons walking over to the end of my bed where she still had the pout on her lips.

"You can ogle my chest tonight okay love" I say chuckling as I lean down and kiss away her pout.

"I guess that's acceptable" she said in her "whatever" tone and stood up grabbing her clutch that was still on my bed. I took a minute to eye her. She was wearing light washed skinny jeans. She had on her high Jimmy Cho Brown boots that went just below her knee. She then had on a green long sleeve V-neck sweater that looks amazing on her. Her black hair was left down and draping over her left shoulder.

"You look amazing love" I smiled lacing my fingers with hers. "You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah I got everything" She said smiling and with that I turned off my bedroom light and we made our way downstairs into the foyer where my dad was just making his way in.

"Hi" I said stepping off the stairs with Mitchie walking over towards my parents.

"You two look so cute together and totally match" My mom said smiling and I chuckled.

"Thanks mom, we know we are adorable" I said and she just hugged both of us for the 100th time that day, not that I really minded considering the situation.

"You look good son and Mitchie beautiful as ever" my dad said and Mitchie's cheeks went a little pink. I don't know why she was surprised with compliments since she was fully happy with who she was, not that I minded though. I loved that she loved herself but she was beyond adorable when she blushed.

"Thanks Mr. Gray" she said happily and he nodded opening the door. Me and Mitchie stepped out followed by my mom and dad. We all got into the car they were taking to the restaurant. I sat in the back holding Mitchie's hand as my dad got into the driver's seat and headed towards the restaurant which we still didn't know which one. I really didn't care though. Tonight was going to be a good evening. Well the best evening we could make it with the looming fate arriving tomorrow.

We arrived at La Casa; it had a French name but was actually an American restaurant that was famously known for their steak and ribs. I had been here before and it was casual which was good. I don't think they could've picked a better restaurant, knowing I would be living off of Kraft dinner and probably pizza for most of the year the amazing meal would be well enjoyed.

With locked hands we walked in and were shown our table that had apparently been reserved. My parents really planned it and that was sweet. I hadn't been out to dinner with my parents in so long. I don't think we have ever been out to a restaurant with Mitchie before and it was like a whole other thing. Our relationship really grown and sadly that ended tomorrow. I sighed pushing those thoughts out of my head and forced my best smile as I looked at Mitchie squeezing my hand before I looked at my menu deciding what to have.

Dinner was really nice and we had saved enough room to have dessert after which was amazing. Mitchie and I shared a slice of cheesecake which was practically orgasmic. It was so good it melted in your mouth. We couldn't help but feed each other and I think my parents found it a bit awkward but I don't think either of us really cared. We were making the best of this, plus we always fed each other dessert, although usually we ate dessert alone, oh well old habits die hard, and feeding Mitchie dessert was one of my favorite habits.

We made our way back to the car our hands still locked together as we headed towards our house. I didn't want tonight to end. I was happy that I was giving Mitchie her gifts tonight. The glasses I had bought in LA and also something else I ordered online that had arrived a few days earlier, it arrived yesterday and it was perfect.

We got home and we went into the living room where my parents directed us. There were two gifts bags on the coffee table. One was pink with an M and the other was Blue with an S. Wow it was clear which one was for who?

"What's this?" I asked confused. Why where they giving us presents?

"We decided to put together a care package for each of you for college. We know it won't last that long but it's the least we could do.

"Thanks, I didn't expect this at all" Mitchie said and I smiled.

"Thank you" I said smiling as I passed Mitchie her bag and retrieved mine as we opened them.

I laughed seeing my favorite chocolate and gum along with travel size toiletries, yeah probably won't last long. There was little bottle of shampoo, shaving cream, deodorant, aftershave, mouthwash, toothpaste and a foldable toothbrush. I have no idea why they gave me that but it was the thought that counts, and I was still thankful. A few things I wouldn't have to buy for a couple of weeks. I swear my face turned red when I pulled out the final thing. It was 4 pack of condoms and I was so like shocked. I can buy my own and I don't need them at school. Mitchie obviously noticed.

"Those better still be closed when I visit" She says teasingly and I chuckled.

"If you visit me there would be no more left"

"Stop teasing right now" my parents said and the look on their faces made me and Mitchie burst out laughing. I wrapped my arms holding my stomach as it hurt from laughing so hard. I finally stopped when Mitchie pulled out her last thing, blushed and shoved them back in her bag. It wasn't embarrassing as condoms, it was a pack on tampons but seriously all girls needed them. I smiled at her blush and just shrugged at the items.

After thanking my parents and putting everything back in the bag we gave them each a hug and headed back up to my room. Mitchie put the stuff from her bag in her carry-on and suitcase then joined me in my room. I just placed the bag in my bathroom as I stripped to only my boxers. Mitchie changed into the shirt of mine she always wore and a pair of hipsters. She crawled into my bed holding a small box. I went to my closet and picked up the gift I had wrapped for her and crawled into bed.

"For you" she said smiling handing me the box. I set hers down beside me and accepted mine. I smiled and opened it. I almost gasped at the amazing gold Gucci watch sitting in the box. It was amazing and I had secretly always wanted one. I had a Rolex but it was older and now getting slightly faded.

"I love it" I said happily hugging her tightly "It's amazing thank you so much baby girl" I said kissing her softly and she smiled.

"You're welcome, you kept saying you needed a new watch and this one was too beautiful to pass up" she said and I smile handing her, her box. "Thanks" She said happily and undid the ribbon that took me forever to tie and opened the lid of the box where there was 3 other smaller boxes all labeled a number. "Shane" She mumbled as she opened the first box seeing two glass cases. I just nodded at her and she opened them both. There was a pair of yellow Gucci sunglasses as well as red ones.

"Look on the inside of the arms" I said and she looked at me curiously then looked at them. She smiled and I knew why. On the yellow ones the arms said Shane's girl in fancy cursive and on the red ones it said Mitchie's boy. "Him and her sun glasses?" I said.

"Thanks, they are amazing and this was one of the pairs I was debating between at Gucci"

"That it is, I knew you liked them all, red and yellow work together and another thing we would share." I said smiling and she giggled opening the second box to see the Pink pair of sunglasses.

"Shane you didn't have too" she said smiling seeing them.

"But I wanted to so no arguments. Now open the last box, I hope you like it, I instantly thought of you when I saw it" I said and she smiled opening it to reveal a long narrow velvet box and she slowly opened it letting a small gasp escape her lips. Inside there was a silver necklace with the word dancer hanging off of it. It was pure silvers with diamonds in the D making it shine.

"Oh my god Shane it's gorgeous" She said smiling leaning in and kissing me which I returned.

"You're welcome and I expect to see pictures of you wearing it" I said teasingly and she smiled.

"Always" She assured me. We packed up our gifts and set them on the table beside my bed turning off the lights just looking into each other's eyes in each other's embrace. It wasn't long until my upper body was just hovering over hers as my lips were brushing and pressing against hers in soft passionate kisses. It wasn't feverish or full of lust. It showed nothing but the love we felt for each other. I knew we both felt the same when I felt tears gather at the corner of our mouths and mine had just started falling. We were both crying but for some reason it made the kiss that much more romantic, making us that much more connected. "Shane" She whispered against my lips.

"Yeah" I whisper so only she could hear it my lips still brushing against hers.

"I know you didn't want too… but make love to me" She whispers against my lips. It's not that I didn't want to but right now I knew it would feel right in every way and I knew I wouldn't feel like it was because she was leaving but because we truly loved each other like it was every other time

"I love you" I whispered barely audible as I pressed my lips to hers taking my time treasuring her as I undressed her before she slipped my boxers off our bodies pressed against each other. Tears where still leaking out of our eyes and something about that made it magical, it sounds weird but it was true, there were no words to express how much love we showed each other with our bodies and tears in that moment. I lowered my body towards hers no space left in between and together for the final time, sadly this summer we made love as tears escaped our eyes and only moans escaped our mouths.

It was 8:00 the next morning when we crawled out of bed. We both didn't want to get up and crawl out of each other's embrace. I have never cried so much as last night. We barely slept as each of us took turns crying and calming each other down. I couldn't help at one point as sobs started escaping my lips as some escaped her as well.

I looked in the mirror and my eyes were still puffy and red and I hated hearing my door close as she made her way to her bathroom. We both were having showers before saying goodbye to my parents and head to the airport. I sighed rubbing my eyes once again as I turn on the water and step into the hot water, knowing that even a shower wouldn't help make me feel better, the sadness causing a sick feeling in my stomach.

After my shower I get dressed in sweat pants, a t-shirt and a sweater. I didn't feel like really being dressed and these were slightly better than going out in pyjamas. I slipped on sneakers and grabbed my keys and my sweater. Before I left my room I retrieved one of my favorite sweaters from my closet and made my way towards Mitchie's room. The door was open and I walked into it to see her zipping up a hoody over her tank top. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she also had sweat pants on. Her eyes still looked red and sore which I knew resembled mine as well.

"Two sweaters" she asked with a sad smile and I shook my head. I noticed all her suitcases standing up and ready to go. I sighed and held out my favorite American Eagle zip-up.

"No this is for you; I want you to have it for when you're in New York. Every time you put it on I hope you think of me, it's my favorite.

"Shane it's your favorite keep it here" she said taking my shaking hand. Tears were in my eyes and I shook my head.

"Please, I want you to have it" I say my voice cracking.

"Okay" she matched my tone nodding carefully removing it from my hands and folding it up slipping it in her carry-on. "Thank you" She said and I nodded.

"Welcome, are you ready?" I asked barely audible.

"As I ever will be" She said and I smiled quietly taking two of her suitcases in my hands. I watched as she grabbed her last one and swung her carry-on over her shoulder taking her purse in her other hand. I watched her look around the room then walk out closing the door behind her. We both sigh tears falling down our faces as we headed to the foyer.

I stood in the foyer and watched as my mom and dad both came in. My mom already had red rimmed eyes and as I stood there silent watching her embrace Mitchie I let a soft sob escape my lips as I try breathing steadily to calm down, I needed to be as strong as I could for Mitchie although I was unbearable weak and broken inside.

"I will miss having you around Mitchie. Love you darling" My mom said hugging her tight.

"I will miss you too Anna thank you for everything" She said hugging back. Seeing the two most important woman of my life crying made me break more, I was truly heartbroken and she hasn't got on the plane yet.

"Take care of yourself and don't be afraid to call okay" My mom asked

"I will thank you" Mitchie said pulling away to be met by an embrace by my dad.

"If you need anything, call us okay and come back to visit" he said which brought more tears to my eyes. I loved how my parents loved Mitchie so much.

"Thank you I will" She said with a sad smile squeezing him once more then pulling away. I gave my mom and dad a hug as we all made our way out the door and they loaded up her bags. I opened up her door and helped her in as I got in the driver's seat turning on the car. She rolled down her window looking at my parents standing there. I reached for her hands squeezing it and I lifted it up kissing it gently. Tears glistening we catch each other's eyes as she nods. I then knew it was time to go.

I started down the lane way. "Bye" she whispered softly but loud enough for my parents to here. She waved to them who were both waving bye to her. I let out a shaky breath as she rolled up the window leaning her head against it as I turned onto the road heading towards the airport.

We arrived at the airport and checked her and her bags in. She got her ticket and boarding pass and we made our way to security. We were clinging onto each other and the security guards thankfully let me enter with her. She had an hour before her flight and as far as I was concerned I was not letting go of her until it was absolutely necessary.

We arrived at the gate and I sat down pulling her onto my lap where she wrapped her arms around my neck holding onto my tight. My hands were on her waist and my one hand rubbing her back. My head on her shoulder, her head resting on mine but I knew since we were both shaking we still had tears traveling down familiar tracks along our faces.

Soon enough we were joined by Josh and Mandy who got access as well. Laura, Kenzie, Alex, Bryan and Amy also came and sat near us. Alex and Kenzie were holding onto each other and all of them somewhat had visible tears. I understand why we were such a close knit group of friends. I did know that none of them were crying as much as me and my beauty though.

"FLIGHT 2456 TO NEW YORK NOW BOARDING" Came through the PA system and I let out a small whimper.

"That's us" Kenzie said standing up and regrettably we all stood up. I watched as Kenzie, Laura and Alex Shared hugs with Josh, Mandy and Bryan then all gave me a one arm hug as Mitchie wouldn't leave my arms. They all said bye and boarded the plane Mitchie whimpering a lot now.

"SECOND CALL FOR 2456 TO NEW YORK" The PA system called and Mitchie and I gripped onto each other tighter. No I wasn't ready I needed more time. I watched as Amy hugged the other three lingering with Bryan. They hadn't ended things but decided that they weren't officially together. If the other found someone they wanted to be with their would be no hard feelings, I was angry they could do that I was so head over heels even the thought of Mitchie dancing with other guys made me feel sick.

"Mitchie, join us soon" Amy whispered hugging me then kissing Bryan's cheek making her way onto the plane. We walked closer to the walk that led to the plane but she didn't let go yet.

"Mitchie…" I started and she shook her head.

"I don't want to say goodbye" She whispered and I gripped her tighter.

"LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 2456 TO NEW YORK"

"We aren't saying goodbye, I never want to hear you utter that word to me and I will never utter it to you. We are going to leave it at I love you" I said

"This is so hard" she mumbled into my chest.

"I wish I could give up UCLA for you but I just, I'm sorry, I can't" I whisper before hiccupping

"I would never ask you to give up your dream for me"

"Nor would I" I confirmed.

"Shane…" She whimpered. "Don't forget about me" She said letting out a sob and now I couldn't help but shaking letting one out as well. God this was killing me and my body was starting to shake.

"Look at me" I said taking a shaky breath to steady my voice lifting her chin so she looked at me. "I would never be able to forget about you if I wanted to. You have made this the best summer of my life. You are my sexy hot bumblebee, my gorgeous amazing dancer, but most of all you are my love, my Mitchie" I said placing a kiss upon her lips.

"I love you" She whispered as another sob escaped her lips and I hiccup tears still falling. This was heartbreaking I knew she was breaking too.

"Miss if you are getting on the plane you must now" I polite flight assistant spoke and Mitchie nodded.

"I love you Shane, forever always" She said hiccupping hugging me.

"I love you too Mitchie Torres forever and always" I said hugging her then letting her go sadly. I shook standing in place as she handed the assistant her ticket then started down the ramp. She turned around looking at me before turning the corner. She sighs tears streaking her cheeks and lifted a hand in a wave. I lifted one but quickly covered my mouth a sob escaping into it. I didn't want to watch but my eyes were glued onto her until she disappeared from my sight heading to the plane. I was thankful my friends were there but glad they kept their distance right now.

I made my way over to the window my hand resting on the glass tears constantly streaming and I knew they wouldn't stop for a while sobs starting to escape again. I collapsed in a chair right in front of the window seeing her plane starting to taxi. As I watched it take off my head fell and my hands covered my face as I started sobbing uncontrollably my body heaving. My love was now thousands of miles in the air flying farther and farther away from me.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there finally lifting my head up rubbing my eyes that were still letting tears escape, and I knew they wouldn't stop even though I almost wanted them too. I felt a presence beside me and a small female arm wrap around my shoulder. I knew it was Mandy and leant my head on her shoulder. We stood for a while her one hand was now rubbing my back when sobs continued and she spoke.

"Let's get you home Shane" She whispered and I nodded standing up on my two shaky legs. With Mandy and Bryan helping me I made my way to Josh's car. Bryan got my keys and said he would get my car to my house and I nodded. I crawled into the back seat of Josh's car as Mandy came in beside me and held my hand rubbing the top of it with her thumb. I was sobbing looking out the window tears clouding my vision. I didn't care what I looked like my heart felt empty and I just wanted to crawl into my bed and never get out.

Soon I was out of the car and making my way to the door. It opened and I walked in. I heard Josh call my mom and she came into the foyer and I flung into her arms which she held onto me tight whispering my name.

"Thanks" I heard her say regarding my friends. Still sobbing totally broken she helped me up the stairs. We were heading towards my room but I went to reach for the room Mitchie slept in but my mom stopped me.

"Not now Shane" She said sadly but I obliged and went into my room. She led me to my bed and I lay down and she sat down beside me rubbing my back which was constantly heaving with the rest of my body but I spook in between sobs.

"Mom… it…hurts" I say softly trying to breath

"I know Shane, just breath it will get better."

"It shouldn't hurt… like… this" I said and she kept rubbing my back.

"I know Shane, but you were in love it's okay" She said and I shook my head.

"It's not" I said

"Shane it's okay to fell hurt because she left, you two are so in love. I have never seen two people in love like you two were at that age" She said as tears kept coming. I could tell by her voice she was also crying again.

"I shouldn't love her this much"

"Shane why not, it's okay…"

"I only started 5 months ago" I said knowing I just wanted the world to fade away.

"What did you starts 5 months ago" She asked. I finally spoke that last three words that I remembered as I closed my eyes and I let the world just fade away.

"Falling over her"

**A/N: Wow emotional enough. That was heartbreaking and the end of falling over her. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and anyone else sad about the heartbreaking goodbye and that it's over. I don't know when the sequel will start going up but it will be a while and the update won't be constant but I will do my best when I have time. I needed to get this up cause I just didn't want to wait. I hope you all enjoyed this story and will alert me as an author for the updates I had on the detailed outtakes and the sequel. I would love your opinions on this chapter. I am proud of this chapter and a lot longer that I had planned yet again. It is happy at the beginning at sad at the end but is nothing compared to the sequel yet. I hope you enjoyed this story Falling over her, stay tuned for Fighting for him. Thanks again to all my reviewers this story got more than I ever though. Please read and review, Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


End file.
